Growing Up With Mum and Dad
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: Story picks up only months after "Continuum", and shows Harry's growing up without Voldemort and being loved by his family. They also learn that time is fluid and ever changing. Read Continuum and Ranímer first to understand this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi all, I wasn't really planning on writing this story, but one day I sat down and my beloved Potter/Black/Lupin family was complaining I hadn't spent much time with them recently, so I started writing. Nearly 9,000 words later I had the beginnings of a story. New chapters will be on Sunday's with this one, and I will post every one to two weeks. Thanks to all who might read. Please leave your opinions with me, I love to hear what you're thinking. MNF**

**Growing Up with Mum and Dad**

(and a whole collection of Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents and Cousins)

A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

_By Mutt N. Feathers_

(This story begins shortly after the events of "Continuum".)

**October 12, 1980**

Lily Rose Evans Potter paced in the foyer of her house, Potter Manor, the ancestral home of her husbands family. She would take a few steps along the marble floor, turn and walk back to the front of the fireplace to her right, look to the grandfather clock which sat next to it, and then repeat her actions. She was nervously awaiting the arrival of her best friend and her husband best mates. Two of the three were generating most of her concern.

Anwen and Sirius Black were now living in France, a life out of the public eye while she recovered from the injuries sustained in the Great Battle against Voldemort a little over two months previous. Lily hadn't seen her friend in weeks, and was worried she might decide not to come, regardless of how important today was to Lily and her family.

James Potter entered the foyer from the lounge, holding their infant son, now ten and a half weeks old. The little boy had his eyes wide open and was taking in the room as if he'd never seen it before. James marveled at Harry's expression, wondering what the world truly looked like to his son. Catching the motion of his wife, he called out to her.

"Lilylove, you need to stop pacing. They will be here, Sirius promised when I saw him on Monday at theCouncil of Thirteen Meeting," James again reminded his nervous wife.

"I know, you've told me," she replied with an exasperated sigh, "but they've only just reconciled and..." her thought was cut off by the rather loud squeal of her son, and his gyrations in his father's arms, turning to where he heard her voice. A gentle grin crossed Lily's face as she walked the few steps to gather her son into her arms.

"Hello there my precious one," she cooed at the now smiling baby, "how's my favorite little man?"

"I thought I was your favorite man," James playfully rebuked her.

"You're my favorite man who's more than three months old," she responded matching his tone.

"Ah," he answered as he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and stared down at the happy face of their son. They were both so thankful he was here safely, and the Dark Lord was truly dead.

"I can already see the man he'll become in his face," Lily commented. James chose to say nothing now, but in the future he would need to discuss with her how the child they were raising was likely to be different from the man whom they had become friends with and who had returned to his rightful place in 1998.

Harry James Potter, an older, different version of their son, had risked everything to come back in time to end the life of Voldemort. He, along with his wife, Ginny, traveled back to 1979 to save the life of Regulus Black, destroy the items the Dark Lord had hidden bits of his soul in, and then finish the job by killing the man himself. They'd succeeded in two of their three goals. Regulus had succumb to the injuries he sustained in the Great Battle nearly a month after he'd sustained them. All three of the Black's had been trapped as the destroyed castle where the Death Eaters and their master lived when it imploded. For Anwen and Sirius, the wounds had been nearly fatal.

A quick knock on the front door followed by its immediate opening alerted the couple one-third of the company they were awaiting had arrived. Remus Lupin, their trusted schoolmate, lived on the property in what was once the gatehouse. Sirius and James had made a promise to one another they would always provide for their friend and make sure he was never in need. Unfortunately being a werewolf had it's drawbacks, even in this changing political climate. James, in his new role as Deputy Minister of Magic, was working to secure a better future for his friend and those like him.

Lily sighed when she saw him, never worried he would miss their sons baptism. The nervous look on her face told Remus all he needed to know about the situation.

"Lily, I had tea with Anwen yesterday, she'll be here, it just takes her longer to get ready now. She's very slow," he explained.

"I know, but what if she and Sirius..."

"They're not going to separate again," Remus assured her. "They probably wouldn't have in the first place if he'd simply given her a few days to relax and decompress here before he began to beg for forgiveness, of which he didn't need. She never blamed him, she was just overwhelmed by all of it." Remus was always the calmest of the bunch.

"I'll just feel better once they're here," she responded. James patted her on the shoulder, hoping to calm her. Lily went to hand Harry to Remus, but as she did, he moved back. In the weeks since his birth, neither Lily or James could get Remus to hold Harry. He was convinced he'd break the child, or do some equally demonstrative thing to him, due to his lycanthropy. Harry's parents had yet to convince him he wouldn't.

"Remus, please," Lily begged, "we want Harry to know his Uncle Remus."

"He will know me," their friend responded, "I talk with him when he's in his cot when I'm over, or when one of you is holding him. I will not take little Harry into my hands until he's a little older and far less fragile. We still don't know the lasting effects of being bit by Greyback a second time."

Lily and James both sighed. The healer's had assured there were no lingering affects of the second bite beyond the difficulties in healing he'd suffered immediately after the attack. Now, months later, he was back to his old self. A man whom they both trusted implicitly. Neither would press the issue this morning, but eventually they would get their friend to hold their son.

A flash in the Floo fireplace followed by the riding boots and long legs of Sirius Black began to put Lily's mind at ease. When he was fully through the Floo, his wife tucked in his arms, she relaxed completely. In her mind she sniggered, only Sirius would wear his heavy boots with a suit and tie.

"I told you she'd be worried," Anwen said with a smirk as her husband walked across the marble floor to the settee gracing the other side of the hall, and set her down on the plush red upholstery.

"Yes, yes, my little one," Sirius sighed, "you were right." He punctuated his sentence with a gentle kiss on her lips. All three of the friends were happy to see the pair looking like newlyweds again. The months since the Great Battle had been hardest on them in so many ways.

Anwen looked around her husband to look to the faces of their friends. "We would have been on time if **he** hadn't been taking so long in the loo. Somebody please figure out a way to charm his hair back," she mockingly pleaded. Sirius' trademark long, wavy dark locks had been shorn from his head to repair the damage to his skull. The hair was now only a few inches long, and was trimmed into a very traditional cut. He complained his hair hadn't been this short since he was an infant. A long scar ran from near the top of his head down his forehead and to the crease next to his nose. There had been moments since his recovery his vanity about his looks was comical. This was one. The rest laughed at his wife's request.

"Sirius, man, honestly, you look fine," James attempted to console his best mate. Sirius rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up from his spouse.

"No, I don't," he rebuked. "My ears stick out funny and without my hair you can see them. I don't think they put my nose back into the right place, either." Anwen reached up for his hand, he immediately responded to her touch.

"You are the most handsome man in the world to me, what anyone else thinks doesn't matter," she reminded.

"What did I do to earn your love?" he inquired even as he bent down to bring his lips to hers again.

"You loved me first," she replied in their pattern. The kiss they shared was rather passionate.

"Okay you two," James interceded, "you, mate, need to be going to get your mother, Louise and Draco. We'll meet you at Lily's parents house."

"I'm on my way," Sirius grumbled back having turned to look as his friend when he spoke. His gaze went back to his wife. "You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Honestly, love, do you think Remus will drop me? I'll be fine. Get going, Louise can't handle Mum and the baby on a portkey," she reminded and Sirius kissed her crown before going back through the Floo to Grimmauld Place.

"You two definitely seem happier," Lily remarked, grinning madly as she did.

"We've only been married for four months, and two of them we were either hospitalized or living apart. We're happy again, we're going to show it," Anwen defended herself and her husband.

"Anwen, seeing the two of you happy is all any of us wanted," James responded, causing Anwen to tip her head and purse her lips as if she needed to stop tears.

"We really must be going," Lily broke the emotional moment with her reminder. "Mum and Dad are waiting for us at their house, and then we're driving over to the church. All of us just appearing would certainly alert the rest of my family to our differences. Petunia is already..." she trailed off. None of them had any doubt what thoughts Lily might have about her sister. In the words of Sirius: 'she's an intolerable wench of a woman and her husband is an oaf'. None were looking forward to their presence today. Lily had secretly hoped the Dursley's would refuse to come to the ceremony, like they had with James and Lily's wedding.

James went to get Harry's carrier and supply bag from the lounge. Lily handed Anwen Harry while she put her coat on. Since the service would be at the Muggle church Lily had gone to as a child, everyone was wearing their Sunday-best Muggle outfits. Harry began to fuss, so Anwen started singing to him, repeating one of the lullaby's she'd included in the charmed lullaby box she and Sirius had created for him. Harry immediately responded to the familiar voice and tune and quieted down.

"He's the same way at bedtime," James remarked as he took Harry and settled him into the carrier, properly securing him and then putting a mild warming charm on him. The fall air had a definite chill in it this far north.

"I'm glad," Anwen replied quietly. With Harry prepared, James and Lily walked through the foyer to the kitchen in the back of the house, and then to the garden beyond. Remus came over and carefully lifted his friend up and followed along.

"I feel so silly having people carry me everywhere," she sighed.

"Anwen, you can't walk yet, your leg isn't healed enough. Please, believe me, you're not a burden. We're all just thankful you're alive," Remus told her and she smiled up at her confidant in so many ways.

Once outside, the quartet each took a side of a battered magazine James had charmed into a Portkey. James and Lily both held onto Harry's carrier to make sure the infant made it with them. A moment later it activated and the friends entered the blueish-white vortex.

The caravan of cars arrived at Lily's family parish in plenty of time for the service, regardless of her worrying. There was little discussion as to where the service would be, which made things easier for Lily and her parents. James family had grown up Presbyterian, not surprising given their Scottish heritage. Lily had been raised Anglican and her parents were active in their congregation. Since the elder Potter's deaths in 1978, James had not been in a church. He never told his wife, but he would not be here today if it weren't so important to her. He still harbored some unresolved emotions concerning his parents deaths and God. It never made sense to him why two such good and devoted people were suddenly stricken ill and died within days of becoming sick. That it occurred only weeks after his wedding made the sting all the greater.

Shortly after the family arrived, Alice and Frank Longbottom came in holding little Neville. The two infants were nearly the same age, but Neville had been baptized nearly a month ago, James standing up as his godfather and Lily as his godmother. Harry's service had been delayed to ensure Anwen could stand as Harry's godmother while Sirius and Frank would be his godfathers, as was tradition in the Church of England. Frank had been pressed into service when Remus firmly declined, saying he had no business helping to guide Harry's soul when he was unsure of the state of his own. They had all pleaded with him, but his mind was made up. None had realized just how deeply the actions of the wolf played upon his psyche until this was said.

Anwen was given a wheelchair for the day by Dr. Evans, and while she was willing to use it, she grumbled it made her feel foolish. The only redeeming quality feature was her ability to hold Harry on her lap when everyone else needed to stand during the worship service.

When it came time for Harry's baptism, Lily took Harry back from his godmother and carried him forward, followed by James and Frank with Sirius pushing Anwen behind. The priest had arranged the baptismal font so no step climbing would be required. Lily held her son through the first part of the service, the declarations and questions and then through the sign of the cross, moving her son so the men and Anwen could trace the mark on his forehead. She finally added her own, made wet by the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

Lily handed Sirius the baby for the anointing with water and oil. He was comfortable holding the infant, now. No one talked about the first time he picked the baby up, still unsteady from his head injury, and nearly dropped him to the floor. Anwen had explained the entire ritual to him the night before, and he understood the importance of his role here and in Harry's life. While the priest performed the rite, Sirius Alphard Black promised in his heart he would always be there for the little boy, regardless of what he needed. No one but his wife saw the tears collect along the edge of his eyes, unshed. Her angle below him made the glimpse possible. She reached up and placed her hand upon his, sharing her strength and love.

The priest took Harry and said the final blessing and then handed him back to his father, who proudly carried his child back to the extended family sitting in the pews. Both Rose Evans and James' cousin Alice were snapping pictures, the aforementioned with a Muggle camera, the latter with a wizarding one. The day was being well documented for Lily.

Sirius parked his wife and then slid into the pew next to her. The officiant started into his homily, and Anwen took the chance to reach over to her husband and take his hand. He looked at her and she whispered.

"Are you alright?" He smiled at her concern.

"I am," he replied. "I just realized how lucky we all are and how..." he stopped. Sirius wasn't usually at a loss for words. "Life is good."

Anwen grinned at her husband, understanding what he wasn't saying. "Yes, it is," she answered and then threaded her fingers through his. She tipped her head onto his shoulder and listened to the message about light conquering darkness through the love of Christ, and knew it was true.

A brunch was held at the home of Dr. and Mrs. Winchester Evans. They'd recently done some remodeling and Rose was happy to show off her home and garden to the family and friends who'd gathered. James and Lily made the rounds within the house, visiting with Lily's extended family and showing off their young son. Many of the were heard commenting it was a shame they lived so far away, as none of them were likely to see little Harry as he grew. The couple listened and nodded, but kept their comments to themselves. The Potter's were happy living in Scotland, and the secret of their magic was hidden well.

Nearing the end of their rounds, the couple heard the shrill voice of Lily's sister, Petunia, before they saw her. While Lily had managed to suppress hers, James made an audible groan. When Mrs. Dursley, husband and infant son accompanying, had missed the church service, there was hope they'd be absent for the remainder of the day. Apparently it was too much to ask for.

"James, be nice," Lily admonished. "She's still my sister."

"I know," he whined, "she's just so much to take. Plus, they hate me."

"They don't hate you," Lily placated, "they hate what **we** are. Come on, let's get this over," she suggested with a slight tug. James pulled little Harry, who was still happily looking around, a little deeper into his chest as they made their way across the house and to the front door.

Taking a deep breath before greeting her, Lily put on her most positive, albeit fake, smile and greeted her sister.

"Petunia, Vernon, we're so glad you could make it. When you missed the church service we were worried."

"Yes, well it was difficult to get little Dudley ready," Petunia explained. "It's so hard to get going with a baby in the morning. We just couldn't get him dressed and out the door in time to be at the church."

Lily looked at her sister and fought the urge to reminder she had an infant too, even younger than hers. Vernon asked where the food was, and Lily pointed the way, confirming the only reason they were here was to sample the buffet. The Dursley's passed quickly, leaving James and Lily in the entranceway of the Evans' house.

"Did they even look at Harry?" James asked.

"Doubtful, remember, no baby is as precious than their Dudley-kins," Lily added in a rather cloying voice.

"Harry, when you grow up, and are smarter and in control of your skills," James whispered to his son, "promise you're old Dad you'll hex your cousin."

"James," Lily chastised him. "Don't go giving him ideas." James looked at her with utter innocence.

With that, little Harry started to stir. Lily looked at the clock and deduced he was ready for a meal. She took him from his father and made her way to the small sitting room, off the main lounge. She was surprised to see it occupied by Alice, feeding Neville and Anwen holding Draco, singing and rocking him to sleep. It had become a makeshift nursery of sorts. Lily settled herself down next to her girlfriend while James went to retrieve the rucksack of supplies from where they'd laid it upon entering from the church. By the time James returned to his wife, Harry was searching for his lunch, even through Lily's blouse. She took the blanket her husband pulled from the bag and threw it over herself and let her son feed.

"Anwen, I have to say, the sight of you rocking Draco is quite surprising," Lily remarked. Anwen shrugged.

"Louise looked a little overwhelmed with him, so I told her I'd rock him to sleep. He isn't his father or mother, he's a sweet little boy," she whispered to the infant. "Sirius moved us into here so it would be a little quieter," she explained. "Anyway, I need the practice. We're going to be parents after the first of the year." If Alice, Lily or James found it surprising to hear Sirius and Anwen intended to keep the child he'd fathered, while under the _Imperious Curse _andwith another woman,none of them showed it.

Anwen looked at them. None were speaking, nor moving, nor perhaps even breathing. "What?"

James walked over and knelt in front of her and the now slumbering infant in her arms. "We're just surprised after the way you reacted over the summer. You've done quite a turnabout."

The young brunette sighed and nodded. "I did. I think if the **only** crisis I'd been asked to deal with this summer was the mess regarding the child, I wouldn't have overreacted so. But, it was the end of a very long parade of them," she paused, a rapid succession of memories littering in her mind. "That baby is still half Sirius, and it didn't ask to be created the way it did. Anyway, the healers aren't convinced I will be able to have any of my own. Everything was rather crushed inside. This might be our only chance," she explained. The rest were understanding. James leaned forward and kissed he crown.

"You, little cousin, you're a remarkable woman." The young wife just blushed and looked down at the compliment. Her acceptance of the impending infant, their conception such a painful situation for her, was typical of the grace and faith the witch had shown them all at some point in the past. None doubted the baby would grow up loved and cared for in the Black home.

James settled down next to Lily, wrapped an arm around her as she fed their son, and joined the quiet discussion between his wife and two cousins as all three of the babies settled down and were content.

Late in the afternoon, after most of the guests had left Frank and Remus were afraid they'd need to restrain Sirius. His trademark temper was rearing itself, and just like when in his Animagus dog form, you could see his hackles being raised. Vernon Dursley had made a disparaging comment regrading Sirius' wife being little Harry's godmother, rather than his Petunia. This followed a string of comments regarding how many of "them" were in the house. "They" were all still here, waiting until the Dursley's left to activate their Portkey's or to Disapparate home.

"My _wife,_" Sirius spat back, emphasizing the word with hopes it would make the irritating man realize making derogatory comments about another persons spouse was tactless, "has been there for Lily, including helping her get ready for her wedding to James." He hoped the statement would make an impact, since Petunia had skipped out on the day. "Also, she's James's cousin."

Vernon grumbled at the comment, saying something which sounded like "Of course they stick together." Sirius was at the end of his patience, not there was ever much when it came to someone saying anything remotely critical of Anwen, even when they were merely friends. Remus was able to catch James eye as he moved from the small room the girls were in, back into the main lounge. It took him all of ten-seconds to assess the situation and come closer, standing between Vernon and Frank, across from Remus.

"Don't even see how those two can possibly make ends meet. Does _he_ even have a job?" Vernon asked and James let a sly smile sweep his mouth.

"Why Vernon, how nice of you enquiring after me," he was answered, James surprising his brother-in-law. "I recently started a new job, I'm now the Deputy Minister of Magic." Vernon sputtered in response.

"What our modest friend here left off, was explaining the equivalent of his job in the Muggle government," Frank interjected before either man could speak.

"Oh, and what would that be?" Vernon haughtily asked.

"Deputy Prime Minister," Remus remarked. Vernon looked green with envy, his usual ruddy cheeks becoming a nasty brownish hue. Sirius curled his lip up in what his wife called his "dangerous smirk" and decided to add to the ingratiating man's covetousness.

"My best mate here is also too proud to tell you of this other title," Sirius announced. "When his father passed two years ago, James was made Lord Potter, and sweet Lily is his Lady. Thankfully, he lets us just treat him like a normal bloke."

Vernon had taken a sip of his scotch to cover his disgust at the "freak" being more important than him. At the words _Lord Potter_, Vernon nearly choked on the contents of his glass. James gave him a strong pat on the back, hoping to help him swallow the liquid down. Instead he spat the contents of his mouth all over Sirius, further irritating the wizard. Remus quickly handed his friend a napkin to dab at his leisure suit jacket and leather waistcoat Anwen had made, at least until Sirius could pull out his wand and clean up the stain. A slight growl emanating from his chest put the portly gentleman on notice.

"My, my," Vernon cackled, "look at the time. I truly must be going, important things to get done. Petunia," he bellowed, moving toward the kitchen where he'd last seen his wife and mother-in-law attempting to get little Dudley to eat some porridge. A comical and hasty gathering of items and collision of bodies precipitated the Dursley's departure. Even in the lounge, the four friends could hear Vernon not so quietly whispering to his wife.

"Bloody weirdo is a Lord! Royalty my arse," he complained, even as the door slammed shut, prompting the four wizards to expel ruckus laughter.

"I'm sorry mate," Sirius said, looking to his best friend. "He was being such a pig about things, when Frank started to set him straight, I couldn't resist." He pulled his wand out of his inside jacket pocket and cleansed himself, the only Muggles in the house being Dr. and Mrs. Evans.

"That's fine," James answered with a chuckle. "I'm surprised he hadn't offended anyone before this."

"He was hovering over the buffet until Rose put the food away," Frank remarked causing another round of laughter. Mrs. Evans hoped it would convince Vernon to leave. He simply followed her into the kitchen.

"Sirius, I was headed in here to tell you Anwen needs something from her bag. She said it was time for her potion. I offered to get it for her, but she said you'd know which one it was time for," James explained. Sirius pulled his pocket watch and caressed the inscription as he looked at the time.

"Dammit," he exclaimed, "she's nearly an hour late for it. Why doesn't she say something before she's in pain?" He hastily left the room, going into Dr. Evans office to retrieve her emergency bag, comparable in size to Harry's nappy bag. He rushed back into the sitting room and saw his wife lounging, cradling young Draco, still slumbering. Her raw looking right leg was lifted up onto the couch, as straight as it went now and her left bent and resting next to it. Her long skirt left only the slightest hint of ankle expose. She looked peaked and drawn to her husband.

"Why didn't you tell someone earlier you needed your potions?" he asked gently. "Is it time for the salve as well?"

"I'm not in much pain," she explained. "It didn't occur to me to ask until I heard the grandfather clock chime a while ago. We can wait to do the salve until later. I'm sure no one wants to see my wounds." Sirius looked at her with a combination of worry and frustration before choosing to simply uncork the phial and hand it to her.

"Mother wanted to know if we'd like to have dinner at her house," Sirius told her. "Kreacher is making a roast."

"That's fine," she replied after swallowing. "She doesn't look well, love. Louise looks overcome as well. Perhaps we should stay overnight, let her get a good night's sleep. We'll take care of little Draco and be available should your mother need us." Sirius smiled at the suggestion.

"I think it's a very generous offer and I agree wholeheartedly. I'll Apparate home, get us each a change of clothes as well as pick up your full compliment of potions and come back to help all of you get to Grimmauld. I'll invite Moony for dinner as well, and he can get you there in one piece."

"Thank you, sweetheart." She tipped her head up and her efforts rewarded with a gentle kiss.

"Are you quite certain?" Louise asked Sirius for the tenth time in the last few minutes. "Anwen isn't very strong yet."

"Auntie, she's the one who suggested it. Take tonight off, you've been caring for both of them for months. Let us take care of Draco for tonight. I'll charm Mother's room, and I'll know if she needs me as well. Go, take a bath in the tub across from your bedroom and then settle down for a nice lay in. I'll have Kreacher bring you some peppermint and chamomile tea." Louise Malfoy smiled at the young man. She was more thankful for his offer than she'd let on. Caring for the ailing Walburga and her four month old grandson was more than her old bones could keep up with. She'd refrained from complaining for fear of someone suggest either of her charges be moved from the house. Neither had many other options, and all of them were undesirable in her eyes. She watched Sirius climb the stairs, headed to his childhood bedroom on the fourth floor as she turned and looked at the loo which held the huge claw-footed tub and decided to take him up on his suggestion. As she closed the door behind her, she heard son greeting mother on the floor above.

Sirius checked in with his mother, assuring her he would know if she needed him during the night. She looked so old to his eyes, the death of his brother and the residual effects of her poisoning had aged her quickly in the last year. He'd still not told her about the mess his cousins Bella and Cissy had created to get their hands onto the Black family fortune. All his mother knew was the girls were both in Azkaban, he'd declined telling her of Bella's receiving the Dementor's kiss recently. After leaving the master suite of rooms, Sirius bent his knees and slid down the wall, running his hands over his all too short hair. He wanted a moment to collect himself before he saw his bride. Anwen would worry about him if she saw any distress in his eyes, and she had much bigger issues of her own to be worried about.

Seeing his mother looking so frail had halted the man. He'd only reconciled with her a year before, and now he was fearful she'd be lost to him. Also pressing upon him, he had been asked to go to Azkaban on Wednesday to see Felli Seduiré, the mother of his child. This was the mess his cousins had made. After _Imperiousing_ him, he was forced to impregnate this girl he knew only socially from his school years. She had carried a torch since for him since their third year when he'd snogged her once and blamed Anwen for keeping him away from her. The revelation of what had happened nearly ended their month old marriage. The summons was regarding his plan to keep the child and raise the baby with his wife. Felli would be notified of the arrangements while he was there.

Once things between the newly married pair had settled down, Anwen promised Sirius it was the best for them to raise the child. She swore she'd love the baby, regardless of how they were created. Before her announcement, Sirius had tried to figure out what he'd do if she couldn't bear having the baby in their home. He wanted to know his child, love them and be a father, but doing it without his wife would have created some difficult complexities. Thankfully, it was for naught. Anwen surprised him again with the generosity of her spirit. With another pass of his hands over his frustratingly short hair he stood and took the stairs two at a time to the fourth floor.

As he opened the door to his childhood room, he was greeted with a beautiful sight. Anwen was sitting in his childhood bed, holding Draco and feeding him. She'd only put him down today when she absolutely had to. He loved how she was enamored with the child. The pillows were propped up behind her, brown hair flowing over them, the baby happily sucking down on the bottle. Sirius childhood desk was covered in nappies, changes of clothes, burp rags and other supplies including several bottles charmed to keep them cool. His bureau had been shoved against the desk, in the back corner of the room so Draco's cot could be moved in. Sirius barked out a loud laugh when he saw how Anwen had charmed extra baby blankets to cover the Muggle posters of girls in swimming costumes around his room.

"Interesting re-decorating you've done, love," he sniggered as he closed the door and moved to sit on the end of the bed, removing his boots from his feet.

"Yes, well," she then paused and sighed. "I didn't need to be reminded how inadequate I am physically, sweetheart. They all have two beautiful, functioning legs." Sirius shook his head at her. "Not to mention their breasts are nearly as large as my head," she quietly added. Sirius only heard the first part of her statement.

"If you can call me handsome, then you need to believe me you're as beautiful as you ever have been. Two, one or no legs, you are the only woman I desire," he promised as he crawled up the bed to kiss her. The action must have dislodged Draco's bottle, and he let out a yelp of a complaint. Sirius backed off, let the infant find his bottle again and settled against his wife, relishing this all too normal family moment and smiled.

**November 13, 1980**

"Remus, can you please pick up Harry?" Lily yelled from the kitchen into the sitting room where the Marauder was making faces at the infant in his bouncing seat. He was attempting to stop Harry's crying by entertaining him. It was a miserable failure. The werewolf baulked at Lily's request and yelled back to her.

"Can't I just Patronus James to come in and do it?" Lily chuckled in the kitchen at his suggestion.

"James is out on the lower half of the grounds, deciding which trees need to be removed. We're having issues with the protections on the property back there," Lily explained. Harry's screaming was getting louder and more persistent. "Please, Remus, I'm brewing a potion and I can't stop stirring."

"Harry, please be quiet for your Uncle Remus," he pleaded with the child, but the four month old wasn't going to be reasonable about this. Harry wanted what he wanted, when he wanted, and right now he wanted to be picked up. The volume and pitch of his cries only increased. Finally, with no other options apparently available, Remus put his hands around Harry's midsection, reluctantly, and lifted the baby. The man's arms were stiff, holding the baby straight out, away from his body. This was the first time the man had ever handled a baby, let alone one as dear to him as his nephew. Harry was stunned by the action for a moment, temporarily halting his cries. It only lasted a few seconds, and he began to cry again.

Remus had watched James and Lily with the baby numerous times. He started to bounce up and down like he's watched James do when he wanted to quiet his son. Harry reacted to the motion, his cries beginning to still. The man thought a moment about what else he'd seen the child's parents do, but all of his recollections involved holding the baby to them and cradling him in their arms. He was not going to do that, he might crush the precious little one, or drool on him, or otherwise create a catastrophe. Harry sensed the fear and unease rolling off his uncle, and reacted accordingly by crying out again.

Panic was now over taking Remus, and he wondered how he could duel Death Eaters without pause, by silencing one so small had him vexed. He then attempted to recall the things he'd seen Sirius and Anwen do when they were with Harry. Sirius often turned into a Padfoot and chased his tail, distracting Harry from whatever was upsetting him. Since he couldn't turn into a werewolf on demand, that was out. The fear he'd be near Harry when fazed over were the stuff of his nightmares. Back to his recollections, he considered Anwen, who did some different things to quiet Harry. She'd hold him over her arm, his chest in the palm of her hand, his legs on either side of her forearm and do an airplane motion while rubbing his back with her other hand. Since it wasn't something which required him holding Harry close to his chest, he was willing to attempt it.

Carefully moving his arm under Harry, he mimicked the position. Harry immediately responded, growing quiet. Remus breathed a sigh of relief and began to walk around the sitting room, bouncing and "flying" his nephew. When the infant began to fuss again, Remus realized he'd forgotten one of the crucial aspects of Anwen's actions with Harry when he was like this. She sang to him. Anwen had a remarkable singing voice and not only did she soothe little ones when she crooned, but often silenced and transfixed adults as well. When she was the one to come and heal him the mornings after a full moon, it was her dulcet voice to which he awoke. Not being as vocally adept as she, Remus was hesitant; however, he owed it to Harry to try. He chose a nursery tune he remembered his mother singing to him when he was small. Back before he'd been bitten and she was afraid of her only son. Taking a shaking breath, Remus began:

"_London bridge is broken down,_

_Dance over my Lady Lee,_

_London bridge is broken down,_

_With a gay lady._

_How shall we build it up again?_

_Dance over my Lady Lee,_

_How shall we build it up again?_

_With a gay lady."_

Harry had stilled, his eyes wide as he stared at his uncle. It even appeared he was smiling, although Remus was aware it was probably only gas bubbles needing to be released. The infant seemed content.

"So, you needed a song, eh?" He asked the baby. "Don't tell anyone how bad I sing."

"You're secret is safe with us," James said from the doorway between the sitting room and kitchen. Lily was standing with him, grinning madly. They'd tried everything they could think of to get Remus to pick up Harry since his birth. All their previous attempts had failed. Despite their reassurances of Harry being perfectly safe in his arms, Remus had been obstinate. Deception had been the only option left to the couple.

"I told you, it isn't in you to hurt him," Lily added as she left her husband's side and moving to her friend. She gently kissed his cheek. "You sing quite well. Perhaps you and Winnie should do a duet for the holiday?" James laughed at the sentiment, while Remus looked at her with mock indignation. Their success in getting Remus to finally hold Harry had made the Potter's slightly smug. Lily took her son from Remus and snuggled him close.

"Hey, I was just getting comfortable with him," he complained.

"Well, if you'd like to go change his nappie and feed him, then by all means, you can have him back," Lily replied. She was still breastfeeding and none of the guys willingly dealt with the nappies, even James.

"On second thought, you can have him back," Remus hastily answered, his tone light and jovial. "Maybe, though, I could have him back later?"

"Absolutely," Lily replied, punctuating it with a gentle pat of her hand on his before walking across the foyer to the large table in the library which was serving as a main floor changing table. An odd application for the centuries old Mahogany surface. She wondered what James relatives would think of their actions.

"Sirius and Anwen should be here soon," James said as he glanced at the clock. "You're being rather cryptic about why you wanted to talk with us all."

"I know, but I'd rather do it once, rather than talk with you and Lils and then Sirius and Anwen. I'm having a hard enough time with what I'm going to do as it is," Remus continued with his perplexing behavior. James watched as his friend went to look out the front window. No one would have ever called Remus carefree before, but in the months since the Great Battle his friends had witnessed Remus slip from his usual melancholy to a deeper despair. His four closest friends had all spoken with him about it, but none knew what to do for their lonely companion.

Unlike James and Sirius, who had dated a wide variety of girls while at school, Remus had only one girlfriend in his entire Hogwarts stay. Eva Ettinger. She was in their year, a Hufflepuff who had long curly blonde hair and deep brown eyes. Eva was the daughter of a siren, her voice partially enchanted. When she spoke, you could swear you were hearing waves crash against the shore. When she sang, men would stop and stare at her, putting them in a highly subjective state. While Moony had exceptional hearing, a side effect of being a werewolf, he was immune to her powers. She had come to accept what he was and knew he was with her because he cared, not because of her voice.

Their relationship had been on and off for years, their first split coming in the days after the Snape and the Shrieking Shack incident. She broke it off not because of his being a werewolf, but instead because he never told her about it. They reconciled a few months later and then broke up repeatedly, mostly due to Moony's keeping her at arms length. He felt he was too dangerous and not good enough to have her in his life. She would tell him she was old enough to make her own choices, and she chose him. They'd reconciled at Christmas last year and it seemed like it would be permanent this time until her father was murdered by Death Eaters and she fled the UK to protect her mother. The Dark Lord was interested in using Orashin Ettinger's voice as a weapon. They'd left under cover of darkness, telling no one where they were going or how to reach them.

Remus had taken her sudden disappearance hard. It didn't help his friends had paired off and married each other. It was difficult for him not to think about what's missing from his life when love flourishes everywhere he looked. Time alone, surviving the war and watching the obstacles his friends had overcome to be with the ones they loved had made him miss the one woman he was certain he could build a life with.

Lily walked back into the room, a blanket thrown over her front, Harry's little stocking feet the only part of him visible from under it. While he'd initially felt embarrassed to see her feeding, he now barely registered here doing it. It helped that she was exceptionally discrete with the action. She sat down in her favorite rocking chair, brought over from her childhood bedroom, and continued to let Harry sup. James put a hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze as he bent to kiss his little boy's head through the blanket. He gave Lily one as well.

"I'm anxious to see Anwen," Lily remarked. "She was fitted with her leg brace yesterday. It'll be good to see her up and standing."

"Definitely," James responded. Remus continued to stare out the window into the lengthening shadows on the lawn. The husband and wife shared a pointed look. They wondered if there was anything to lift their friends malaise.

The tell-tale whoosh of the Floo being used, followed by heavy footfalls alerted the adults to Sirius's arrival. A distinct sound of metal connecting with the marble floors suggested Anwen had Flooed on her own. Before anyone could go to greet them, the Black's were entering the sitting room, Mrs. Black walking on her own for the first time since July.

Though Sirius had his arm around her waist, she was standing. Her mangled right leg was supported by a metal "U" shaped brace, which started at her hip, trailed down one side of her leg, became a platform for her foot, and then rose up the other side. Two leather bands secured it, assisted by charms which glowed around her flesh. Her knee didn't bend in the brace, but the healers were uncertain if her skin would ever accommodate such an action again. Her trousers covered the puckered tissue completely.

"Anwen," James happily cried, "you're up and walking!" The girl stiffly trudged over to him and gave him a hug.

"I am, though my balance is an issue. The brace is strange, but it's the first step in being fully mobile again." Anwen hobbled to the wing-backed chair next to Lily and sat down with relief. Moving her body and the brace was taxing.

"Well, you look good," Lily praised. "Just think of how far you've come already."

"I know, Lils," she responded, not quite matching her friends enthusiasm. "I am truly grateful for everything the healers have done for me."

"We both are," Sirius added. "I don't know what I would have done if I'd lost her." He sat down on the ottoman, gently lifting Anwen's damaged leg up and placing it on his lap. His hands moved over it, softly kneading the flesh around the straps. Anwen looked into her husbands face and let him know she shared his pain with a simple tilt of her head.

"It's ironic you should mention it," Remus started, still gazing out onto the pond. "Sirius, I can tell you the loss is overwhelming. Not having the one you love in your life ... everything is painful. Making it out of bed, feeding yourself, breathing is so hard..." he trailed off, closing his eyes and sighing. Both women had tears in their eyes. The room was quiet, waiting for him to continue.

"I've spent months searching for the meaning in my life," he further explained, "and there seems to be none. I have no family, save the four of you and little Harry. I have only a few other friends and I have no prospects for a true career. She was the **only** thing that brought a spark of light to my otherwise monotonous and mundane existence. Even when we'd parted ways before, she was still in my life. Now ..."

"Remus," James began, but realized he had nothing to say. He could say something consoling to placate his friend, but any sentiment would ring hollow. He knew if he'd lost Lily there would be nothing but a large hole in his gut which nothing could even attempt to fill. Looking at Sirius, he summated his best mate was thinking the same thing.

"I've made a decision, but I'm going to need your help," Remus explained.

"Anything, Remus, you know that," Lily said gently.

"Just ask Moony," Sirius added. "Marauders stick together." Remus smiled at his friends enthusiasm. He wondered how he'd even passively questioned Padfoot's loyalty in the days between the attack at Grimmauld and the Great Battle.

"I want to find Eva. I want to bring her home and marry her, if she'll have me."

"She will," both Anwen and Lily replied in unison, making all five laugh. Harry didn't appreciate the noise or the movement, bristling under the blanket at his meal being interrupted. Lily chose to use the disruption to burp Harry. She wasn't surprised when Anwen held out her hands for him, having already summoned the burp cloth and thrown it over her shoulder. Lily acquiesced, handing Harry over to his godmother.

"How can you be so sure?" Remus asked as he left his window side vigil and came to sit on the sofa next to James. "She left without saying...anything."

"Remus, she had to," Anwen replied, alternating between rubbing and patting Harry's back. Her actions were rewarded with a large belch of gas. After kissing his cheek, she handed Harry back to his mother. "She was running for her life and her mother's. I'd guess she was attempting to protect you."

"Protecting **me**? I'm the dangerous one!"

"Maybe," Sirius added, "but you're not a Death Eater wanting information. You and she never hid your relationship. If someone had really wanted to find them, you would have been the logical starting place." The sentiment didn't seem to make Remus feel any better.

"I think it's about bloody time you got off your arse and went to find her," James bluntly interjected and everyone looked amused it was he, and not Sirius, skipping the niceties and getting to the point. "What do you need from us?"

"Well, I was hoping maybe you could use your Ministry connections? There might be something someone knows which can at least point me in the right direction," Remus hesitantly asked.

"Done," James firmly answered. "What else?"

"I know you're both busy with your families," Remus continued. "I mean you and Lils have Harry," he said facing James and then looking beyond him to Sirius, "and you're going to be a dad and mum in a couple of months, but I really could use -"

"If you're asking if we'll go with you, you don't even need to ask," Sirius answered the question before it was asked. "We're not letting you have an adventure like this and **not **come with you." Remus relaxed at Sirius's attitude, even as the others were laughing again. As it died down, Remus became uncomfortable and the room became silent.

"Also, don't let the money worry you," Sirius added. "I have the perfect account to take it from. My great-aunt and uncle, Belvina and Herbert, used to go and hunt werewolves. I think there's cosmic justice in depleting what's left of their gold to help you out," Sirius remarked as he curled his lip up. Remus looked relieved, James shook his head at the depth of "crazy" Sirius' family demonstrated. Lily clucked her tongue and Anwen tittered at her husband's way of breaking away from Black family traditions.

The five settled down to create a plan to find their missing sixth. Most importantly though, when Harry had finished his meal and his Aunt Winnie had burped him again, the little boy settled down to sleep in his Uncle Remus' arms. It made everyone exceptionally happy, especially since it produced a genuine smile on their friend's face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, I know this is a few days late, I was out of town and unable to upload from where I was. The beach is lovely, but no cell service to run my hotspot to upload through. Anyway, here's the second chapter. Harry's still a baby here, but you get to see his first Christmas and all the fun that goes with it. The next chapter will be up on Sunday, August 21. Thanks to my beta, Arnel, who is attempting to keep all of my various timelines straight (I only do it through a wall chart) and cleaning up my little gramatical errors. Deep thanks to all of you who have put the story on alert or have taken the time to review. Enjoy. MNF**

**Chapter 2:**

**The Holidays and Early 1981**

**Christmas 1980**

"How do you have more presents for him?" Anwen asked Sirius. "When did you go shopping without me?" Sirius had been producing packages from the strangest of hiding places for the last ten minutes. They were preparing to visit the Potter's early Christmas morning.

"Anwen, honestly, we shop more often than normal people should," he rebuked her even as he took another rectangular box from inside the window seat in their sitting room. "Harry needs to be spoiled, and it's my job as his godfather to do it."

"Frank's his godfather too, and he didn't arrive yesterday with armloads of gifts," she reminded. The Potter's, Black's-with Louise Malfoy added, and Longbottoms had celebrated last night at Augusta Longbottom's home. All three babies - Harry, Draco and Neville - were showered with gifts while there. It seemed it didn't matter who was a biological grandmother or not, all three women were a tad excessive in the presents. Anwen was quite certain this morning's gift giving would pale last night's superfluity if Sirius was any indication. "Are you quite finished?"

"I am," Sirius announced proudly even as he was shrinking the pile to a more manageable size. "You okay to go by yourself?" Anwen had already shrunk the pile of gifts they'd gotten together.

"I'm fine. Let's go," she announced, just slightly annoyed at his insistence to help her. She was more stable on her brace-bound leg, he didn't need to hover.

The couple Flooed to their friend's and found Harry awake and staring at the Christmas tree, alight with fairies clinging to the branches. The baby was sitting in his bouncing chair, charmed by his father to comfortably move up and down. Sirius tilted his head and watched Harry for a few moments.

"You ever notice that when he's looking at things, he appears sort of stoned by them?" Anwen looked at him, aghast, before putting her hand to her forehead and kneading the flesh between her eyes.

"Do you ever have a thought without sharing it?" she mumbled too low for her husband to hear, but loud enough so Lily did. The baby's mother began to giggle.

"Sirius, I swear, he's not high; although, there are times I do think he gets a milk buzz. After he's fed he gets the most placid look on his face," Lily explained as she walked over to retrieve Harry. She then spied the pile of gifts Sirius was returning to normal size. "What did you do?"

Sirius looked at the pile, then at Lily and shrugged. "Just doing my job as godfather."

"Harry is never going to learn the meaning of the word 'no' if you three don't learn a little discretion. James already gave him a completely over the top, charmed rocking horse," Lily complained.

"That wasn't me, it was Father Christmas," her husband rebuked.

"Sure, delude yourself if you must," he muttered even as she took the baby from his seat and handed him to her husband and then crossed the room. She removed the sheet she'd covered the item with while it sat in the corner. The thing looked just like a small horse, which moved its head, neighed and swished it's tail. It stood on a small rounded sled the horse could make rock back and forth.

"Do you need to feed it?" Anwen enquired, baffled by the item since the only ones she'd seen as a child were made of wood.

"Thankfully, no, but the damned thing snores at night. Kept me awake last night. I think we're going to need to keep it out in the garage or maybe even the barn," Lily complained. The women looked at each other, then at the horse, then back to each other before lifting the sheet and covering it again.

The front door opened and closed and Remus walked in. The girls turned to greet him, but were met with another sight which halted them and caused their mouths to hang open.

Sirius had changed into Padfoot and James was helping hold Harry on his back as he rode.

"No, Sirius, no," Anwen stumbled over her words. "What in the name of Merlin's Y-fronts do you think you're doing?"

"We're teaching Harry to ride," James said proudly.

"He's not even five months old," Lily complained. "He can barely hold his head up on his own. Get him off of Sirius right now. Oh, and Mr. Black..." James removed little Harry and put him in his lap as he sat down on the floor. Once Harry was safe, Sirius bounded up onto the couch, put his front paws on the back on the furniture and licked Lily on the cheek. She shrieked in response while swatting at the giant dog.

Before she could make contact, Sirius was kneeling on the couch in front of her, ducking her open hand and barking his laugh which blended with the others in the room. Even Anwen was giggling, though she was trying hard not to.

"Sirius Black," Lily uttered through clenched teeth as she lifted one of Harry's blankets to wipe her face. "I swear I'm going to hex -"

"Lils my dear," Sirius interrupted, his face as innocent and sweet as her sons, "you can deny it all you want, but you know you'd miss me if I were gone." Lily grinned, against her longing not to, and just shook her head at him. "Well, with that all cleared up, let's open some gifts." He reached into his pile and took the rectangular box he'd pulled from the window seat at home.

"Might I suggest you open this one, Prongs, my friend?" Sirius said as he handed James the box. "Lils won't like it."

"Fine, here you take Harry." The baby was handed over and his godfather sat down, stretched out his long legs and laid Harry between them. He proceeded to tickle his stomach, making Harry laugh. Anwen and Lily had taken their places on the couch and Remus was now on the floor with his friends. Everyone was focused on the infant's laughter and the antics of his godfather which were producing it. No one was looking as James lifted the lid from the box and held up a small garment.

"I can't believe you did this," James muttered, looking at the item in his hands. Attention was turned to him and the present.

"What in the..."

"Where did you find it?"

"What have you done now, dear?"

Were heard simultaneously, but the loudest response came from Lily.

"There is no way in Hell you're taking my son on that damned bike of yours!"

Sirius had somehow, somewhere, found Harry a very small leather jacket, the duplicate of the one the man holding him wore when he flew his motorbike around France and England.

Two days before the new year, Anwen and Sirius were in Wales, spending the few days left of the holiday season with her family. They'd brought along her grandmother, Elisabeth Violette, excited to spend her first holiday in decades with her sons, and the first one ever with her grandchildren. The noon meal was finished and the littlest of Anwen's siblings were off playing, her older two quizzing her about magic with their parents. Anwen's magical skill had always been a taboo subject when she was home before. Since her marriage and the events which followed and the entrance of her grandmother back into her family, Anwen found her parents had been more accepting of magic. Grand-mére Violette was sitting with the group, chuckling at the two youngsters' questions.

"No, Wyn, I can't just create you a tank," Anwen said even as Sirius howled at the request. "I have to have something to change into a tank." Haf reached over and grabbed a small log from near the fireplace and thrust it at his sister.

"Here, use this," the eleven year old suggested.

"No," his sister protested. "Transfigurations of such nature are complex and comparable mass needs to be involved and...no, what do you want with a tank anyway?"

"Come on, no one would throw snowballs at me if I was going to school in a tank," he retorted.

"True," Anwen skeptically responded.

"Come on, Anwen, Da said you can make just about anything. You're supposed to be like some superhero or something with this stuff. Please," he pleaded, stretching out the please so it sounded as if it had several more vowels than it did.

Sirius looked at his wife and cocked his eyebrow before taking the log and his wand and transfiguring it into a toy-sized tank.

"You are so much cooler than my sister," Wyn said before running off to find Haf and brag.

"I'm cooler than you," Sirius mockingly taunted while the other adults laughed.

"Fine, but you're going to need to make one for Haf in a few minutes," Anwen rebuked.

"We have plenty of logs here," he bantered back, kissing her nose to punctuate the sentence.

"Ah, but when we don't have firewood for tonight, guess who'll be out in the snow splitting logs?" she quipped back.

"Young love is always so refreshing to be around," Grand-mére announced and the young wife blushed. "Of course, I could tell your parents stories which would make their hair curl about the two of you. His courting of you was rather...enthusiastic."

"You wouldn't?" Anwen asked, mortified. "Wait, we were already married." Grand-mére looked disappointed in the reminder. Before any more good-natured teasing could occur, a strange buzzing sound began emanating from Sirius's trouser pocket. He reached in and withdrew a round, flat stone, watching it shimmy back and forth as well as flash from its normal bluish-gray color to white and back again.

"Is it the stone from St. Mungo's?" Anwen asked. Sirius nodded.

"After they gave it to me a few weeks ago, when I finished signing all the parchments, I decided to carry it with me all the time. Lily and Alice kept having those practice things, I thought it might be wise," he explained.

"Do you want to Apparate over, just to check it out?"

"I will," he confirmed. "I shouldn't be more than a few minutes. It's probably nothing."

"Go, we'll both feel better if we know." Sirius lovingly kissed his wife and left the room, virtually ignoring the other four sets of eyes on him as he walked out the front door without a coat on. Only Anwen and Grand-mére recognized the tell-tale pop of someone Disapparating.

"St. Mungo's? Why did Sirius need to go to hospital?" Ma Hodgson asked. Professor McGonagall had brought Anwen's parents up to see her while she was recovering from the Great Battle.

"It's probably nothing," Anwen attempted to brush it off. "Just something we need to be notified of." The couple had yet to tell Anwen's parents of their impending parenthood and the bizarre situation surrounding it. They had planned to tell them, with Grand-mére's help, before returning to their home in France. Elisabeth Violette looked at her granddaughter suspiciously, already knowing about Felli, the baby and the situation by which the child had been created. Anwen ignored the look. "Sirius will be back soon."

"Lily and Alice both just had babies-" Ma continued before Anwen cut her off.

"Ma, I promise I'll tell you, but for now, please just leave it." Anwen's mother looked at her with the careful eyes a mother of five had. In her gut, she knew her daughter was keeping something from her, which troubled her greatly.

"Well, Liddy," Anwen said, addressing her fourteen-year-old sister, "tell me about the boys at your school." The older girl had succeeded in changing the subject. Liddy could go on for hours about boys.

The younger girl launched into a dissertation about every young man who went to her boarding school in Bristol. She was still talking when Sirius walked back through the front door no more than fifteen minutes after he left. He had a smile plastered on his face which stretched from ear to ear. Anwen didn't need to be told why.

"It's too early, isn't it?" she asked, worried, rising to greet him.

"Apparently not, the healers said all seems well. He said we should be there within the hour."

"Mother of grace, I'm not ready. We haven't even told..." with the thought fresh in her mind, she looked around the room, three sets of eyes looking confused, one set joyous. "This isn't how I wanted to tell them."

"I know, but it will be fine," Sirius promised. Together they walked back to the love-seat they'd occupied and looked at Anwen's parents.

"Lid, I know you want to know what's going on, but this is a conversation for grown-ups. I promise I'll tell you more later, okay?" Anwen said to her sister. Liddy pleaded with her eyes, Anwen shook her head. Dejectedly, the girl rose and left the sitting room, mumbling about 'not being a baby' as she left. Anwen lifted her hand and cast a Silencing Charm before speaking.

"Ma, Da, let me just say what I need to, and then you can ask questions. We're apparently on a bit of a time crunch here. Okay?" Cautiously, Anwen's parents agreed. She took a deep breath, threaded her fingers through her husbands and began to speak.

"The stone was our warning our ... our baby is about to be born. His mother, the woman giving birth to him, she wasn't due for another month. That's why we were surprised by it. We were planning to tell you when we were here for the holiday. So, congratulations, you're about to be grandparents!" Anwen's parents looked as she'd suspected they would, less than overjoyed. Even before they started to speak, she knew of their concerns. Choosing to be proactive, she began to explain.

"I know what you're thinking, we've only been married for a few months and we're both young, me very young, but trust me, this is what we both want and we're ever so happy for it."

"Anwen, dearest, I can see you are by the look on your face," her mother said, "but you've only just begun to really heal. Couldn't you have waited?"

"Er..." the young wife responded, unsure how to say what she'd left out. Her husband felt for her, and decided to take his chances and answer.

"This isn't just any baby," he explained. "This is my baby. I am the father, Anwen is just gracious enough to bring the child into our home and raise it as hers."

"You got another woman pregnant, and you married my daughter!" Caldwalder Hodgson bellowed. He stood, charging for the young wizard. Anwen awkwardly stood up and lunged between her father and husband.

"Daddy, stop. Let us explain," she begged.

"You bloody arse!" he screamed at Sirius. "How many young girls have you seduced? How many -" a sharp bang as the man flew back into his seat shocked the group. Anwen and Sirius looked at each other, both shaking their heads as they didn't cast the spell.

"Cal," Grand-mére said, her hand still raised, "you will listen to them." She had rebuked her grown son, putting him in his place as only a mother could. Anwen and Sirius sat down, forgetting while the woman might appear elderly, she was still one very powerful witch who needed no wand to do her magic. Anwen's unique skills had come from her.

"Daddy, I know you're upset, but Sirius didn't mean to impregnate Felli," Anwen explained.

"How exactly do you do such a thing by accident, Anwen Llyn Hodgson?"

"Black, Da." Anwen sounded disheartened, even as she corrected him. Cal was unenthusiastic about her wedding over the summer. He seemed even more unimpressed with her husband now.

"What?"

"Her name is Anwen Llyn Black, Cal," Rhosyn Hodgson spoke up. Caldwalder simply grunted at her correction.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hodgson, I never wanted to be with this girl. Anwen and I weren't married when this happened, but it didn't matter. I've loved your daughter since long before I married her. She is truly the only one I want," Sirius explained, looking down at his wife's supportive face.

"If you didn't want to be with this girl, Sirius, then why were you?" Rhosyn asked. Sirius looked away, embarrassed. Anwen gripped his hand tighter.

"Ma, Da, there's a spell you can do. It's like mind control. It's illegal and if you're caught doing it, you are sent straight to the wizarding prison. Two women, Sirius's cousins, they cast the spell on him and made him sleep with Felli. He wanted nothing to do with her, but...he wasn't given a choice," Anwen explained.

"So, you didn't intend to fornicate with someone other than my daughter?" Anwen would have found the word usage her Da came up with comical if the situation weren't so stressful.

"No, sir," Sirius lifted his head to answer. "I would sooner hurt myself than do anything to upset or cause Anwen pain." Caldwalder Hodgson looked at his son-in-law and pondered him for a moment. "This true, Ma? Is there really a spell?" He questioned his mother.

"Do you really need to ask me?" grand-mére queried. "Look at them, Cal," she pleaded. "Look at their faces and tell me if you honestly need me to affirm what they've told you." The man looked at her daughter and her husband and knew they were telling the truth. He grunted again, feeling no need to investigate further.

"So, the two of you are going to raise the baby?" Rhosyn asked, beginning to feel her insides alight with the idea of a grandbaby. "What about the mother, this Felli woman?"

"We are, Ma," Anwen answered with a bright grin. "I'm going to adopt him when the forty-five days of waiting are up. She," Anwen paused and took a deep breath, "Felli, is sentenced to one-hundred years in prison. It won't be an issue."

"The baby is going to be born today?" Rhosyn asked, her excitement now flung wide by her smile and excited perch on her chair.

"That's what the stone says. We really want to be there to when it happens," Sirius explained.

"By all means, get going then," Rhosyn said, nearly lifting them from their seats and pushing them to the door. "Will you be back?"

"I don't know when they'll let us leave the hospital," Anwen explained, nearly laughing at her mother's antics. "I know we're supposed to spend the night there with him or her."

"Do you have your things? Should I help you pack?" Rhosyn paused in her excitement.

"That won't be necessary," Sirius explained. "We've left a small case at the hospital, just for today. We'll be fine."

"Okay, well, then go, make sure you call and tell me what it is," she told them as she opened the front door, shooed them outside. "I'm gonna be a grandma! I need to get knitting." The door slammed shut.

Anwen stood looking at Sirius, opening and shutting her mouth. He leaned down and kissed her crown. "I don't..." she squished her forehead together in an attempt to understand.

"Don't try to," he told her. "I think she'll turn your father around just fine." Anwen nodded absentmindedly. "Come on, we have a baby about to be born."

The Blacks were sitting outside the birthing room, watching the clock and waiting for news. James and Remus had come to keep their friends company, Lily staying home with the slumbering Harry. Five minutes before midnight a cry was heard from inside the room, a strong, healthy cry of a newborn baby.

"You're a Dad," Anwen tearfully said to Sirius.

"You're a Mum," he answered back. The kiss they shared was one of bliss. Neither needed to mention how they wished their first child was part of both of them. Nor did they need to bring up the possibility Anwen might never bear her own infant. In this moment, despite the problems they'd overcome to get here, they were elated new parents.

James and Remus congratulated them and Sirius handed his friends each an expensive Satyr-made cigar he'd picked up while in Nottingham. The guys raised their eyebrows at the gift, but still pocketed the items. Satyr-made cigars were some of the best in the Wizarding world, known for their hallucinogenic effects. Sirius just grinned. There was a part of him, regardless of how responsible and respectable he was in the rest of his life, that would always be a mischief-making Marauder with his friends.

No more than five minutes later, the healer came out of the room, carrying a little bundle of baby, wrapped in a blue blanket. Healer Hoffman laid the boy in Sirius' arms, and immediately his parents fell in love.

"He's a strong one, especially being born a month early," the healer remarked. "I'd like for him to stay here for at least another day, maybe two, to make sure he's ready to go home. There's a few potions I think we should administer as well." He rubbed along his beard as he said this.

"There's nothing wrong though, is there?" Anwen asked in a panic.

"No, just want to make sure those lungs are ready for the cold air out there. You're going to be on the Nursery unit, past the lifts and around the corner there. Everything should be set up for you to stay here with him until he's ready to go home."

"Thank you," Sirius remarked without taking his eyes of the boy.

"Miss Seduiré did have one request," he very softly added. Anwen looked up, fear in her eyes over what Felli could want. Part of her, however small the part was, knew Felli would always have a part of their baby she didn't. Felli had given birth to him, and it was her blood which ran through his veins. She couldn't take him away from them, she was forced to give her rights up as she was convicted of some serious crimes. She could, however, make their lives unpleasant if she chose.

"What did she want?" Anwen inquired, struggling to keep her emotions in check, bracing herself for the request. Remus must have sensed this in his dear friend, putting a hand on her back for support.

"She asked if he could have the name Sebastian, after her father."

Anwen and Sirius looked at one another. They'd discussed names, though not settled on anything. It was as good a name as any other, but in her heart Anwen knew it would always be 'her' name for their son, not theirs. She didn't like the implications.

"We'll think about it," Sirius said with finality. Healer Hoffman turned and went back to his patient, leaving the Marauders and Anwen marveling at the boy. Together they walked around to the Nursery, spoke with the medi-witch at the desk and settled into their room.

"I'm Eleanor," a cheerful middle-aged woman said as she took some measurements of the baby, "and I'm on duty until just after dawn. Have you picked out a name yet, it's good to put it on the chart," she explained, pointing at the hovering parchment her notes were being penned on.

"We're still working on that," Sirius explained and she nodded.

"Sometimes it takes a while, gotta give the right one. Take your time. He's probably ready to eat, who wants the bottle?"

"Let his mummy feed him," Sirius said as he settled the little boy in Anwen's arms and Eleanor gave her a warmed bottle.

"Call for me when he's done, and I'll help you get him changed," the medi-witch explained.

"Anwen's quite adept with infants," James explained. "She's my five month old son's favorite auntie."

"Ah, well then, the supplies are in the loo, as is the changing table. Just make sure to keep his belly button dry. We'll bathe him together tomorrow night, okay?"

"Thank you, Eleanor," Anwen said without taking her eyes from her suckling son. "We'll be fine." Sirius settled down with her and wrapped an arm over her shoulders.

Once their son was fed, changed and asleep, they talked with their friends for a few moments. James Patronused Lily, telling her the news and asking her to call Anwen's parents. Sirius decided to wait until morning to tell his mother and Louise. At not quite two in the morning, the young family was left alone. Neither parent desired any sleep, they were too enamored with the baby.

"He needs a name," Sirius said.

"He does." Silence followed.

"What are you thinking?" he probed.

"I know we talked about a lot of names, but..."

"But, what, love?"

"How about Bastien?" Anwen suggested. "It's an abbreviation of Sebastien, and it's commonly used in France. We'd be honoring her request, without giving her the privilege of naming our son."

"Are you sure?" Sirius solemnly asked.

"She's still a part of him," Anwen explained. "He will never know her, she'll never be a factor in his life; but she did give birth to him. Someday we'll need to tell him how he arrived here, the whole sordid mess. At least this way he has some tie to who she was."

"But what about you?" Sirius wondered. "You're his mum." He stressed each of the words.

"I am, in every way which will matter. I will be there to cuddle him, sing him to sleep, teach him to read and brew potions. I will brush away his tears, and frighten away the monsters under his bed. One day, I will tell him I loved his Daddy so much I wanted to bring him up as my own. She will never replace me, but at the same time, there's part of me who cannot replace her. I've thought about it since you put him in my arms. I don't need to shove the small part of her aside. He'll never wonder if his mummy loves him. I promise."

"Bastien it is. Bastien Caldwalder Black," Sirius announced proudly as he kissed his wife, overcome with love for her.

"Are you sure?" Anwen hastily asked when her lips were free. "I know we were thinking of using Regulus as a middle name."

Sirius shook his head. "It's too soon, his death is too raw for Mother and me. He looks like Reg, the dark hair and gray eyes. Mum might get confused," Sirius explained, thoughts of his mother's downward spiral coming to the forefront of his mind. "Anyway, we'll have more sons someday and one of them can share my brother's name."

"I think he looks just like his daddy," Anwen remarked. "Bastien Caldwalder Black it is. Welcome to the family, Bas." She stoked her sleeping son's head and began to hum to him in his slumber.

**Sunday, February 15, 1981**

Anwen held her six week old son in her arms, gently rocking him to put him to sleep. He'd had a busy day, and logged more miles than some people would in their entire lifetime. The day started at home in France, the family then Apparated to Anwen's family farm not far from Cardiff. They then drove the roughly ten kilometres into the city to attend the Methodist church of her mother's childhood, where Bastien was baptized.

After the service, there was a brunch at one of Anwen's favourite restaurants back near her parents' house in the hamlet of St. Fagan's. _The Old Post Office _was the place where family birthdays were celebrated, and thus held a place of honour for the young witch. After brunch, the Blacks went by Portkey to London, to speak with Louise Malfoy, Andromeda and Ted Tonks and Walburga Black regarding young Draco. Before the day was out, little Bas would go to Portree, Scotland and the Potter family estate before returning to his home in Quimper, France. The most interesting part; the baby didn't know he'd been in so many places. All he was aware of we're his mummy's arms around him.

"Louise, you've tried your best. We're happy to have him come live with us," Andromeda told the older woman. "You can come and visit him at any time. We've converted my old sewing room into a nursery and the guest bedroom is yours whenever **you **want to stay," she promised. Since Draco had begun rolling, it was harder to keep up with him. Coupled with the continuing descent of Walburga's health, it was too much for Louise.

Mrs. Malfoy looked at the woman, her face showing the conflicting feelings of relief and failure. She truly had wanted to be her grandson's caregiver, but it was simply too taxing. While Sirius had told her he would arrange for care for his mother, effectively removing the burden, however, Louise wouldn't hear of it. She'd rather have the rambunctious child go and live with his aunt and uncle than leave her dear friend. She thought there was value in having Draco be part of a family, with an older sister as well as parents. Andi and Ted were better prepared to care for a young family.

"Thank you," she said calmly, relief finally overtaking any other emotion in her face.

"I had always wanted to believe some part of my sister was still worth redeeming," Andi explained. "Bella, we'd lost her so early on. She was obsessed with power from an early age, it's ultimately what did her in." The middle sister was still playing her part, wanting to reunite her fractured family, trying to be a peacemaker when there wasn't enough of the fabric of her family to be sewn back together. "I held out hope for Cissy," she explained. "I hoped the redemptive grace of being a mother and caring for her own child might save what was left of her soul." Her voice broke near the end, the admission too painful to even verbalize. While Ted held her hand, Sirius stood up from his chair, knelt down next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You can only save someone who wants to be saved, Andi," he reminded her. "In the end, she married Lucius and succumbed to his dark, warped world. That it destroyed her is not your fault." Andromeda leaned against her cousin and nodded her head against his chest.

"I wanted my little sister back," Andi explained. "We were so close as children, I didn't think anything could come between us. Now, what she and Bella did to you...I am so sorry..." she trailed off.

"Andi, it's not your fault," Sirius said plainly, emphasizing each word. "We're doing the best we can with the situation. We have a wonderful son. All of us, we're still a family; a little smaller than the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black once was, but at least we aren't as deranged either."

"This is true," Andi agreed with a small smile. "Speaking of Black's, you really didn't have to give me so much from Bella and Cissy's vaults. You should keep some of it. You have a baby to raise."

"We have plenty; don't worry about my finances, Andi. You deserve what you were given. I'll also arrange for you to have access to Draco's funds. He has two accounts, one for his trustee to use until he's seventeen and another which he will inherit when he's of age." Both Ted and Andi nodded. They'd given no thought to the expense of raising Draco, it wasn't of consequence. They would make ends meet, just as they always had. The last few years had been lean for them, being Muggle-born made it hard for Ted to find work in the Wizarding world and the Muggle world was in the throes of a recession. Their recent bequest from the estates of the Lestrange's and Malfoy's had changed their financial outlook for the better.

"He's also my sole beneficiary when I pass," Louise added quietly. "I've already signed Malfoy Manor over to him. My house-elves will remain on the property to maintain it until my death, when they will be freed. If, however, you would want to live there in the interim, the house could be yours."

"Thank you, but no," Andi said quickly. "My memories of being there aren't...friendly."

"Neither are most of mine, dear," Louise added. "Hence my living with Wally."

"Mummy," little Dora came running into the room, ending the conversation of finances. "Mummy, Draco's woken up and he's screaming." She had been given the 'job' of colouring in Draco's room and to alert her parents when he'd awoken. She'd done her job with the unparalleled enthusiasm of a seven-year-old. Andromeda rose from her chair in the sitting room to walk upstairs to the baby's quarters and retrieve him.

Dora's loud announcement had awoken Bastien with a start. Crying in his mother's embrace, Anwen was already shifting him around to comfort him and hopefully lull him back to sleep. Walburga heard the infants crying and called her son.

"Sirius, Sirius, I need you to come here," she beckoned. He was already standing and closed the few steps between where he had been kneeling next to Andromeda and where his mother was resting on the settee. Sirius sat near her feet, taking her hand in his.

"How can I help you, Mother?"

"Sirius, I hear little Reg crying, will you call Kreacher to bring him to me?" she requested. Her son closed his eyes, and withheld the discouraging sigh he was compelled to expel.

"Mother, it's not Reg," he patiently explained. "It's my son, Bastien. Anwen is rocking him."

"Oh," the woman responded, her eyes drifting down from her son's. "Where is my Reg?" Sirius couldn't contain his moan this time, acknowledging his mother's confusion. He steeled himself to explain the situation to her, again.

"He was killed, mother. Remember? It was in July of last year. It's February now," he attempted to prompt her memories to no avail. She was now looking through him, her mind retreating, somewhere safer. She did this whenever he mentioned his brother's death. "Kreacher," he beckoned, softly. The house-elf appeared with a slight pop. "Please take Mother to her room." The house-elf grabbed the woman's hand and they were gone.

Sirius looked at his wife and found she was shedding the tears he fought back. "I know love, I know," she whispered as she continued to calm her son.

"Your family had some interesting things to say today," Lily remarked as she was finishing up clearing the table from dinner. The Marauders alternated houses where they shared Sunday supper together. The five adults were around the table and Harry and Bastien were in the playpen in the corner. Thankfully, dinner was at Potter Manor this week, as the Black's had spent all afternoon arranging things for Draco and then discussing what could be done for Walburga.

"Yes," Anwen agreed. "I know the gossip at our wedding was our 'needing' to be married because we were going to be parents. Eight months later we are someone's Mum and Dad. The adoption part confused most of them. We were intentionally vague with everyone but my Auntie Eleri, she's my Ma's closest confidant. It was easier for Ma to have Auntie know everything. I say, let them whisper, their words don't mean anything."

"Auntie Eleri gave me an earful," Sirius added. "She was incensed by the idea of me stepping out on Anwen and was quite honest; if she could, she'd send me someplace where I'd be miserably alone."

"I'm sorry, love," Anwen muttered as she leaned toward her husband to comfort him. "She's always been protective of me. She is my godmother, you know."

"I know, and I don't blame her. Someday it'll all be a story we laugh about," Sirius added with a hopeful air. Anwen wasn't sure he really believed such a thing. Just because they were making the best of the situation, didn't mean the events of the last year would ever be something to regard light-heartedly.

"Before we start dessert," James interjected, "there's a small bit of business we need to take care of. Thankfully, as Deputy Minister of Magic, I can accomplish this at home." Everyone but Lily looked at him, puzzled. James rose and opened the top drawer of the sideboard and pulled out a parchment scroll. "This came across my desk on Friday." He then handed the scroll to Anwen. Lily had arisen and walked into the kitchen. While Anwen and Sirius read, she returned with her small copper cauldron.

"His adoption papers, really? I thought I couldn't file them until the forty-five days were over?" Anwen questioned.

"Yes, well, considering his godfather could circumvent some of the regulations and it is for the heroine of the Great Battle, things happened a bit faster than they would for just any witch."

"James, thank you," her words accompanied by happy tears.

"Well, then, I believe we should finalize this adoption. Anwen, if you'll please pick up your son and come over here next to me," he said, standing with the cauldron in front of him and Lily already pouring a potion into it. When Anwen was in place, with Sirius standing behind her, one arm around her waist, the other on their son's head, James began. "Winnie, your hand please."

Anwen presented her free hand and he pricked it with a silver, engraved, ceremonial knife. He pricked the end of Anwen's index finger, and then squeezed several drops into the cauldron. When enough was added, Lily touched the end of her wand to the mark, instantly healing it. They repeated the process with little Bas's hand, making him squeak in response.

Lily added another phial of potion to the awaiting vessel and a ribbon of mist rose from the cauldron, it's silvery-grey recognizable to all as Anwen's magic, seeing how she could make magic visible. A second tendril came up from the liquid, this one a strong, vibrant blue. This second band confirmed Bastien was magical. The two colours wove themselves together, then encircled the small family.

"What name is given this child?" James asked, already knowing, but needing to complete the ceremony for the adoption to be legal.

"Bastien Caldwalder Black," Anwen said proudly.

"By the authority of the Ministry of Magic for all of Great Britain, I hereby declare Bastien Caldwalder Black the son of Anwen Llyn Black and Sirius Alphard Black. May you always be happy and well-loved, little one." The misty cords dissolved into nothing and the ceremony was over. James picked up the athame and handed it to Anwen. She looked down and read the inscription.

_Bastien Caldwalder Black, February 15, 1981_

_Given with love from James and Lily Potter_

_In honour of your baptism and adoption._

"You knew it would be today?" Anwen questioned her cousin before reaching over to hug him, the baby caught between them. Due to his squirming, the embrace was brief.

"I had hoped, which is why I didn't say anything. When the parchment arrived on Friday, I sent for the engraving. He can use it for potion making when he's older."

"Or, we'll buy him another one and keep this with his mementos," Anwen corrected, even as she was moving to hug Lily and then Remus.

"My thoughts exactly," Lily agreed before moving into the kitchen to prepare their pudding. The room had an even more celebratory feel to it as they enjoyed her mince pie.

Four days later, five very young boys were on the floor of the Manor's sitting room, four mothers around them talking. In many circles, what the women were saying would be considered gossip, but since they would take the information nowhere outside this room, they cheerfully engaged in it.

The baby boys: Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Bastien Black weren't "playing" in a conventional sense, but they were associating in the same general area. The mothers thought of it as a play date. Ron was already up on his feet, cruising the room by holding onto furniture. The ladies were surprised when he suddenly summoned the coffee table closer to him so he could get to his Mum.

"Molly, does that happen often?" Lily asked. She'd seen small glimpses of Harry's magic, mostly summoning his toy dog - a gift from his godfather - to his crib at night. He'd never moved something as large or heavy as a coffee table.

"More often than I'd like," Molly confided. "When he grows into his magic... and I thought the twins were difficult to manage."

"They are! Your twins communicate in their own language," Anwen ruefully added. "They kept Sirius busy when we were minding last week. I was amazed at how well they work together when they want something. It took us quite a while to distract them both and then get Percy unstuck from the ceiling." A future offer of childminding of the Weasley children would be given strong second thoughts by the Blacks.

"They're copies of my brothers," Molly sighed.

"How are your brothers doing?" Alice inquired.

"Gideon is nearly ready to return to work, finished up with his rehabilitation. He's moved back to his own home, although he's still taking his meals at the Burrow with the rest of us. Fabian is settling in," she explained, getting sadder as she spoke of her paralyzed brother. "He hasn't embraced the therapy or the activities his healers would like him to participate in."

"It hasn't been very long," Lily said hopefully. "Perhaps he'll still come around."

"Perhaps," Molly replied with a tone which betrayed the sentiment.

Alice changed the conversation to something far more mundane concerning the children, and they were quickly comparing potions and lotions to deal with diaper rash.

"Oh, Draco, sweetie, no," Anwen admonished the blonde baby. "You can't chew on Harry's toes." She lifted her hand and gently moved the sitting Draco away from the lounging Harry and then directed a small nubby-backed dragon toy into his hands. Draco, irritated that the soft, squishy things he had been playing with were taken away moved from his bum to his hands and knees and crawled back over to where Harry was lying on the floor. This time he was happy to simply remove Harry's sock and stuff it in his mouth. Harry, not liking having his toes played with rolled over closer to Bastien. The mothers laughed at the situation.

A rush of wind from the Floo, and multiple sets of heavy footsteps surprised the women. Turning their heads toward the doorway between the sitting room and hallway, they were greeted with the grim faces of Frank, Arthur and Remus. The women were surprised by the group. Alice had informed the ladies of Frank's working upon her arrival, and while Arthur was usually at the Ministry, today had been a special meeting of the Council of Thirteen; the high council of the Wizengamot, made up of representatives of the thirteen oldest wizarding families in Great Britain. It wasn't too strange to see Frank and Arthur arrive at Potter Manor; however their coming at half-three, and the presence of Remus immediately made them all suspicious. Frank was holding a bit of parchment in his hands as he came to kneel in front of Anwen. Fear and anxiety wrinkled her young face.

"What's happened? Where is Sirius?"

"Anwen," Frank said, taking a deep breath, "there's no easy way to say this. He's with James," Anwen relaxed at these words, but only slightly, "at Azkaban."

"Why? What happened?"

"Felicienne, she killed herself this morning. Sirius and James went to claim the body and arrange a simple burial for her. She had no one else." Anwen nodded, her hand covering her mouth. While she had no love for the woman, she certainly didn't wish for her death. She had been used by Bella and Cissy as a pawn in their plan to steal the Black family fortune. Anwen looked into Frank's face, studying it.

"How? What aren't you telling me?" Frank took her hands in his, dropping the parchment onto the floor.

"We didn't realize..." he paused, seeming to steel himself against whatever memory was replaying in his mind. "Felli was an earth elemental. She broke apart some of the stone wall and sharpened the point with her magic. She slit her wrists. It was...there was so much blood." Anwen was shocked by his discomfort. He was an Auror, he had to have seen worse. When she broke his gaze, she noticed the bit of writing on the floor. Now she could tell it wasn't parchment, but rather a scrap of material.

It was a letter, addressed to her. It had been written in blood. She reached down and picked it up. The letters were fat, uneven and erratic, soaking into the fabric in inconsistent degrees. Anwen could imagine Felli dipping her own finger into the pools of blood which likely formed and then scrawling the letters on her torn gown, even as she was passing from life to death.

_**Anwen,**_

_**You stole everything from me. Sirius, my son, my happiness. Now I give you my life. I hope you never forget the pain you caused.**_

Anwen read the words, horrified by them. Angry tears swelled her eyes and flowed down her face, dropping onto the fabric, wetting it and further smearing the blood. She dropped the note to the floor.

Then she Disapparated away from the crowded room.

Anwen was sitting on a rock looking at Elizabeth Castle, pondering what it must have been like to live there when the castle was built. She heard the familiar pop of someone Apparating in and moved her head only the slightest bit, so she could see who had come to bring her home. She smiled slightly, but only slightly, at his presence.

"Ah, you were saddled with mind the gimp."

"I'm not here to mind you," he said as he climbed the rock, wondering how Anwen had gotten herself up to the top, seeing how he was struggling to get his foothold, and both of his legs were fully functioning. His puzzled face gave his question away.

"I flew myself up here," she said without affect. Remus hadn't seen her like this in years. Usually Anwen's emotions were in plain view. This, her seeming detachment, had him worried. Once he was situated on the outcropping next to her, he spoke.

"Sirius is -"

"Worried, how shocking," she added, nearly sneering on the first word. "I assume he's taking care of his son?" Remus bristled at the words. Never, even before Bas was born, did she ever refer to him as "his son". It was always their child.

"Anwen, that little boy -" she cut him off again.

"Was rightfully her child. I know by law and magic and love I am his mother, but he was her son first. I took him, without regard to what it might do to her. While it might have been the right thing to do for him, her blood is on my hands."

Remus chose not to say anything to her about how wrong she was. She didn't need to hear him say a word. Instead, he threaded his fingers through hers and watched the boats along the shore and the tide lapping along the beach. He'd long ago learned it was through silence he could be the most effective friend.

Jersey Island was one of the sunniest locations in all of Great Britain. The currents kept it warm, and even now in the middle of February, it wasn't unpleasant to be sitting along it's windy coast. Though she'd left without her coat, Anwen was now wearing her dark green cloak, wrapped tightly around her body.

The sun began to sink low to the horizon, and even the gulls which had been soaring and playing in the winds had gone to find their hiding places. Night would come soon, and without the warm rays to keep them heated, a chill would seep into their bodies.

"Anwen, I need to take you home." It wasn't a question, it was a statement, one to which Anwen nodded.

"Why did you come?" she asked, still speaking bluntly and without emotion.

"You didn't need to be smothered." Anwen snorted in response and then smiled. She leaned her head on his shoulder. They were quiet again. "It's not your fault."

"I didn't help it, though. Maybe if we'd waited to have me adopt him or if we'd figured out a way to let her be in his life..." the dam broke and she began weeping. Remus again was silent, instead wrapping his friend into his chest, his cloak going over to shield her from the world. She let it all out, and he chose to speak only once she had calmed down.

"Come on, your husband and your son need you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi everyone, right on time, as promised. I've had a bit of a medical set back and have some things which need to be adressed. That being said, The next chapter won't be up until Wed, Aug. 31. I need a little extra time to work on it. Thanks to my beta, Arnel, who makes me smile. The idea of _The Groves_ came from her amazing story, "For the Love of Family", which if you aren't reading, I highly suggest you do. Thanks for reading and for taking time to review. MNF**

**Chapter 3:**

**July 31, 1981**

"So, this is permanent? They just gave him up?" Lily asked as she continued to ice the lion birthday cake for Harry. Anwen and Alice were in the kitchen with her, prepping other foods for the joint birthday party Harry and Neville would be having in a short while. Neville's cake - a dragon, since his father read to him about them every night - was sitting ready on the nearby table. They were waiting for the Weasley crew to arrive.

"It's not like they came in the floo, tossed the boy at me and left. We'd spent days discussing it with Sirius's Mum and Louise. It was truly the only sensible option left," Anwen sighed. Little Draco had ended up living with Anwen, Sirius and Bastien after the extended Black family had begun to torment the Tonks's while he was living with them.

"Are you up to this?" Lily asked her best friend. Anwen just shrugged. Caring for a fourteen month old and a seven month old would be daunting for any mother, one who was still healing from near fatal wounds and a mere eighteen years old herself seemed an overwhelming prospect.

"You know we're all here to help, right?" Alice enquired.

"I know, it's just..." Anwen shook her head, "It wasn't safe for Andi and Ted to stay in England any more. Dora's life had been threatened. After their house was burned down..."

"Anwen, none of us are against the decision," Alice interceded, "it's just surprising."

"If they'd been able to take him from Britain, I'm sure they would have kept him, but he has to stay here, since Narcissa is still his legal parent. It wasn't safe to stay, even for as long as it will take to process the paperwork to let him leave the UK," Anwen explained. "The Black's left dead birds and cats by the front door, burned down the shed in the garden and then finally set fire to the house. Andromeda and Ted Disapparated just before the heating tank exploded. When they arrive at Grimmauld that night, I could see it in her face. As much as Andi wanted to care for Draco, her daughter was her priority."

"What are you going to do? Are you leaving France?" Alice asked, very surprised.

"For the time being, we're living in the little London house. It's plenty large enough for the four of us. We're holding onto the Quimper home, it's a great weekend getaway, and should things become difficult, we can go there. We've filed the paperwork to take him out of the country, just to make our lives easier, even if we remain in London," she replied.

"You're not afraid the Black's are going to come after you and Sirius?" the redhead asked the young mother.

"They won't," she answered. "Sirius is the head of the family. His mother signed all legal and financial responsibilities over to him. Given the way Sirius's grandfathers had arranged things when Walburga and Orion wed, she had the control, since Orion had passed so young. She's relinquished it to Sirius, and there isn't a darn thing anyone can do about it. Have a falling out with him, they're liable to lose their monthly stipends. The brilliant financial plan they created has bit them in the arse."

"So that's it? You're Mum to him?" Alice asked, sounding perplexed.

"Essentially," Anwen answered. Lily didn't think she'd ever seen her friend look so sad, at least not while she wasn't fighting with Sirius or ill. Now wasn't the time, but she was determined to speak with her about it, soon.

"Well, this cake is ready and nearly everything else for this party is done. We just need the Weasley clan and we can get started," Lily announced, dropping her spatula into the icing bowl and levitating it to the sink. "I hope my father is lighting the grill, James blew the last one up. Honestly, all he had to do was drop one small spark into the bowl, not blast the damned thing," she mumbled and the other women laughed.

The party was a success, the four one-year olds were now toddling around the garden, taking turns riding on Padfoot's back and playing with the new husky puppy Remus had gotten for Harry. Padfoot wasn't happy with the little grey puppy nipping at his feet or ears, and had more than once corrected the little dogs behavior. The big black dog would lumber behind a grown up's legs to distract the excitable puppy.

Padfoot was wise enough to stay away from Lily, seeing how irritated she was at him for buying Harry a training broom. She was in no mood to help him, and had put the little husky on his back, the puppy's sharp nails digging into the older dogs back. He received the message a broom wasn't an appropriate gift, regardless of how excited Harry was. The broom only flew about eighteen inches off the ground, but it was the principle of it for his Mum. She believed Harry shouldn't be flying at his age. He could get hurt.

The older Weasley boys were flying with James and Alice, both having been on the house team when in school. Frank and Remus were deep in conversation on the far side of the garden. Everyone suspected it was regarding what Frank had discovered about Eva's disappearance and her possible location. The four men would be leaving after the one year anniversary celebrations of the Great Battle, taking place over the next few days. They had until August twenty-sixth before they were required to return so Remus could be safely on the Manor grounds for the next full moon. Frank and James had both taken a family leave for the time they'd be gone. With as hard as they'd worked over the last year, their bosses quickly agreed. While the guys were gone, Lily, Alice and Anwen would be staying at Potter Manor, together.

Arthur had taken Bastien from Anwen and was walking him around the perimeter of the garden, showing him the different flowers, trees, birds and bugs. Anwen had stretched out on a chaise, and looked as if she was ready to nod off. It was only half past six. Lily sidled up next to her and sat down in the chair next to her.

"Okay, spill," Lily demanded.

"Lily, nothing's wrong. I told you earlier," Anwen answered.

"I'm not buying it. Anwen, you look like you went ten rounds with a mountain troll. Please, tell me what's going on," Lily asked again and Anwen looked at her friend with something very troubling in her eyes.

Anwen started: "It's just -"

"Girls, I don't think I'm going to make it another three weeks," Molly told them as she sat down on the other side of Anwen with a thump. "This is it. I refuse to have another baby, girl or not. I'm too old for this nonsense." Anwen pointed her hand at a small stone on the patio floor and transfigured it into a soft pouf for Molly's feet. The pregnant woman sighed as she set her feet up on it.

The moment was past, Lily could see whatever it was which troubled her friend, Anwen wasn't going to share it now.

"Molly, you're not old," Lily corrected her. "But I don't blame you, seven children is a large family."

"Humph," Molly uttered, "you have no idea. The twins are like six of Bill, Charlie or Percy."

"You don't include Ron in that number?" Anwen asked.

"Heavens no," she answered with a slight laugh. "With his magic as strong as it is, I never know what's going to happen with him. Honestly, if I'd had Ronny first, I might have stopped right then and there!" The other two laughed with her. Ron was exceptionally powerful in his magic, as they'd all been witness too. The band of boys - Ron, Draco, Neville and Harry - seemed to be quite talented and early bloomers in their ability to summon objects or have things occur which they desired. Even though they couldn't speak, the mothers wondered if they were somehow teaching each other about magic, already.

"Draco surprised us the other day when he, somehow, transported himself from the loo on the first floor, down to the playroom on the ground floor. Sirius was rather shocked to find him there, stark naked and slightly dripping on the rug. We already knew he hated baths, but this was a rather dramatic demonstration of just how much." Anwen explained. "He's also stollen Bastien's bottle by summoning it when we put it down to burp Bastien."

Lily and Molly laughed at the antics of the boys. Anwen sighed and closed her eyes.

"You look quite peeked, dear," Molly said, putting her hand over Anwen's. "Aren't you getting any sleep?"

"Some, but between Bastien needing to be fed and Draco having nightmares about the fire, it never feels like quite enough," she confessed. "Thank the Lord I'm young." Lily suspected this might be what had Anwen looking so unhappy earlier. In another year or so, the boys would be able to occupy each other and be doing similar things. Right now, however, they were too far apart for it to be helpful. Sirius and James had been busy at the Ministry nearly every day now, working with other members of the Council of Thirteen to make the needed adjustments to Wizarding laws and ordinances so they could take the month off to help Remus.

"How are you girls going to cope with all your husbands gone for a month?" Molly asked, watching Arthur reprimand the twins for something. She'd never tell them, but she was thankful Arthur hadn't been asked to go with the rest to find Eva.

"We're all going to stay here," Lily explained. "Strength in numbers and all that. My Mum and Dad are coming to help some days, as are Alice's parents."

"My Ma and sister are taking the train up as well. Liddy wants to see the boys before she goes back to school in Bristol," Anwen said with a yawn.

"That's it," Lily said with a slight chuckle. "Upstairs, right now, Anwen. Take a nap in the room you and Sirius use. There are plenty of us to watch your boys."

"Lil, I'm fine. We're going to have to leave in less than an hour anyway, to get Bas home for his bath and bottle," Anwen protested.

"Anwen, I can bathe and feed your baby while James and Sirius play with Harry and Draco. You need a nap, you're going to fall asleep right there, but if you do you're back and shoulders are going to get sore from how you're positioned," Lily directed and the youngest of the mothers agreed with her friend before Disapparating to the second floor bedroom. She was asleep before she knew it.

"Oh, Molly, she's absolutely beautiful," Lily purred as she looked down at the little red-headed baby in her friends arms. "What a sweet little thing. And those eyes, there so observant."

"She's an absolute angel, Lily," Molly explained. "Almost never cries, sleeps for four or five hours at a stretch, and she's only two weeks old."

"What are you planning to call her? Ginevra or something else?" Alice enquired.

"We've settled on Ginny, although Ron calls her 'sis'. He sounds like a little snake when he wants to see her, repeating it over and over, 'sis,sis,sis,sis' until I let him see her. The boys are very good with her, all protective of her already," Molly explained.

"I can't imagine when she gets older and the boys start coming around," Alice added, "my brother was awful when Frank started courting me. He threatened him EVERY time he came over to see me during the summer between our sixth and seventh years. That poor little girl isn't going to have a boy look at her without one of those big brothers of hers staring him down."

"I would expect no less," Molly said calmly. "Just like Fabian and Gideon did for me."

"Speaking of your brothers, how are they?" Lily asked.

Molly sighed as she shifted little Ginny around, carefully, as not to wake her up. She desperately needed to confide in someone who might understand. She was also thankful Anwen wasn't here, not because she didn't wish to speak to the young witch, but didn't want to make her uncomfortable with the discussion.

"Well, on the positive note, Gideon has returned to work. He's irritated he's on desk duty still, nearly a year later, but I have to remind him how badly injured he was. He only just learned to walk again. He's not happy with how he's simply doing paperwork, but it could be so much worse, at least he's at work. He's living in the flat he and Fabian shared, theoretically, but he's usually here for meals," Molly explained as nicely as she could.

"Molly, if that's the positive, what's the negative?" Alice asked, almost afraid of her answer. Molly sighed loudly enough so her sweet infant shifted in her arms, nearly awakening. The three adults watched carefully as she settled herself again and went back to sleep. When she was certain Ginny was asleep, Molly continued her tale.

"Fabian has discontinued going to therapy. He refuses to do anything for himself here, even though he has full use of his arms. He just lays in his room and stares out the window. The Healers had me discontinue the _Pepper-Up_ potion due to over use," she explained.

"Oh, Molly, how frustrating that must be," Lily commiserated.

"He's just a shell of the brother I knew growing up," the elder woman continued her tale. "I just don't know how long I can keep this up. I have seven children, and to take care of him full time..." she broke down, awakening her daughter. Alice took the crying baby while Lily comforted her friend.

Alice summoned a nappy from the pile on the low shelf in the loo and spread a blanket and changed Ginny quickly, while Lily let Molly cry it out. She remembered how those first days after Harry had been born felt. She was exhausted from giving birth, she needed to be concerned for the health of four of her friends and wasn't enjoying the media attention she was receiving. She wasn't at all surprised Molly had cracked while she and Alice were visiting. Once Molly had calmed her tears, Lily summoned the tea pot from the kitchen, still full with the special chamomile and rose hip tea she'd created for her friend, and poured her another cup, charming it back to drinking temperature.

"Drink," Lily commanded, "the tea is something I created just after Harry was born. It will settle you, while also staving off headaches, calming your digestion and reducing swelling and tenderness. All things I'm quite certain you're feeling right now." Molly obeyed her friend's directive, and did enjoy the way the warm liquid felt on her tongue and as it slithered down her throat.

"It tastes wonderful," Molly commented before another large sip.

"That's the cardamom and elder flower," Lily explained. "The slightly bitter aftertaste is from the dandelion leaf. There's plenty more in the tin I brought you, and I can make another tin whenever you need it."

"She gave me some last summer," Alice added, now up and pacing with the awake baby. "The nice thing is none of it will affect your milk. If anything, it helped little Neville relax as well."

"Maybe I need to feed it to the twins," Molly quipped and all three laughed.

"I know this is hard to talk about, but have you considered putting Fabian in a rehabilitation hospital?" Lily asked. "I know they've built one not far from here. _The Groves_, I think it's called?" Molly sighed again.

"Arthur and I have discussed it, however, Gideon is absolutely opposed to the idea. He believes our family should care for Fabian. I want to care for my brother, but my life is so full already..." she explained.

"He's not doing the work of caring for him, is he?" Alice asked and Molly shook her head. "Well, while it might be his opinion, but it seems to me, you and Arthur should do what's best for your **whole** family."

"In my head, I know you're right," Molly acquiesced, "but it's so much harder in practice. I would really like to tour, but Arthur is always so busy and then we'd need someone to mind the children -"

"I'll watch your children while you go," Alice offered, and Molly looked surprised.

"If you want to visit, I'd be more than happy to go with you," Lily interrupted her, making Molly more flabbergasted. "I know Sirius was over looking at their memory care rehabilitation for his mother. He was impressed, as was James, who went with him."

"Has she gotten that bad? I thought she looked good at Harry's birthday celebration," Molly asked.

"She was having a good day, which is why she was at the party," Lily answered. "Most days, however, she doesn't know where she is. Last week Louise brought her over to see the boys, and Walburga was screaming at Anwen, calling her some horrible names due to her blood status. Sirius decided against moving his mother from Grimmauld Place, but rather hired a team of medi-witches to provide care."

"I wish we had the funds to have some help around here," Molly muttered almost too softly to be heard. Both Alice and Lily were ready to speak up, offering her the money, but Molly could see it in their faces, and wouldn't allow it. She instead continued, never giving her friends an opportunity to offer their assistance, which she would have had to politely decline. "Perhaps it would be best to go and visit. You're sure it's not going to be a problem to take the time away from Harry, especially since James is still away." Lily and Alice both chuckled at the comment.

"Molly, we have more help than we know what to do with," Alice explained. "My Mum and Dad are over on Mondays and Thursdays, Augusta is here on Tuesdays and Saturdays, Dr. and Mrs. Evans cover Wednesday and Friday and on Sundays Minerva comes down from Hogwarts and goes to church with us and then stays for supper." Molly looked quite surprised at this, secretly wishing she had as much assistance.

"Oh, and we can't forget how Sirius ordered Kreacher to cook our evening meal for us everyday, and Anwen's mother and sister have been here for the last week. Honestly, we can take time away to help you look at _The Groves_," Lily explained and Molly nodded. They agreed on a time and place and Lily fire-called the facility to set up the appointment.

As the women were preparing to leave, a whoosh from the Floo surprised Molly. She stood and looked into the kitchen, surprised to find the Black's house-elf levitating several pots, tureens and serving dishes into the room.

"W-w-w-hat's this all about?" Molly stammered.

"Dinner for several nights," Alice stated. "We're capable of cooking, so Anwen had Kreacher do your cooking instead."

"Oh, girls, you have no idea how much this means to me," Molly cried, going to embrace each of them for their helpfulness.

The four men were lounging on the beach on the Florida coast. They were sitting under a palm tree which overlooked the ocean, it's water a pure, clear, brilliant aqua blue. They were staying at an exclusive wizarding resort, one which provided watercraft to their patrons who wanted to do deep sea diving. This group had used the boats to follow leads out into the islands south of their location.

They'd been able to track Eva and her mother as far as America, but then lost their trail in Miami. Two days remained before the full moon, and Remus was anxious to get back to Scotland and be settled before he felt any changes. They'd booked an international Portkey for the morning. James, Frank and Sirius weren't sure what they'd say to their wives when they returned, seeing how they'd spent a week in the tropical climate and were going back looking far less pasty than when they'd left. The only saving grace for them was it was summer in the UK. If they'd spent a week in the heat in the dead of winter, they knew they'd be in far worse shape.

"Aren't you hot, Sirius?" Frank asked. Sirius was wearing his jeans on the beach in the near one hundred degree weather.

"Why yes I am, Frank," he deadpanned back. "I am not, however, overheated as I charmed myself. I refuse to look as ridiculous as the three of you." In order to 'blend' more with the locals. Especially important, since they often followed leads into Muggle neighborhoods. To facilitate their disguises, the other three had purchased pale colored shirts in various shades of 'sherbet' as Sirius mocked. James and Frank were wearing linen shorts while Remus wore long pants in the same fabrics. Sirius wore his jeans, tee-shirts and riding boots. "I do not wear short pants."

"Even as a boy?" Frank asked.

"No."

"What about to bed?" Frank continued. The other three laughed.

"He sleeps in the nude," Remus answered with a slight shudder. "Even while we were at school. The only exception seemed to be when Anwen was home when they were younger and they shared a bed."

Frank shook his head at the dark-haired wizard with the cocky smirk on his face.

"Good thing those guys at the pub the other night didn't know that," he teased. "They might have followed you to our hotel if they did." Sirius turned a deep shade of scarlet. The others laughed.

"It would have been polite to share with a bloke we were going to a gay bar before we went," Sirius chastised.

"Where would the fun in that have been?" James enquired, between chortles.

"Hmmph," Sirius muttered under his breath. "You didn't spend the night having your bum pawed at." The others laughed harder. Apparently Sirius was not only a girl magnet, he was a guy one as well.

"I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm ready to go home to my wife. She sounded quite rattled on the mirror the other night," the brunt of their joke changed the subject.

"I agree, I'm ready to be home," James concurred. "Lily said Anwen's been having trouble getting Bas to sleep. He's cutting teeth or something. It's too bad Mum Evans had to go home, I know she was helping Anwen with your two."

"Tomorrow, gents, we will be with the ones we love," Frank agreed.

"Not all of us," Remus mumbled. James walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "We will find her, I promise. Let me work some of my contacts when we get back. We know they headed south from here. Someone must know where they went."

The guys Portkey left the Miami International Portkey station at ten-twenty local time and arrived in London at three-twenty-three local time. It wasn't a very soft landing, the four friends needing to hold onto each other, lest they tumble over, as they ran into turbulence somewhere over the Atlantic ocean. The London station was crowded and they discovered the Floo network was down for maintenance, which surprised both James and Frank. General repairs and upkeep were done on Sunday mornings between two and three. For the Floo's to be closed on a Tuesday morning was suspicious.

"This is odd, and a tad worrisome," Frank stated. "Tell Alice I'll be there shortly, definitely in time for supper, but I want to go over to the office, check to make sure everything is on the up and up with this closure." The Marauders nodded in understanding.

"If you hadn't, I would have," James stated. "We'll all be at the Manor. Alice will understand. See you in a while?"

"Definitely," the Auror stated before handing Remus his rucksack and walking out the doors of what appeared to be a closed clothing shop to Muggles passing by.

"I believe Apparating will get us home quicker," James suggest and the others agreed. The passed through the crowds of people either preparing to leave or awaiting friends or family who were arriving through the gates. The Disapparation points had long lines, but they were moving quickly and in no time the gents were on their platforms and leaving the busy terminal.

They arrived on the back patio, where Lily and Alice were playing with their boys. Lily rose to greet James, kissing him passionately. Harry and Neville toddled over to see the men who'd returned. Harry nearly as excited to see Sirius as he was his own dad.

"Where's Frank?" Alice enquired.

"The Floo network was down, supposedly for maintenance. He went over to the Ministry to check on things," Remus explained. "He'll be here for supper."

"Was he even in the country for five minutes before he went back to work?" she asked, a slight laugh in her voice.

"No," Remus said with a shake of his head. Alice shrugged and lifted her son, who leaned over and kissed Remus on the cheek. Sirius looked around the garden and was surprised to find Anwen wasn't with them.

"Lils, where's my girl? I thought she'd be waiting for me," he asked, a little hurt his wife wasn't with her friends.

"Sirius, she's upstairs, probably asleep. She was up most of the night with the boys. Bas is cutting teeth and Draco ate three crayons and had quite the tummy ache last night," Lily explained. Sirius turned and was headed for the door when Lily stopped him.

"I need to talk with you before you go up there," she told him, pulling him toward the door to the kitchen. When they were inside, Lily checked to make sure Anwen wasn't on the first floor and then began speaking.

"Sirius, there was an incident about a week ago I need to tell you about," she started. "Anwen lost her footing on the stairs, none of us are quite sure what happened, it was late at night, and we were upstairs in our bedrooms. I heard her when she fell. She said she missed a step, but I was looking at her right leg and it was horribly swollen and some of the scars looked so raw and painful. Alice and her Ma and I tried to get her to see her Healer, but she said it was nothing and refused to go."

"I swear, she's more stubborn than a hippogriff," Sirius complained. "I'll work on getting her to go to St. Mungo's. She's supposed to be getting a different brace for her leg next month. I wonder if she's ready for it?"

"I don't know, but I think she's in more pain than she'll tell anyone," Lily confessed and Sirius closed his eyes and ground his teeth together from the tension in his jaw. His wife had always been a slip of a woman, but she wasn't ever weak. The injuries she suffered in the Great Battle were the most serious, she nearly didn't survive them. He had to make her understand she needed to care for herself and not just worry about the rest of the family. Sirius pulled his hands through his hair, freeing it from the small leather cording he'd tied it back for the journey home. Stuffing the strap into his pocket, he started up the stairs.

When he reached the bedroom he and Anwen shared, he paused, listening for noise on the other side of the double doors. The room had been Mr. and Mrs. Potter's bedroom when he was a child. James and Lily shared the suite across the hall, James unable to be comfortable in his parents bedroom. They'd insisted Sirius and Anwen use it, and for the number of times they'd slept in the room over the years, the couple - and everyone else - thought of it as their room. Anwen and Lily had recently redecorated it, removing the metallic silver and turquoise butterfly wallpaper and replacing it with deep purple walls and white linens.

Careful to be quiet, Sirius opened the door and was awed by the sight he found. His wife was propped up in the middle of the bed, her back and head supported by several pillows with her chestnut hair spread around her head like a fan. Her blouse was mostly unbuttoned on the top, and her bra was pushed aside so little Bas could sleep directly on her chest, skin on skin. She was nearly sitting up, so little Bas was upright as well. Anwen's left hand was under his bum, holding him to her.

Laying next to her was little Draco, his head resting on her thigh, right hand bunching up her skirt in his fist, the thumb of his left hand in his mouth. Anwen had her right hand resting on his back. There were days he was humbled by how she mothered their children. This moment was beyond any of those. He never knew his heart could hold this much love, not only for her, but for their children. He didn't know love like this existed when he was a child. Having it now made him appreciate it and his wife all the more.

Quietly he toed off his boots, closed the door and slid onto the bed next to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and laying his head down on the pillows next to hers. The movement caused her to awaken.

"Go back to sleep, little one, I'm home," he whispered before he kissed her cheek. Anwen hummed contentedly and turned her head to him, her eyelids half opening.

"I missed you so much," she whispered. "My heart hurt while you were away." There was an honesty to the words she spoke in her state of near waking which deeply affected him.

"I'm here," he promised her. "I will always take care off you, my love. You and our boys are the world to me now."

Anwen hummed again, shifting so her head was lying on his shoulder now. "Kiss me?"

"As if you have to ask," he muttered before he gently, but passionately, let her know how much she loved him.

"How does it feel?" Healer Róis Quirk asked Anwen as she tentatively stepped on her new-braced leg. Anwen thought for a minute.

"Um, fine, I guess," she answered. This wasn't quite the response her healer wanted to hear. The new brace gave the young witch more flexibility as it bent at the knee. Eventually, when her leg was stronger and the muscle built back up, she'd be able to walk without any bracing. This was the final step in her very long road back from it being crushed during the battle.

"You don't sound so sure," the Healer responded. "Anwen, I can't help you if you aren't honest with me." Anwen sighed, Sirius watching the whole exchange.

"Um, well, I..." Anwen hesitated.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" Sirius prompted her, and she took a few more hesitant steps, her jaw clenched. She took another step and felt her right leg buckle under her. Grabbing for the examination table, she was able to keep herself upright. Sirius immediately stood and went to her side, helping her stand.

"Anwen, does this happen often?" Healer Quirk asked quickly, flipping through pages of parchment.

"Not really," she evasively answered.

"That's not true," Sirius corrected. "You fell down the stairs a few weeks ago, while I was away." Anwen glared at him.

"Lily has a big mouth," she mumbled.

"Anwen, honestly, what's happening?" The Healer prodded.

"Fine, the truth is I can't feel my leg half the time. I'll be walking and all the sudden it's like it's not there. I'm terrified when I'm carrying the boys I'll drop one of them. At least in the old brace, when my knee buckled I knew I couldn't fall because it was rigid. I'm scared of what could happen now." The words tumbled from her, surprising both parities in the room with her.

"How long has this been going on?" Her Healer wanted to know.

"Love, why didn't you tell me?"

Anwen looked at them both, unsure what to say. Her eyes darted between them, and they watched as her emotions overtook her.

"What do you want me to say? The body I could push to the limits, make move in ways which created lines of grace is failing me? You want me to tell you I feel betrayed and weak and useless? Do you want to hear I'm frightened because I don't know what could happen next? I just...I thought if I ignored it, maybe it would get better; but it's not." Fat tears began to flow down her face which she hid with her hands.

"Anwen, your body went through a horrible ordeal last year. None of us thought you'd ever walk again," the Healer explained. "You are stronger and more persistent than most of the patients I've ever treated. We'll figure out what's going on and then how to treat it, okay?" Anwen nodded against her husbands chest.

"Love, why didn't you tell me?" Sirius whispered to her while rubbing her back.

"I didn't want you to be worried." Sirius took her face between his hands.

"Look at me," he demanded in a soft voice. "You and our boys are my life now. Nothing, absolutely nothing, is more important. When you're worried, you lay it on me. I will always be here to lean on." Anwen nodded again.

"Okay then, let's get you up on this table and figure out what's going on with those legs," Healer Quirk instructed and Anwen followed her directions.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I apologize for this being late. I went on vacation and left my laptop at home, and was unable to update anything. This also hasn't gone to the beta, so any mistakes you find are completely my fault. The story earns it's rating in this chapter, at the end, so if you're too young to be reading a "M" story, don't read this chapter. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, MNF **

**Chapter 4:**

**October 31, 1981**

Keacher was quite irritated as he moved through Grimmauld Place. There were far too many children in the house for his taste. Truthfully, any children were too many for him, but the number amassed on this late fall afternoon were simply unbearable for the old house-elf, who enjoyed order and quiet. He'd never say it out loud, but it surprised him how much his mistress was enjoying having all the little ones running amok today. She'd never been this happy when her own boys were small. Then again, Master Orion made life unbearable for every creature living in the house. Kreacher relished the beating free years he'd had since the master's death. He enjoyed serving his mistress. He tolerated Master Sirius and his wife was growing on the old elf, even if it was her idea to have all these children here today.

Kreacher went about trying to stay ahead of the messes, but it was proving difficult. The house needed to be clean for The Society meeting here late tonight. Wiping the stair railing down, he grumbled at the jelly he had just found smeared on the banister. While he knew the children and their parents would all be leaving soon, it wouldn't come soon enough to bring comfort to the elf.

For the adults, today was a difficult day. When they'd met the grown up Harry and assisted him in defeating Voldemort, the Potters, Blacks, Longbottoms and Remus had discovered what made this such a dark day in his original timeline. The tragedies which struck the versions in themselves in that life had occurred on Halloween night, or within the chaotic days which followed. In that time, James, Lily and Anwen had been murdered, Frank and Alice were tortured into insanity, Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and Remus was alone. For all of them, it was nearly impossible to consider this future and what it did to little Harry. Yet, it was all which was on any of their minds. The knowledge had provided the adults the motivation to celebrate the lives they had, and how blessed their lives were.

It was also the reason Sirius and Anwen had suggested this dinner party and then their taking the children out for their Hallowe'en trick-or-treating in their residential Muggle neighborhood. They'd be away from the nosy looks and whispers of the general wizarding society, and be allowed to mark the day in their own way. Unfortunately, they all were quite 'famous', which made blending in with their children difficult. None wanted to subject their children in the media fish bowl they regularly found themselves in. Muggle London was far easier to blend into. When it was decided the Weasley children and newborn Luna Lovegood should be included, the Blacks little London home was too small, and the party was moved to Grimmauld Place. It had made for a good distraction for the day, helping to keep each of their individual minds off the horrors of what could have been.

Anwen was alone in the basement kitchen, magically removing the pumpkin seeds from the sticky, stringy innards of the pumpkins. Pumpkin seeds, all toasty and salted, were one of her favorite treats from the holiday. Perfect thing to go with dark chocolate and a cup of warmed cider.

"Oh, Anwen, I thought everyone else was outside still," Iris Lovegood remarked as she entered the room. "I was going to start the preparations for the Samhain ceremony tonight. You'll all be there, won't you?"

"We will," Anwen confirmed. "My Ma and Mrs. Evans are staying with all the boys at our house. I've cleaned up most of this mess. Just let me finish it and then the kitchen is all yours. The carved turnips are by the sink. Alice, Lily and I made sure we carved them. I think the symbols turned out well." The five points of the pentagram were represented by their elemental symbol. Iris looked over to them and gave a nod. She then turned back to look at the young witch, the distracted nature of her gaze reminded her of similar looks she'd seen on the faces of all the young adults today.

"Are you sure you're alright, dear?" the elder witch asked. "You young girls all look rather preoccupied today." Iris didn't know about who Harrison Parker truly was. Even told Molly and Arthur hadn't learned the true identities of the couple who'd come to help eradicate the Dark Lord. All anyone outside of their immediate circle knew was Harrison and Regina Parker were acquaintances of Dumbledore's. If they'd kept the secret this long, Anwen wasn't going to share it now.

"Isn't that what I should be asking you? Luna is only what, two weeks old?"

"Almost three, actually. Xeno is so much help, it wasn't hard to get back into the swing of things," Iris explained.

"Well, she's a beautiful girl, and a very interesting magical signature for her age. I'm anxious to watch her grow up." The last of the orange slop from removed from the table and the seeds were set atop the cabinet to dry before roasting. "I'll see you later tonight." Anwen quickly added before slipping from the room, relieved she didn't have to come up with a reason for the sense of melancholy which permeated the group.

From the hall outside the kitchen Anwen Disapparated to the backyard of the Black family home. It was surprisingly warm for a late fall day, the temperature having reached twenty-two degrees Celsius this afternoon. The mothers were all well aware of how chilly it would get once the sun went down, so the children's hallowe'en costumes were created to accommodate bulky underclothing and jackets. They also wanted some healthy food in the children's stomachs before it was filled with treats, so they'd been fed meat pasties and milk as an early supper. The adults would sit down to dinner before going to the late night Society meeting. The men had taken the boys outside to allow them to burn off some of their nervous excitement before they'd be wrangled into their costumes.

There were many throughout the UK who thought the activity of trick-or-treating was a crass commercialization imported from America, and were disgusted by the practice. Wizarding families, especially pure-blood ones, hated the bastardization of their celebration of the end of the magical year. However, for Anwen and Lily, having grown up as Muggles, it was simply a night of fun and frivolity they'd enjoyed as children. It was something they wanted to share with their own little ones.

Looking over the chaos of the backyard, Anwen smiled. Sirius was changed into his dog persona, something he did frequently with the children, while James and Remus were attempting to steer the toddlers and keep them safe from the roughhousing the twins, Charlie and the dog were engaged in. Frank, Alice and Arthur were working on putting together the two infant pram purchased for Luna and Ginny. Molly had Ginny on her lap, napping. Xeno was studying the plants and muttering to baby Luna in his arms. Anwen sat down next to Lily, letting a quiet sigh escape her as she did.

"It's been quite a bit harder than I thought it would be," Lily confessed. "To know sometime, in a different universe, I was killed tonight with my dear Jamie." Anwen always liked when Lily called her husband by his nickname, since none of the rest of them could ever get away with it. "He seemed to turn out okay, though, didn't he? Even without a mother's love, he was still a good man?" Anwen reached over and took her hand.

"He was an amazing man, Lily," her friend comforted. "He did great things in his world and ours. You should be proud." Lily never looked at her girlfriend, instead her eyes were trained on her husband, holding their fifteen month old son in his arms.

"It's still hard to reconcile my sweet little baby will one day be the brave, selfless man we all knew. Sometimes it feels like Harry and Ginny were a dream, not people we were friends with."

"It does," Anwen conferred. "I miss Ginny. She was ... well, we understood each other in a way I appreciated."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked, sounding slightly hurt.

"Lily, in her adolescence, Ginny had been assaulted, by Tom Riddle no less," Anwen explained. Lily was shocked.

"How did I not know this? How did Tom assault her, he would have been an adult and Voldemort by then? What did he do to her?"

"I'm surprised she never told you, or Harry hadn't at some point. She had Tom Riddle's school diary. It was a horcrux by then and he was able to possess her. Somehow, this bit of him was able to torture her, assault her ..." Anwen stopped, not wanting to think too hard about it, for it reminded her of the attack on her two years ago. "Needless to say, I was able to talk about the situation with Ginny in a way I never could with you, or Eva or even Alice. Harry apparently was the one who saved her. It cemented her feelings for Harry, the boy she knew rather than Harry, the boy who lived."

"I understand now. Well, that's one change for those two then, huh?" Anwen struggled with what to say next. The friends had discussed the differences between the lives of the children they were raising and the ones in the timeline Harry and Ginny had left. Lily was resistant to even the idea of the man her little son would become might be very different than the version who'd come back in time to end Voldemort.

"Yes, and a good one," Anwen vaguely agreed.

"You still think there will be more, don't you?" Lily quietly asked. It was the first time Lily had initiated a conversation on the topic, at least with her girlfriend.

"Lily, in some ways, I don't see how your little baby and the man we were friends with couldn't help but be different people. That man had a horrific childhood. I don't like being the same building with your sister and her husband. Grown Harry had to live with them for ten years. They made him their servant. Your little boy, he's bound to be different from that change alone." Lily turned and glared at her friend.

"You think he's going to end up spoiled?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying at all," Anwen backpedaled. "I'm saying growing up with a loving family is likely to make your son more self assured and confident in himself. Ginny had told me how often Harry second guessed his actions and how he was always looking for assurances if he was doing well. Lil, your son lives with praise and admiration for everything. It's bound to make him different, but not in a bad way."

"I suppose you're right," Lily conceded. "I just want him to be a good man."

"I think that's what we all want for a our children," Anwen replied. "It's up to us and how we raise them, and then when they're ready, we're going to let them go into the world and make their own decisions."

"When did you get so philosophical on child-rearing?"

"When it hit me a few weeks ago how I haven't been a child in a very long time, regardless of what my age is. It was also the same day I realized I needed to stop looking for my da's approval. I don't need it anymore," she quietly explained.

"How your parents could be anything other than proud of you, I'll never understand," Lily remarked. Anwen shrugged, and then looked at her watch.

"I think it's time to get these children dressed, what do you think?"

"Definitely."

Putting the costumes onto the squirming infants and toddlers proved to be an interesting chore, even with the adults on an almost one-on-one level with the children. Sirius had begun to snigger at the costume Neville was wearing, but hastily stopped when his wife connected her heel with his foot rather forcefully. Anwen was still wearing the metal "U" shaped brace while working to build up the strength in her right leg. The metal was heavy enough to damage through his heavy riding boots.

"Ouch, that hurt," he complained.

"Don't you dare say whatever it was which was passing through your mind there. Augusta purchased the damned thing in Paris, and was insistent Neville wear it. Alice hates it, but well, you know her mother-in-law," Anwen explained with an eye roll. "I think it's ugly too. Thank goodness he's not old enough to know he looks like a -"

"Wuss would be the right word here," Sirius interrupted. Earning him another kick. Neville was dressed as Montague Knightly, the famous wizards chess player, only discernible as to his identity by the large chess knight embroidered onto the front of his velvet coverlet. The Elizabethan styled outfit came complete with tights and pantaloons. Thankfully little Neville would have no memory of being dressed this way.

The remainder of the costumes were far more average. Lily had created a little lion costume for Harry, who was toddling around the room roaring and the children and adults alike. Bastien was a knight in shining armor while Draco was insistent he be a large black dog. Anwen had attempted to dissuade him, but he wanted to look like his Dad tonight. Sirius was even planning to change himself over, and walking beside his junior doppelgänger. Ron had insisted he be a chocolate frog. Thankfully Molly already had a frog costume from a previous year, and simply transfigured it brown.

Charlie was dressed as a unicorn tamer, while little Ginny was his unicorn. Fred and George were hilarious as a fried egg and bacon and little Luna was dressed as a daisy in her sleeper-sack. The oddest costume, however, belonged to Percy. He was wearing ancient Egyptian styled robes and holding a small telescope. When Sirius couldn't come up with an answer as to whom he was, he decided to ask the five year old.

"I'm Ptolemy, Mr. Black," the child responded. "You know, the famous astronomer." Sirius nodded his head, indeed knowing who Ptolemy was. The Black's were famous, or infamous, for their understanding and skill in Astronomy. That a five year old would dress as a dead Egyptian astronomer had never crossed his mind.

"I do indeed. Very original costume, young man. I doubt you'll see another like it out there this evening," Sirius remarked, trying to swallow down his laugh.

Once all were dressed, pictures were taken by Louise and Augusta, the group left en-mass to enjoy their evening.

**November 1981**

Anwen slipped out of the hospital room which held her mother-in-law and raked her hands through her hair, wishing beyond anything she could just rest. It had been a long week, and she'd barely had time to leave the hospital to change her clothing and wash. Sleeping was something she did in the chair while watching to see if Walburga Black would either wake up or pass away. The Healers had given her a fifty-fifty chance of either happening. Anwen wasn't sure which one she was hoping for.

Less than forty-eight hours after her husband and their friends left on their second trip to attempt to track down Eva, Mrs. Black had suffered a stroke. James had followed up some of the leads they'd generated while in America, and had found a fresh trail of information; leading them to Bolivia. The distance was too far to contact them either through Patronus or via the enchanted mirrors, and while both of the family owls had been dispatched with messages, it was quite a distance to cover. Anwen was thus far, unable to tell Sirius of what had happened. She was anxiously awaiting any of the men to contact home, so he could be made aware of the situation. They'd been gone for almost a week now, she was sure someone would check up on their wife or child soon.

Anwen put the palms of her hands to her eyes and rubbed vigorously, hoping it would awaken her. Louise Malfoy was sitting with Walburga now, and had all but kicked Anwen from the room. The young witch was now debating whether she should head to the tea room for a strong cup of coffee or perhaps go home for a few minutes of shut eye and a clean set of clothes. The patter of small footsteps running toward her, and the persistent cries of "Mummy" and "Mama" distracted her from her internal debate; her scowl replaced with a wide smile.

Draco ran to his mother, throwing his arms around her neck when she crouched down to kiss him and hug him tightly. She'd seen little of her boys in the last few days, and seeing them now reinforced just how much she'd missed them. Her children were the center of her universe, and without them there to keep her in orbit, she felt lost. Draco's chubby little hands on her shoulders and his very wet kiss on her cheek immediately grounded her heart and soul.

The women had made the same arrangements as in August; all living at Potter Manor while the men were away. Anwen was thankful neither Lily nor Alice thought taking care of her boys as a chore, since they'd seen more of the 'aunties' lately than their Mum.

"Well this is the best surprise I could have ever had," she beamed. "Do you know how much I've missed you, my little angel?" Draco's face turned very serious and he pulled away from his mother's embrace to look at her.

"No Mummy, how much?"

"More than all the gingersnaps your Grammy Rose could ever make for you," she told him and he smiled.

"I wike Gammy Rose bicits," he told her. Anwen knew it was true, so did her ma. She never arrived without a tin of biscuits just for him. Daddy was a fan too, and if Draco didn't have his own tin, there wouldn't be enough to last more than a day or two. Anwen had taken to enchanting her sons container closed and keep Daddy from snacking.

"I know you do," Anwen said before she kissed him on the cheek. "Can I put you down to say hi to your brother?" Draco nodded excitedly. Anwen set him on his feet and reached for his little brother.

"Mamamama," he repeated over and over as Anwen reached for ten month old Bastien from Lily's arms and kissed his little face. The older he became, the more he looked like his daddy. His eyes were nearly the same remarkable color of grey and his hair was coming in thick and dark.

"Hello my sweet one," Anwen cooed. "Are you good today?" Bastien gurgled and cooed, putting his little hands on her shoulders and laying his head down on his mummy's chest. "Hi, Lily. Thanks so much for bringing them. This is just what I needed."

"I couldn't imagine being away from Harry as long as you've been away from these two," she answered. "Plus, James called me on the _telephone_ we had installed last year. He and Sirius will be home late tonight. They were able to get an emergency Portkey out of the Brazilian Ministry offices at eleven, their time. Frank's going to remain with Remus while they follow another lead."

"Brazil, I thought they went to Bolivia?"

"They didn't explain it all, but it's apparently a very long story," Lily answered and Anwen shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was always a long story with her husband.

"Thank God," Anwen remarked, immensely relieved. "I was worried he wouldn't make it home before she passed. Now, I just have to worry about it happening on his birthday." Lily's smile deflated at Anwen's reminder of Sirius's upcoming celebration. Speaking the words made Anwen's eyes begin to fill with tears, her heart was near its breaking point.

"Anwen, come home for a while," Lily begged her. "They'll call if anything happens."

"I don't want her to pass alone," the younger witch whispered through her shuddering breaths.

"Is Louise here?"

"That's why I'm in the hallway," Anwen explained. "She wanted me to get a few moments alone. Maybe even nap in a bed."

"That sounds like a good idea," Lily affirmed. "We'll take the boys in for a few minutes, let them see Grammy Louise, and then we can head home and you can get some rest and a good meal." Anwen wanted to protest, not sure she wanted the boys in the room with her comatose mother-in-law, but just didn't have the strength. Anwen passed Bas back to his Aunt Lily and then reached down to pick up Draco.

"Draco, honey, we're going inside this room here so you can see Grammy Wally and Grammy Louise. You're going to need to be quiet though, because Grammy Wally is sleeping, okay?" At the mentioning of the grammys, Draco's eyes opened wide and he revealed a wonderful few toothy smile.

"I wike grammys," he said so earnestly. "I be good."

"I know you will, sweetie," Anwen replied with a kiss to his forehead. "You too, little man," she directed to her other son. "You need to be quiet." Anwen put her forefinger to her lips in the universal sign for quiet and Bas mimicked the motion. She pushed the door open and Louise Malfoy looked up and smiled at the boys. Draco's mum set him down and he ran to the older woman. She slid over to the side of the recliner she was sitting in, making room for the toddler to join her. Draco pulled himself up into the seat on his own, very proud of his accomplishment.

"What a surprise," Louise cooed at the child as she hugged him. "My two favorite men!" Draco pulled back, his little mouth turned into a scowl.

"What 'bout Daddy? You wike him?" All three women started to snigger at the comment.

"Of course I LIKE your Daddy, but you and Bas give much better kisses," Louise stated, leaning down so the little blonde boy could place one on her cheek.

"Mummy wikes Daddy's better. She kiss him ALL da time," the oldest Black child exclaimed, moving his little hands up and down on his emphasized word in an action mimicking his Mum.

"Draco, honey, it's good Mummy and Daddy like to kiss," Louise explained. "That means they love each other very much."

"Dhen they weally wove," he stated very emphatically, making the others laugh. Bas looked at Aunt Lily and put his finger to his lips and made the 'shhh' sound. The woman laughed more.

"We need be qwiet," Draco explained. "Mummy said Grammy Wawwy sweeping."

"Yes, she is, little love," Louise agreed, understanding why their mother didn't explain the situation to the two little ones.

Anwen and Lily only remained for a few minutes, telling Louise how Anwen was returning to the Manor. Louise agreed it was a good idea, and promised she'd stay with Walburga until someone returned to relieve her. Anwen took the emergency communication stone the medi-witches had provided, knowing it would go off if there were any change. Louise hugged and kissed both boys goodbye, and Anwen had her sons kiss their Grammy Wally's hand before leaving, worried it could be the last time they would see their grandmother. Lily and Anwen each carried a child to the Floo fireplaces on the ground floor and were quickly back at the Manor.

At Lily's urging, Anwen went a drew herself a bath in the en-suite loo of the room she and Sirius always used. Lily had left her a wonderful bath oil with hints of lavender and hibiscus in it, which calmed her greatly. After slipping on her silk pajamas on, she went and laid down in the bed. Her intent was to sleep for an hour, two at the most. She was surprised when she awoke to find it dark outside. She'd been asleep for far longer than she'd planned.

Anwen dressed and headed downstairs, finding the others just about to sit down for supper. Kreacher had become distraught at his mistresses condition, and Lily had excused him from making dinner. Instead, she cooked, making a hearty lamb stew and fresh bread. She ate quickly and returned to the hospital, feeling badly she'd left Louise there all afternoon, alone.

The evening dragged on in the quiet hospital room. The Healer came in and checked Walburga over, and didn't have good news for Anwen.

"Her body is growing weaker," he explained. "She's struggling to clean her blood. There's also fluid beginning to form on her lungs. We can do charms to alleviate this problems, but it's unlikely we'd ever be able to stop them." Anwen closed her eyes, and ordered her thoughts. She wasn't surprised by the prognosis, but it didn't mean it hurt any less.

"My husband will be here late tonight," she explained. "I really do believe it should be his decision to make any long-term care choices. Do you think she'll pass before he gets here?" The Healer shook his head.

"I can treat her now, continue to make her comfortable and then leave the palliative care issues for him to deal with tomorrow or the day after," he explained and Anwen nodded.

"That would be best," she quietly responded. "I think I know what he'd do, but we hadn't ever really discussed it. Unless there is an emergency, let's just keep her comfortable."

"That's fine, Mrs. Black." With the exchange over, the Healer went back to Walburga's bedside and moved his wand over her. Anwen watched the small flashing orbs over the bed react and adjust, returning to their synchronized flashing and beeping. She hadn't realized they weren't in unison anymore, her mind was too filled with other worries.

Time wore on slowly in the dark hospital room, the oppressive inkiness only interrupted by the flashing of the alarms over Walburga Black's bed. The door opening was like a golden sword, slicing through the encompassing velvet of the charcoal night. The room went from being all in hues of graphite, smoke, steel and platinum to subtle plums and violets. The things directly in the path of the light were restored to their brilliant Technicolor hues. Anwen was restored from the monotony of twilight to the vibrancy of sunlight. Framed in the brightness of the lights from the hall stood the figure of a man, his head moving as he surveyed the room. Even without the features of his face, Anwen could feel it was her husband. He brought with him more than just physical brightness, he filled her heart, her soul, even whole being with luminosity. He immediately lifted the yoke of worrying from his wife's slender shoulders and took it upon himself.

Anwen had curled into a ball while she was waiting, making herself as physically small as she felt emotionally. She unraveled herself from the overstuffed chair she'd transfigured from the hard, stiff one the hospital had provided and propelled herself into her husband's arms. Since the day they'd met, Sirius had been Anwen's safe place, her shelter; he was her protector. The second she was wrapped in his arms, she felt the anxious tension which had invaded her muscles seep away.

"Thank God you're home," she whispered into his chest as her arms snaked around his torso, her hands pressing him into her, wishing to meld them together.

"I'm home, my love. I'm so sorry you had to deal with this on your own," Sirius apologized. Anwen moved her right hand from his back to caress his cheek.

"My only worry was you wouldn't arrive in time," she explained. "She loves you. I wanted you to have time to say goodbye." Sirius chose not to reply with words, instead cradling his wife's face with his hands and pressing his lips to hers. The kiss was languid, passionate, the kiss given with the familiarity of lovers wanting to bring comfort to the other. When his lips separated from hers, Sirius leaned his forehead onto hers, wishing he could draw the information from her mind directly to his. He hated to make her repeat the difficulties which occurred while he was gone.

"Tell me what's happening," he asked. Anwen took his hand and lead him toward the bedside, summoning the chair so he could sit next to his mother. Anwen climbed on the hospital bed, past the dying woman's feet. A second set of footsteps alerted her they weren't alone. She turned to see who they belonged to.

"James, I'm so sorry, I didn't realize you were here," the young witch quickly revealed. Her cousin shook his head at her while transfiguring himself a seat.

"Anwen, it's alright. Please, tell us how she's doing." She went about explaining the situation, starting with Louise's frantic fire-call the night after the men had left and ending with the healer's prognosis from rounds just before he went off duty this evening.

Sirius had wound his fingers with his mother's with one hand, and with the other he was gently caressing her forehead. The minute he looked at her, he'd known his mother was not long for this world. He felt angry. He'd only just gotten his mother back. No, that wasn't right, he'd only just gotten a mother. Period. The abuse his father heaped upon everyone in the Black house had kept his mother from loving her boys in any outward way while they were small. He'd only reconciled with his mother and brother at the behest and intervention of Harry; grown up Harry. They'd reconciled and bonded over their mutual hatred of the Dark Lord and his followers. Sirius didn't want his emotions to tarnish Anwen's goodness, so he hid his anger.

Two years, it was all he was given with his mother, two years. He knew his wife believed in a benevolent and loving God. He would never tell her, but he was quite suspect such a being existed. If there was a God, then this had been a cruel gift. He'd had his Mum long enough to love her, but just when he was secure in the emotion, she was being taken back.

"Prongs, would you take her home? I'll stay with Mum tonight," Sirius asked his friend.

"Sweetheart, please let me stay," Anwen begged as she ran her hand down his back.

"Love, Lily told us you've been here for days, nearly non-stop. Go home, sleep in a bed, spend some time with the boys and then come back in the morning," he urged her.

"I went to the Manor and took a nap this afternoon, as well as ate supper with everyone. I'm fine to stay tonight -"

"Anwen, I'm going to need you to take care of things when she does pass," Sirius said in near monotone. "For me, go home and sleep." Anwen didn't want to leave him alone, but she also wanted to abide by his wishes. Even with the few hours of rest she had this afternoon, she was profoundly overtired. "Please, love," Sirius nearly begged as he pulled his hands away from his mum to thread them in Anwen's delicate hands. "If you were to get sick or have an accident from being overtired, I just -" Anwen's heart broke at the look of love in his eyes.

"I'll go, but I will be back first thing in the morning," she promised.

"Good," Sirius said, getting up to help his wife off the end of the bed. She faltered slightly as her feet touched the floor and she needed to get her balance. They hugged and shared in one brief kiss before James lead Anwen out.

"I'll come back and stay with him once I get you home safely," he told her as they made their way to the bank of Floo fireplaces on the main floor.

"You do know I can Floo by myself, right?"

"Of course you can. I'd just really like to see my Lils before I come back." Anwen smiled and blushed. Of course, why didn't she think of that.

Everything was dark at the Manor when they'd arrived, save one light on in the library. The pair walked across the marble hallway and into the stately room. Sitting at the large table in the center of the room was Lily, pouring over an old and weathered book. When she heard their footsteps, she looked up, her face exploding with love when she saw her husband behind her friend.

Their reunion was sweet and passionate, and Anwen looked away from the pair, instead surveying the tome her friend had been so intently studying. She was surprised to find the book of rituals for the Society open to the rite of passage at death. Lily and Alice must have been reading up so they could help Anwen and Sirius prepare for the ceremony.

Anwen reviewed the ancient words, appreciating how different death was viewed among the magical. She'd only experienced death as a Methodist Muggle. While her family believed in an afterlife, the service of remembrance was about comfort in loss. The words she read here were about the completion of a circle, rejoicing in the life the person had lead and how death and life were merely separate marks along the the timeline of life.

"I'm going to go back," James explained. "I don't want him being alone. He stayed with me for days when my parents were ill and passed, I need to be there for him now."

"I would expect nothing less," Lily said. "Come home tomorrow to see Harry, please. I know he's missing you." James kissed her forehead.

"I promise. Now go on, get some sleep, he'll be up before sunrise." Lily nodded and turned to Anwen.

"You coming up now?"

"Give me a few," she requested. "I'm going to make a cup of chamomile tea to help settle me, then I'll be up." Lily gave James a quick peck and then turned and went to the hallway. Her quiet footfalls were heard fading into the night as she climbed the stairs.

"You're not really going soon, are you?" James asked. Anwen shook her head.

"Too much going through my mind right now," she explained. "I think I'll stay here, read through this. His mind isn't going to be on rituals and ceremonies. He's not truly interested in them, even in the best of situations." James chuckled at her insinuation.

"You know him too well," he quipped. Anwen shrugged.

"I know his heart is going to be broken because of this," she said quietly. "He had a loving family for such a short time." Tears she'd struggled to hold back now rolled down her cheeks, no fear of recrimination within her.

"Winnie, he's still has his family. You and the boys, you'll be with him. I know you, you'll carry him through this."

"James, you give me too much credit," she quietly disagreed. "He's so strong."

"Anwen, he's nothing without you. He never would have opened himself up to her if it wasn't for you." She shook her head in protest. James directed her to the pair of leather wing-back chairs near the window where they each took a seat.

"You're not giving him enough credit -"

"Anwen, I've known him much longer than you have, and I can tell you, he is a different man than he would have been if you weren't in his life. The man he would have become," James stopped to consider his words. "That man would have been bitter, unfeeling and destructive. I doubt I would have remained friends with him." Anwen was shocked at his words.

"You can't know that."

"I can," he insisted. "Winnie, we met when we were seven. Sirius was already jaded, angry and closed off. He was seven. My mother showered him with love and affection, sometimes more than she showed me. I didn't care, I knew I was loved, he had no such assurances in life. Even with all my mum did for him, part of him knew it was because we were friends and was thereby doing it for me. It's not like mum and dad would have gone looking for Sirius if we weren't friends."

"You paint such a desolate picture of him."

"He was desolate and emotionally stunted and very much alone. He only trusted people to a point. He believed everyone had an agenda and nothing was ever done just because it was right. He figured everyone was out to use everybody else. Do you know what changed that?" Anwen shook her head.

"You. You are the first person who ever cared about him for him. You didn't need his money or his reputation. You didn't ask for anything from him except to grant you the respect you gave him. Sirius was perplexed by you at first. He couldn't figure out your angle, and didn't want to believe any of us that you didn't have one. He was in fifth year when he finally figured out you simply loved him."

"How could I not?" she asked, the light in her eyes that was present whenever she spoke of her beloved husband. "He's ..."

"I know. I love him like a brother, but believe me when I tell you how different he would have been without you. He's going to hurt, deeply, when his mother dies, and you're going to hold him together like you always do. I'm just saying it's a miracle he'll mourn her, after everything which transpired between them, and it's entirely because you taught him to love." James stood, and kissed his cousin on the forehead. "Thank you," he whispered to her before leaving. Anwen leaned her head against the headrest and wept.

The evening following Sirius's returning home, Walburga Black passed quietly in her sleep. She'd never awoken after her stroke, although Sirius had spoken with her, somehow sure she heard him. Anwen was with her husband, as was his oldest and closet friend. James had known his Aunt Wally since he was a very small boy. He knew she was his mothers best friend, and if it wasn't for their friendship, he and Sirius might not have become as close as they are today.

The three stayed at the hospital late into the evening, making arrangements for the cremation, squaring away the death certificate and the necessary announcements. James sent owls to Minerva, Iris, Louise, Alice and Molly, as they would be responsible for the Society service. He also made sure Andromeda and Ted were notified in Spain, hopeful they would return to pay their respects. Anwen asked Lily to call her mother in Wales and Floo call her grandmother in France. She would need their help in the days to come.

The trio readied to leave St. Mungo's, when Sirius asked if Draco and Bas could spend the night with the Potters.

"Sure, Sirius," James answered the request. "They're probably already asleep in your old room anyway."

Anwen looked up at her husband, unsure why he wanted to be alone with her, but willing to grant him any small favor he would ask of her. He had lost his brother and now his Mum. He truly was without kin.

"We'll be by in the morning. I'm sure there's things we need to do for the ceremony. Someone is going to need to take Mother's station -"

"Sirius, I've already been studying. There will still be a Black wearing the white robes," Anwen quietly explained. Sirius lifted her up so her face was even with his and stared into her mossy orbs.

"I don't deserve..." her finger to his lips halted him, which he then took the opportunity to kiss her. While James Flooed home to Scotland, Sirius walked aside his wife, their fingers entwined, to the Disapparation platforms. A moment later they were in the back yard of the London detached two-story they'd shared since Anwen was fifteen.

The yard of the little house was cluttered with the play toys of the boys. A tricycle, a wagon, sandbox and swings pocked the green grass of the garden. Even the old peach tree hadn't escaped the impact of children residing there, as the trunk was decorated in chalk drawings. The small porch had muddy trainers lined up against the wall, and even a small pair of very dirty trousers was thrown over the railing.

Anwen took Sirius's hand and lead him into the house, waving her hand to clear a path through the building blocks and stuffed animals which hadn't been put back into their proper places before Anwen had taken the children to have Lily watch them this morning.

"Anwen, I need you, please," Sirius mumbled in desperation, his voice weak and thin.

"Love, you never need to beg," she replied ever so gently. Taking hold of his hands, she Disapparated them into their bedroom. She sweetly lead him to the edge of their bed, and pushed his shoulders down so he was sitting. Anwen lifted one foot, slid the zipper of his riding boot down and then eased it from his foot. Her eyes never leaving his as she repeated the process with the other. As her fingers worked on the buttons of his oxford shirt, her lips followed, kissing the newly exposed flesh of his chest.

Slowly and systematically, she disrobed her husband, her hands and mouth soothing his pain, hoping to take it upon herself. When they were both disrobed, the curled together in the pocket of sheets and blankets upon their bed. Sirius had found being intimate with Anwen had always been different from being with any of the others from his past. While the physical act was satisfying, he made love to his dear little one, rather than fucking. He never let their time together end without making sure Anwen was as satisfied as he.

Tonight was different, he needed to take from her. He needed assurances that life was good, that there was joy and passion to living and being. He wanted to devour her, consume what made her alive and hope it would rekindle the spark of life within him. While not rough enough to hurt her, he was far more insistent than usual, pounding into her harder and stronger with each stroke. He wanted to bury himself in her, and feel nothing but her around him. Anwen, sensing what her husband needed, gave and gave, not seeking anything in return. When he was finally spent, Sirius laid his head upon his wife's chest and wept. He fell asleep this way.

Anwen was awake long after he had succumbed to exhaustion. Sirius usually slept on his back, Anwen curled into his side, his arm around her, his hand resting on her hip, hers over his heart. Tonight it was she on her back, his head nestled between her breasts, his body diagonally across the large mattress. The calf of his leg was nestled between her legs and both of his hands rested upon her flesh. She ran her hands through his hair and down his back, quietly singing to him as he rested. Eventually she too slipped into the numbness of slumber, her heart and mind heavy with loss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hi all, this is on time, what a shock! In order for it to be such, it's unbetaed. If you find errors, blame them on me. Now that the kids are getting older, future chapters will feature the grown ups less and the kids more. I needed them old enough to speak. Enjoy. Oh, and Peter, the conversation in the first half of the chapter is for you. I don't need to bash DD in every story I write. MNF**

**Chapter 5:**

**February 27, 1982**

Anwen slumped down into the overstuffed chair in the lounge and sighed. Both the boys were finally down for their naps, and she was done with the housework. Her parents would be here in a few hours; they were taking the train from Cardiff to London and would be staying for the week. The guys had gone again, on what they hoped would be their final sojourn to locate Eva and her mum. The plan had been to have the women and children stay together, this time at Longbottom ancestral home, _Evergreen Estate_. Alice was seven months pregnant with their second child, and her friends knew how difficult Flooing had become for her. Apparating was worse. Their plan would have worked, until Neville came down with the Dragon Pox.

While it would have been good to have both Harry and her boys exposed to the disease, since neither Lily nor Anwen experienced the sickness as children, their getting ill now could be quite dangerous. Harry's bout of the twenty-four hour stomach illness convinced Anwen to stay at home, and let her parents come to help her instead. Of course her Ma and Da had been excited about coming to see their boys; they often claimed 'they never saw them'. The Blacks joined the Hodgsons for supper every Saturday night and often went to worship with them the following morning. Anwen's three youngest siblings: Wyn, Haf and Eira, would be spending the days with their Auntie Eleri and their cousins in Cardiff.

The Black's little London house was now clean, and momentarily picked up. Anwen was certain it wouldn't last. Her boys were similar to a cyclone when they hit the ground floor of the home. Thankfully it was warming up nicely this afternoon, and Anwen was more than willing to bundle them up and let them congest her garden rather than the sitting room.

Sirius had charmed the attic of the small house, magically stretching it to accommodate a larger bed as well as an attached loo, just so Anwen's parents could visit. Since the death of Walburga last fall, they had owned Grimmauld Place, but they hadn't moved in yet. While neither were exactly happy with everything the house reminded them of, they were outgrowing their small house. It was fine when Sirius, Remus and she were in school. Now, as the boys were growing, they were quickly struggling to be comfortable within the confines of the home. She knew the move was inevitable, and probably sooner than she'd like.

Anwen lifted her hand and wigged her fingers and her tea cup came floating out from the kitchen counter where she'd left it. The warm liquid slid down her throat and helped to relax her. Glancing up at the wall clock, she knew she had at least forty-five minutes until Draco might awaken. His nap time was shortening as he neared his second birthday, but it hadn't settled into a regular length. Regardless, it was plenty of time for her to close her eyes and possibly catch a rest.

Taking one last sip of her tea, she set the cup down on the small table next to her chair and let her eyelids dip down. Her breathing slowed and her muscles became heavy. Just as she was about to give in to sleep, there was a knock at the back door. Groaning, she opened her eyes and slid into a more sitting position so she could push herself off the arms of the chair and stand.

If it had been the front door, she would have ignored it. Only Muggles came to the front door, and there were few whom she wanted to speak with. Anwen had charmed the window to show an empty room, regardless of what was going on inside. Having Muggles catching her young sons levitating things or animating their toys would be hard to explain. Magical folks came to the back door, since they would have Apparated into their garden, surrounded by it's eight foot high dogwood hedgerows. Anwen knew it wasn't Lily, Molly, Alice or Minerva. They would have just let themselves in. She walked through the dining room and into the kitchen, and then to the mud room and the rear door, she thought about who it might be. She silently hoped whomever it was would be quick. She did want to nap. It was her right as a Mum.

The person standing on her small back decking surprised her as she opened the heavy, windowless door.

"Fancy your being here, the day after my husband left the country," she said somewhat coldly.

"I would like to speak with you, if you would permit me?"

Anwen rolled her eyes and sighed again. "Fine, but if you make me upset, you will be leaving. Sirius would not be pleased with your being here without him." She stepped aside and let the wizard enter. "Would you like some tea?"

"That would be lovely," he answered. "Two sugars -"

"One lemon, I remember," she added. "Time was when we shared tea twice a week."

"I miss our conversations," he confessed. Anwen curled her toes inside of her house shoes, attempting to control her aggravation. She wanted to be mature about this. Without replying, she prepared his cup and lead him to their sitting room. The man stopped to look at the pictures of her children on the walls. He also studied the picture of Anwen and Sirius at their wedding.

"It was a beautiful ceremony, both of them were," he stated. "You made a stunning bride." Anwen smiled, unable to ignore his formidable charm.

"Thank you," she quietly answered. "Come, sit down. Draco is likely to be awake in a half an hour or not long after."

"Motherhood agrees with you," he said as he sat on the sofa, across from Anwen in her favorite chair. "I have not seen you this genuinely happy in a very long time." She smiled again and shook her head, hating how effortlessly she fell under his spell.

"Professor, what do you want?" She pensively enquired. She hadn't spoken with Albus Dumbledore in months, and even then it was only a short, polite, meaningless conversation at the Ministry Christmas party.

"Anwen," he looked down. "I came to inquire if perhaps we could bury this animosity between us. You are very important to me. I could not have cared for you more if you had been my own daughter."

"I have a father," Anwen stated.

"I know you do, and I am ever so pleased you have reconciled with them. However my dear girl, I miss you." Anwen studied the old man's face and then ran her hands through her hair, a trait she'd picked up from her husband. Knowing Sirius as well as he did, Albus immediately recognized the action. The young witch studied his face, tempted to probe his mind to find the true reason for his being here. She chose not to, feeding the glimmer of hope inside her which believed he was here for the reason stated.

"You must understand why we haven't been social these last few years?" She asked. "The fact that you chose to come see me when you knew Sirius was out of the country makes me suspicious as well. He won't be happy when he learns you've been here."

"I just wanted to speak with you. Mr. Black is very protective of you. Perhaps a bit too -"

"Professor, my husband is protective of me because despite my age, many horrible things have happened to me. He loves me, and I know in his heart he only wants what's the best for me," she explained.

"I understand," Albus acquiesced. "But does he honestly believe I would harm you?" Anwen thought about how to answer him carefully.

"I don't believe he thinks **you** would personally harm me, but I believe he's fearful you would allow me to be in a situation where I could be harmed by others, Professor."

"Please, call me Albus," he begged and she nodded nearly imperceptibly. Anwen looked down and exhaled very slowly.

"Albus," she relented, "the last year and a half have been difficult for us. I haven't been social with anyone outside our families."

"Surely you've spent time with the Potters -"

"James and Sirius are like brothers, he's my cousin, we are family."

"I did not mean to imply ... I am uncertain what to say to you. It's quite an awkward position I find myself in," he confessed.

"Let's skip the small talk then," Anwen suggested. "How about if we start with your reason for visiting. I'm certain this isn't entirely social."

"Perceptive as always," he complimented her. "My visit here is two-fold. First, I truly did want to put the strain between us behind us. Do you remain angry with me?"

Anwen gripped the arms of her chair and took a cleansing breath as she ordered her thoughts. "Anger implies an active emotion, sir. I'm not angry any longer, more apathetic." Dumbledore looked crestfallen at her statement. His eyes prodded her forward. She whetted her lips, buying her a little time to consider her words carefully.

"I recognize I am a uniquely skilled witch from a long history of them. Given what was going on in our world at the time we met, I can appreciate your desire to keep someone like me close. However, at some point, you moved from concern for my well being to wondering what I and my skills could for the fight. When that happened, you let me continue to believe you cared about me as your ward -"

"I did child, I still do," he interrupted.

"That may be, but you also put me into situations I wasn't prepared for nor was truly mature enough to handle. You kept vital information from me and from my family. Then, when I could have used you most, you weren't present. Now, I just don't care. I have survived trial after trial in the last two years, and have changed as a person because of it. While you had been so very dear to me when I was a girl, I'm not one anymore. I am a woman, a mother and caretaker, a wife and lover, and an aunt and friend to my children's friends. I'm just like every other student you've taught over the years; I've outgrown my schooling and became an adult."

"You were never like other students, Anwen," he quietly replied, not denying what she'd said about her maturity. He couldn't dispute that she'd become an adult he was proud of. "I suppose I should be happy there is no further animosity between us." Anwen gently smiled and nodded as he said this.

"You said there were two reasons for your coming today," she prompted. "What was the second?"

"Have you given an consideration to continuing your schooling?" He asked, she burst out laughing.

"The only books I read now are _Tales of Beetle the Bard_ and _Goodnight Moon_. Sir, I'm happy if I get a shower everyday and have the chance to sit down for five minutes every hour or so. Education has been the last thing on my mind." Anwen wouldn't admit she'd been missing the thrill of learning, but this wasn't the time in her life to be starting lessons.

"I was hoping to persuade you to consider continuing your studies, in the area of the law," he explained. "While the threat from Voldemort is gone, there are still many who desire to use blood status as a way to organize our society." The young mother looked at him incredulously.

"What exactly would I be able to do?" she asked. "For all intents and purposes, I'm Muggle born. Neither of my parents are magical, and my grandmother left the country forty years ago. Why would I make a difference?"

"So you'd consider studying the law?" He asked, hopeful in a way she hadn't expected.

"No," Anwen replied quickly. "I was simply gauging your true motivations. I am a wife and mother, and blessedly, my husband is exceptionally well off. I don't need to work, at least not while my children are this small. We're hoping to expand our family someday, and I intend to give any future child my undivided attention, just as I've given it to Draco and Bastien. Perhaps one day, when they're old enough, I will consider an advanced degree, but it will not be happening for many, many years. I'm sorry this isn't what you wanted to hear." The Headmaster looked down and away, not wanting the disappointment from his face. Thankfully he was spared any further discussion of the matter by the sound of small feet coming down the stairs. Draco had awoken from his nap and was drowsily making his way to his mother's lap. The little boy didn't even realize there was anyone else in the room for a few moments. It was Anwen softly brushing aside his fringe which caused him to notice the elderly man.

"Who you?" Draco asked.

"My name is Albus," he answered in his most gentle tone. "Who are you, my fine man?" Draco smiled at being called a man. His daddy was a man, and he wanted to be just like his daddy.

"I Draco Black," he said plainly and the old man quirked an eyebrow at Anwen, questioning the change in his last name.

"Draco is insistent regarding his name and we are working on adopting him," she answered.

"You friends with Mummy?"

"I've known Albus for many, many years," his mother explained. "Albus taught me when I was at school with Daddy."

"You know my Daddy?" The little boy asked, his eyes wide as saucers. Albus nodded enthusiastically. "My Daddy is the bestest Daddy in the whowe word. Even better than Unca James. Hawwy say I wrong." Anwen and Albus both smiled at his comment.

"Your Daddy is a very good man. I expect you will be just like him someday," Albus kindly told the boy.

"I gonna meet a pwetty girw wike Mummy too. She bootiful," he announced, elongating the vowels at the beginning of beautiful so make the word sound longer.

"Yes, boy, she is." Anwen blushed and couldn't help the smile which crept across her cheeks.

Anwen excused herself and her son so that she could check his nappy after his rest and to see if Bastien had awoken yet. Not long after, the toddler bounded back into the sitting room and dragged the wizard onto the floor to play dragons with him. Anwen busied herself in the dining room, setting the table for supper, but keeping a close eye n the pair. She added a place for Albus, even though she'd hadn't asked him yet. He was having too much fun with Draco for her to realistically ask him to leave.

Bastien awoke and he too joined the merriment on the floor, although Anwen spent her time following her now actively running son, attempting to keep him out of trouble. She'd put a tablecloth onto the dining table, something she had come to regret, since Bas wanted to pull himself up on it. Her parents arrive, and while her Da gave his daughter a look at the Headmaster being in her home, neither said anything. Albus even helped her with the dishes as her Ma bathed the boys and her Da read the paper. She sent him home with some biscuits she'd made for their meal.

"Thank you for today," he told her as he stood on the threshold of her back door. "I have not had a more pleasurable afternoon and evening in my recent memory. Your children are delightful."

"Thank you and you're welcome. When Sirius comes home I'll speak with him. He's liable not to be as forgiving, but he will come around. His only concern is whether I'm happy or not."

"As it always has been," Dumbledore reminded her. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. "You have made me ever so proud my dear girl, never think that you have not. Will you call and tell me when I may visit your boys again? It would be a privilege to spend another afternoon with them." Anwen's eyes flooded with tears, and she felt like she was twelve again, her feet unable to come close to the floor as she sat and drank tea with this man while he enquired about her life. She couldn't speak, so she simply nodded. Dumbledore closed the storm door and Disapparated halfway to the garage. Anwen closed her back door, locked it for the night and turned off the light which hung over it. She was happy she'd gotten up to answer it's intrusion this afternoon.

Eight days later, everyone was gathered at Potter Manor to await the return of the men, and the greatly anticipated arrival of Eva and her mother, Mel. They were living in the costal city of São Luis, running a small shop, selling shell trinkets to Muggle tourists. They were both shocked when the four Brits arrived at their shop, lead by Eva's lost love. They were worried about being found, until it was explained the war was over, and Voldemort had been disposed of. They were now no longer in peril, and the pair were willing to return to England and resume the lives they had abandoned. The men remained to help sell the shop, close out their accounts and pack up the few belongings which would be needed back in the U.K. James used his contacts through the British Ministry of Magic to expedite the return of the Ettinger women.

With the boys all healthy again, the three young mothers had set to arranging a lavish welcome home party for their missing friend and her Mum. Currently they were in the kitchen, finishing up preparations before the guests would arrive. Alice was carrying her pregnancy entirely in front of her, making being on her feet difficult for her. Her petite frame looked like it might burst already, even though she had nearly three months left until her due date. It reminded them all of when she'd been pregnant with Neville.

"All I have to say is if this is another nine pounder, we're done," Alice quipped as she sat at the kitchen table, her feet propped up in another chair, her wand hulling strawberries which she then was arranging on a tray with warm chocolate sauce and cold whipped cream, charmed to remain as such.

"How is it that you're so tiny, and you keep having these huge babies? I've got at least six inches in height on you, and Harry weighed just over seven pounds," Lily rhetorically asked and Alice simply shrugged. Anwen had been exceptionally quiet during the discussion, instead finishing up the marzipan flowers she'd made for the cake. Neither Lily nor Alice wanted to broach the subject with Anwen, not knowing what the final verdict had been from her healers. The accident which had left her right leg damaged might have also left her unable to have children.

A thunderous cavalcade of small footsteps alerted the women to the arrival of the "Fabulous Five", as their parents had named them. Harry, Ron, Neville, Draco and Bastien were already thick as thieves and were able to leave a wake of chaos behind them. The arrival of the quintet wasn't good news for the inhabitants of the kitchen or the food being prepared there.

"Eh, eh, walking feet, gentlemen," Anwen reprimanded, seeing as she was the first to see their approach. "Ron, is your mum here as well?"

"No," the red head answered. "Ginny pooped when we's getting to the Floo." Anwen scrunched up her face a little. She swore that children had an internal indicator which went off when you'd gotten them completely dressed, or bundled for the snow or even just into a new nappy. It seemed that was their opportunity to make a mess. She felt for Molly. The others were laughing as well, all having been there.

"Well, she should be along soon," Anwen sighed before going back to her cake.

"We's hungry," Harry complained to his mum. "We have a snack?" He was reaching for the tray of mini pasties on counter just as Lily reached him.

"No, you may not," she told him, pulling his hand away from the tray. "Uncle Remus and Auntie Eva will be here soon, and then we can all eat." Harry looked at her somewhat defiantly before looking away. "Why don't all of you go play in Harry's room?"

"'Kay," Harry responded and led the group out, again running out of the kitchen, into the marble hallway and up the stairs.

"If they make that much noise as toddlers, what are they going to sound like as teens?" Alice asked. Laughter rang and reverberated among the hanging pots as the trio tried to imagine the little gang as teens.

"Oh, Merlin," Lily complained. "I don't know if this house will be able to take it."

A clamoring through the Floo alerted either the arrival of the Weasley family, or the ladies and their escort entering from their check-in at the Ministry. James's booming laughter and his impatient calling of his wife told the witches whom it was.

All three young women rushed from the kitchen into the marble hallway, happy to see their husbands and surprised their friend, her mother and Remus weren't with them.

"Eva and Mel wanted to change their clothes and freshen up," Frank explained as he moved closer to Alice. "They'll be here in a moment or two."

The women went to their husbands, each greeting in their own private way. Frank wrapped an arm over Alice's shoulder, his other hand going to her expanded mid-section as he leaned down to kiss her. James lifted Lily into a strong hug before gently kissing her. Sirius picked Anwen up, cradled her in his arms and let his forehead rest against hers before passionately kissing her.

"Stop it you two," James picked on his best mate, "you're not newlyweds anymore."

"We're the closest," Sirius muttered back. "For now."

"What do you mean by that?" Anwen asked, her face showing both her excitement and puzzlement.

"You'll see," he cryptically replied.

The reunion with their wives was short-lived, as the boys must have heard their fathers return from upstairs in Harry's room. Neville lead the pack, taller than Harry, his long legs allowed him to quickly descend the stairs.

"Daddy," he cried just before running to where his parents were together in the hallway. Frank lifted his little boy and hugged him.

"I hear you were sick while I was gone," Frank stated. "Are you feeling better now?"

"All better, Daddy. Grammy says I good. Swallow icky stuff," he complained as he wrinkled up his little nose in memory of the potion. Frank looked to Alice, surprised his mother had been called to assist his wife while away.

"Your Mum insisted," Alice answered his unasked question. "She brought over the bottle of Icklebad's and insisted he take it twice a day, although I don't think it has any effect on Dragon Pox. I was thankful for her help, since I can't see my feet already, and I have nowhere to put Neville when I pick him up."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with all that alone," Frank apologized to his wife, gratefully holding is family in his arms again.

The next down the stairs was Harry. Thrilled his father was home again, along with his godfather and favorite uncles, he quickly smiled up at Sirius before going to the now kneeling daddy. James wrapped his son in his arms, holding him close to his chest, sneaking a sniff of the young boys head. There was something very comforting to him about the odor of Harry's soap and shampoo. These smells, along with Lily's light perfume and the scent of oil of bergamot were the things which most reminded James Potter of home.

"I's sick while you gone, Daddy," Harry told James.

"I know, your Mummy told me your tummy was upset. Is it all better now?"

"It is," Harry explained. "Mummy say I eat a horse." James looked at his son, confused, and then looked to his wife for clarification.

"I said that Harry is eating like a horse," Lily explained. "Now that he's feeling better, I can't seem to feed him enough."

"Ah, well, that makes much more sense," James answered as he hugged his little family. "And given that you're a Potter, I think it's safer to say you eat like a stag." Harry didn't get the joke, but Lily did. James earned a playful swat for his silliness.

The last of the boys to arrive were Draco, Ron and Bastien. The first two were helping the last bump down the stairs on his bottom, since he wasn't allowed to walk down the stairs yet. Ron wasn't in a rush, his father hadn't been away. Instead, he was happy to help the youngest of their group down to the entryway. Sirius couldn't wait to see his boys, so he gently put his wife down and took three large steps to where the trio made it to the bottom of the stairs.

"Draco, Bas, I have missed you so much," he reverently told them as he lifted them into his arms and standing. Both boys laid their heads down on their fathers shoulder and peace filled the mans heart. Two years ago if you'd told him he'd be married and a father by now, he wouldn't have believed it. Now, he couldn't imagine not being so.

"Ron, thank you for being a good friend," Sirius complimented the red-headed boy.

"Bas is still little," the nearly two year old commented. "I like to help."

"You must make a very good big brother," Anwen commented as she came closer to her little family. Ron scrunched up his face and shook it wildly.

"Not to Ginny," he corrected. "All she do is scream and poop."

"Ah, well she's still very little. Fairly soon she'll be more interesting, I promise," Anwen told him.

"I hope so," he responded. "Fred and George pick on me because I'm smaller. At least I'll be bigger than Ginny."

"Speaking of your brothers and Ginny, where are they?" Sirius asked.

"Mum got us all ready, and then Ginny pooped. I didn't want ta wait, so I came over," he explained. Anwen immediately crouched down to look at the small boy.

"You Flooed over all on your own?" She asked and Ron nodded. "Did anyone know you were coming over by yourself?"

"George said he'd tell Mummy," Ron explained as he continued to nod.

"I think I'll pop over to the Burrow and tell your Mum you've already arrived," she replied with a concerned look on her face. "Perhaps we'll need to figure out a way to secure the Floo's a little better?" She suggested to her husband, who was already nodding. Grabbing a handful of Floo powder, Anwen called out her destination and walked through the flames, disappearing from sight. Bastien wasn't happy to see his Mummy disappear, and immediately began to wail.

"Mummy, Mummy, back Mummy," the toddler wailed.

"Bas, sport, Mummy will be right back," Sirius tried to console his son. "She just went to see Aunt Molly for a minute. She'll be back, I promise."

"It okay, Bas," Draco comforted his brother. "I's still here." The older Black son was patting his brother on the back, and Sirius couldn't contain the smile which bubbled up from within him. The two were brothers, regardless of their actual biological relationship. Bas began to calm down, his small, chubby hand winding itself into his father's hair and gently holding on and rubbing it between his fingers. It was something the boy had started doing as a baby, and it always made the man sigh with contentment at the tiny act of comforting the child took with him.

As Bas settled down the congregation moved from the hallway into the sitting room. Neville, Ron and Harry went over to the small table and chairs Lily had put in the space so the boys could color. Draco chose to stay with his brother and Dad. Sirius sat down on the sofa, each boy settling into their side of his lap.

"Daddy, I got sec'et," Draco announced.

"Really, and what would that be?" Sirius asked, wondering what the child could consider a secret.

"I saw somebody 'pecial when yous away."

Sirius was sure his son would tell him how his Grammy Rose and Papa Cal had come to visit. Anwen had told him she'd called her parents in Wales and asked for their help. "Who did you see?"

"I met Mr. Awbus." Sirius thought he knew what his son said, but he couldn't possibly imagine that it was correct.

"What did you say, Draco?"

"I met Mr. Awbus," Draco repeated. "He tood stories of you and Mummy. He ate dinner wit us." Anwen had neglected to tell him that Albus Dumbledore had come to visit while he was away. He suspected it was due to the emotions he was currently feeling. He didn't trust the headmaster, especially not with his wife.

"Thank you for telling me, Draco. Why don't you go play with your friends?" Sirius suggested, and the boy slid from his father's lap.

"Bas, you come?" the older boy inquired of the younger, but he declined, shaking his little head even as he held onto his father's hair. Draco ran off and Sirius looked to Lily.

"Did you know?"

Lily nodded. "He showed up, unannounced. Talk with Anwen, Sirius. She isn't helpless."

"I know that," Sirius clipped back. "It's him I don't trust." Before the conversation could go any farther, the noise of the Floo fireplace announced the arrival of the Weasley family. Anwen was holding little Ginny, looking fresh and clean in her little green dress. She limped over to where her husband and son were sitting, Bas interested in the smaller person his Mummy was holding.

"She's all clean now," Anwen cooed at Ginny as she sat down. One look into her husband's face let her know something was wrong. "What?"

"Draco said you had a visitor."

"I see," she responded. "And you've got your pants in a twist over it?"

"Anwen," he seethed, "I don't trust him with you."

"I know you don't, and I called him out on his arriving to call while you were away. But, Sirius, it was a pleasant visit."

"What did he want?"

"He missed me, that's all. He had no other motive," she explained. "We will discuss this more at home, but put your mind at ease: my parents were there, and my Da is even more protective of me than you are."

Sirius grunted. "That's for sure. I don't think your Da completely trusts me with you."

"My Daddy loves you," she promised as she leaned in to kiss her husbands cheek. "He's just gruff." Since Anwen was close, Bas launched himself at his mother's face, kissing her. Thankfully Sirius was still holding onto the boy, or he'd have fallen into Anwen's lap and on top of Ginny. "Oh, Bas, sweetie, Mummy can't hold you right now. I've got baby Ginny right now."

"No baby," Bas responded.

"Yes, Bas, Mummy is holding the baby. Daddy has Bas right now." The little boy stuck his bottom lip out so far you could have sat on it. Luckily, his parents were immune to his pouty face.

"Guess I shouldn't give him a little brother or sister anytime soon, huh?" Anwen joked. Sirius looked at her surprised.

"Is that even a possibility?" A gentle smile curled at Anwen's lips and she quietly nodded.

"The Healer thinks so," she told him quietly. "We're just going to have to see. It might take a while." Sirius grinned in the way his wife had always described as his "dangerous" way before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

"Damn, we'll need to work hard and long on that project." Anwen blushed at his insinuation, and was thankfully spared from further embarrassment by the arrival of Remus, Eva and Mel.

Late spring brought life to the gardens at Potter Manor. A large marquee had been erected on the back lawn, and people were beginning to gather. Remus had proposed to Eva even before they'd left Brazil, willing to marry her before they returned to England. She'd chosen to wait, wanting their friends to be with them. James and Lily had offered their home as a location for the wedding, and the pair readily accepted.

There wouldn't be a large crowd to witness the nuptials, neither had any extended family and they shared the same circle of friends. Most of the members of the Order of the Phoenix would be in attendance, as well as a few they knew from their school years. Beyond that, their closest friends would be standing with them.

Upstairs, in the master bedroom, James and Sirius were having a hard time keeping Remus calm. They were used to him pacing when he was in his wolf form, to see him this unhinged when human was rare.

"Moony, man, relax," Sirius tried to calm him. "Honestly, it's not hard at all to do the wedding. The marriage part, that's what you've got to watch out for." This earned him a gentle knock to his head from James. "What?"

"Padfoot, the only reason your marriage is difficult is your ability to step in your own shite. Anwen is more than patient with you," James rebuked.

"Yeah, well...what about the toilet seat thing." This time Remus swatted him in the head.

"You charm it to go back down," the werewolf remarked, annoyed they were going over this again. "Who got the O in Charms again?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sirius grumbled. "Honestly though, what are you worried about?"

Remus walked over and sat down on the bed. "What if I'm not good enough for her? What if she wants children someday? What if she wakes up and decides I'm too much work?" Sirius sat down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe it or not, I had the same worries right before I married Anwen," he explained and his friend looked at him incredulously. "It's the truth! Anwen did not need to put up with my nasty arse, but she chose to. I never understood why. I still don't know why, but I am lucky she does. Eva loves you, sense or not. Trust she knows her own heart, just like you know yours."

"That was really insightful, Sirius," Remus replied, a little surprised.

"Yeah, well, your a depressing mess without Eva," he rebutted, "so go out there and marry the girl, because she's the one who makes you happy."

"He's right you know," James added. "The two of you make each other happy. The rest of it doesn't matter. Don't worry about those other things."

"Hey, think of it this way. Anwen and I have a family. Even though those boys aren't a bit hers by birth, I wouldn't ever suggest she wasn't their Mum. There's lots of ways to have kids."

"Damn it, when did you get so mature?"

"You know, I'm more than just a pretty face who likes to chase his tail," Sirius remarked back.

"Of course you are, Padfoot," the bridegroom backpedaled. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"Thank you," he responded. "Now, are you prepared for the honeymoon? I can give you some pointers if you need?" Remus shook his head.

"I'm glad to know you haven't completely changed."

Across the hall, in the bedroom Anwen and Sirius used, the bride was getting dressed with her mother. While Mel wasn't sure about her soon to be son-in-law, she knew her daughter loved him, and for that she was willing to set her concerns aside. Mel had married for love, effectively allowing herself to be shunned by the Siren community; Eva wouldn't suffer the same fate; her friends already accepted Remus for who he was. The greater wizarding world was even moving to more equality for those infected with lycanthropy. Mel was willing to accept that life might just be okay for her daughter and her new husband.

"You look lovely," she commented as her daughter turned around. The simple organza sheath dress hugged her daughters curves and made her look etherial. On the curls of her head rested the shell crown Mel herself had worn for her wedding.

"Thank you, Mum," Eva said as they hugged.

"Are you all ready?"

"I am. I keep thinking I should be nervous, but I'm not. I'm more worried about how Anwen and Lily are doing with the boys."

"I'm sure they're fine," Mel remarked. "The boys all think they're carrying the real rings, don't they?"

"Yes," Eva replied. "Thankfully they have no concept of numbers. There are only two of us, and there will be three rings going down the aisle." The women laughed. "How could we pick between them? They're all so important to Remus...and to me. I can't believe how much I've missed."

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Mel apologized again.

"Mum, we had to leave. I don't regret taking you somewhere to be safe. I'll catch up on their lives, and be involved now. My life is perfect, please don't feel badly for doing what we did."

"You my dear girl are a blessing," Mel said before there was a knock at the door. She walked over and called through it while still closed. "Who is it."

"It's Lily," the witch replied. "We're ready for you to come out. Anwen and the guys have the boys downstairs." Mel opened the door and Lily entered, wearing a pale green floral dress in a similar shape to Eva's. Her hair was pulled back and a spray of flowers held it in place. Lily and Anwen were standing up as Eva's attendants, just as their husbands were Remus's.

"Is she going to be alright alone with all three of them?" Eva inquired. Anwen wasn't always steady on her feet.

"Our Mum's are down there to help," Lily explained. "You ready?"

"Absolutely," Eva replied, not even one doubt in her mind. She'd loved Remus for years now, regardless of what he was. She only knew a man who was kind and gentle and who cherished her above anything else in this world. Whatever would come to them in the future, they would face it together.

The trio of women went down the stairs together, and met Anwen, Rose, Rhosyn and the boys in the kitchen. With both their mother's there, the grandmothers went out through the kitchen door to the ballroom, using the floor to ceiling door which lead to the patio and then the marquee beyond. This was the cue for the music to begin, so the processional could take place.

When the gentle guitar music began, Anwen and Lily guided their boys to the start of the flower lined path, and urged them forward. Dressed in identical little white pants, pale green shirts and dark green ties, the trio was adorable. Bastien was in the middle, his pillow tipped forward, nearly dragging on the grass in front of him. Draco kept a careful hand on his little brother's shoulder, making sure he didn't turn and run like he had at the rehearsal yesterday. Harry was far more concerned with walking at the right speed, and had taken to using an exaggerated stepping form, his upper body scooping through the air as he took each slow step. Everyone in the congregation, including the groom and his attendants, were working to stifle their chuckles at the young boys.

When they arrived at the front, James and Sirius untied the rings from the pillows and pocketed them. Sirius had Eva's wedding ring on his pinky, while Anwen had Remus's on her thumb. The boys then went to stand with their father's. Bastien reached up to hold his daddy's hand, and Sirius' heart melted at the action. He could have sworn he heard several "aww's" from those amassed to watch the nuptials.

Lily came down the aisle first, looking as if she were gliding down the flowered path. James only took his eyes off his wife when their son tugged on his pant leg. He knelt down as to hear his boy.

"Mummy's beautiful," Harry exclaimed loud enough for Lily to hear. She blushed at her sons comment.

"She definitely is," James agreed, winking at his son before he stood back up.

Anwen was slower in her trip down the aisle, but nearly as fluid as Lily. The green of the dress brought out her eyes, and Sirius was certain a tear was forming in the corner. This was the first wedding either had been in since their own ceremonies two years previous. Both of her boys waved, but Bastien decided he wanted to be with his Mum. Breaking free from his fathers grasp, he ran to greet his mummy at the end of the aisle. Anwen gently took his hand and pulled him over to her spot on the opposite side from the men.

Eva was escorted by her mother, and she was beaming as she strode purposefully toward Remus. Neither had eyes for anyone else as they wed, repeating their vows and sealing them with a kiss. For anyone who had known the Marauders in school, this was something which was completely unexpected. All three had matured into respectable men, married to good women and adding to wizarding society. It was a far cry from their days of pranking the residents of Hogwarts castle and spending long hours in detention for it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: I know, it's been nearly three months without an update. Please feel free to fling trash at me, I promise I won't duck. I needed to finish up MMB and then do some work on my second original novel, but I am not rededicated to this story, full time. It's taken a turn in my mind, and the story isn't quite going to be what I had planned on it being. That being said, if you haven't read any of the other stories which involve these characters (Bound/Woven/Restored/ 10 Ways/ Continuum or Ranímer) you're going to be completely lost. The last two are especially important, as the themes started in them carry on here. This a transitional chapter, and by the date you can see we've moved ahead two years. The chapter isn't beta'ed, so if you find errors, I'm quite sorry for them. Please, enjoy. MNFeathers**

**Chapter 6:**

**May 1984:**

"You're sure about moving in here?" Sirius skeptically asked Anwen as they toured Grimmauld Place. "I mean, you've never really liked this house, and the decor is -"

"Changeable," Anwen interrupted. "We need to move. Commuting back and forth from Paris doesn't make any sense since you've completed your Master Charms program. It's annoying to have to get permission every time we want to return to England. Plus, I'm sure Dumbledore is tired of explaining that you're still a British citizen and CAN therefore sit on the Council of Thirteen and Wizengamot. If we're living in the U.K., it isn't an issue anymore."

"What about staying in the little house in London?"

"The little house is too small, and too public. You were complaining about tripping over toys just this morning. We were stretching it to it's limit when the boys were toddlers, they're children now. Before, I could charm the windows to hide their magic and keep them inside; but now, they're far too big and active to be indoors all day. Yesterday Draco levitated poor Molls, her paws frantically trying to find the ground. Thankfully the hedgerows are high, but had someone been on the alley behind the house... We need to move somewhere with stronger protections and away from prying Muggle eyes."

Sirius stopped short on the stairs, looking at his wife with a surprised look on his face. "Do we need to oblige his magic?"

"I don't think we need to yet, but," she sighed before continuing. "The five boys are teaching each other spells, I'm sure of it. I doubt they're even aware of what they're doing half the time."

"Smart little buggers, aren't they?" Sirius asked proudly and Anwen nodded, internally wondering just how much of her husband and his antics had been passed to the children. As she turned her head and came face to face with one of the house-elf heads mounted on the wall.

"These are going, along with the flocked wallpaper. Honestly, how long as this mangey mess been on the walls? I don't think they've made anything like it since the turn of the century." The offensive paper was silver metallic with a thick, black, slightly fuzzy floral and snake pattern. Even if flocked wallpaper were in fashion, the slithering creatures which moved in and out of the silhouetted greenery were enough to put Anwen out.

"Anwen, that's when the house was built. Most of this is the original stuff. The only rooms which got redecorated were mine - since I put the posters up and they couldn't get them down; and Mother's, as she didn't want to be reminded of my father any longer when he was dead. We've got our work cut out for us," he reminded and she sighed again.

The couple continued to climb the stairs, looking at paintings on the walls, light fixtures, rugs, floors and moldings. By the time they reached the third floor, the list of things needing to be replaced was as long as Sirius's arm.

"Are you certain we shouldn't simply buy a new home? Honestly, what we're going to spend on converting this place, we could buy something lovely, new and our own." Sirius prodded his wife, not relishing the amount of work which would be required to make this a place he'd be willing to have his young family reside in. He wasn't sure he understood Anwen's determination to live here.

"We should have moved in here two years ago, when Louise moved into her own home. This is your ancestral home, the boys should know their heritage," Anwen answered with little enthusiasm.

"Anwen, do you think I WANT to live here?" Sirius questioned his wife.

She shrugged at his question.

"Sweetheart, please do not let us move into this house because of some strange sense of familial obligation. I hate this house. There isn't a room here which carries good memories for me. My father still lumbers these halls, and even though I was able to reconcile with Mother before she passed, this isn't home to me. The only places I have ever felt at home in were the places we have lived and Hogwarts," Sirius explained, gently cupping her face to stare into her mossy orbs.

"Oh, thank the Lord!" Anwen exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. "I couldn't imagine living here, the snakes all over the house, and all your creepy dead relatives on the walls. It's just...thank God we don't have to stay here." Sirius picked his wife up and swung her around in the hallway.

"Anwen, don't ever make assumptions like that, please. There are some things I'd like to take from this place, but I don't want to live here either. Maybe someday we'll have a good use for this house, but for now, lets just let Kreacher take care of it." Anwen nodded happily and Sirius kissed her before he Disapparated from the dank, dreary family home.

Two weeks later, the precariously perched house outside of Ottery St. Catchpole was full of small children. Molly had graciously taken all five boys today, along with her five youngest, as Lily had gone into labor and Anwen had promised to be with her. Alice would be arriving shortly to help with the children, but she had to take her daughter, Anna, for her two year old check-up with the Healers.

"What's it like to be a big brother?" Harry asked Neville as they were swinging on the playset in the garden at The Burrow.

"It's okay," Neville answered. "Anna isn't fun sometimes. She cries **a****lot**and then she eats my toys or rips my papers."

"Oh," Harry answered, looking defeated at the answer. He knew he was going to be a big brother today, but he wasn't sure he knew what it really meant. Ron hadn't helped when he'd asked him earlier, since he said he didn't like when Ginny tagged along. When he'd asked Fred and George, they told him that he'd be able to have someone to pick on, but Harry wasn't sure about this part either. He didn't want to be mean to his little sister or brother, he wanted to hug and kiss them and help his Mummy take care of them.

"But, it not all bad, Harry," Neville continued. "Sometimes Anna and I play games and tricks and stuff. Like last week, we hid Grandmummy's glasses and she kept bumping into things," he explained and Harry laughed with Neville at the image of his grandmum.

"I want to be a good big brother," Harry confessed and Neville nodded his little head in understanding.

"It not always easy, but just be nice. I hope you have a brother though?"

"Why?" Harry asked and Neville looked around for the other boys. Seeing none, he spoke.

"Sometimes Anna makes me have tea with her, and play dolls with her. I don't want the other guys to know because they tease me. If you have a brother, you won't have to do girl stuff. Draco and Bas don't have tea parties." Harry nodded, understanding. The pair pumped their legs back and forth, seeing who could go higher. Harry, being taller and stronger, quickly outpaced his friend. When he was as high up as he could go, he jumped from his swing, propelling himself through the air and then landing softly. Harry had learned that if he thought about there being a big pillow under where he was going to land, it made the ground softer.

Just as he stood up and brushed his bum off, he saw Ginny run from the side of the house out toward the pond. He knew she wasn't supposed to be over there alone, so he went to join her. When he found her, she was hugging her favorite dolly, Miss Pepperpot, and crying.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her. Ginny lifted her pigtailed head and looked at her friend.

"Freddy and Georgie took Miss Pepperpot and threw her out their bedroom window," she explained through her tears. "She was stuck in the apple tree and Percy had to climb up to get her."

"That was a very mean thing for them to do," Harry comforted her as he put his arm around her shoulders. He liked spending time with Ginny, she was really smart and listened to him when he spoke.

"It was," she said before she wiped her nose on the sleeve of her shirt.

"Icky, Ginny," Harry said as he reached into his pocket to pull out a little red handkerchief. "Use this instead. Mummy makes me carry them." Ginny took the offered material and blew her nose loudly before handing it back to Harry. Unsure what he was supposed to do with it now, he stuffed it back into his pocket with a slight grimace. The pair sat along the bank of the pond for a few more minutes as Ginny calmed herself down.

"Are you excited for your baby?" Ginny asked when she had stopped hiccuping from her crying.

"I think so," Harry confessed. "I want to be a good brother, but I don't know how."

"Don't throw her dolly in a tree," Ginny told him with the most serious face.

"I won't," Harry promised with a smile. "Come on, we gotta get back before your Mummy knows we out here. She doesn't like us by the pond."

Ginny nodded and stood up, holding Miss Pepperpot in one hand and then taking Harry by the other. "I only hold it until we close to the house, I promise." He and Ginny often held hands, but not around everyone else. They liked how it felt, but they didn't want her brothers or their friends teasing them. As they were about to walk out of the tall grasses and enter the garden, Ginny dropped Harry's hand, keeping her promise. When they came close to the house, Harry saw two faces he recognized, and took off running to greet them.

"Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus," he cried out, causing both men to turn their heads toward him. "Did Mummy have the baby yet?"

Sirius was holding Bastien, but set him down so he could pick up Harry. His godson ran straight into his arms and after he got a good squeeze, Sirius tossed Harry up into the air and caught him. Harry giggled loudly before Sirius settled the boy on his hip to answer his question.

"She hasn't," Sirius explained, "but she's getting close. Auntie Anwen and Auntie Eva are helping your Mummy and Daddy right now."

"Why you here?" Harry thoughtfully asked.

"Because, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my time than see my favorite guys. Padfoot is feeling the need to prowl the yard," Sirius proclaimed, causing a loud cheer from the boys. Setting his godson down, he immediately switched over to his Animagus form and took off running, all nine boys chasing after him. Only little Ginny remained, sitting down on the grass and speaking in hushed tones to Miss Pepperpot. Remus chose to sit down next to her.

"I'm sure Uncle Sirius included you in his group of favorite children," he tried to comfort her. "You can go play with them too."

Ginny shook her head. "I don't like to chase Padfoot," she explained. "I usually fall down and then he licks my face. I don't like when he gets me all slobbery."

Remus chuckled at the little girl. "You and your Auntie Anwen. She's always yelling at him for licking her."

"It's gross," Ginny firmly stated. Remus chuckled. Ginny looked up at him thoughtfully and asked: "Are you and Auntie Eva going to have babies?"

The question prickled at Remus, as he wasn't sure how to answer. He'd love to have children with his wife; but ... There was always a but with the two of them. He wasn't certain he couldn't pass the werewolf infection on to the children, so he flatly refused to even consider it. He thought it was the right thing. However, when faced with the hopeful eyes of his wife, or the innocent ones of the little girl sitting next to him, he questioned his reasoning.

"Why do you ask?" Ginny scrunched up her little face and furrowed her brow, as if she was contemplating the most important question she'd ever been asked.

"I think you'd be a good daddy," she explained. "You're like my daddy, and he's very good at being a daddy! You sit and talk and smile and you're very gentle. I think you should have a little girl, so you can be a good daddy to her." Remus lifted the nearly three year old onto his lap and hugged her.

"That might be the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, Ginny." A pinkish-red blush covered her cheeks, momentarily blocking her freckles from view. "How is Miss Pepperpot today?"

"She's better now," Ginny explained, continuing on with her story about how Fred and George had thrown her out the window, and Percy had gone to save her. They sat in the grass, talking about what dresses Miss Pepperpot liked to wear, and laughed at the boys as one by one they were all tackled to the ground and licked mercilessly by Padfoot.

Just before lunch, Mrs. Weasley stuck her head out the kitchen door and yelled for Harry. Remus stood, swinging Ginny around to ride on his back, and Sirius quickly changed back into his human form. He picked his godson up and ran with him to the redheaded woman, the rest of the boys trailing behind.

"Harry, your Daddy is on the Floo," Molly explained and Harry ran into the door she was holding open, dashing to the large fireplace in the kitchen, where Alice was talking with her cousin. As soon as she saw Harry, she stepped to the side, so the little boy could see his father.

"Congratulations, big brother," James proudly said to his son. "Your Mum just had the baby."

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Harry asked, nearly bouncing on his feet.

"It's a boy, Evan Andrew," James explained and Harry jumped up and down.

"A brother, that's awesome. Can I come see him?"

"If one of your uncles can walk you through, you can come see your brother," James explained and Harry nodded before turning about to look at Sirius and Remus.

"I'll come," Remus piped up. "Someone has been rolling in the grass and has stains all over his trousers."

"I'm not that bad," Sirius interjected. Remus reached over and pulled a twig from Sirius's hair.

"Anwen sees you looking like that and what will she say?"

"Never mind Anwen, Lily's the one who will have a fit. She wants everything sanitized near the baby," James explained, giving Sirius a look to let him know he needed to remain where he was.

"Can you take me, please Uncle Remus?" Harry pleaded.

"Of course," Remus nodded while reaching for his little nephew's hand. He took two steps toward the Floo, even as Alice was drawing her wand and giving Harry a quick clean up.

"Here, Remus," Molly called. "Give me Ginny." Remus shook his head.

"She's the only one of this bunch that kept her clothes clean. I think she should be rewarded by getting to see the baby second, right after Harry." Ginny's eyes got wide with excitement and she smiled brightly before kissing his cheek. Harry held his uncle's hand while Ginny was safely clinging to his back as they passed through the floo and into St. Mungo's.

Late spring turned into early summer and the Marauders and their extended family had gathered at the Black's new home in southern Wales. Given the choice of anywhere to live, Anwen and Sirius had decided within driving distance of her parents made sense. The five bedroom house was not far from the village, but sat at the end of a winding road. They had no neighbors close by, and even if someone were to pass their house, the back gardens were protected by tall Poplar trees. They were together to celebrate Draco's fourth birthday, even if they were celebrating it three weeks late.

Anwen was leading the ladies through a tour of the house, having seen all the rooms upstairs they were headed back to the ground floor of the historic house.

"Anwen, why are the boys in the same bedroom?" Mrs. Hodgson asked her daughter. Anwen chuckled at the question.

"The plan was to let them each have their own room, however Bas kept getting up and going into his brothers room at night and sleeping on the floor. After four nights of it, we gave up, moving his bed and wardrobe into the larger room and let them share."

"So, you have three unused bedrooms? Planning on filling them?" Lily asked her friend even as she was carrying her own weeks old son.

"We'll see," Anwen answered in a non-committal way. She turned away from their faces and lead them through the remainder of the room, ending the tour in the oversized living room with the attached covered patio. The men were gathered in these rooms, passionately reliving a Quidditch match they had taken the boys to the day before.

"Honestly you'd think all of you were the children at their first match," Lily teased, "not the other way." She sat down in James's lap even as she continued to rock Evan in her arms, gently attempting to get him to relax and sleep.

"They're terrorizing Molls again," Anwen said, raising her eyebrow and looking at her husband. Anwen wasn't happy about the gift her husband had charmed for their elder son. It was something called a "Big Wheel", a Muggle riding toy. She vaguely remembered her brothers having one. Her son's, however, flew about two feet off the ground. Draco thought it was funny to fly over the family dog and make her lie down and whimper.

"They're having fun, sweetheart," Sirius corrected. Anwen rolled her eyes at her husband.

"At least call Molls in so she doesn't have to put up with their games, please." Sirius relented and whistled for the dog, who quickly got up and ran to the now open back door. Molls passed by everyone, walked through the living room and then deeper into the house. Anwen was quite certain she'd find the family dog under desk in the study, the only room in the house the boys refused to enter, as their mother had promised a stern punishment if they entered. Now that Sirius had completed his education and was running the Hogsmeade location of _Black__and__Potter__Magical__Mercantile,_Anwen had decided to work on her magical law degree. Frank was currently tutoring her, with hopes of her entering the magical school within Oxford for the fall term.

Conversation and Butterbeer flowed, but Anwen could see something upsetting in Remus's eyes. She silently questioned him with her eyes, but Remus shook her off. It was strange to see him so reserved when the family was gathered; he usually relished the time he had with the children.

Something was weighing on the werewolf's mind. Two nights previous he'd had a bizarre dream or vision; he wasn't sure which it was. He was fearful it was neither. It was reminiscent of something which happened to him immediately after the battle; though at the time, he'd thought it was a potion induced hallucination. If it wasn't, if it was real ... Remus physically shuddered at the notion. He wanted to speak with someone, but he wasn't sure who. His friends were all so happy, so settled in their lives. He suspected this would turn their worlds upside down.

A week later, in the foggy darkness of night, two figures moved through the mist.

"Do you have any idea why we've been summoned here?" the taller of the two cloaked figures asked the shorter as they walked along the London street which lead to the hidden entrance of the Ministry of Magic.

"None whatsoever," the second figure replied. "All I have to say is it had better be an important issue. I don't appreciate the assumption that I have time to traipse all over England."

"Why were the two of us asked to come, and not the others?" The first asked.

"I don't know, but I doubt it's anything good," the second replied.

The first stopped as the others response fell upon their ears. "What do you mean?"

"We've been summoned to the Ministry of Magic at eleven-thirty at night. I doubt we're being asked to share in tea. This isn't a social call. This feels like...it feels like before." The taller bristled at the assessment, before quickly escorting the other into the building. It didn't take long for them to arrive at the Auror offices. They were greeted by three familiar faces sitting around the Supervising Auror's desk, an open bottle of Firewhiskey sitting between three nearly empty glasses.

"Shite," Anwen said, lowering the hood of her cloak.

"Your beginning to sound like your husband there, missy," Alastor Moody remarked with a chuckle in his voice.

"It's always been in my head," Anwen quipped back. "Now, I'm just willing to say it aloud if the boys aren't around." The men all laughed at the little witch's joke before they became serious again.

"Why are Winnie and I here?" James Potter asked. Since he'd resigned as Deputy Minister of Magic at the first of the year, James had been happy not to come back. He tensed in preparation for the answer to his question.

"There have been some disturbing developments in the last twenty-four hours," Frank explained.

"What's happened?" Anwen asked, her bad leg buckling under duress. James quickly grabbed her and summoned a chair for her to sit in.

"Someone's tampered with the castle ruins in Anglesey," Frank explained. "We ran them off, and I left a guard posted at the site, but couple this with what else has happened this week and -"

"The missing prisoners?" James asked, simply seeking confirmation about what he feared. Alastor nodded and the younger man's face immediately hardened.

"What missing prisoners?" the witch quietly asked, fearful of the answer.

"Barty Crouch, Jr., Evan Rosier and Ryan Ellerthorpe were all in transitional housing, having been released from their incarceration. Each of them was housed in a different location, but yesterday morning they simply walked out of the houses and disappeared," Dumbledore explained. "We were able to keep it out of the papers, at least for the time being."

Anwen looked up at James, panic and fear rewriting the delicate features of her face. "I was right."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Hello all, took me three months to get 6 up, and then only 3 days to get 7 here. Thanks to my beta, Arnel, for her quick turn around. I found while writing MMB that shorter chapters worked much better, so these are going to be between 2-3 thousand words each, but I'm hoping to get into a twice a week posting schedule. I'm also going to go in a slightly different direction with this story, mostly because I was finding my original idea rather dull. I hope you like the changes. If you haven't read _Continuum_ and _Ranímer_, the plot is no longer going to make any sense to you. The events of those two stories are going to play heavily into this plot from here on out. Also, for those who do review, if you have your personal messaging feature disabled, I cannot reply to your reviews. I hate when people ask questions, but I can't answer them. Thanks for your support and I'll see you all on Friday. MNFeathers.**

**Chapter 7:**

**June 29, 1984**

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked the witch. She kneaded the flesh between her eyes gently before pulling in a steadying breath and speaking, her fingers twining up in her hair. She had been doing the manoeuvre since she was a child; an accompaniment her mind sussing a problem out.

"Our coming here, late at night after being mysteriously summoned; I commented to James it felt like it did before. There's one big difference, though, I'm not a teenaged girl who can be so easily manipulated anymore." Frank Longbottom smiled at his wife's cousin while Albus Dumbledore's face showed no reaction. Alastor Moody, however, delivered a guffaw that startled James.

"Oh, I always knew you were going to be a spitfire!" the one-eyed Auror exclaimed. "You're going to be a handful to train."

"Train? What am I being trained for?" Anwen quickly asked. She was studying law. She wanted a quiet career, fighting for those whose rights had been whittled away at.

"Anwen, relax," Frank said to her calmly. "Mad-Eye spoke out of turn. We aren't making you do anything."

"You'd better get talking then," she chastised. "The only thing I plan on being 'trained' in is the law."

"James, have a seat, and let me start at the beginning," Albus implored and James begrudgingly did so. Though he didn't need to hear it, he shared Anwen's concern about the situation.

"As you're well aware, after the war, most of the Death Eaters were rounded up. We were able to track them through the Dark Mark," Albus explained. James had kept the family abreast of every development while he worked at the Ministry. He was the one who came up with the idea of using the Protean Charm to trace the Death Eaters, and he and Sirius had been the ones to create the Ministry tracking charm. Both he and Anwen nodded at the old man's assertion.

"We discovered, however, that several of Voldemort's known associates were never given the Dark Mark; we've never determined whether it was by design or if it was simply that he didn't value them enough. One of these was Fenrir Greyback, others being the Carrow's. While they were all deadly in their own way, none would be considered terribly original or intelligent. The three which have disappeared, however, are all smart and organized."

"You think they worked this plan out ahead of time?" Anwen asked and Albus nodded. "Do you think they were the ones poking around up in Wales?"

"I think it would be too great a coincidence if it wasn't," the headmaster told one of his most precious of former students. "Unfortunately, everything which happened in that castle is known to them as well."

"Because Greyback was able to escape before we could capture him. He was the only Death Eater to make it out of the battle with Voldemort alive," James added.

"He saw what we did, and he thinks he can free his former master from the crystal in which we entrapped him," Anwen added, all the bits of the puzzle coming together in the most horrifying of ways. "I wasn't in any condition to be worried about it at the time, but what happened to the crystal?" she asked.

"After we got the three of you out," Mad-Eye explained, "we imploded the remainder of the building. We sunk the rubble as deep as we could, then layered ward after ward on top of it. The final touch was added by Dumbledore here," he indicated with a twitch of his head. "The forest moved in and covered up the remains, blending seamlessly into the landscape around it. The Muggle repelling charms have kept them from discovering the castle's disappearance."

"But, someone who was magical might be able to find the place?" James asked.

"Unfortunately, if they were confident in where they were looking, yes," the Auror responded. Matching grim faces were seen throughout the room.

"Is it even possible to break him out of the crystal?" Anwen asked. "The magic we used, the number of people it took to make it work. It can't be as simple as cracking the thing like an egg to bring him back. His soul was ripped away and destroyed before the body was encaged."

"I don't think so," Albus answered. "However, dark magic can do many things which seem otherwise impossible." The Auror offices were silent, save for the deep and somewhat laboured breathing of the quintet. They were all behaving as if they'd been punched in the gut.

"So, what is it, exactly that you're asking of us?" James finally asked, unable to let his mind wander to the logical answer to the question.

"Since the war has ended, the Auror core has become smaller," Mad-Eye explained. "There just aren't that many incidences of dark magic nor wizards going evil. We aren't prepared to take on anything of this magnitude."

"And you think we are?" Anwen incredulously asked. "The last thing I did any sort of battle with was a boggart we found in the grandfather clock at Grimmauld. Even then it took me a few moments to beat it back, since I wasn't prepared to see Lucius Malfoy walking through the halls."

"Your boggart was Malfoy?" James asked surprised. Anwen shrugged.

"I was finally able to visualize him in a yellow polka-dot bikini and Muggle swimming wings to make the darn thing disappear," she said with a sly smile, making the men laugh despite their heavy conversation.

"I know you don't feel as confident as you once were," Albus interjected, "but having watched you, I have no doubt it would come back quickly."

"What exactly are you asking?" James prodded again.

"We'd like to recruit both of you to the Auror corps, as well as Sirius and Remus," Frank explained. "Alice is coming back as well. We're also going to bring a few old timers out of retirement."

"I'm not physically capable," Anwen said, looking down at her damaged leg. "I can barely run."

"Maladies are hardly an excuse," Mad-Eye interjected. "We can work around that, especially since you're so strong in your magic."

"I don't know that I agree with your assessment. I'm not what I once was."

"Winnie, there are valid reasons for not considering this," Frank honestly told her. "Your leg, however, isn't one of them. A few weeks ago I watched you run around your garden, chasing butterflies with Anna and Ginny. You're in better shape than you give yourself credit for."

Anwen began to shake as she attempted to hold her anger and fear back. This wasn't what she wanted or expected at this point in her life. She was Sirius's wife and the boys' mother; the fondest dream of her heart while growing up. Doing this might mean she wouldn't watch her boys grow up. It could mean she'd never bear a child of her own. What they were asking was so great. James wrapped his arm around her, pulling him to his side while Frank took her hand. The two shared her concerns and fears, and at times like this family bonds were stronger than any other.

"Four years," she muttered. "That's all we got, four years?"

"This isn't a permanent situation. Once we've brought the seven of them in, you're all going to be free to leave and return to your other pursuits."

"Until the next disaster strikes," Anwen interjected angrily. "Why did you insist it be James and me who come tonight, alone? If you want Remus and Sirius, why didn't you do this at one of our houses, when we could all be together?"

"Before we spoke with Remus, we wanted James to be aware of what's happening," Frank patiently explained. "Given his history with Greyback, we were concerned he'd just head out on his own to find him."

"Remus knows he's been out there, and hasn't done anything about it for the last four years," James stated. "What's changed?" The men hesitated in answering.

"He's attacked again, hasn't he?" the chilling question dripped from the Marauder's lips.

"He has," Frank confirmed. "Just before we lost Rosier, Crouch and Ellerthorpe there was an attack on a Muggle orphanage. Seven children were bitten."

"What day was it?"

"The thirteenth."

"The full moon," James didn't need confirmation of his suspicion. The entire extended family kept track of the moon phases.

"There hasn't been an intentional bite since the end of the war," Albus stated. "It's what truly set this string of incidences into motion. Before you ask, Anwen, we thought it would be best if one of you were home with your children. That's the only reason Sirius isn't here with you. I know too well now to think of separating the two of you."

"Thank you," Anwen coldly replied.

"I won't make a decision like this without consulting Lily," James stated.

"We'd never expect either of you do something without speaking with your spouses and each other," Frank responded and the pair nodded. "Time is of the essence, however."

"I'll call a family meeting for later today," James stated. "I think you and Alice should be there as well." Frank nodded his understanding. "If there's nothing else I think you've given Anwen and me a great deal to think about?'

"Actually, there is one other matter I need to discuss with Anwen," Albus said.

"What?"

"How are your studies coming along?"

"Which studies are those? I've only just begun to review the Wizarding law books Frank lent me," she guardedly replied.

"No, your lessons with your grandmother?" Anwen's eyes narrowed.

"My grandmother helped me garner the necessary control for distance seeing," she hesitatingly answered. "However, beyond using it to check on the boys when they've gotten too quiet while upstairs, I don't use it."

"Has she worked with you on Astral Projections?" Albus quietly asked.

"She said it's not possible," Anwen explained even as she shook her head. "She'd worked on it for years, and never been able to separate her vision from her physical body in the correct way. She can distance see, but she can't interact with whatever she witnesses."

"Anwen, as talented as your grandmother is, she isn't as powerful as you are. That you and Sirius were married by the old rite, well, there's even more raw power than any of us suspect," Albus explained.

"I've read about what those studies did to me in another life," she replied, simmering anger evident on her face. "I screamed from the headaches, trembling in my husband's arms as I was completely depleted of my magic. Why in the world would I subject myself to that?"

"For the safety of your children, nieces and nephews," he quietly replied. He knew this would get to her consider this, as they were the things most worth fighting for in life. Disappointment painted her fair features, and she closed her eyes as she whispered.

"You don't play fair, Albus. I was just beginning to really trust you again."

Albus recognized that he had irreparably changed the nature of their relationship. She would never fully accept or trust him again. The closest thing he had to a child of his own was now gone from his grasp. He couldn't help but wonder if the cost was simply too much, and his ideals were not worth what was being asked of him. It was too late to contemplate it, however, as the deed was done.

"If you don't mind, I think Winnie and I have had enough," James stated firmly, leaving no room for further negotiations to take place tonight. "You've given us much to think about."

James reached for the partially empty bottle of Firewhiskey which was on Alastor's desk and took a long pull from it. He knew Anwen didn't normally drink, something about poor interactions with her potions, but he wasn't surprised when she held her hand out for the bottle when he was done. The small witch took a longer drink than he had. They turned and left without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hi all! I'm hoping to get back to my Monday/Thursday short chapter posting schedule. I'm finding it helps me maintain my pace. Things start happening, and we see how they are going to react. Thanks to everyone for your support. I know there are questions, but answers are going to be slow in coming. Thanks for reading, see you Monday. MNFeathers**

**Chapter 8:**

**June 30, 1984**

"Let me go!" Remus roared at his best friends. James and Sirius were holding him back, preventing him from escaping the sitting room and Potter Manor. If he were to exit the house, the others were certain they'd have a hard time finding the werewolf. He was difficult to locate if he didn't want to be found. That he could hear any of them approaching from quite a distance didn't help matters. Only Anwen had ever been able to sneak up on him, and it was when she was soaring between flaps of her Animagus wings. She'd not been a kestrel in almost four years, never again attempting the transformation after her near fatality while changed over.

"Not bloody likely, mate," Sirius retorted, leaning into his friend strongly. They were able to push him back toward the couch and force him down. It was then that his wife stood and planted herself in his lap, thereby making it impossible for him to get up without dumping her on the floor. He was too much of a gentleman to do such a thing to his beloved.

"Eva, you know what he's doing. You know what it's like for me. I can't let him hurt another child —"

"You are not responsible for his actions," she firmly told him. "We've talked about this. You can't stop every werewolf out there from infecting others. You can simply live a life that shows another way."

"Don't counsel me," he told her darkly. Eva simply smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not frightened of you," she whispered in his ear, both disarming and infuriating him.

"Remus, running off with your pants in a twist isn't going to help anything," Sirius said from behind him.

"Crass as that was," Lily interjected, "Sirius is right. You don't have any idea where to look for Greyback."

"He's probably not alone either," Alice pointed out. "You against six former Death Eaters? I don't care how out of practice they might be, those aren't good odds."

"Fine," Remus grumbled. "But I'm definitely taking Dumbledore up on his offer. That wolf will not escape from me again."

"Well, that's one of us," James quietly remarked. "Lils and I have discussed this, and as much as I'd rather stay in private life, let someone else go after them for a change, I can't. My father never sat back, and neither did my son. I'm in. What about you two?" All eyes fell on the Blacks. Anwen had nestled herself against her husband when he'd sat down, and Sirius had himself wrapped so tightly around her, you would have though the threat was present, rather than somewhere far away. He spoke in a cautious voice.

"I'm in, but I'm not sure this is what's best for An-"

"You're not going to speak for me," she cut him off. "We're both in, but we have some terms that have to be agreed to first."

"Go ahead," Frank told her.

"We don't get sent out at the same time, unless it's absolutely, unavoidably, deathly necessary. We won't leave our children completely alone." Her voice was stern, but surprisingly emotionless.

"It never will be. Alice and I have the same arrangement," Frank confessed.

"I suspected as much," she continued. "Secondly, I will only go out with one of you four or Alastor. I need to know whoever has my back truly has my back. If I'm going to do what Dumbledore is asking of me, I'm going to be completely vulnerable."

"That seems reasonable," Frank agreed again. "So, you're going to go ahead with the studies, even knowing what they're going to do to you?"

"Potentially do to me," Anwen corrected. "The future is always fluid." Frank nodded in understanding. An uneasy quiet settled on the room, which was finally broken by Alice.

"Frank, you should probably go and see Alastor and Albus and I need to get home to take care of the kids," she remarked even as she was standing up. Frank seemed somewhat surprised by her abrupt decision to leave, but he wasn't prepared to argue. For her part, Alice was used to seeing the look on the Marauders and their wives faces which indicated they needed to have a private discussion. As close as she was to them, there was something born of their adolescence together which was intensely private. She hadn't been at school with them long enough to have their level of camaraderie, and she'd never presume to insinuate herself into it. She and Frank needed to leave, so these brothers and sisters, not connected by blood but forged in a bond even stronger, could discuss what was happening.

James showed them out while Lily picked two-month-old Evan up from his Moses basket and began to change him before eventually settling down to let him nurse. None of the men balked at it the way they had when Harry was a baby.

When they were finally alone, James spoke up. "So, we're back in the thick of things."

"Lucky us," Anwen sarcastically added. "I'm going to speak with my Ma about watching the boys on days when they're not here with you, Lil, or with Molly. Thankfully our new house isn't far from the farm. I can always take them over to her, although, that might not be safe enough."

"Anwen, we don't know that they're going to attack families," James quietly added.

"No, we don't, but their standard operating procedure was to do so before," the witch retorted. Silence as oppressive as the London fog moved among them, making their thoughts slow and their speech slower. They'd fought one war already, and won it; by rights, they should be allowed to rest on their laurels and grow old telling stories of their 'glory days'.

"There's something I need to tell all of you," Remus calmly spoke. All the eyes in the room turned to look at him. "I didn't bring this up earlier, because it didn't seem particularly relevant, but given what's happened …" Remus was rarely tongue tied, and almost never anything but controlled. In this moment he appeared anxious, apprehensive and uncomfortable. His mood put the others on alert.

"What is it, Moony?" Padfoot asked, hoping their childhood nicknames would put him more at ease.

"Twice now I've been visited by an older version of myself," he spoke plainly. It took a few moments for each of them to comprehend what he was saying.

"Wait, you're saying that you or some version of you has come back in time twice? What the hell were you thinking?" Anwen hastily questioned.

"It wasn't just me," he explained. "The second time I was carrying a message from your future self to your current self."

"What in the hell would have possessed me to do something so ludicrous? After the mess we were in a few years ago, what could have possibly been important enough to tamper with time in such a way?" Anwen's face had turned red as anger at herself ran through her.

"Maybe, we should listen to the whole story," James suggested. The young witch's anger simmered into frustration, something even Sirius could not caress from her.

"The first time it happened was only just after the Great Battle," Remus explained. "I awoke to find myself, albeit an older version of myself, sitting by my bed. He knew exactly when I would awake, and was waiting for me."

"You're sure it was you? I mean, it wasn't someone under Polyjuice?" Lily asked.

"Lil, have you ever seen a werewolf take Polyjuice?" James asked her, and when she shook her head the three men laughed. "When we had to brew it in our seventh year, we decided we'd give it a taste. Moony there didn't change into Professor Slughorn, like he was supposed to. He instead turned into a furry hybrid of himself, the wolf and the potions professor." The others laughed at the mental image.

"He looked like a deranged shop manikin," Sirius interjected. "Hair sprouting out from everywhere, blotchy skin colour, one leg fat the other thin. It wasn't a pretty sight."

"How did we not know about this?" Eva asked.

"We did it in the shack, and it turned out so poorly, we decided not to tell you," James explained. "You three knew about enough of our failed experiments as it was."

"Okay." The word came out exceptionally long and more as a question. "Seeing all of you as girls was enough transformation for one year," Anwen quietly quipped, thankful for the brevity. "So we know it wasn't you under Polyjuice. You're positive it was you, right?"

"Yes," their friend said, wringing his hands together. "I told myself something which only I would know, about when I change over and … anyway. I gave myself two messages that day. The first, Sirius you need to lock your garage well." The others looked at him incredulously.

"We sent you back in time to tell us to lock our garage?" Anwen enquired, shocked at the simplicity of the request.

"Why would locking our garage matter?" Sirius asked at the same time.

"My guess is that it was innocuous enough message not to do any real damage to the timeline. Something awful must have happened, but it can be fixed with a simple, but well-placed locking charm," Remus postulated.

"It must be horrid, since it's quite a risk we took sending you back," Anwen commented, her face still showing her displeasure. "Why didn't you tell us this already?"

"You didn't have a garage in Paris and there isn't anything in the one in Quimper, I decided to wait until you actually had a garage which would require a lock," Remus explained and the others nodded, conceding the idea made sense.

"I think the risk was taken for the second reason," he went on to further explain. "I needed to tell Harry and Ginny to keep their memories of this life, our life, rather than whatever they were going back to," he explained. "It went against what Albus was telling them, but when I explained to Harry how I knew, he promised he'd make sure they did what was asked."

The room grew quiet, each of them contemplating why such a risk was taken. When they'd discovered who Harry and Ginny really were, what they'd done and why, they'd made a pledge to one another never to play with time again. The promise had only lasted so long, apparently.

"Whatever happened must have been disastrous," James finally said. "We weren't sure of Dumbledore back then, but it would have been foolish to go against him on matters of magic."

"Perhaps we knew better than he in the future," Lily added as she rocked a sated Evan to sleep. It was late at night, and with any luck, he would now sleep until the morning.

"What a strange world that would be," Eva added. Of the six of them, her opinion of their former headmaster was the least jaded. She'd missed his manipulations toward the end of the war, and was therefore less distrusting.

"You said this happened again," Anwen probed. "When was the second time and what did I send back?" Remus sat forward and shifted his wife who had remained on his lap even as he'd calmed down. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded square of parchment and passed it across the space between the chair and the sofa to the young witch. Anwen took it in her hands, examined it for a moment before opening it. She slyly smiled and shook her head just a little when she saw what was written upon it.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It's from myself, I have no doubt," she calmly stated. She moved it so it was between the two of them, and Sirius furrowed his brow, attempting to make sense of what he perceived as scribbles on the page.

"What does it say? I can't read a bloody thing you've written." He was frustrated by his inability to understand.

"It's written in my own code, that's why," Anwen explained.

"You have a code?" the men all asked at the same time and the youngest of the group blushed.

"Yes," she reluctantly explained. "You're going to think me silly, but when I was nine I began keeping a journal. I shared a very small flat with my Ma, and I didn't want her reading my thoughts. I decided if I wrote in code, I didn't have to worry about it. I just wanted a little privacy."

"You created your own code, so you could write in a diary?" James asked his cousin, both shocked at her creativity and impressed by her intelligence.

"I did. It's quite simple really; I simply wrote from right to left, rather than left to right," Anwen explained. "In this case I removed the spaces, thus making it appear as one long word, rather than a sentence. People have been doing this for centuries, even DaVinci."

Sirius stared at the parchment again, still unable to read what was written there. "I've got nothing."

"You don't read Welsh, sweetheart," Anwen happily added.

"Let me understand," Remus finally spoke, his mind quickly puzzling his friend out. "At nine you started writing backwards in Welsh to keep your mother from reading your diary?"

"No," Anwen stated and the rest looked at her. "When I started I was using Latin, since my Ma was the one who taught me Welsh. I only switched over to my native tongue when I was at Hogwarts, as it was far more likely someone would understand the Latin. There aren't many of us who read and speak Welsh anymore."

"Unbelievable," Remus remarked. "So what message did you send back to yourself?"

"It's interesting," Anwen commented, taking the parchment back from Sirius. "Newton, Einstein and number four."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this didn't make it up yesterday. Somehow, the entire day was done and I'd only accomplished half of what was on my list. Such is the holiday season. Thanks to my team for making sure the Quantum Physics made sense. Enjoy the chapter and I'll see you at the end of the week. MNFeathers**

**Chapter 9:**

"That's a bloody strange message, sweetheart," Sirius said to his wife, even as he looked at the bit of parchment in her hands. "What does it mean?"

"Newton, the alchemist?" James asked.

"Newton, the scientist?" Lily asked at the same time. "Like Einstein?"

"Rule number four?" Remus queried, his question layering on top of the rest of the words, making a verbal soup so thick Anwen couldn't accurately hear any of them.

"Which rules are you talking about?" Remus followed up, sufficiently later than the rest for the question to be understood. The brown-haired imp of a woman held up her hands and commanded the rest with her words and actions.

"Stop!"

They followed her directive.

"Please, let me think," she asked. The witch closed her eyes and began mumbling in near whispers. Even as close as Sirius was, he could only make out about every third or fourth word.

"Both scientists ... gravity ... not ... rotational ... quantum ... physics ... speed ... light..."

Her fingers appeared to be moving, as if she was flipping through pages of books. He'd often wondered if his wife's memory worked like photographs in her mind; the way she appeared to be searching for something now confirmed Sirius's suspicions. Having a near photographic memory would go along with her visualization skills perfectly.

"There aren't many places where the work of Newton and Einstein overlap which would be important for us," Anwen stated even as she was opening her eyes. "Given the lengths I went to get this message to myself, I can only assume it has to do with time and time travel," she admitted, even though it pained her.

"What?" Sirius asked, his eyes probing his wife's, as if he could draw the answer out of her if he concentrated long enough.

"Simply put, Newton believed time was a constant, that you'd always travel the same distance in a given amount of time. Einstein disagreed, making time a variable, just like distance," she explained. Only Lily, who had at least studied Muggle science, had any idea what she was speaking about. The others looked at her dumbfounded.

"Huh?" Sirius squinted at her.

"Time isn't constant. Depending on how fast you're moving, time gives the appearance of moving in concert with you. Think of it this way; when one Apparates, the skill of the witch or wizard Apparating can affect how quickly they arrive at their destination, regardless of the distance, even if two left at the exact same time. Everyone with me so far?" The others nodded. "However, when we Portkey, it always takes the same amount of time. Whenever we Portkey from London to Cardiff, it takes eleven and a half seconds, regardless of who has created the key or how many are travelling. This is why there can be regularly scheduled Portkeys for longer travel. The first demonstrates Einstein, the second Newton. Do you see where the dichotomy occurs?"

The others nodded, although still looking puzzled. Anwen realized she wasn't getting anywhere attempting to explain the physics to them. It made sense to her, which was ultimately all that mattered.

"None of this is really important, other than understanding the message I sent myself. I think I'm trying to tell myself that somewhere there's a gap in time or the like. It's a leap, but given the third bit of the message, I think it's correct," she explained.

"The fourth rule?" Remus asked her. "Which set of rules are you referring to? Augustus'?" Anwen nodded, suddenly making things clearer for everyone but Sirius. The confused look on her husband's face made Anwen smile and lean toward him to gently kiss him.

"Did you read any texts while at school?"

"Not really," he replied and she simply shook her head.

"How did you complete your Master's program?"

"Sheer skill and my affable personality," he answered and she rolled her eyes.

"Augustus's fourth rule of time travel states _Time__is__fluid.__New__paths__are__constantly__being__created._ If my brain works the same in the future, I think I understand. The message means somehow the future is changing so quickly one or all of us are slipping out of sync with the world around us," Anwen explained, even as she ran her hands through her hair. "The implications of such a thing are …disastrous."

"Why wouldn't you just tell yourself that?" Sirius enquired.

"Because, if we've been messing with time, it's likely there are others doing so as well. I needed it to be vague enough that if it fell into the wrong hands no one else would understand it," she replied. "I don't think it's a coincidence this arrived now, just as we encounter this new challenge."

"Wait, how would that work?" James asked, leaning forward as he spoke to his cousin. "How could they know time was changing?"

"I don't know," Anwen admitted. "But, theoretically if things were happening fast enough, you might be able to witness the changes around you. Like when you turn a Time-Turner. The world around you seems to be moving very quickly. Because you're within the circle of magic which the Time-Turner creates, the movement around you is noticeable. Any movement within the circle, however, would seem natural. Those outside the circle do not see the changes, they simply see time moving as it always had."

"So, you think this message is telling us that change is happening, whenever they are, to be witnessed?" Remus asked.

"Perhaps, but I don't think what's happening to them is the issue. This message came to you within the last week, that means something extraordinary must have occurred or will occur right about now," Anwen stated. "Whatever it is, I would surmise it's the explanation for the changes."

"The prisoners? The attempt to locate the crystal?" James wondered and Anwen nodded.

"It would make sense," she ruefully replied. "Resurrecting old Moldy-shorts, regardless of his having that last sliver of a soul or not, would be disastrous."

"What do we do?" Lily asked. "How do we stop something that's in the future?'

"It's far more complicated than that," Remus replied, his mind finally beginning to dissect the entire paradox completely. "This is something which is happening in the future, the past and by our involvement, the present."

"What if we just sent one of ourselves into the future to ask what exactly the problem is?" the redhead suggested.

"I don't think it would work, and more likely, it would make the situation worse," Remus explained, Anwen and James nodding in agreement. "There's no way to know if we'd arrive in the 'correct' future."

"Wait, I'm completely confused?" Eva admitted. "You're saying there are multiple futures? Are we in all of them at the same time?"

"Maybe," Remus answered. "But they're supposed to exist side-by-side, without knowledge the others exist. Somehow some version of ourselves is witnessing the time changes."

"That makes no sense," Lily murmured.

"It does if you think of it as a tree, Lily," Anwen interjected. "All of the time lines have the same trunk, but at a specific moment, different branches begin to shoot off. If I had to guess, it's probably some time in 1980, the time which Harry and Ginny chose to come back to. From there thick branches are formed. One is the life Harry led, where we were mostly dead or gone and he lived with the Dursley's. Another would be the lives we're leading, with Voldemort gone before Harry was even born. I'm sure there are others, like one where we weren't killed but the war continued."

"Okay, but if we were slipping from one reality to another with such huge changes … how would that even work?" Lily probed.

"They're probably not moving from huge limb to limb, but rather from small branch to small branch. Every time something gets changed, think of it as a branch shooting off a limb. Eventually there are hundreds of these tiny twigs which come close enough to one another to touch. That's where they're probably moving. The changes would be subtle, but recognizable if you knew to look for them." Anwen rubbed her face and then threaded her hands through her hair again. None had seen her look so stressed since Draco had first been sent to live with them. All of them, in fact, suddenly looked much older than their tender years.

"So what do we do?" James finally asked, the weight of their collective thoughts oppressing the room.

"Well, the message seems rather obvious," Remus stated. "Regardless of what might happen, we must refrain from using time travel as a way to solve the issue."

"And, if the problem is the Death Eaters and the crystal?" the deer Animagus further queried.

"Then we train, we watch and we prepare to act when necessary," Anwen spoke calmly.

"I would additionally propose we watch for signs of change around us. If we are suddenly in a situation where we aren't sure what's going on or how we got there or even why we're there, chances are there's something wrong. We can discuss this with each other when we need to. From what Anwen has said, it will probably be almost imperceptible at first," Remus added and the friends all agreed.

Strong, but small, footsteps were heard on the stairs, alerting the adults to the incoming trio of boys. They'd been playing quietly upstairs, but something had driven the little men to come down. A quick glance at the clock alerted their parents it was nearing bedtime, and each of the boys was hoping for their glass of warm milk before they brush ed their teeth and fell into their beds, the Black boys already promised they could spend the night in their daddy's old room at the manor.

Anwen stood up and went into the kitchen, settling the little ones down with their perfectly charmed glasses, and listened as they relayed the story of their adventures upstairs. She welcomed the simplicity and innocence of their conversation over the one the adults had just had.

Remus and Eva excused themselves, exiting through the kitchen so they could say goodnight to their nephews before Disapparating off the back patio to the London flat that Harry had left to Remus when he'd departed four years ago. The couple had begun to consider moving. The flat had been convenient for Eva while she was working on her counselling degree, but she was now ready to set up private practice. It would be better for her to be near other wizarding folks to encourage utilization of her skills.

Lily had taken Evan upstairs and already had put him down before hastily retiring herself. Mothers of infants learn quickly to sleep when the chance presents itself. Not wanting the conversations of today to impede her rest, she took a full dose of _Dreamless__Sleep_ as she collapsed into bed. She had no doubt her husband would be along later, but he would likely sit in his study for a while to consider and catalogue the day's events.

James Potter had discovered while Deputy Minister of Magic that it was helpful to sort his day's memories, and preserve those which might one day be important. If he went to bed with so many things prattling through his mind, he found sleep nearly impossible to come by. He opened the cabinet which held his personal Pensive and withdrew his wand from the holster on his belt and began pulling memories out. He relegated each one to its own small phial and then added them to the shelves and shelves of memories which lined the walls. He etched the date and general topic of the memory into the glass for quick reference, should the time ever present itself to remember. When he was finished, he poured himself three fingers of Ogden's best and settled behind his desk. The mind was far too active to slumber, even with his nightly excising complete.

Anwen and Sirius agreed to staying in 'their room' for the night, although they could have just as easily returned home for the night and retrieved all three boys, their two and Harry, in the morning. To be fair, the couple liked revisiting the suite they had always used. It contained strong memories for them. Little was said between them as they prepared for bed, though they were in almost constant contact with each other; a touch of a hand here, the brush of a shoulder there. When they both were done with their routines, they settled on the bed, Anwen sitting between Sirius' legs so he could brush her hair out. The simple act was luxuriously sensual for them both, and they ended nearly every day this way. He was surprised when she lifted her hand and sealed the doors to the suite. He then heard the familiar hum of a privacy charm go around the room, ensuring no one would hear them. Anwen turned and faced him.

"Sirius, the parchment had a second message on it," she explained. "But given what it was, I chose not to share it with the others."

"Why?" he asked. Anwen loathed secrets, and for her to choose to keep one deeply surprised him.

"Because, it's about you and me," she seriously replied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Hi all. FF is running a tad strangely this morning, so I hope this goes up without any problems. I know you were all looking for a resolution to the cliffie from the last chapter. It's not here, though I do promise it will be important later on. We've moved ahead in time a little, it's Harry's 4th birthday party. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Blessed Kwanza and my best wishes for the New Year are sent out to all my readers. I'll see you again on Monday. MNFeathers **

**Chapter 10:**

**July 31, 1984**

Anwen was attempting, unsuccessfully, to hide a smile behind her hand. She was biting hard on the inside of her mouth not to burst out laughing. She was going to loose the battle very, very soon. James, Remus and the Longbottoms watched with mirth the scene before them.

"It was your own damn fault, Padfoot," James teased, watching his mate's wife valiantly attempt not to laugh. "She'd already knocked Moony and me down. Why did you taunt her?"

Sirius struggled to lower himself into the chair on the patio of Potter Manor; on which he'd placed a double strength cushioning charm. His posterior was still sore, regardless of the potions he'd been given by the medi-witch at St. Mungo's. He never knew a broken tailbone could be so painful. Something so small shouldn't hurt so much.

"She's my wife!" Sirius groused, causing his wife to let her mirth out. "I didn't think she'd ever go after me full strength." He looked at Anwen, who was now kneeling next to him. "You knew I didn't mean it, when I called you dainty. I know you're powerful," he sort of pouted and Anwen kissed his lips gently.

"I know, but whoever won the challenge got out of having to run the obstacle course tomorrow, and my balance is still a little wonky," Anwen playfully reminded him. "Nothing gets in the way of me not having to do that blasted course."

"Yeah, well ... Anwen, you knocked me on my arse!"

"Yes, I did," she quietly replied. "And I promise to make it up to you tonight, when we're home alone." The look in her eyes told Sirius exactly what she meant.

"I might not be feeling up to it," he complained, causing the other men to snigger.

"Sure, dear, believe that if you must," she lovingly taunted even as she stood. Their training classes had been going well. The duelling practice in the last week confirmed what the rest had suspected, Anwen was darned scary as an opponent.

The laughter had alerted the four young boys that their parents had arrived, and they immediately came running in from the garden where they were playing, to meet their parents on the patio. Lily and her mother had been taking care of all six children while the others trained, making the preparations for Harry's birthday party a bit harder than she'd planned. She was glad Eva had recently arrived and was helping her organize things before the whole Weasley clan made their appearance.

"Daddy," Draco cheered as he flung himself at Sirius. Unfortunately, his enthusiasm carried him right into his father's lap, pushing Sirius's sore posterior deeper into the chair. Though he tried to hide it, the man grimaced when his son caused him pain. "What's wrong Daddy?"

"Your Mummy hexed me and I got hurt," Sirius complained. A surprised sound and hurt look crossed the little boy's features.

"Mummy, why did you hurt Daddy? Why were you fighting?" little Draco became quite upset. "Don't you love him anymore? Are you going to make me go away again?" Anwen's face softened and she reached for her older son, who gladly moved into her embrace.

"None of those things are going to happen, sweetheart," she calmly explained. "Mummy and Daddy are learning to become Aurors, like Neville's mummy and daddy."

Bastien pulled on his mother's skirt, and she looked down to stare into his big grey eyes.

"You not an or-or," he mispronounced the word. "You a mummy!"

"Yes, I am a mummy, I am your mummy," she confirmed with a smile and a tickle to his belly. "But right now Daddy and I need to help Uncle Frank and Auntie Alice, and that means we need to be Aurors. Uncle Remus and Uncle James are learning with us, too"

"You come home, right?" Draco asked. She knew he remembered the fire and his being left behind by Andi and Ted, his nightmares woke them up every few weeks, even three years out. None of them needed a degree in counselling to know Draco was still shaken by those memories.

"Draco, honey, Mummy and Daddy love you so much that we will always come home, we promise. We still love each other very much, and no one will ever take you away from us," Anwen cooed to ease his worries.

Bastien climbed more carefully into his father's lap and laid his little head on Sirius's shoulder. "Where does it hurt, Daddy? Mummy always kisses my boo-boo's to make them better. She should kiss yours too."

"She already promised to, Bas," James joked and Anwen cast him a dirty look.

"Don't worry about it," Sirius confidently replied, ignoring his friend's remark. "It's already feeling better with you giving me such a good hug."

The friends looked around at each other, suddenly quiet and contemplative because of the questions the young boys had asked.

"Hey, it's my birthday!" Harry interjected. "We gotta be happy!"

"Yes, we do," James replied as he picked his son up and tipped him upside down in mid-air. Harry began to laugh wildly. "Let's go see what Mummy made for supper."

"Did you find everything that arrived by owl-post?" Lily asked Eva.

"I think so," Eva replied as she levitated the pile out to the patio.

Gifts had been arriving for Harry over the course of the last few days, and Lily had been attempting to hide them from her son. She'd tried to dissuade the women from The Society in doing so much for Harry, but she'd had no luck thus far. They felt badly that Andrew and Julia Potter had never seen their grandsons, and had taken upon themselves to do for James' boys what his parents could not.

Dinner was reserved for the 'five families' as they were now jokingly calling themselves, but others had arrived for cake and presents, adding to the huge pile of wrapped packages Harry now had at his disposal. Having celebrated Neville's birthday yesterday, she knew her son wasn't the only one being spoiled. Harry was tearing into the gift from the Black family, Sirius looking nearly as excited as the four-year-old.

"You got me a **real** Quidditch set?" Harry asked excitedly. "With Bludgers and everything?"

"We did," Sirius replied, glad their godson enjoyed his gift. "It's not regulation size, it's smaller for kids to work with, but it's all there. Your dad and I can help you guys learn how to really play, not just toss the Quaffle around mid-air."

"Auntie Winnie, you teach me the feint you did the other day?"

"Absolutely not …" she hastily replied. However, seeing his face fall, she added, "…yet." This placated the child, who merrily pushed the trunk with the Quidditch supplies aside and reached for another gift.

"That's from me," Minerva McGonagall said as Harry took the golden wrapped package from the pile.

"Thanks, Grandma Mimi," Harry chirped. The children had all adopted the nickname for her, which would be fine until they started at Hogwarts and she could no longer be their surrogate grandmother, but instead their professor.

Inside the box was a small Gryffindor sweatshirt. Despite the summer heat, Harry immediately pulled it on over his head.

"This is awesome!"

"It's charmed to continue to grow with you, so you'll have years of wear in that," she explained.

"I's gonna be a Gryffindor when I get to Hogwarts," Harry stated.

"Of course you are," Minerva affirmed. "Potters have been in Gryffindor's house since the very beginning."

"Ah, you're forgetting Charlus," James interjected. "He was in Slytherin. He also went faerie hunting, so he wasn't exactly like the family."

"Yes, well, every family has their black sheep," she replied.

"Or, in the case of my family, their white sheep," Sirius quipped back. Charlus had, of course, married into the Black family and all their derangement.

"Huh?" Bas asked while perched on his father's lap. "We's all Black's, but we's not sheep." The adults laughed at the little boy's words, which caused the children to laugh too, even if they didn't understand what they were laughing at.

Harry reached for another gift, this one rather large and wrapped rather unattractively in a sort of puce paper with a blood red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Mummy, this one doesn't have a card," Harry told her as he looked on all sides of the box. Lily had stressed to him that he was to open the cards first, and see if he recognized the name of the person who had signed it based on the first letter of their name. She was sure he'd be reading in another six months.

"It's probably inside," she responded. "Go ahead and open it." _It__'__s__probably__from__one__of__the__old__society__ladies.__That__paper__looks__like__it__'__s__been__around__forever,_she thought.

Harry tore away the wrappings and lifted the lid from the box. Just after he peered inside, fat tears began to fall from his eyes, causing his father to immediately join his son on the ground. James took one look and hastily pulled the box from his son's hands and passed it up to Frank, who was sitting almost directly behind Harry.

"Harry, it's okay," James tried to comfort his son with his words and the huge hug he pulled the boy into. "It was just a toy."

"But it looked like Dragh! My Dragh!" the little boy complained. At the sound of his name, Harry's husky came running to him, and nearly tackling James over to get to his boy. It had been Sirius who'd come up with the name, thinking 'trouble' was a good name for the Husky when he was a puppy. Anwen had provided them the Gaelic translation.

"I know it did, but it's only a stuffed animal with some hedgehog blood on it," Frank confirmed, his wand waving wildly over the box. Significant looks passed between the friends.

Not wanting to spoil Harry's party, Frank put the lid back on the box and slid it under his chair, charming it so it could not be moved. The parents quelled the concerns of the children, and soon Harry was back to opening his gifts. He and his friends recovered quickly, the adults were far more rattled by the experience.

When the party was over and the boys all asleep in Harry's room for their annual birthday sleepover, four couples met in the library at Potter Manor. Molly had graciously taken Anna back to her house, providing Anna and Ginny both a little time away from the four-year-old boys. The only child remaining with them was Evan, thankfully sleeping soundly in his carrier.

Frank had already taken the package to the Ministry and had Alastor look at it with him. Much to their chagrin, they'd found no magical signature or any other identifying marks on the package or its contents. They did, however, find another disturbing item in the box. Under the damaged and bloodied toy representation of Harry's pet, there was a single red lily, the head of the flower severed from the stem.

"It's not exactly a subtle message," Alice stated as she looked at the items on the table in front of them.

"When have Death Eaters ever been subtle?" Anwen asked back. "However, if you want to give a message, it's an effective one." A chill passed over her as she said it.

Of all of them, Lily was the most understandably shaken by this turn of events. James had pulled her into his lap in the chair at the head of the table. Several magical texts were hovering not far out of reach.

"Sweetheart, do you remember anything about how this gift arrived?" he asked her.

"No," Lily replied shaking her head. "There were so many things coming by post, I just had the owls deposit them in the lounge before they flew off."

"Why didn't the wards pick up on something like this?" Eva enquired.

"There's nothing magical involved here," Sirius replied. He'd gone out to check the property's enchantments shortly after the gift arrived. Regardless of his discomfort, he was going to make sure his family was safe. "The wards would have kicked in if something dangerous was used, like say dragon blood. However, hedgehog blood has no magical uses. The other items are simply what they appear to be."

"This was a taunt," Remus calmly spoke. "If they'd wanted to hurt any of us, there was plenty they could have done, but they didn't. The question is, how do we react to it?"

"I think we need to re-ward all of our houses," Sirius replied. "Tighten things up, maybe have our post sent elsewhere and inspected before we get it. If they know post owls can get through, they might attempt to track it the next time." The others nodded. Despite the teasing otherwise, Sirius had indeed paid attention while working on his degree.

"Do we respond to this?" James asked, pointing at the box. His question was met with silence and contemplation.

"Not yet," Alice finally said quietly. "If they think it didn't work, they might try something else even more daring to get our attention. Daring can lead to mistakes."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello all, I hope those of you who have been celebrating Christmas and Chanukah have had blessed celebrations, and for those who will celebrate Kwanzaa will have a beautiful remembrance as well. I know there are unanswered questions here, that's just how I roll. Pay close attention to the "fluffy romanace" at the beginning. Something very important about our favorite pairs magic is included here. I'll see everyone on Thursday, and if I get myself writing, it might even be an early update. Thanks for all who are reading and reviewing. MNFeathers**

**Chapter 11**

**August 25, 1984**

The curtains were drawn at the house on the end of the lane. It wasn't unusual, the neighbours knew the family had moved to Paris two years ago, although they did come back to visit on occasion. What made this time different was the movement behind the curtains. People walking down the lane could tell someone was in the house; and the aforementioned neighbours hoped it was the young couple who owned the house. Even in their absence the gardens were well tended, and the house never appeared to suffer from lack of habitants. Most of the movement was centred in the front lounge, typified by a curtain gently swaying or a shadow flitting behind the brown material. One particularly lonely widow could have sworn she heard laughter or perhaps moaning as she strode by, exceedingly slowly.

Inside, the couple who owned the home were enjoying their impromptu celebration.

"Staring at it isn't going to make it grow, sweetheart," Anwen teased Sirius, his eyes intent. Her skin was flushed and glistening, something only her husband could accomplish for the young witch.

"Maybe not, but I just can't believe it worked," he happily gushed, his hands caressing her lithe form.

"It's worked before, too. It's still a waiting game," Anwen said cautiously. They'd been in this position before, and had their hopes dashed. While all signs pointed to their being more successful this time, she was still concerned.

"Anwen, aren't you even a little excited?" his eyes finally meeting hers. She reluctantly allowed herself to smile.

"I am, but," she paused, considering how to word this. "...Sirius, while the prognosis from this morning was good, we were told there could still be problems. Didn't you hear the healer?"

"Well, yeah," he grumbled at her rationalism in this situation. "I'll be honest though, you and that healer got speaking so quickly the translation charm couldn't keep up with you. I only caught every third word or something. Our boys speak better French than I do."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Anwen asked. "I would have translated, or at least spoken slower."

"I know, but I was more interested in looking at the visibility charm," he explained. "Anwen, love, you do realize we did it. It's amazing."

"No, it's not amazing," she corrected, "it's something millions have done throughout time."

"Ah," he went to correct her, taking her naked body into his arms and pulling her on top while he shifted underneath. "We have done it better than any of them. We're just naturally very talented." The light tone of his voice broke down the last of her hesitancy, and she was quickly beaming at him.

"You're pretty assured of yourself, aren't you, Mister Black?" she threaded her hands through his hair before kissing him. "Not only have we succeeded, we've made a good looking one, according to you?" Another searing kiss followed.

"Only because I know how beautiful you are," he explained when their lips parted.

Anwen and Sirius had left the boys with Grand-mére in Quimper while they had travelled to Paris to see the healer Anwen had been a patient of for the last two years. Even with their returning to England, she wanted to remain in the healer's care. They had returned to their Quimper home to celebrate the good news they'd received before picking their children up and heading back to Wales, Grand-mére with them to spend holiday with her grandchildren before they returned to school in a week's time. The couch in the lounge hadn't seen this much action in a few years.

"I want to tell someone," Sirius admitted. Anwen shook her head.

"Not yet, please. Just a few more weeks," she pleaded.

"We should at least let them know at work," he argued, even as his lips trailed along her jaw and to the place behind her ear which caused her to melt.

"I told Alastor weeks ago," Anwen confessed and Sirius pulled back to look at her, surprised. "I had to. Ministry policy. I made him swear his secrecy and charmed the deal so that if he breaks it, he'll be itching for a week."

"You really are my badass little witch."

"Don't you forget it." Feeling the need to celebrate rather than discuss, they went back to their earlier activities. Their fourth wedding anniversary was only recently passed, but they still often behaved as if they were newlyweds. Having been married by the ancient rites, their magic being bound together, had some interesting after-effects. It wasn't uncommon for them to seemingly slip from their own consciousness into that of their lover as they were nearing their release. While disconcerting at the beginning, years in they'd learned to enjoy and even work with the sensation. Today was a day they certainly were feeling the need to embrace this aspect of their lovemaking. Sirius wanted to know what it felt like to be Anwen; to know what secrets her body held, even if it was only for a short moment or two.

He flipped them again, he covering her small frame. They knew exactly what to do to bring the other absolutely exquisite pleasure. Their progress to such ends was suddenly interrupted.

The front door swung open and James burst into the lounge surprised them both, causing the pair to scream out, and not in the way they were anticipating.

"Bloody hell you two," James yelled when he saw them, "that's damn more than I ever wanted to see of either of you." He hastily turned around.

"Well, if you hadn't invited yourself in you wouldn't have seen anything, mate," Sirius angrily retorted. He quickly summoned Anwen's dress and his trousers and they dressed hastily.

"Interesting tattoo there, Padfoot," James teased. "How come you didn't show us?"

"It wasn't meant for you," Sirius groused in response. There was something on his lower back which was intended for his wife and his wife alone. "We're presentable. Want to share with us why you just burst through the door of our house?"

"I've been trying to call you on your mirror all morning. When you didn't answer and you weren't at your house or Grimmauld Place, we got worried. Moony and I have been everywhere we could think of," James explained, coming into the lounge, but pointedly not sitting down. He was unsure of what other surfaces they might have been on this morning.

"Obviously, we were otherwise engaged," Sirius snipped back.

"Obviously."

"James, it sounds important, what did you need?" Anwen kindly asked, ignoring her husband's spoilt mood and her own embarrassment.

"It is. Where are your boys?"

"They're with Grand-mére, why?" Anwen replied, moving herself to the edge of the couch so she could slip her feet into the sandals she'd worn today.

"Last night, we don't know how they did it, but two prisoners were broken out of Azkaban," James explained. Anwen's bad leg clunked to the floor, the colour drained from her skin. Sirius reached over for her hand, his heart-rate having shot up in speed as the adrenaline began to course through him.

"Who?" the witch asked, her face suddenly hardened with fear.

"Peter and ..." James' eyes went back and forth between his two friends, struggling to tell them. "Narcissa."

The faces of the Black's turned grey and Anwen started breathing heavily.

"She's going to try to take my boy," she remarked, horrified. Anwen stood and Disapparated on the spot. Sirius and James were surprised by her actions, the later more so than the former.

"Where did she go?" James asked, puzzled by Anwen's rapid action and Sirius' lack of reaction to it.

"We'd already planned that if anything were to happen which put the boys in danger, Anwen was going to go to them immediately and bring them to us. No one will defend them more vigorously than we will," Sirius explained as he reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head.

"Shite," he further spat. "How the hell did they get out? Weren't they on the maximum security floor?"

"They were, but when the Auror's did the six o'clock check, they were both missing," James explained. "Alastor was alerted at eight, but both of you had today off. None of us had any idea where you'd gone. Your house was just empty."

"We left right after breakfast," Sirius explained. "Anwen had a healer appointment in Paris this morning." He raked his hands through his hair. "Is everyone else okay? Peter isn't going to like us for betraying him."

"Isn't it the other way around, mate? He's the one who became a Death Eater," James reminded.

"He went to Azkaban because of us. He's gonna be right pissed."

"Everyone else is fine," James answered Sirius's first question. "Dumbledore has us using Hogwarts as a meeting place, since the students aren't back yet. I'm supposed to take you there. Speaking of, I should let Moony know I found you," he explained, pulling a small mirror from inside his robes. He tapped on the centre and waited a few moments.

"Any luck?" the disembodied voice of Remus came into the lounge.

"They were in Quimper," James replied. "I caught them mid-shag." Sirius slapped his friend's arm for sharing that bit of information while Moony laughed.

"Better you than me," the werewolf said through his laughter. "Anwen would never look at me again."

"All I really saw was this one's hairy arse and his fancy new sparkly tattoo," James continued.

"Oh, new tattoo? Whatever is it of?" Remus prodded, obviously enjoying taking the mickey out of their mate. Sirius quickly snatched the mirror from James.

"Never you mind, we'll see you in a few." Sirius tapped the mirror, thereby ending the conversation. "Say anything about the tattoo to anyone, and I'll let Anwen hex you."

"But, Padfoot, you had her -"

"Do. Not. Finish. That. Sentence." Sirius commanded. "She's going to be embarrassed enough, please don't make it worse for her. It was something between just the two of us, and obviously, where it is, it was intended to stay that way." The emphatic way he implored was enough to convince James. He nodded. While pot shots between Marauders were allowed, they generally didn't really tease the girls beyond the most basic of ribbing. The guys all felt the need to keep their wives safe from the brutality and pranks they'd unleash on each other.

Before another word could be said, Anwen and Grand-mére reappeared in the lounge, each holding a somewhat shell-shocked looking child.

"I take it I will be heading to Wales slightly earlier than planned?" Grand-mére asked.

"Yes," Anwen replied. "Draco's b-i-r-t-h m-o-t-h-e-r ..." she spelled out, wanting to save her elder son from knowledge he was too young to understand, "...broke out of Azkaban last night."

"I see," the elderly woman replied. "She hasn't signed the parchment yet, has she?"

"No," Sirius gravely added. "We're supposed to go up to Hogwarts."

"I need to check on my family," Anwen said. "They're just out there, in the open —"

"Alice and Kingsley are with them," James explained. "They're going to get an Auror detail as well. Alastor is moving Lucy Savage and Isaac Williamson into a cottage nearby. They need to act like they're a married couple." The three Auror trainees laughed at the situation.

"They hate each other," Sirius remarked.

"Sounds like many a marriage," Grand-mére retorted, causing all of them to laugh. Anwen was still holding Draco in her arms while Sirius reached for Bastien, who gladly leaned out of his great-grandmother's arms and into his daddy's.

"Your Floo is attached?" James enquired.

"Attached, yes, but at the moment it's closed to anywhere but the other house," Sirius explained. "We'll need to take a two-stop trip." The others nodded and went to the fireplace in the dining room. Sirius took his wand out and tapped the mantle three times and the entire orifice shimmered purple and then dimmed. The others hastily Flooed themselves over to the Welsh house, Sirius taking up the rear so he could close the connection when he was done.

Grand-mére kissed all but James goodbye before Disapparating to her son's home on the other side of Cardiff. The others headed on to Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Here it is, a day early. You'll find events from other stories of mine will begin occurring here, however, they're going to be slightly different, out of order or otherwise not quite as you remember. If anyone needs help remembering, I will be creating a website for the "Bound/Woven/Restored" trilogy and for the "Continuum/Ranimer/GUMD" trilogy. All of the different times lines, the family trees, artwork that has been created for the stories as well as the trailers will be there. I will also put up the playlists for all stories. It should be up by mid-January, and I will leave the information here and on my author page when it's ready. Also, I'm looking for someone to draw me a picture of Anwen and Sirius. If you're artistic and you'd be willing to make something for me, I'd love to hear from you. That's it. I should have one more chapter up before the New Year and our family vacation, if not, it will be up shortly after Jan. 1. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing,**

**MNFeathers**

**Chapter 12**

**August 25, 1984**

The others Dumbledore, Minerva, Alastor, Alice, Lily, Remus and Eva, were waiting when Anwen, Sirius and James arrived at Hogwarts, using the Floo which went directly into Dumbledore's office. Harry and Neville were waiting for their friends, and the parents were surprised when Madame Hooch came in and said she was taking the four youngsters out to the Quidditch pitch for a flying lesson. It was like a second Christmas for the boys. After kissing their mums the boys were off. The important discussion waited until the youngsters were clear of the stairs and out of ear-shot.

"Did you speak with my Grand-mere before you left my family?" Anwen asked Alice, her voice more stern and laced with more worry than usual. "She's formidable, but not young. I don't know if she's enough to hold off more than one attacker."

"Anwen, they're fine," Alice confirmed, taking her friends hands in hers. "Kingsley was going to cover until the team could get in place in the cottage across the lane. He's asked that the children be kept inside until they can raise the full protection wards."

"Okay," Anwen nervously replied. "If Narcissa is anything like her husband, she would have no qualms about going after my parents and siblings. There's no one to hurt in Sirius' family, but mine… and then there's the boys…" she trailed off, slipping her hands free from Alice's and turning into her husband's embrace. She turned her face upward and gazed into his eyes, hoping to find assurances there.

"She has no legal standing to take Draco, but at the same time, she hasn't relinquished her rights. She refuses to sign the adoption order. Sirius, what are we going to do?"

"Winnie, little one, she can't take him from us, not legally anyway. She's a convicted Death Eater. The Wizengamot took Draco away from her, and gave him to me as the head of the Black family. Louise is the only Malfoy left, and she approved of our raising him. Draco is our son," Sirius attempted to comfort her. "We just need to create a plan to keep all of us safe."

"Why?" she eked. "Why now? Haven't we sacrificed enough? My heart can't take another loss." Sirius gathered his wife in his arms and held her. He couldn't believe just an hour ago they were celebrating; now he didn't even need to look at her to know Anwen was terrified.

"Shh," he cooed at her. "Everything will be fine, my dearest. We will keep the boys safe," he promised before he whispered to her. "I will make sure both of you are always protected." His lips grazed her cheek and she settled some as his love flooded over her. He turned her around, his arms never leaving her midsection.

"What do we know?" Sirius asked in a louder voice, looking to Alastor for answers. He'd intentionally kept his eyes away from Albus Dumbledore. Sirius had a well-honed sense of self-preservation, finely tuned through his upbringing with a drunken, abusive father. While his head wanted to ignore what his gut was currently saying, Sirius couldn't in good faith write off that his senses said to distrust the old man. Alastor was the only other one in the room who knew exactly how much was at stake for his wife and him.

"Best that Frank was able to piece together," the one-eyed Auror began, "was that something was passed yesterday between Pettigrew and who we believed to be his barrister. Thing is, we've had someone watching Ophiuchus Nott since Crouch, Rosier and Ellerthorpe escaped. He wasn't at Azkaban yesterday, or any other day for that matter."

"Doesn't the charming on the place keep people under Polyjuice Potion from entering?" James asked.

"It does, but there are other ways to disguise yourself," Moody replied in a more grumpy than usual tone.

"James, the elder Ellerthorpe boy, Elam, was very talented at Transfigurations. I heard he had gone to the Far East to study," Albus interjected.

"But, Elam wasn't a Death Eater," Remus interjected. "He'd intentionally stayed away and took his youngest sister with him. Why would he get involved now?"

"They returned once Voldemort was gone," Dumbledore stated. "The Ellerthorpe's are an old family. The bonds between blood are stronger than anything. You know the saying."

"Prosapia supremos touts alius" James, Sirius and Alice all repeated at the headmaster's prompting. It was something which was drilled into pureblood children's minds from an early age.

"What?" Eva asked, unsure of the Latin translation.

"Family above all else," James said. "For families of the old bloodlines, your first priority is to family. To turn your back on your blood is considered grounds for disinheritance or worse."

"Is there any way we can confirm Elam was the one who went to Azkaban?" Sirius asked.

"He didn't do any magic," Mad-Eye said with a shake of his head. "There's nothing to trace."

"What did he pass to the rat? Do we know?" Sirius asked.

"Minerva, is it possible to trigger an Animagus transformation any way other than with a wand?" Alastor asked.

"Some witches and wizards are strong enough to trigger the transformations without their wands, but Peter wasn't particularly blessed with skill or natural talent. However, there are rumours of ancient spells in which an item is embedded with enough magic to start the Transfiguration," she explained. "I, however, have never actually seen the spell myself."

"It doesn't even begin to explain what magics were used to get Mrs. Malfoy out of there. She wasn't another unregistered Animagus, was she?" Alastor grumbled, looking pointedly at his newest recruits. James and Sirius looked chagrined while Anwen just smiled, knowingly.

"We are all registered, now," James mumbled. "So, I take it we need to research what sort of magic they used to escape?"

"I've got trainees who can research such things. The bigger issue is where to have the Blacks live. There are issues with both your homes," he said while looking at the defeated looking couple.

"What does he mean?" Anwen asked.

"By nature of her Black blood, Narcissa can come and go from Grimmauld Place. I've stripped her of her inheritance, but she can still enter any of the family properties. I can't change the charms until the last caster has been dead for ten years, and father hasn't been gone that long. We've got five years until I can make those changes," Sirius explained.

"What about our new house in Wales? Why can't we simply ward it better?"

"Anwen, our house is on a mixed street. To put stronger enchantments on it would be difficult with the Muggles so close. Whatever we created wouldn't be strong enough to make us truly safe," he explained. "We also don't know what your magic is going to do in the next few months," he added as a whisper. "You might not be in complete control." Anwen nodded, understanding what he was saying. The others puzzled at their quiet words, but didn't ask for clarification. It did, however, make Lily and Eva share a look of puzzlement. Silence fell onto the room, making one of the mothers anxious.

"So we're all just sitting ducks?" Lily asked, irked by how quickly their peaceful lives were unravelling. "Are you going to put Anwen and Sirius into hiding, like we were before Harry was born?"

"We can't go into hiding," Anwen interjected. "Sirius has a business to run. The boys are to start their schooling and I'm supposed to start my law classes. I will not be driven underground by that psychotic bitch." Sirius smirked at his wife's bluntness, pride puffing him up just a bit.

"We're not puttin' you into hiding," Mad-Eye remarked. "None of us were wonky enough to think you'd go happily anyway. Dumbledore has another idea." All eyes turned to the professor, who swallowed hard, suddenly looking uncomfortable.

"Why don't we all sit?" Albus suggested, and enough chairs for the assembled group appeared and they sat down. "I find myself in an odd position," he explained. "I am without two key members of my teaching staff for the next year. A week ago I received a communication from Filius Flitwick that he and Madame Sinistra had been wed, and were going on a year long tour to celebrate their nuptials."

There were puzzled looks around the room. No one even knew the Charms and Astronomy professors were more than colleagues.

"Additionally, they are hoping to start a family, which will be rather complex given his part Goblin and her part Banshee heritage," the headmaster continued. All three Marauders began to snigger, obviously attempting to figure out how the three-foot, eight-inch man and five-foot, eleven-inch woman would accomplish such a task.

"That was something I didn't need to imagine," James muttered under his breath, and Lily groaned before elbowing him in the ribs.

"How does this affect us?" Sirius asked, ignoring his friends comment, even though he had several very bad puns already springing to mind. Given Anwen's current mood, he'd have more than a rib-poke if he upset her.

"I believe you just completed your Masters in Charms, as well as the Mage requirements as set forth by the International Council of Wizards, did you not?" Dumbledore asked and Sirius nodded, understanding dawning on him.

"I didn't realize you'd become a Mage as well," James stated. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"It didn't seem that important," Sirius replied, suddenly feeling somewhat self-conscious. "It's simply another title, like being Lord Black or Vicomte de Cygne, Noblesse d'épée. I don't feel the need to flaunt my titles to make me feel important." Only Anwen was unsurprised by his confession.

"I never knew you were a Viscount," James stated. "With both titles, you outrank me."

"Yes, and as with most things related to my heritage, I'm so proud to be associated with my family," Sirius stated. "What exactly are you thinking, Albus?"

"I've made arrangements for a friend from Japan, Hoshi Kanagawa, to come and fill in for Madame Sinistra-Flitwick. I have not, however, found an appropriate replacement for Professor Flitwick. Given your credentials, Sirius, I hope you would consider the position.

"Additionally, Hogwarts has always remained safe. Neither Grindelwald nor Voldemort were able to breech our walls. I feel confident that Anwen and the children would be safe here," he added.

"Where would we stay? Mimi's quarters aren't that large. We'd never all fit," Anwen stated.

"The castle would ensure that you'd have more than enough space," Albus explained.

"How would being held captive in the castle be any different than being in hiding in a house under the Fidelius Charm? Not being able to leave would have the same stifling affect on our lives," she rebuked. "I would rather us move into one of our French holdings, or one of the other homes the Viscounty title entails."

"You'd leave the U.K.?" Lily asked, stunned and hurt.

"To keep my family safe? Certainly."

"I don't think we're in a place where we need to consider relocation," Sirius stated, trying to keep his wife from impulsively saying something she'd regret. "Tell us about how it would work, should we move in here."

Albus explained how the teaching schedule would be arranged, leaving him time to be with the children and continue to work with James, Frank and Remus on rounding up the eight Death Eaters they were after. Sirius was pleased, especially with the protection the boys and Anwen would be afforded when he wasn't around. There was only one thing weighing on his mind.

"I won't be able to help much with the shops, Prongs," he stated.

"You're not much help with running them anyway, Pads," his friend retorted making the others laugh. The mood had lightened, and Sirius looked into his wife's face.

"I think we should take this offer," he said very quietly, his hand stroking along her face, his eyes pleading. "I want the extra protection for you, please, love." Anwen nodded, knowing he was right. The Blacks would soon be living in Hogwarts castle. She then surprised the amassed group by looking at the Headmaster, something she'd not done as of yet

.

"You promise we will be safe?" she asked. The old wizard nodded, and Anwen settled, her mind beginning to consider how living here would work.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hi all, and Happy New Year. Some of you have guessed the "secret", but the truth is out here. Have a good week, and I'll see you at the end. MNFeathers**

**Chapter 13:**

**October 14, 1984**

The Blacks had just returned from worship services at the small chapel in Hogsmeade. Anwen wasn't quite used to the Presbyterian services, but it was the only church close by. Remus and Eva as well as the Longbottom Family had attended services with them. They'd nearly doubled the worshiping congregation when the families had begun worshiping there in the fall. Anwen felt it was important to continue life as normally as possible, even if the family was constantly surrounded by Aurors when they ventured out of the castle. They were pleasantly surprised to find several students who also walked down from Hogwarts to attend weekly, and their sons, as well as the Longbottom children, had taken to three of the girls who were among the group.

Beatrice Smythe, a fifth year Ravenclaw; Lauren Hopper, a sixth year Hufflepuff and Tibby Trent, a fourth year Gryffindor and distant cousin of Sirius' often helped to occupy the children's attention when the services lagged, or the message became too long. After confirming their character with Minerva, Anwen also used the girls as occasional sitters for her sons; when she and Sirius were both called away from them at the same time.

Life in the castle, while strange at times, was also pleasant for the Black family. The boys were generally spoiled by student and staff alike, and Sirius was pleasantly surprised how enjoyable he found teaching. With the assistance of Anwen, he'd created innovative ways to approach his lessons, and his students responded with enthusiasm. There was a lightness to Sirius which pleased his wife immensely. Even with the turmoil swirling around them, they were generally happy.

The Marauder family would be joining them for brunch this morning, the Potter's Flooing over to join the rest after they'd walked back up from the village.

"Mummy," Draco beckoned. "Did the minister really mean we have to forgive everyone who has done something bad to us?"

Anwen looked down at her son. "Yes, sweetheart. We should do our best to forgive everyone. It's what God wants us to do."

"Oh," the boy replied, a very serious look on his young face. "Even if what they did was very, very bad?" Anwen had to think about her answer. She knew in her own life there were people she'd never forgiven for acts against her, and she doubted she ever would. This sons biological parents were among them.

"Draco, my little love, God would always want us to forgive," she began. "However, sometimes forgiveness is not ours to give. The act against us is simply too bad. It is then that we must pray to God, and ask the Creator to do the forgiving for us, in God's own time. I know it's hard, my sweet, but we should always find some way to forgive others." The little boy thought about his mother's words a moment.

"So, I have to forgive Harry for smashing my dragon the other day?" he asked.

"Yes, that was an accident, and Harry felt badly about it. I would hope you forgive him while he's over today," his mother replied. He wrinkled his lips in a slightly disappointed way, shrugged and then skipped ahead to catch up with Neville and Bastien who were walking with the Hogwarts girls. When he was gone, Anwen stopped stifling her laughter.

"You are so very good with them," Sirius told her as he wrapped his arm over her shoulders and kissed her crown. "And you're going to be with our newest little one as well." His other hand moved across his wife's slowly expanding midsection. They were well past the three month mark, nearing the halfway mark of their pregnancy. Past the point where miscarriage was likely. The meal they were sharing with their family would provide an opportunity to share the news. Sirius was nearly giddy with the opportunity to finally do so.

Eva and Alice watched Sirius's actions, and turned to each other and smiled. They'd suspected for months now that Anwen was with child, but since neither she nor Sirius had mentioned it, her girlfriends had not raised the question. They all knew there was worry that the internal injuries the young witch had sustained after the Great Battle would make childbearing problematic or impossible. None wanted to cause Anwen any sadness if it could be avoided, hence their not speaking of it.

"Why don't you just turn around and yell it out, here in the middle of the road," Anwen taunted. "Your hand constantly rubbing my belly is just as obvious of a signal."

"No, my dear little one, this is an obvious signal," he playfully taunted before he reached under her robes, lifted the edge of the dark brown jumper and kissing her protruding belly. "Daddy loves you, sweet baby."

"I knew it," Eva cheered before dropping her husband's hand and coming over to hug the pair. "When are you due?"

"The end of March," Anwen replied after her friend released her from the jubilant embrace. "Before we say any more, our boys deserve to know they're going to become big brothers. Can we wait to discuss this further, until we've reached our quarters?"

The Longbottoms and Lupins agreed, although the smiles on all six adult faces were broad and their eyes were twinkling as they approached the castle and went inside. Brunch was made by Kreacher, happy to be put to work by his master and enjoying the company of the Hogwarts castle elves. Bastien and Draco made sure to share the news with the other children, and their Grandma Mimi. With the meal now over, the children had taken to the boys' bedroom, while the adults were in the sitting room.

"Let me give you the name of my Obstri-witch," Lily said. "She was wonderful with Evan's delivery."

"Thank you, but I won't be needing it. I have every intention of delivering this child in Paris," Anwen explained. "My healer there has already been in contact with Poppy for my weekly check-ups."

"Paris? Why would you be going to Paris to have your child? St. Mungo's is one of the finest wizarding facilities in the world," Lily questioned. Sirius stood and walked over to Anwen's chair, seating himself on the arm while wrapping his arm around his wife.

"This isn't the first time Anwen has been with child," he explained. "We've lost three infants before. Before we returned to England in the spring, Anwen underwent a procedure. It was experimental in nature but it was our last hope. It would have either made it possible for her to have a child, or it would have led to their removing her..." he paused, looking somewhat uncomfortable. "...organs. She needs to continue with her healer in Paris, as he's the only one who can fully understand what she's been through." The room was quiet, the friends all staring at the couple.

"What did they do to you?" Eva finally asked.

Anwen took a deep breath before speaking. "The problem I had been having was my uterus' inability to stretch; there was simply too much scar tissue. In the surgery they used magic to force my body to grow, and as they did, the scars were scraped off. It was miraculous that I didn't rupture. Our child is a truly a blessing."

"Anwen, why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked. "We would have come and helped you."

"I was well cared for, and I recuperated at the Le Jardin de la Cygne. The Cygne estate is fully staffed, and Sirius hired a medi-witch to stay with me around the clock," she explained. "I didn't want anyone to know. If it hadn't worked … I needed my sorrow to be mine alone. Thankfully, it has worked. Given the circumstances, however, I will give birth and go through my churching in France."

The pitter-patter of small feet effectively ended the conversation, but many questions remained in all but the Black's minds.

**October 30, 1984:**

"Come on, Draco. Mummy say we can walk to Daddy's room. The bell rang, he's done teaching," Bastien said, grabbing his brother's hand. The boys liked to walk the short distance from the family's quarters to their father's classroom. They'd walked it many times with their parents, and they were now allowed to walk it alone.

"I'm coming, Bas. I want to tell Daddy I got another toof," Draco announced. Their Mummy opened the door and they walked out hand in hand.

For the most part, the students at Hogwarts enjoyed having the boys in the castle. Besides their three sitters, there were girls in every house who would gush over every little thing the boys did. There were boys, too, who liked the lads, and would often take them out to fly or engage in other sports. Draco and Bas Black had several hundred de-facto older siblings.

There were, however, students who were not happy to see Sirius Black as a professor, his Mudblood wife walking around the castle and the boys being raised by a blood-traitor and his tainted wife. Two of them walked around the corner, and ran into the children on their way to see their father.

"Hello, Bastien. Hello, Draco," Cassiopeia Flint said in a cloying sweet, sing-songy voice. "Where are you two headed?"

"We're off to see our Daddy and walk him home to have supper," Draco replied.

"He's not your daddy," Raelene Rosier corrected. "Your real father is in Azkaban and your real mother is working on getting you back."

"My Mummy lives in the castle with us. She's a very powerful and good witch!" Draco said back, getting upset at the girls' words. He remembered the fire, and being left with his Mummy and Daddy, but little from before. His parents always told him they were lucky the little boy had come to live with them and love them. Draco felt tears starting to form in his eyes. He didn't like thinking about the fire or not having his Mum and Dad.

"Don't pick on my brother!" Bas yelled, stepping in front of Draco. No one made his brother cry.

"Oh, be quiet, little bastard," Cassiopeia spat. "You shouldn't even be on the family tree. Blood-traitor's son."

"I not a bastard, I'm Bastien!" The girls laughed at the young pair.

"He doesn't even know that he's a bastard!" Raelene cackled. "It means your father had the good sense to be with a real witch, rather than that idiot Mudblood he married."

"What's going on here?" a strong voice said from behind the girls. The little boys looked up and saw Ron's big brothers, Bill and Charlie, standing together in their more casual robes, Bill's broom in hand. They looked as if they were headed to the Quidditch pitch for some pre-dinner flying practice.

"Nothing you need to be concerned with," Raelene said in a disgusted tone. The two little boys, however, ran over to the older brothers, hiding behind their legs from the girls. Charlie and Bill, seeing the impending tears in the little ones' eyes, immediately picked them up.

"Of course the boys would be friendly with the Weasleys," Cassiopeia remarked. "I guess blood-traitors need to stay together." The Slytherin girls laughed.

"I'd rather have them look to Bill and Charlie as their role models than to have them emulate either of you," Sirius said as he walked closer. It hadn't taken him long to deduce what had been happening. "It's embarrassing to admit either of you are blood relations."

"Daddy," both boys cried out together.

"Bill, Charlie, would you mind taking them back to my quarters, and then will you go get Professor Slughorn for me, please?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, professor," Bill answered, and he and Charlie made a hasty departure.

"Ladies, I am not certain what transpired here, but it would appear you were harassing not only other students, but my very young children as well. Certainly you must recall what the Headmaster said at the beginning of term regarding the bullying of other students?" Sirius was working very hard to control his tongue and tone.

"We were doing nothing more than letting the children know how we were related to them. After all, one is a Malfoy and the other is a Black. They're both pure-bloods, and deserve to know what their blood status affords them," Cassiopeia sweetly answered.

"My children do not need lessons in family from either of you," Sirius replied through gritted teeth. He was thankfully spared from any more words from the girls by the arrival of their head of house.

"Professor Black, I was informed that you needed me," the potions master spoke as he neared. While in school, Horace Slughorn had attempted to 'collect' Sirius, just as he'd done with his younger brother, Reg. However, like James, Lily and Anwen, he never fully fell under the professor's spell. Now as colleagues, Sirius was certain the Slytherin head was somewhat intimidated by him.

"These two students were caught taunting the Weasley brothers who had come to the aid of my young sons. Miss Flint and Miss Rosier had taken it upon themselves to educate my children about blood status," Sirius explained.

"Oh, dear," Horace replied as he wrung his hands.

"They will be serving detention will me every night for the next week, as well as being docked fifty points each; however, I am certain you will want to reiterate the school's policy on hazing and tolerance for all witches and wizards," Sirius spoke in a tone which left no question as to the importance of the situation.

"Of course," the potions master hastily replied.

"Should you need any assistance, I am quite certain the headmaster would be willing to give the lesson, perhaps to the whole house."

"Yes, yes. I think the whole house should spend some time thinking on this. Come along girls." Slughorn nearly pulled them away. Sirius took a deep breath and hastily walked to his quarters. The Weasley boys were slipping out his door when he arrived.

"We stayed until Aunt Anwen got them calmed down," Bill explained. "I'm sorry we didn't get there faster, Uncle Sirius." The boys only used the less formal terms when they were visiting socially. Sirius put a hand on each of the boys' shoulders and gave them a squeeze.

"It wasn't your fault. Thank you for getting involved when you did. Twenty points for each of you to Gryffindor for your bravery. I'll see you both in class tomorrow."

"Thanks, Uncle Sirius," Charlie said before they strode off. Sirius eased into his apartment, seeing Anwen and the boys sitting on the sofa in front of a roaring fire.

"Why she say you not my Mummy?" Draco asked and Anwen gently smiled at him and brushed his tears away.

"Draco, Bastien," she gently said, looking at each of the boys who sat on either side of her. "I wasn't fortunate enough to grow either of you in me, like I'm doing with your little brother or sister. Instead, someone else took care of it for Daddy and me. But when you were born, God brought each of you into our family, and let us have the honor of raising you."

"Do you love the baby more than us?" he followed up.

"No, I love all of you so much I think sometimes I will burst apart because I can't hold all my love inside."

"But, she said my other Mummy wants me back. I don't want to go!" he pleaded, a new round of tears starting.

"You don't have to," Sirius stated as he strode toward them. Both boys scrambled off the sofa and ran to their father. Sirius bent down and lifted his children up, holding one in each arm. "You are our son, and you always will be. No one will ever make you leave."

"You love Mummy, right? Even though I a bas...bast...what was that word?" Bas asked.

"That word isn't important," Sirius said firmly, knowing what word he was trying to remember. "All you both need to know is that Mummy and I love you, and we will always love you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: Here you go, some pre-holiday fun and some information on what's really going on. Enjoy. See you all on Monday. MNFeathers**

**Chapter 14:**

**December 12, 1984**

Lily, Alice, Eva and Molly were together in the kitchen of the manor, working together to make some holiday treats. The older boys were playing in Harry's room, while Ginny and Anna were together decorating some excess biscuit dough with coloured sugar. Both girls enjoyed working with their mothers. Evan Potter was napping in the dining room in his play-yard, within earshot of his mother and aunts.

"Where did you say Anwen was today?" Molly asked again. She'd seen little of her cousin or his wife and their boys since they'd moved into Hogwarts Castle. She had received a letter from her eldest son, telling about a situation the Black boys had found themselves in, and how he and Charlie had helped out. Both she and Arthur were proud of their boys for standing up to the older girls.

"She's sticking very close to the castle, as are their children. Anwen's frightened," Lily explained. "I've never seen her this way. Even after she was attacked a few years ago, she got involved with life again, immediately, just to show they hadn't rattled her."

"Do you think you'd be any different if it were one of your sons who was threatened?" Eva asked. "The letter that arrived, the poison traces which were on it; I don't blame her for wanting to stay in the confines of the castle."

"I was with Frank when he was called up to examine the note," Alice added. "The alarms immediately went up when the owl passed through the enchantments and it was diverted to the security office at the school. Dumbledore waited for us to begin examining it. Frank wouldn't let me touch it either."

"Of course he didn't," Molly rebuked. "I don't even know why you pregnant girls are on active duty. Nothing is more important than keeping those babies safe." Molly punched down the dough she was working with a fair bit of force, as to emphasize her point.

"Molly, I'm very early on, and I've never had problems in the past," Alice retorted. "I can understand keeping Anwen off of active rounds, but I'm fine." Alice tipped her wand toward the pans and added the greasing spell. Lily began to measure out the fruit and nuts for the holiday bread while Eva began dividing and shaping the balls.

"Did they ever figure out where it came from?" Lily asked Alice. The petite brunette shook her head.

"The post office it was sent from was identified, but the clerk had been Imperiused to comply with the senders wishes, and then charmed not to remember anything of the event. Alastor and Kingsley attempted to review the memories, but it was clouded and the sound was distorted. All of their post is going to the Auror offices now, and then Kingsley brings it up to them. Anwen's Ma isn't happy that it's taking so long for her to get messages to her daughter. I think they're going to attach the Hodgsons house to the private Hogwarts Floo, just to keep Rhosyn from exploding.

"King and Anwen have been dissecting every bit of physical evidence they have," Alice continued. "They've been studying Muggle evidence techniques, and they've even insisted the Ministry purchase things like microscopes and plastic bags for preserving things they collect. I'll be honest, I think she's intimidated most of the Aurors in the department."

"Probably only the ones who didn't go to school with her," Lily quipped back. All of the women laughed.

"Albus is still pushing her," Eva reluctantly added. She wasn't sure how much Molly knew, but even if she wasn't entirely in the know, she wouldn't gossip. Remus had been sharing with his wife how poorly the young witch was reacting to her advanced training. He was going with his friend, as Sirius was often occupied with teaching responsibilities or was too irritated by the pain his wife was in to allow her to truly learn effectively.

"Bloody hell," Lily swore and then looked over at the two little girls across the kitchen. They were both staring at their auntie, wide-eyed that she'd said such a thing. "I'm sorry girls, it was wrong of me to swear."

"It's okay, Auntie Lily," Ginny replied. "My Daddy says much worse things when he blows things up in his shed." The women laughed at the child's bluntness. Arthur often 'tinkered' with discarded Muggle items, and was usually injured or singed by his actions.

"Thank you, Ginny dear. Why don't you get back to your decorating so we can bake those biscuits? I'm sure your brothers will enjoy them," Molly directed and the girls added more coloured sugar. The sugar was taller than the dough. "They'll be hyper after they've eaten them as well," the elder mother muttered under her breath, causing the other women to titter.

"I don't understand the point of pushing all this so hard," Lily continued on with her earlier train of thought. "She's only human, after all; and she's still so young. She'd just be finishing her Masters level training if she'd left Hogwarts on time and then entered a program. She's twenty-one and nearly the mother of three!"

"I'm certain Dumbledore only has her best interests at heart," Molly added, defending the Headmaster. The other women looked sceptical, Eva and Lily more so than Alice.

"I hope so," Eva said with an unsure air. "Some of the choices he makes, though… it's like he can't see the details, only the big picture."

"He got us through the war," Molly interjected. "He defeated Grindelwald. He stopped Voldemort —"

"Hold it, Molly," Alice said sternly. "It was the magic of the Parker line that ultimately stopped Voldemort. A lot of international Society women took great personal risk to help those in my bloodline defeat him. When it came to the final fight, Dumbledore wasn't in the room."

Molly stopped and considered what Alice had said. She'd heard the stories her brother had shared, but she'd never thought about how Dumbledore was outside the castle, while the real fight was waged inside. The tales of what the Society women had done was rapidly becoming the stuff of legend, the sharing of which she happily participated in. The eldest woman was quiet, considering what the others had shared. She wished she knew the whole story of that day, but it was unlikely she'd ever fully know. There were so few who were aware of the acts which brought the Dark Lord down.

The women quietly went back to their baking, each one considering the conversation, their friend and what the future would hold. Before long seven loaves of bread, heavily laden with fruit and nuts, were taking their final rise, and tray after tray of shortbread was baking in the magical oven.

Three days later, Messieurs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs were tramping through the muddy underbrush in the forests surrounding Potter manor, looking for perfect Christmas trees for each of their homes. They could have gone into the village of Portree to purchase already cut ones, but this gave the gents an opportunity to spend some time together.

The winter was cold, but not cold enough for snow. Instead, the temperature hovered just above freezing, and produced a drenching, biting rain which pelted them and the surrounding trees. More than once someone had slipped and had nearly fallen. James was nearly to the point of turning himself into his stag form, just so he'd have better footing.

"Why don't we just cut down the next three trees we see and be done with this?" Prongs sort of whined. "You can transfigure them to look perfect, mister Charms Mage." Sirius stopped and glared at his friend.

"Will you please stop it, Prongs? You know how it works, you take the damned test and then you're informed of your ranking. I wasn't given a choice in the whole bloody mess. The academy tests everyone. How was I to know I was in the top five percent?"

"It's just… you never applied yourself, and now you're a Mage! You're better than ninety-five percent of the wizarding world!" James continued to goad his friend. "We just never knew you had that shite in you."

Sirius stopped and turned to look at his oldest friend. "**If** I didn't have two children and a third on the way. **If** I didn't have a wife who depended upon me. **If** I wasn't the head of one of the oldest wizarding families in England and another in France; then I might not have done this. I would have loved to have continued to just piss around, let Winnie do what she wanted and live off my trust fund. But, for whatever insane reason God came up with, I had to become responsible. I know, it's quite hilarious to take the mickey out of me because of it; but would you please stop. I've got quite a bit on my shoulders and unlike you, no one showed me how to be a responsible adult. My father preferred to beat the crap out of me."

He hadn't yelled, but Sirius had driven the point home to his two dearest friends. James and Remus stood in the mud, gobsmacked, reflecting on just how the laziest and most reckless member of the Marauders had turned into the man before them. Of all of them, Sirius was the most reliable now.

"Padfoot," James began, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder, "I'm sorry. I had no idea we were upsetting you so. You've got to know we're here to help you, right? Not just us, but our wives and friends too. You and Anwen aren't alone. We're backing you up through all of this. They come after you or your kids, they're going to get through the rest of us."

Sirius' shoulders slumped and then he sucked in a deep breath. "Sorry, I didn't mean to vent. Just, with Christmas coming and Narcissa out there and Anwen pregnant and the term ending, I just don't know which way is up some days."

"If you can't vent with your best mates," Remus postulated, "who can you?" He looked so earnest, Sirius started laughing.

"Bollocks, we're old men!" he yelled out through his roaring laughter. The others joined him and soon all three men were doubled over, nearly collapsing onto the wet ground.

"I hate putting Remus through this," Anwen quietly told her husband as they lay in bed in the master suite of the duCygne estate outside of Vichy, in the Auvergne region of France. The area was nearly unpopulated by Muggles, but several well hidden magical communities still thrived there. The inhabitants' mutual Occitan roots and practicing of the Occitan magic made the locals quite protective of the young family which had moved into the duCygne ancestral home. The last Vicomte duCygne had created a trust to care for the people of the villages for the last two generations. Its yearly payments ensured the locals would insulate the family if anyone were to come looking for them. No one had. The last Vicomte had died sixty years previous. Neither Sirius' father or paternal grandfather had assumed the title, not wanting to be bothered with the responsibility.

"Winnie, love, he'll understand," Sirius soothed his wife by rubbing her back, his hand slipping across her abdomen to caress their unborn child as well. "He still isn't strong enough in his Occlumency skills, especially if Dumbledore is attempting to read both of your minds during your lessons." Sirius was disgusted with the lengths their former friend and headmaster was going through to find out the plans the Blacks had taken to ensure the safety of their boys.

"I just know he's worried about the pain I'm in. I wish I could tell him I'm faking it, and I am well beyond what Albus is attempting to teach me. They're all so worried about us, about me. Lily and Eva keep wanting to 'help' me," Anwen explained.

"Sweetheart, we don't have much of a choice," Sirius reminded her, his hand slipping inside her flannel pyjama top to stroke her skin. "When they learn of what Dumbledore has been doing, they'll understand. Honestly, why would he under estimate us?"

"He learned nothing from when we defeated Voldemort," Anwen coldly added. "I'll be glad when we can stop lying to our friends. I dislike it. Unlike the old man, I don't like manipulating others."

"At least you're not sitting in meetings with him weekly, having to pretend you don't want to stand up and yell at him regarding how things are run in that school. Honestly, after working there, I have no desire to have the boys attend. I wonder how he'll react when they start their education in Muggle schools next fall?" Sirius would most certainly make sure his children had a well-balanced education, beginning with primary schooling outside the home. He recognized that his wife knew many things he had no knowledge of, and even James, with his Muggle tutors, was far better off than he. Now in his mid-twenties, Sirius was learning on his own about physical sciences, world history and mathematics.

"Just think about it this way: should you want to continue teaching he has no choice but to give you a glowing recommendation. You've only signed a one-year contract, and once we've used the blood locator spell, Narcissa will be found. The Aurors will make her sign the adoption papers, and we will be free to raise our children where and how we see fit. Then we can get back to work on figuring out what's going on with time and how to stop it."

"Have you learned anything else? I know you were working with my Mum on something the other day," Sirius asked. He'd initially been shocked to see his wife conversing with not only his mother's portrait, but also with several other Black women, including his Great-Aunt Cedrella, who'd also been disowned by the family. She had risen to great heights within the ranks of the Society in Ireland, where she and Septimus Weasley had fled after their elopement. They had a plethora of family knowledge about where to learn about Greek magic. Anwen had also been exploring her Parker roots with Alice, and learning about her blood relations and their magic, which stemmed from the region and history of the area they were now living in.

"I have, and once this mess with your cousin and the Death Eaters is past, James, Alice and I should be able to fix the rifts in time. However, I don't want to discuss magic right now. Christmas is in a few days, and we've not dealt with gifts for the boys. Perhaps we could talk about how we are going to rectify this instead?" Sirius laughed at his wife, in a gentle, pleasant sort of way.

"Always the practical one. This is why I have loved you for all these years, my love," he sweetly spoke before kissing her. The couple was soon lost in their passion, forgetting about the discussion they were planning to have.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this is late. It's been one of those days in my real life. I forgot I was to upload this today, sorry my faithful readers. Enjoy, if you can. I won't apologize for the cliffhanger. MNFeathers.**

**Chapter 15:**

**Friday, January 4, 1985**

Draco and Bastien were chasing Padfoot around the furniture in the lounge of Professor Black's quarters, laughing uproariously at the dog attempting to hide from them, and his inability to find anywhere suitable to go. The boys had set up furniture and toys to block his way to the bedrooms, the loo or his office. The dog quickly scampered into the kitchen to hide behind Anwen's legs. She looked down at the dog and laughed.

"Oh, you don't get to hide behind me, mister," Anwen rebuked the mutt. "You wanted to roughhouse with them when they were small. Now you need to live with the consequences. I won't hide you." She wiggled her fingers and the dog was levitated back to the lounge. As soon as he was close enough to the ground, Draco hopped on his Daddy's back and started to ride. The dog whimpered at the weight of the four and a half year old. "Okay, boys, it sounds like you're breaking your daddy's back. Time out from play."

"Do we have to Mummy?" Draco pleaded.

"Yes," Anwen confirmed. "Why don't you fire-call over to Harry's house and see if they're ready to come over?" The two youngsters left the dog alone and went to the Floo to call their friend. They'd both become experts at Flooing and fire-calling those on the private network; of course that only consisted of the Potters, the Lupins, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Hodgsons and Grandma Mimi, who lived directly above them. Their circle of friends was small, but these were the only people their parents truly trusted their children with.

Sirius changed himself over and limped into the kitchen. "You Levitated me back to them?" he asked in mock indignantion of his wife. "They were jumping on me and pulling my fur! Where's the 'protect' part of our vows my dear?"

"Ah, you're forgetting, only you promised to protect. I promised to be 'bonny and buxom at bed and at board'. Given that I'm cooking and pregnant, I think I've accomplished both tasks," she joked back, a glint in her eye and a smile on her lips. Sirius gave up on his ruse and smiled back. "Did they hurt you? Draco jumped up on you rather hard."

"The back's a little sore," Sirius honestly told her. "Getting up and down isn't as easy as it used to be." Anwen reached around and rubbed her hand along his spine, doing a mild healing spell.

"Yes, well, there's quite a difference between being fifteen and being twenty-five. I'd hate to see Remus toss you like he used to." Sirius groaned again.

"Don't remind me. The full moon is early Monday morning. How am I going to spend the night up with Moony and then teach all day?" he sighed to punctuate the sentence.

"Oh, what a tough life you have, love," Anwen mocked sympathetically. "Tell you what, I'll stay up with Remus if you carry the baby for the next two and a half months?"

"Never mind," he hastily replied. "So, what's for supper?" Sirius lifted the lid to the Dutch oven and let the delicious odour of beef, wine, sage and shallots waft up.

"I've been braising beef in red wine all day," she explained. "I'm serving it over the garlic potatoes you and the boys like so much." Sirius grew a wide grin and leaned down to kiss her.

"Is it the local stuff?"

"From France, you mean?" she asked for clarification and he nodded. "Yes, I'd hate to drink any wine which was made from around here." It was far too cool, too rainy and too cloudy to produce decent grapes this far north. "Mead is wonderful, beer is outstanding; and the Scots are known for their skill with whisky; but wine isn't a forte."

"Hmm, your laundry list of booze has made me a touch thirsty," Sirius remarked as he reached for a glass from above the sink. He then went into the very high cabinet over the icebox and removed a half full bottle of Selkie-produced whisky.

"Don't drink too much of that. Switching over to wine with dinner is liable to leave you with quite a hangover."

"That's why I keep the hangover potion in my desk drawer," he answered her warning while pouring himself a mere two finger glass of the amber liquid before returning the bottle to its proper hiding place. "Did I give you your schedule when I returned from the Ministry?"

"No, let me summon my calendar and we can mark the times," she replied, sounding tired.

"You're only on three times this week, Sunday, Tuesday and Friday. All three days you're in the lab from ten until five," Sirius explained. "I'm on tomorrow and Friday night." Anwen quickly jotted the information down before sending the calendar back to the office.

"Has there been any new information?" Sirius shook his head at her question.

"Nothing. No attacks, no demands, nothing. Frank and Kingsley are very worried. It's just too quiet. In the past when it went too long without any noise from the other side, that's when something awful would happen. Alastor has every available Auror working with the Express on Sunday. We're actually riding the train." Anwen leaned into her husband, taking comfort as his arms went around her.

"I don't like it," she confessed. "It's like we're waiting for the building we are inside to collapse. I'd rather just evacuate."

"I know, my little one. I know," he whispered into her hair. They stood in the small kitchen of their quarters, holding one another for as long as they could. A chime from the stovetop alerted Anwen that she needed to attend to their meal.

"Well, supper isn't going to cook itself," she muttered as she went about extracting herself from his arms. Anwen attempted to bend down to retrieve her large stock pot from the lower cabinets, but couldn't bend over completely. The girth of her stomach was inhibiting her. She looked to her husband, helplessly, and then backed away from the cabinets.

"What do you need?" he asked as he knelt down.

"The stock pot," she replied. "I need to cook the potatoes before mashing them." Sirius shifted things around, but after a moment he pulled up and looked at her.

"The self-cleaning one, right? Like we sell in the shops?" he asked. She nodded in response. "I don't see it down here."

Anwen looked puzzled for a moment and then she rolled her eyes. "I forgot I took it to the duCygne house, when I was making the lamb for New Year's Day. Oh, poppycock. I'll just have to transfigure a sauce pan." Sirius grabbed the largest one and then stood up and closed the cabinet door. Anwen waved her hand over the pan, but instead of it enlarging, it melted, collapsing in on itself.

"I swear, pregnancy is horrible for the magic. You're giving your Mummy problems there, Pup," Anwen gently chided her large belly, even as she lovingly caressed it.

"I'll pop down to the shop and get another one."

"Sweetheart, you don't need to go to that much trouble," Anwen said while shaking her head. "I'll just cook the potatoes in two batches in the other small pot."

"Anwen, you shouldn't be up on your feet that long," he reminded her. "I'll take one of the tunnels out, go right to the shop and then come right back. It should be about closing time."

"Thank you," she replied, deciding it was better to be gracious and get to sit down than to argue and stand longer. "Please, be careful."

"I always am," he replied, causing her to snort in response. Sirius went for his cloak and quickly kissed Anwen before slipping out of the quarters. The students wouldn't be back until Sunday with classes resuming on Monday. He'd enjoyed the weeks they'd had off, and the time that he spent with family and friends. It was nice to be able to ignore their troubles for a while.

Anwen took a break from cooking, and sort of waddled into the lounge, where her boys were still conversing through the Floo with Harry and Neville.

"Hello boys," she said as she sat down in her rocking chair, summoning the matching ottoman.

"Hi Aunt Winnie," Harry replied. "We're almost ready to come over. Mummy just took Anna to the loo."

"I see," Anwen replied. "Are both your parents working today, Neville?"

"They are," he said somewhat upset. "Daddy was supposed to have today off, but the Minister called and said he needed Daddy at the Ministry. We were going to play in the snow today."

"I'm sorry that your plans were cancelled. That must make you very frustrated." The little boy nodded. "Well, perhaps he'll be able to spend another day with you and Anna. I'm sure he was upset he couldn't play with you as well."

"He was," Neville confirmed. "He called the Minister a word I'm not supposed to repeat." Anwen bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing at the child.

"Hi, Winnie," Lily said as she bent down to see who the boys were talking to. "Hi Bas and Draco. Why don't you back up and we'll come through?" The two Black boys stood and stepped back. Harry and Neville came through first, quickly followed by Anna, Lily and Evan.

"Why don't you kids go and play in the boys' room? We aren't going to eat dinner for another forty-five minutes or so," Anwen explained and the five youngsters took off at their usual run. The mothers shook their heads, wishing they had that much energy. Anwen reached for Evan and started to rock the little boy when his mother handed him over. He was sitting on his auntie's lap, chewing on the ear of the lion stuffed animal his brother had given him for Christmas.

"You are getting so big, Mister Potter," Anwen told Evan. "You're going to be up and moving on your own in no time."

"Please, don't give him ideas," Lily pleaded. "He's already pulling himself up on the side of his cot. Harry was thirteen months before he started walking. I have the feeling this one will be much earlier."

"Well, unlike when Harry was little, Evan gets to see all these big kids running around all day. It's not uncommon for second and later children to walk sooner."

"How old were Draco and Bas?"

"Draco was just before his first birthday, Bas was only eleven months. The way this one kicks, I swear it's going to run out of the womb," Anwen joked.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"No, and we don't want to know either. There are so few good surprises in life. As long as this Pup is healthy, Sirius and I don't care one way or the other."

"I still can't believe you're going to have the baby in France. I won't be able to be with you," Lily sighed.

"Of course you can be there," Anwen corrected. "The estate has twenty-six bedrooms, and the birthing suites at the hospital are certainly large enough for you and Eva to be there to assist me. Heavens, someone will need to keep Sirius from passing out and my Ma driving me insane."

A knock at the door caused Lily to stand and let Remus, Eva and Alice in.

"Where's Frank?" Lily enquired.

"Something happened on Diagon Alley," Alice answered. "Alastor asked him to go check it out. I suspect it's nothing other than some post-holiday mischief. He said he'd be here in a few minutes."

The adults all sat down, and Remus realized he was the only man in the room. "Where are Sirius and James?"

"James was at the shop today. I hope whatever was happening on Diagon Alley doesn't affect him. We were looking forward to enjoying a meal together," Lily nervously replied.

"Lily, I'm sure it's nothing," Alice reiterated.

"Sirius had to run down to Hogsmeade to get me a new stock pot. I left ours in France and then destroyed my sauce pan in an attempt to enlarge it," Anwen explained.

"Glad it was only a sauce pan you were engorging," Remus teased. "Sirius probably was as well."

"My dear friend, my husband needs no help in that department," Anwen replied, her lip cocked up in a mirror of her husband's infamous half smile. The others laughed too. Conversation flowed easily, and they discussed what they'd done for the holidays outside of spending time with each other.

A few minutes later, the door to the quarters opened and Minerva walked in, assisting a dishevelled James. Lily quickly stood and went to her husband. His hair was matted to his head with what appeared to be blood, and there was a deep cut on his forehead. His robes were torn and singed, and his white shirt was sliced to bits across his chest. Eva stood and went to the kitchen to get a clean rag and a glass of water. She also grabbed the Black family potions kit, just in case.

"What happened?" Lily asked even before she'd stood up.

"Sirius showed up just as I was closing, said you needed a pot or something," James uttered, and then began coughing. Eva had returned with the water and handed it to him. James took a few sips and then let Remus guide him to the long sofa, sitting across from Anwen.

"What?" the pregnant witch asked. "He was going into Hogsmeade to get it for me. James, where is Sirius?"

"Anwen, there were… Evan and Ryan just showed up...and then Peter was there…" James began coughing again, Lily attempting to comfort him. Remus had moved to be near Anwen. At hearing the name of their former friend, the blood had drained from her face and her breathing was irregular.

"Did something happen to Sirius?" Alice asked, already pulling her Auror communication stone out.

"Anwen, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them, but —" James swooned and slumped in his chair. Alice, Minerva and Lily lowered him to the floor and then Minerva pointed her wand at the door, a silvery-blue streak escaping and sailing through the door.

"But what, sweetheart? What happened?" Lily implored.

"They took him," he whispered before his eyes rolled back into his head and succumbed to unconsciousness.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Notes: I was surprised how few of you were shocked by the end of the last chapter. Oh well, perhaps I'm losing my touch with the cliffhangers? Hope you enjoy this one. MNF**

**Chapter 16:**

**January 4, 1985**

Professor Black's quarters rapidly became chaotic. Remus helped Lily Levitate James to the couch and stretched him out. Within moments Poppy Pomfrey flew in the door and began quizzing Minerva about what had happened.

Several waves of her wand, and Poppy began clucking her tongue and setting to work. A series of glowing, multi-colored orbs appeared over James, identifying where there was swelling, open wounds and broken bones. _Wound Healing potion_ was poured over him_, _and charms were set to repair his broken fingers and rib. A _Propinquus Vilnius _spellclosed the injuries to his chest and head_. _She then rifled through her own potions set, giving James several phials: a _Blood Replenishing potion_, a _Calming Draught_ and an _Anti-infection _potion. The final one was due to the similarity of the small cuts on her patients chest resembling a small animal's bites and scratches. The medi-witch cast another spell to monitor James' vital signs.

Near the fireplace, Alice had pulled her communications stone from within her robes, and was already contacting Alastor and Frank. She knew they'd be on Diagon Alley, what she didn't know was if they knew Sirius had been kidnapped. Lifting the stone to her mouth, she sent her message.

"Sirius was taken by Peter and two others. I'm coming over by way of The Leaky Cauldron."

She slid the stone back into her robes, pulled out her wand and took a bit of Floo powder and disappeared into the green flames.

Still sitting in the rocking chair, Anwen looked stunned. Eva walked across the room and knelt in front of Anwen, but her friend didn't acknowledge the half-Siren was there.

"Kreacher," Anwen spoke in an even, albeit emotionless, tone. The elderly house-elf appeared in front of the witch. "Go in with the children, they're playing in the boys room. Call in a few other elves from around Hogwarts to help you care for them. Do not let them leave the boys room. If I give the signal, you are to take Draco and Bas to the French estate and implement plan _Safe Haven_. Do you understand?"

"Yes, mistress," the elf replied, his face showing the severity of the situation. With a quiet pop, he was gone.

Anwen then laid her hands, palm side up, on her thighs, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Her hands began to glow a silvery-gray and her breathing became slow, measured and even.

"Remus, what's she -" Eva was interrupted by the arrival of the Hogwarts headmaster.

"I've gotten reports there were Death Eaters in Diagon Alley. Is it true they took Sirius?" he demanded. Remus began nodding.

Before he could speak, the headmaster continued. "When did she enter her trance?"

"She just started," Remus answered. "Her hands began glowing almost immediately."

"How odd," the older man muttered. "It usually takes her longer when we're working." Albus gave Anwen another pondering glance, and then turned his attention to the passed-out James. "Poppy, can you revive him?"

"He's stabilized enough to be awoken, but we need to keep him calm. His rib is still knitting back together," she explained before she began moving her wand and thinking the revival incantation. James awoke with a start, needing a moment to put together where he was and how he'd arrived there.

The minute his brown eyes had opened, Lily had launched herself at her husband, lying down next to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, thank Merlin you're alright," she whispered into his hair. "Don't ever scare me like that again!"

Seeing that his former roommate was past the danger, Remus crossed over and stood behind Anwen, placing his hands on her shoulders. He often did this while she was in her lessons; the location and placement allowed Anwen to draw upon his magical essence should she need to. All eyes turned to the witch but she was still oblivious to what was happening in the room.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Albus inquired of James, and he nodded in affirmation as he gingerly rose to a sitting position, Lily sliding in next to him, holding his hand. Then he began speaking.

"The shop was closed, and I had just sent the days gold down to Gringotts. I was locking the office up when I was surprised to see Sirius there. He told me he needed a pot and we were all out at the Hogsmeade branch. We went over to housewares and got what he needed, and just before we were about to Disapparate, there was a loud crash out on the street. We both pulled our wands and went to investigate.

"Evan Rosier, Ryan Ellerthorpe, Barty Crouch, Jr. and Peter were attacking people on the street. We charged out and a firefight started. Sirius was helping to get the innocent off the road and into buildings where they'd be safe. He also alerted the office," James explained even as he coughed and rasped. Lily handed him the glass of water, which he drank nearly half of before handing it back to her.

"Peter came after me, first attempting to hex me and then he switched over and jumped onto me, his nails digging into me, and him biting my chest. He wasn't really hurting me, but he was certainly a distraction. Then, he jumped down and they were all gone. It wasn't a minute later that I realized Sirius was gone as well. Frank showed up and cast the locator charm for Sirius's magic. It was all over the street, at nearly every shop door in the area. It disappeared at the same place as the Disapparation residue from Evan and Ryan making their exit. Frank tried to follow, but he was bounced back to the Alley. I didn't wait for Alastor or to give a report, I came straight back here." James turned his eyes to Minerva. "Thanks for coming down and helping me out. I'm not sure I would have made it to the castle without your assistance."

"I'm just glad I was looking out the window and saw you," she replied. All of their faces again turned to Anwen, who was still in her meditative state.

"Anwen," Remus said in no more than a whisper. He didn't want to surprise her or startle her out of her vision. "Anwen, can you hear me?"

Anwen nodded. "I've found him. It's very dark, cold, wet. His hands are bound behind his back and there's magical suppression in the room. He can only see out of one eye and it feels like his left leg might be broken. I've stabilized it the best I can. They've left him alone in the room for now. He can't make out if there's anything in the room with him or not. There aren't any other magical beings with him, or at least I can't sense them." She moved her hands, appearing as if she was caressing his face, and she whispered something those in her home couldn't hear and smiled. She moved her hands again, looking as if she was shaping a sphere. Then she opened her eyes.

"I've got a shield over him, and he's going to tell me if he senses anyone coming close. I can't figure out where they are, but now that it's dark I'm not going to try anymore. I'll have better luck in the daylight," she told them, her voice surprisingly calm.

"Anwen, when did you-? How are you-?" Remus mumbled through his confusion. The rest were too dumbfounded to speak at all. The only one who realized what was going on was Albus. He narrowed his eyes and stared at the witch.

"It would seem you've been less than forthcoming with me in our lessons." Anwen stared at the man for a moment, her eyes narrowing in on him. Neither wanted to back down. It was finally the headmaster who broke their gaze. Her lip curled slightly at his backing down.

"Remus," Anwen said, looking up at him. "I am so sorry for misleading you. Sirius and I discussed it, and I deeply regret that I couldn't be completely forthright with you. There's just too much at stake. I hope you will forgive me."

Remus squeezed her shoulders. "Of course, Win. I'm sure you had your reasons."

"I did."

"How did you learn so much? You said your grandmother couldn't teach you," Albus wondered. Anwen gave a disgusted snort before answering.

"I told you the truth, Grand-mére couldn't teach me," Anwen replied. "However, that doesn't mean there weren't others in the family line who could. Visualization is a Parker family gift, and there are branches of my family tree worldwide."

"I don't understand," Albus said. "We agreed I'd teach you."

"Not exactly," Anwen corrected. "I agreed I'd learn, and that I keep you abreast of my progress. However, by the time you asked me to study this skill, I was already well on my way to bring able to do true distance visualization. Sirius and I chose to keep my level of mastery a secret."

Albus sort of stumbled and fell without his usual grace into a chair. "Why would you do that?"

Anwen rolled her eyes at her former guardian, teacher and friend. "I knew what learning from you would look like. I'd read my husband journal from another life and his descriptions of my writhing in pain, being magically drained and pushed beyond what was sane. Why, with an entire family line to reference and the nearly inexhaustible funds I married into, why would I let you fumble through teaching me?" The harsh, brittle tone of her voice surprised them all.

"I as nearly ready to share my actual progress with you when we first moved into the castle, but then you attempted to probe my mind without permission. I couldn't believe you were using Legilimency against me. You went attempting to get into Sirius's head as well, but I could see what you were up to, and blocked him. Does Remus know you've been searching through his head as well?"

The question was like a bomb going off in the room. Eva stood and put her arm around her husband. Remus looked appalled and as if he'd been struck. The Potters had their mouths hanging open, and Poppy Pomfrey began to cluck her tongue in disgust as well. The most surprised look belonged to Albus' oldest and closest friend.

"Albus, it's against the wizarding honor to use Legilimency against another witch or wizard of age, outside of medical or legal settings," Minerva sadly reminded him. "What possessed you to do such a thing?"

There was silence as a response, Albus Dumbledore chose to say nothing, simply hanging his head in shame. The uncomfortable silence became swollen with the understanding of the betrayal. Emotions turned sour and the air seemed to putrefy and stagnate.

"Sirius is safe for now," Anwen said, not even bothering to look at any of the Hogwarts staff. "He and I were already well on our way to finding Narcissa. We only needed a few more days for the potion to set, and then we were going to end this."

"Winnie, what are you talking about?" James asked. "What potion?"

"We've prepared the _Illumination Potion_. We're going to do the _Repère de Sang_ spell to find Narcissa, and hopefully the remainder of the slime that are with her," she explained. There was a heartbeat of silence, and then the room exploded in yelling.

"Are you crazy?" James asked.

"The spell is on the dark spells list," Minerva added.

"Anwen, I wouldn't even attempt making the potion. Are you sure you've done it right?" Lily inquired. Eva and Remus just looked at their friend, who was utterly calm, despite what she had just said.

"We are not crazy, nor are we using dark magic. Magic itself is neutral, your intent is what makes a spell light or dark," she explained.

"What a very continental attitude you have," Albus finally spoke.

"Considering where we've been living, I'd say it's a perfectly acceptable attitude. As for the difficulty in brewing the potion, the Viscounty has a Potions Master on staff. We prepared the potion with her supervision. Once we were past the full moon, Sirius would add his blood, and then we'd be able to locate everyone with Black blood within the borders of the U.K."

The others remained stunned silence. It appeared that their friends had indeed considered the opposing arguments and had made preparations to balance each of them.

"What would you do if you were caught?" Minerva wondered aloud.

"We all know the first offense of questionable magic is usually a slap on the wrist and a fine. Additionally, seeing as we're both Aurors, and the planned result was to capture truly dark wizards, we weren't all that concerned," Anwen coolly explained. "Now that all of you know, I will leave it to you to choose if you want to participate or not. I won't hold either choice against you, for we all must go with our conscience. As for me, I won't lose sleep over using the spell."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, with some more information about what the Black's are really planning. Thanks to all who are reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 17:**

No one had been prepared to answer Anwen's question, and she didn't push her friends either. She and Sirius had recognized how the lengths they would willingly engage in might be too much for their family of friends. They were all shocked at how calm Anwen remained, one ear monitoring the conversation around her, the other with her husband. Frank and Alice had returned, which signaled Albus's departure. Minerva had hastily shooed him from the Charms professor's apartment, leaving the young couples to discuss the safety of Anwen and the boys. It was obvious to her the Blacks only trusted their friends now. She could only pray she wasn't lumped in with the headmaster, and would be targeted with Anwen's animosity. Minerva was disgusted with his behavior involving all things concerning the young woman who had once been his daughter in the eyes of the law.

Lily continued to tend to James' wounds, but he was well on the way to being healed. As much as she wanted to take him home, he was refusing to leave his cousin and her children. He was genuinely concerned Sirius might not forgive him for leaving Winnie vulnerable, although at this point he wasn't sure who posed the greater risk to her safety. He'd always considered Padfoot's distrust of Albus a result of his overprotective nature toward his wife. Sirius had always sheltered her, starting the first day she came to Hogwarts. It was unnerving to find there was cause for his actions, and from someone they thought they could trust.

"Maybe you should move to the estate in France earlier than you'd planned?" Frank suggested. He'd been in Auror-mode since he'd arrived. Not being present for the confrontation between Anwen and Dumbledore left his head clearer than the others. He was thinking strategy and counter-attack, the rest were still reeling from the earlier revelations.

"I don't know if I can shield from that far," Anwen plainly answered. "If I get a better hold on where he is, I might be able to leave. For now, though, we'll stay in the U.K." James thought she might also be in her professional, clinical mindset. She was just too calm and centered.

"What about coming to the manor?" Lily suggested. "James has strengthened the wards, and we've closed the Floo for all but a few. There is, however, someone who will be removed from the list."

"I think that will be best," Anwen confirmed, still unnervingly placid. "But when we do it, I want it to appear we've disappeared as well. Frank, I'll need you to mislead the press ever so slightly. Misdirection will be helpful for our safety. It might also lead Narcissa to attempt to enter Grimmauld, which would be very bad for her."

"What did you and Sirius do?" Remus asked.

"We've booby-trapped the house. The only ones who can come and go safely are Kreacher and Sirius. If anyone else with Black family blood attempts to enter and they will rather painfully rue their decision. Those without Black blood won't enjoy the experience either, but it will simply be messy for them. The house in Wales is similarly enchanted, although to a lesser degree due to the Muggles in the area," she explained. Her tone was even, but just a hint of wrath was in her voice.

"Okay," Remus muttered.

"Please, the four of you did similar things as pranks while in school. Same theory, slightly different results. We've also left Peter a few special surprises at both houses." Malice dripped as she spoke of the turncoat. Anwen's closest friends were shocked by this. She'd always been the most forgiving of them, now she sounded vindictive. None were more unsettled than Remus. It was always the gentleness of Anwen's spirit which drew them together. He wondered what had happened to his friend.

It was decided the Blacks would remain at Hogwarts for a few days, let the students see them when they returned to school and then they'd disappear after the full moon, so the potion could be readied and Narcissa caught. Remus and James agreed they wouldn't leave Anwen and the boys alone, and promised one of them would always be with her. Frank also announced he was pulling the three of them off Auror rotation. Their safety was paramount.

"Guys, I hate to break this to you, but I'm not exactly helpless here," Anwen announced, her gentle smile back. "We discovered a few weeks ago I can tap into the baby's magic. I'm running at about one and a half times my usual power." Chills ran down Remus' spine, wondering what exactly she'd do with all that power.

Lily and Alice gathered up their children, and it was decided Remus would spend the night with Anwen tonight to allow James to heal. Kreacher bathed and put the boys down, insisting he stay and stand sentry while they slept. He also contacted the Malfoy family elf, Dobby, and put him on alert as well. He'd been staying with Louise, but was particularly partial to young Draco and considered him his master as well. Thankfully, Narcissa couldn't summon him to her; as part of her punishment all her elves had been stripped from her.

The quarters were silent and dark, save the low fire burning in the grate and the one lamp on the small table next to Anwen's rocking chair. Remus had been attempting to get her to lie down and rest. She was flatly refusing.

"I can't sleep, Remus. I can't keep my shield up while asleep. I can enter a meditative state, however, which will mimic rest for my body," she explained. Moving her legs, she entered the lotus position and began slowing her breathing down.

"How did you learn all this?"

"While we were living in Paris, I started to get bored. It goes against my nature to not do anything for long stretches of time." Anwen had her eyes closed, her hands moving gently as she spoke. He wondered what she was doing with her magic as she told him her tale. "When I finally told Sirius how I was feeling, he said he couldn't imagine a good reason why I couldn't continue my studies. We talked about several things, but my desire to be home with the boys whittled the list down. I had considered the law, which I still plan to study at some point, but decided my visualization and projection skills required immediate attention.

"Due to the requirements of his Master's program, we first sought out understanding of the Mage, Arch Mage and Supreme Magus designations. I'm surprised the titles aren't of more use here; especially among the pure-blood. Honestly, being able to tout you're in the utmost five, three and one percent in your field of study seems the kind of thing which would be desirable."

"It does seem strange. I was surprised when Sirius announced his. Not that he isn't talented, he just didn't ever seem like he'd care." Remus commented back.

"Neither of us really do," Anwen replied. "However, the titles can open doors and command respect." Remus wanted to ask her more, find out if she was indicating she too had ascended into the upper echelons of magical skill, but he wasn't given an opportunity, as she just continued with her tale.

"We did some deeper research, and, did you know you can hire Arch Mages in nearly any discipline to tutor you? These aren't just the ones who are living, but many who are long dead."

"I had no idea. I take it you were able to find some who were able to assist you?"

"We did. I first spoke with my second cousin twice removed, or something like that, who lives in Guiana. She told me I needed to learn correct meditation before anything else. It would make the other skills that much easier to learn. We found an Arch Mage from the 1500's in India who was proclaimed to be the best at magical meditation and I spent several months with her in study every day. You should see the boys, they're quite proficient at both meditation and yoga.

"When I'd completed the meditation, I began studying with Perenelle Flamel and my great-great-great aunt, Rosalind. Both live in France, well my aunt did, she passed in nineteen oh-two. Her portrait, however, was quite insightful. Both women, having the skills themselves, made my learning advanced projection and building the connection between Sirius and me much easier," she was quiet for a moment. "He's drifted to sleep, and I can see his dreams," Anwen muttered with a sly smile on her face. "I never knew just how much he enjoyed being a dog before now." She sounded somehow calm and amused. Remus realized she was in far more control than he'd expected.

"Anwen, since he's sleeping, why don't you rest as well?" Remus again suggested but the witch shook her head.

"Remus, I'm prepared for this," she explained. "We always suspected Sirius would be targeted, since I rarely leave the castle. We were concerned for the boys, especially after the incident with the Slytherin girls, but nothing further came of it. No, if someone was going to be attacked it would be Sirius. I'll be eager to have him explain how they were able to transport him away from Diagon Alley. He should have put up more of a fight."

"Anwen, what happened to the two of you? Are you really willing to do dark magic?"

Anwen opened her eyes and looked at her friend and confidant. "Remus, it isn't dark magic. The spell is on the list of questionable magic because of how it was used by Grindelwald. He'd use it to locate members of Muggle bloodlines and then strike them down. We're not interested in Sirius' distant cousins, we only want Narcissa. The rest of the Black family will be left alone. I don't believe in the idea of light and dark magic anymore; only the intent and purpose of the person using it."

"So you'd use an Unforgivable?"

"I can't say never, though my inclination is not use them. But, it could happen."

"What situation would warrant such an action?" Remus asked, appalled.

"If someone were about to harm one of my children, or if I were protecting an innocent while on patrol… I could imagine using one. However, you can be just as lethal with a well placed cushioning charm or drive someone into as much mental anguish and pain with a shocking hex to their nervous system," she thoughtfully explained, surprising him with her candor. He couldn't figure out how to move the conversation away from this topic.

"Hold on, someone's coming. Sirius, sweetheart, you need to wake up," she whispered. "Come on, love, you need to prepare yourself."

Remus moved to the edge of his seat, watching her face, her hands, the sudden tension in the ligaments in her neck. The muscles throughout her body had tightened, and she suddenly reminded him of a large cat, about to pounce on its prey.

"Oh, hell, what does the rat want now?" she muttered. Remus was unsure of to whom she was speaking. "What an idiot," she commented before moving her fingers and suddenly grabbing onto a wand which materialized from thin air. Remus recognized it as Sirius', and she gently laid it aside.

Anwen opened her eyes and looked at Remus. "He's clueless as to where it went. Honestly, I've been conjuring things since I was at Hogwarts. He can't use the pittance for brains he was graced with, can he?" The werewolf laughed at her candor. "Remus, did he have stronger magic when you were in school? He's so utterly low right now, I can barely see his magical signature. I've seen squibs with more magic."

"He wasn't ever particularly talented, but he wasn't without ability. Perhaps Azkaban drained him?" Remus postulated.

"Maybe. Oh, Sirius, don't taunt the poor man, it's uncouth." Remus couldn't contain the cackle the comment birthed, and he laughed out rather loudly, imagining what Padfoot would say in this situation.

The pair were silent for a moment, Anwen monitoring the situation where her husband was.

"He's irritated his curses are simply bouncing off Sirius," she explained. "Oh, ewe, that's disgusting," Anwen whispered, crinkling her nose up as if she smelled something rotten. "Er, I almost feel sorry for him right now."

"What's going on?"

"Peter attempted to urinate on Sirius, since he couldn't hex him. Well, he succeeded on getting my husband's shoe, but, I just discovered another of the poor man's shortcomings. Heavens, living with Sirius all those years must have given him an inferiority complex," Anwen very bluntly explained, and Remus was again chuckling.

"You have quite a way with words."

"Sirius thinks so too."

Another minute passed, Anwen suppressing her giggles as she listened to whatever her husband was saying, Remus enjoying the mirthful appearance of her face.

The she suddenly stopped.

"Oh, shite."


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: As most of you know, I'm writing a short story for a contest called "In the Blood". Because of this new story, I'm going to be cutting posting of Growing Up... down to once a week, on Thursdays, until I finish ITB. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't on a deadline. This story is close to my heart, and I love writing it. Keep the reviews coming, I enjoy them so. MNF**

**Chapter 18:**

While Anwen's swearing was disconcerting for Remus, he became frightened when her eyes flew open wide, and her facial muscles tensed. He quickly stood and went to kneel in front of her. Tears began cascading down her face and she arched her back as if she was trying to alleviate pain.

"Anwen, are you okay? Is it the baby? Is it Sirius?" Remus rapidly asked, not leaving space for her to answer. She just shook her head violently to the left and then the right, a look of agony on her usually gentle features. The werewolf felt helpless as he knelt before his friend, wondering if he should get Minerva or Poppy. He'd never forgive himself if there was a problem with her pregnancy and he'd done nothing.

When Anwen began panting, he was preparing to fire off his Patronus. Anwen's hand shot out and grabbed the end of his wand. She then slowed her breathing to the state it had been in before the fit had begun. Her hands began glowing in her magic. The luminescence climbed her arms, across her chest and then surrounded the bump where the baby resided. She was returning to her calm state, but every few seconds she winced. She was also whispering something, although he couldn't understand her. Every few words sounded French, which was even more perplexing.

The clock on the mantle passed the seconds loudly, although it seemed as if time were standing still within the apartment. Anwen finally opened her eyes and looked at her friend and gave him a half smile. Remus was never so thankful to see her facial muscles move. He looked to the clock, only ten minutes had passed.

"Anwen, are you alright? Should I get Poppy?"

She shook her head again. Lifting her right hand off her lap, she signalled she wanted to write something. Remus looked around, unable to find any parchment or quills. He did however spy the boys' colouring books and crayons and stood and retrieved them from the bin in the corner. He handed the green crayon to his friend and held the half-coloured book of magical creatures in front of her.

_**I'm okay**_. She labored to write. _**Cursing Sirius. Shield taking most of it**_. She dropped the crayon and settled her hand back down.

"Anwen, is that safe for the baby?" She pointed at her mid-section and said, "Helping," through her raw and weak voice. "Water?"

Remus rose again, tossing the book on the floor and going to the kitchen for a glass and quickly filled it in the sink before he walked back to her side. He held the edge to her lips and helped her drink it down. Even with being there to watch her lessons, he had no idea she could project this strong a shield from whatever distance it was. Granted, she'd been hiding her power in her lessons, but he was sure this was more than Dumbledore had ever dreamed.

Anwen resumed her deliberate breathing; one, two, three in, hold, one, two, three out. Remus watched as she did this, his breathing syncing with hers. Her eyes were closed and the glow from her magic seemed to intensify. He wasn't sure if she was aware of her making both hers and the baby's magic visible, but he didn't want to disturb her obvious state of meditation.

Her friends had all seen Anwen's magic over the years, its silvery-grey a familiar sight. There was a shimmer to it which wasn't evident in the magic of anyone else they knew. The only one who came close was little Harry, but his was gold. Remus watched as a new hue was added to Anwen's familiar tint. A vibrant lime green twined itself through Anwen's magic, emanating from her ever growing midsection. Remus smiled knowing the powerful Black couple had created an equally powerful child. They hadn't been able to see Harry's magic until just before he was born.

Midnight passed.

The mantle clock chimed one. Remus continued to watch. Anwen's face would tense. Her magic would surge. She would whisper. Calm would be restored.

At half past two, relief seemed to pass across his friend's face, and the night became silent. Anwen continued her vigil, although as the danger seemed to have passed, the baby's magic receded as well.

Dawn was welcomed nearly as jubilantly on Saturday, 5 January as any morning after a full moon. Remus was certain they'd be able to find more out about Sirius in the daylight, perhaps even get a glimpse of where he was being held. He also wanted to find out about the magic Anwen had used. He couldn't imagine the sheer power and control she was manipulating. He'd be lying if he didn't say it worried him.

He quickly fired his Patronus charm off to James and Lily, asking her to come over and help him give some potions to Anwen to keep her body from withering under the pressure she'd self-inflicted. He was going to suggest the children be sent to the manor for the day as well. They would be safer there than anywhere else, even here in the castle. He fully expected Kreacher to demand he remain with the Black boys, perhaps Dobby as well.

Remus stepped into the kitchen to put the kettle on, and then realized he had no idea where Anwen kept either the teapot or the French press for her coffee. He dropped the kettle and went for his wand when he heard an Apparition pop behind him. He spun around, wand at shoulder height and poised for action. It was then he realized there wasn't anyone at his eye level. Looking down, he saw one of the Hogwarts house-elves.

"Excuse me Mr. Lupin, sir," the elf cowered while trying to shield her head. "The Deputy Headmistress sent me ta make breakfast fer Professor Black's family. No harm did I mean ta bring."

Remus stowed his wand back in its holster, breathing a sigh of relief. A witch or wizard could neither use any potion or spell to resemble a house-elf nor could one Apparate within the school grounds. This was definitely an elf. He also suspected it might be Minerva's personal elf due to her slight brogue and being dressed in a neat dark blue dress with a tartan sash.

"It isn't your fault," Remus calmly replied. "Your help will be greatly appreciated. I'm sorry but I don't know your name."

"Oh, ye are a most gracious wizard," the elf replied, looking as if she were blushing. "My name is Bricht. Now, what was it ye were doinn, and how can I help ye?"

"I was attempting to put the kettle on to make myself some tea and Mrs. Black some decaffeinated coffee. Then I was going to make breakfast for us, as well as her two sons."

"Why don't I save ye the trouble," Bricht said. "Let me nip down ta the kitchens and I'll being everythin' back. Is Kreacher not here? He dinna want help most days."

"He's here," Remus explained. "But he's in with the boys right now."

"I understand. We's all worried 'bout Professor Black. He be a fine man and his wife is always kind. I take care of 'em today." With that Bricht Disapparated from the apartment and Remus went back to the lounge. He stoked the fire with his wand, trying to quell the nip in the air. He wasn't sure if his chills were due to the draftiness of the castle or his deep-seated worry.

"Who were you talking to?" Anwen asked as he sat down in the armchair next to her. He had been hopeful she'd fallen asleep.

"Minerva sent her elf, Bricht, to help with breakfast," he explained. Anwen grew a slight smirk on her face at his announcement. "What?"

"I think Kreacher has a bit of a crush on Bricht. He usually flattens his hairs down when he knows he's going to see her."

"Can house-elves get involved with one another?"

"I don't know," Anwen honestly replied. "However, since neither of them are held in traditional contracts with their wizarding families, I think their situation might be unique. When life settles down I'll look into it. Has anything else happened this morning?"

"Nothing at all. Can you tell about what happened last night? You looked like you were in a lot of pain."

Anwen sighed at his comment and reluctantly nodded. "Sirius is asleep right now, so I can talk about this," she said in a whisper. "I don't know how much of our conversations are transmitted to him. After Peter became frustrated at his inability to do any harm to Sirius, he called in some reinforcements. Young Barty Crouch is far more adept in his cursing ability than our former friend. He was using the Cruciatus curse. While a lot of it was being absorbed by the shield, Sirius was feeling some. It meant I was as well."

"Winnie, you shouldn't be taking curses for him," Remus rebuked her. "It could be damaging to the baby."

"I know, but it's far more damaging for the baby's father to be driven mad before they're even born. I believe I'm fine, but I still would like to see a healer. The baby feels...strange."

Remus immediately stood and rushed to her. "Should I take you to St. Mungo's or over to see Poppy?" Anwen reached up and took his hand and smiled.

"My protector," she said with devotion in her voice. "The baby is still moving, and I can feel the heartbeat with our magic, and it seems fine as well. No, I just want to be checked over. If anything, I feel sort of...hug. If you don't mind, would you ask Poppy to come down and give me a once over?"

"Absolutely," he replied as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'll be right back. Oh, and Lily is on her way over with her potions kit. I asked her to be prepared to ply you with anything she can think of." Anwen chuckled slightly at his worry for her. She decided that her dear friend rivalled her husband in his protective ways.

When Remus opened the door, he was surprised to see Lily standing there, James right behind her. "Oh, hello. I'll be right back, I'm going to get Poppy." Both of the Potter's eyes quickly went to Anwen who was already raising her hands.

"I'm fine and so is the baby. I just want her to give me a quick exam," she proactively explained.

Remus went out the door while the others came in.

"Who's with your boys?" Anwen inquired, concerned for their safety.

"They went over to Augusta Longbottom's. She has the oldest house and it has the most enchantments on it. Alice and her father are there with the four children," James explained and Anwen nodded.

"How are you feeling?" she asked her cousin.

"I think I should be asking you that question," James replied.

"I told you, I'm fine; although a little sleepy. I was awake all night shielding Sirius."

"No wonder Remus wanted me to come with my kit. You shouldn't be exerting this much," Lily scolded her. Anwen just stared at her, gobsmacked.

"If it were James, what would you do?"

"Point taken," Lily answered and went back to pulling phials from her kit.

"Please, tell me everything that happened after we left," James requested and Anwen began her tale. He growled when he heard Peter's name, laughed when she pointed out his diminutive nature not only in his height and explained she'd summoned Sirius's school wand back. Anwen was relaying how Barty Crouch was more adept at the Cruciatus curse. Neither James or Lily were happy she was feeling the effects of the curse while pregnant. The young witch brushed their concerns aside.

They were about to begin discussing how to proceed when the door again opened and Poppy and Remus came in.

"You know the drill, Anwen," Poppy Pomfrey told her. "I need you lie down." Anwen had already pushed herself up from the rocker and was moving to the couch to lie down. "I've called over to St. Mungo's and the obstetrics wizard on call, Healer MacCallister, will be here shortly. She was going to Apparate to the gate and then walk the rest of the way up. Minerva is going to meet her and bring her to us."

Even while she was speaking, the Hogwarts medi-witch had set charms around the witch's body. There were glowing orbs to show her heartbeat as well as the baby's, another to check the level of her magic and a final one which showed how the magic was coursing through her body and then through the body of her child.

"Interesting," Poppy muttered, staring at the Visibility Charm she'd set on Anwen's abdomen. "They haven't adjusted your due date at any of your appointments, have they?"

"No, it's always been the last week of March. Why?"

"Oh, I'm sure it's nothing," the medi-witch replied. "The baby just seems much larger than when I last examined you." Anwen partially sat up, looking concerned.

"Should I be worried?"

"About this, no. I should think you have plenty to worry about, my dear. Let's see about getting you something to eat and drink, you're a little dehydrated and your blood levels are off balance," Poppy explained and Remus was already headed into the kitchen. He heard Bricht inside, and knew breakfast had arrived.

A knock at the door surprised the group. Poppy hadn't been here for five minutes. It should have taken longer for the healer to arrive from St. Mungo's. James opened the door and was stunned into silence at who was accompanying Minerva. He looked to the matron of the school.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

"She asked me the same thing," the healer instead answered. "I'm here of my own accord, apart from my family. I just want to make sure she and the baby are okay. It's the least I can do."

"James, whoever it is, please let them in," Anwen requested while still prone on the couch. The large piece of furniture was situated in such a way that its back was facing the door. Anwen couldn't see through it to know who was there, and the voice didn't register in her memory. "I want to know if the baby is okay." James hesitated for a moment, and then stepped aside to let Minerva and the healer in. Poppy helped Anwen to a sitting position, and she turned around so she could see who had come in. Her jaw dropped down and tears came to her eyes at the sight of the woman who had come to help her.

The last time Anwen had been face to face with Evelyn Ellerthorpe — now apparently MacCallister — had been on New Year's Eve Nineteen Seventy-eight. Evelyn and two other girls who had been intimate with Sirius while at school cornered her in the loo at the Leaky Cauldron. They humiliated her and she'd run from the pub in tears. One of the other girls was Felli Seduire, Bastien's birth mother. Evelyn's brother, Ryan, had been one of those on Diagon Alley the previous day.

"Bloody Hell!" Anwen screeched even as she staggered to sit down. "There isn't a snowball's chance in Hades I'm going to let you touch me. Get her the hell away from me, unless you can tell me where my husband is."

Evelyn took a step into the room. "Anwen, I have so many things to apologize to you for, but helping kidnap Sirius isn't one of them. Won't you please give me a chance to tell you how sorry I am and to make sure your baby is okay?"

Anwen took a deep breath and wiped her tears from her face as she contemplated what she should do.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

Lily stayed close to her friend, remembering that horrible New Year's Eve and then the aftermath the following day. Her friend had been devastated by the taunts of the other girls and left wondering if Sirius would be happy with her as his partner and lover. The incident had nearly ruined their years' long friendship and mere week-long romance. If Anwen wouldn't or couldn't answer Evelyn's plea, Lily was certainly willing to; including her opinions as well.

As for Anwen, she looked at the healer, perplexed. Evelyn had been rude while they were in school, but it wasn't much different than any of the Slytherin girls. She would have been targeted for their teasing even if she wasn't friends with the Marauders; her blood and Gryffindor statuses would have ensured that. She did loathe that Sirius had gone after Evelyn only days after kissing her at the Yule Ball, but that was years ago. She was the one married to the man now, and the mother of his children. The one she was carrying was more important to her than nearly all else, including her pride. There was, however, one sticking point.

Evelyn's brother is a Death Eater. Ryan had escaped from the halfway house with Crouch and Rosier. Ryan had been part of the group which had taken Sirius. Even with the healer's assurances, Anwen couldn't risk Evelyn talking to Ryan. Sirius would do anything to keep her and the boys safe. If something which could be used against Sirius was found during her examination, it could very well lead to his destruction. Anwen thought about it for another minute, before deciding what to do.

"Stay where you are," Anwen said to the woman. She had yet to be invited into the quarters. Anwen wasn't going to make the offer until she had some assurances. "You say you're not close to your brother. How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I will make a magical oath with you that I have not spoken to or interacted in any way with my brother, Ryan, in nearly three years," Evelyn responded. She'd have to be telling the truth. Making a magical oath and then breaking it meant irreparable damage to one's magical skill and abilities. While it didn't take your magic away completely, it did drain part of it away. There weren't spells to reverse the loss.

"Why did you stop speaking to him?" Anwen probed.

"After his trial, he told me didn't regret his actions. He boldly announced to our family if Voldemort were still alive, he'd be his servant. He even told me that he'd do whatever it took to bring him back. That's when I knew there was no helping or converting my brother. He's an arse, and I refused to let him pollute my life."

"The history between us isn't very good," Anwen stated.

"I should say that is an understatement. Please, let me come in and check you over. I'll explain everything to you. That night, at the Leaky Cauldron, changed the direction of my life," Evelyn pleaded and Anwen nodded, indicating James should let her in.

"I don't need this many sets of eyes on me while I'm examined," Anwen said. "Anyway, I don't think Sirius would take kindly to either of you gents seeing me naked from the waist down," she joked and Remus and James made gestures indicating they agreed. "Poppy, why don't you stay with Lily and me; the rest of you, go have some breakfast. Could someone bring me something as well? I'm starving."

"Always a good sign when a pregnant lady wants to eat," Poppy said. Minerva chose to return to her quarters, and the guys went into the kitchen, leaving the four women in the lounge.

"Do this exam as quickly as you can," Anwen directed. "I know Poppy needs to prepare for the students' return, but she isn't going to leave until she knows the baby is fine."

"Oh, hush girl," Poppy gently retorted. "Been quite a long while since I had a pregnancy to watch here at the school. I'd much rather be monitoring your weight and that little one's growth than healing curse burns and fixing up mishaps from Potions class."

"That's fine, but I really would like to talk with you for a few minutes," Evelyn stated and Anwen nodded.

Anwen slid the waistbands of the maternity skirt and her knickers down to the edge of her abdomen, just above the apex of her legs, and lifted her blouse. The healer waved her wand in several intricate passes over the bump, and the witch's belly began to glow in different colours. There was an overall deep yellow glow over her middle, a red pulsing orb showing where the infant's heart was beating, and a silvery labyrinth of strings which appeared to pulse in time with the baby's heart. Evelyn got a very surprised look on her face.

"You have how many weeks left?" she asked.

"Uh, ten, maybe eleven," Anwen replied. "I'd have to look at the calendar. My due date is thirty March."

"No, it's not," Evelyn replied, sounding both sure and unsure of her answer. "Given the size of the baby, and how well the magic is circulating, I'd only give you another five weeks or so."

"What? We know exactly what day this baby was conceived. I had a healer appointment that morning, he confirmed I was ovulating and we went home and ..." she trailed off, not wanting to discuss the intimate moments with her husband with someone who he had also been intimate with.

"That may be, but this child is much closer to being ready to be born than it should be."

"What could have caused the baby to grow so quickly?" Lily asked, worried about her friend and the child.

The healer looked perplexed, Poppy seeming less so. The matronly medi-witch looked at Anwen and then Healer MacCallister. "Anwen, could your special magic be causing this?"

"I suppose," she answered quietly. "Evelyn, there are some things I need to tell you about my magic, but they cannot leave this room. If it were to become general knowledge, life would become even more dangerous for me than it already is. Were you serious about taking a magical oath?"

"Completely," she replied. "You can phrase it however you'd like to."

"Anwen, are you sure?" Lily inquired. "Once she knows, you can't take it back. What if they use Legilimency on her?"

"I could put an Occlumens block on her," Poppy suggested. Both Anwen and Evelyn nodded. The medical procedure to hide specific memories had gone out of fashion with the onset of the war. Death Eaters weren't stopped by them. Instead, they simply picked around in someone's mind until they found the memory they wanted. The damage created by someone rampaging through memories usually led to mental instability if not a complete mental breakdown and severe memory loss.

"I'd allow you to do so," Evelyn stated. "Just make sure it's strong. I don't plan to see my brother, but I know he's unhappy with me. He wouldn't hesitate to destroy me." Shivers went down Anwen's spine at the mere idea of sibling torturing sibling.

After taking a steadying breath, Anwen stated the oath she wished the healer to take. "I, Evelyn Ellerthorpe MacCallister, swear upon my magic that I will not reveal anything about the magic or pregnancy of Anwen Hodgson Black. I further swear on my magic that I will not reveal anything concerning the marriage and bond of Anwen and Sirius Black."

Evelyn repeated the oath, excepting the end, where she added: "I will guard their secrets with my mind and heart, and should I break this oath I will not only forfeit my magic but also my license to practice medicine in the wizarding world."

"You don't have to add on the final part," Anwen stated.

"No, I do. You need to know you can trust me," Evelyn stated and the women shook hands to seal the deal.

Anwen suddenly closed her eyes and quickly drew in her breath.

"Anwen?" Lily asked and the other witch held up her hand, motioning for her to 'wait'.

"Sirius has woken up," she explained. Anwen began whispering and moving her hands again.

"What is she talking about? Does she know where Sirius is? Do they have communication stones or those mirrors he had in school?" Evelyn quickly asked. Lily shook her head.

"This is part of what she needs to tell you," Lily answered. "They're connected through their magic. She's got a rare and powerful skill and she's learned to use it very well."

"They can communicate that far?" Evelyn asked.

"Do you know where they are?" Lily angrily retorted. Evelyn immediately began to shake her head.

"No, no, I just mean, I don't think they're in the castle or even in Hogsmeade. Being this close to Dumbledore would be foolish. My brother might be many things, but he isn't foolish."

"Sorry, I'm just… this is tense for us all," Lily explained and Evelyn nodded.

"Please, excuse my ignoring you. When he needs me, I don't hesitate," Anwen said loud enough for the others to hear. "Once I've explained everything to you, Sirius and I are going to look around, see if we can deduce where he is."

"Okay, sounds like a plan," Lily stated, rubbing her friend's leg. Anwen righted her clothing and sat up. Lily sat down next to her while Poppy chose to remain standing. Evelyn sat on the ottoman, and pulled it closer to the couch.

"Evelyn, it turns out that I'm not exactly Muggle-born. My grandmother hid her sons during the Second World War, and their last names were changed. They were young, and their magic wasn't very discernible, so they were hidden in the Muggle world. I should have grown up with the name Parker."

"I recognize the name," she said. "They were one of the lost families. It was believed Grindelwald killed them all."

"No, they just went into hiding. They had to, because the family has a strong gift. I'm a visualist, meaning I can see magic. Additionally, I followed in my grandmother's footsteps and I can project magic as well. That's how Sirius and I are communicating right now. We've spent years building this bond. It helps that we combined our magic when we were married."

"That's just..." Evelyn paused. "I've never heard of anything like this. No wonder you don't want people to know."

"Through magic, I can turn my thoughts into objects or situations," Anwen held her hand up, palm facing the ceiling and a moment later two slices of toast with marmalade spread between them materialized in her hand. Lily giggled while Evelyn look surprised. Anwen looked at her friend and smirked. "I told you I was hungry." The pregnant witch took a bite.

"Do you think it's possible that Anwen is so concerned for the baby's safety that her mind and magic are speeding up the child's maturation?" Poppy asked. Evelyn ran her hands through her light brown curls and then looked at Anwen.

"I suppose," she replied, sounding anything but secure in her answer. "You were good at Transfiguration, weren't you?"

"Yes."

"That's an understatement," Lily corrected. "She's brilliant at Transfiguration, and became an Animagus at thirteen." Evelyn just looked at her patient in disbelief.

"I think it could very well be that you are transfiguring your child," she stated. "You're that worried about the baby's safety?"

"It was bad before," Anwen confessed. "But, since Sirius was taken… I know it's only been a day, but now I'm just terrified. I'm doing what I can to help him."

"Anwen, you say you're in contact with Sirius and communicating with him. Are you doing anything else?" Evelyn asked, unsure of what else might be possible. Anwen slowly nodded.

"What?" the healer prodded.

"I'm shielding him, from being cursed," she quietly replied.

"What in heaven's name do you think you're doing young lady?" Poppy snipped and Anwen looked at her sheepishly.

"They're cursing him," she answered back, calmly and confidently. "I can't let him be hurt if I can protect him."

"But, the baby!" the matron continued.

"The baby is helping," Anwen quickly explained. "I can tell. I feel Schmoo's magic and perhaps even it's consciousness. I'm not sure it's all me that's pushing this. The baby knows it needs to be born. I'm aware it sounds foolish, but it's the truth."

"It could very well be," Evelyn agreed with Anwen. "A child only a month away from birth is certainly aware of voices and feelings. Magical children have been known to do magic in the womb. If the baby has inherited a similar skill, and you're working together; you might give birth even sooner than five weeks."

"We just need to get Sirius home," Anwen stated. "Then Schmoo can do whatever he or she wants."

Something distracted Anwen, and her eyes closed and her hands began to glow with magical power again. Lily and Evelyn stood and walked toward the door with Poppy. The healer insisted the medi-witch do the mind-blocking spell, and then the older woman left. The young pair of women returned to their vigil, watching the pregnant witch tending to her husband.

"They really were meant to be with each other," Evelyn muttered, amazed at what she was witnessing.

"Anwen swears they're two halves of a whole, they share a soul or something," Lily replied.

"Why didn't he just go with her in school?"

"Fear, her being so young, who knows," Lily postulated. "What you did on New Years, and then the mess with Felli and Bastien, it nearly ended them."

"I'm surprised it didn't. I wasn't lying when I said that night changed my life. I got home and I thought about how mortified she looked when she ran from the loo, and then Sirius just roaring at us. He never cared for any of us like he cared for her. Then, what Felli did, it was so wrong. Sirius couldn't love anyone else, because he was completely in love with her. It was wrong of him to lead us on, but looking at it now, I don't think even he realized what she was.

"I didn't even stay to finish at Hogwarts," Evelyn explained. "Elam had left the country by then, he was in Thailand studying. I chose to move there with him and finish my schooling. Staying around the girls who I was friends with, their relationships with Death Eaters and playing with dark magic, I didn't like where it was taking me. I decided to become a healer to attempt to do some good in the world. I doubt I would have seen the need for it had I not been through the mess on New Years and then watched Felli nearly destroy their lives and completely obliterate hers."

"Sirius says you're a good woman, and he's sorry for hurting you," Anwen whispered.

"He can hear us?" Evelyn asked and Anwen nodded.

"I'm sorry, too," Anwen added.

"You have nothing to be sorry for."

"I do. I could see what he was doing to all of you. I could have said something. I was just too wrapped up in my own hurt."

"I'll accept your apology, if you accept mine," the healer suggested.

"Done. Lils, can you get the guys in here? We need to go exploring before someone comes in and starts cursing him again."

"Got it," Lily said as she rose and walked to the kitchen to retrieve the men.

"You don't need to stay," Anwen suggested.

"I might be able to help," Evelyn replied. "I want to keep an eye on you, too. My shift was over when I came up here. Please, let me stay." Anwen silently agreed, while miles away, Sirius said a silent word of thanks for the care his wife and child were being given.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello friends, here's an extra long chapter since I'm only posting once a week. I've had a bit of a set back in my health. Sigh. At least I can write now. Enjoy this, I had fun writing it. MNF**

**Chapter 20:**

Sunrise after the full moon was only forty-eight hours away, and yet Anwen couldn't even wait that long. So far Sirius wasn't in too bad a shape, but his broken leg was worrying her. Someone with the skill of Barty Crouch or Narcissa coming in to curse him had her terrified. She wasn't going to wait for anyone or anything. If she thought she could transport something as large as Sirius, she'd bring him home right now. Unfortunately, she'd never had success with anything larger than a packing crate or a suitcase. She planned, however, to proceed with her visual fly-through of the building where her husband was.

She and Sirius had practiced this several times once they'd returned from France. She'd mastered the skill while living in Paris, and enjoyed mentally strolling through the cafes and shops along the crowded streets of the City of Lights. She'd soared to the top of the Eiffel Tower and looked down at the cars and people passing by, projecting her visions to her husband. She'd eavesdropped on loud conversations between couples who couldn't agree, young children at play or lessons, and had watched infants as they slept. Never did she go inside someone's home, but if you were on the street or in a park, Anwen decided it was fair game. She'd also made the mistake of visiting the kitchens of one of the Black's favourite dining establishment. After what she saw there, they never returned either in person or through her mind.

Doing this required large amounts of power and complete concentration. Anwen was worried too; she'd never done this without Sirius as her anchor. While Remus would do, pulling on his magic if needed would be very difficult. There was, however, one woman whom she knew she could trust, and with whom she shared enough that using her as an anchor would be easier.

Anwen had finished the sweet roll and fruit Remus had brought her, along with the marmalade toast she'd conjured, and was now on her second cup of decaf coffee. She tried to trick her mind into thinking it was the real stuff, but it wasn't happening. What she wouldn't do for that caffeine kick right now. She was almost tempted to ask Evelyn if she thought it would be okay, even though she knew it wasn't good for the baby.

The pregnant witch rose from the couch and walked over to the fireplace. She took a bit of Floo powder out of the container to the side of the opening and threw it in, calling for her grandmother in France. "Grand-mére? Grand-mére, are you there?" Elisabeth Violette walked to her fireplace and peered in looking concerned.

"Anwen, dear, what's the matter?"

"How did you know something was wrong?"

"It's not even eight on a Saturday morning and you're already dressed. What happened?"

"Sirius was taken last night by his cousin and the other assembled Death Eaters. I've been shielding him all night. I need to do a visual look around to see if I can determine where he is," the young witch explained.

"Move back, I'm coming through," Elisabeth commanded. The elderly woman waved her hand and her doors locked, the burner beneath her kettle turned off and the potion cauldron she was working with was immediately set into stasis. Engaging her Floo, she was rapidly at her granddaughter's side. "Heavens, I don't know why you left France. Nothing like this ever happened when you were living near me."

"Yes, Grand-mére," Anwen gently placated. "I think we'll be moving back soon."

"Well, there's certainly enough of you here," Elisabeth commented as she looked around the room. "First, where are my boys?"

"They're in their bedroom," Anwen explained, suddenly feeling badly she'd all but forgotten her sons through this debacle.

"I'm going to go see them. Go use the loo and get yourself ready," the older woman commented before heading to the boys bedroom. Anwen began to giggle when the boys' door shut.

"She's certainly direct," Lily commented and this caused Anwen to laugh even harder. In her effort to suppress her laughing, she snorted. Everyone joined her, breaking the tension in the room. Anwen waddled to the loo and back, still smiling brightly from their joking before. Lily rose and hugged her friend.

"Okay, I'm going to get the Black boys and take them over with Alice and her boys. Eva said she'd meet me there." Lily went over and kissed her husband and then hugged Anwen. "If you need me, call immediately, okay?"

"I will," Anwen promised. "Take care of my guys for me, alright? I don't want them worrying."

"We'll be so busy they won't know anything is wrong," Lily promised. A moment later Grand-mére walked out, one boy holding each of her hands. Kreacher and Dobby were behind them. From the look on the Black family house-elf's face, Anwen knew Kreacher wasn't letting either of them out of his sight. She suspected Dobby was the same, although she didn't know him as well.

"Hey, guys, you ready to go see Harry, Neville, Anna and Evan?" Lily asked the boys in an excited voice. They both cheered their positive response. "Great, hug your Mummy and we'll Floo over."

The boys ran over and hugged their mother's legs and she leaned down, with a fair bit of difficulty, and kissed them each on the head.

"Did Daddy already leave for the Ministry?" Draco asked and Anwen hated to lie to him, but she didn't want to frighten him either.

"He's on a secret mission right now. But, what do we always tell you when Mummy or Daddy has to work?"

"Mum and Dad will always come home!" the boys said together and Anwen nodded, even as her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"That's right. You be good for your Aunties today, okay?"

"We will, Mummy," Bas told her with a very serious face and tone. "Love you."

"I love you, too, my dear little man."

"I love you too, Mummy," Draco followed.

"And I love you, sweetheart," his Mum responded. "Go on, I'll see you for supper." Lily went through first, and then signalled for the others to come. Anwen watched Draco and Bas hold hands and go through, followed by the two house-elves. When they were safely through the Floo, Anwen began to cry. James wrapped his arms around his cousin and held her against his chest.

"We will bring him home, Anwen. I swear on my life we will," he whispered.

"I believe you, it's just hard to keep all this from them." She was quiet for a moment. "Sirius wants me to tell you to stop making moves on me while he's not here." The three guys laughed, while Evelyn wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Naturally, it was Grand-mére who took charge of the situation.

"Anwen, is there anything you need before we begin?" she asked and Anwen took a deep breath to quell her tears and begin to focus her mind.

"We're going to need to move this party into our bedroom," Anwen explained. "I can't sit down on the floor, and I need to get into my meditative position."

"Nonsense," Elisabeth quickly rebuked. "You will not take men into your boudoir. It's in poor taste." Anwen wanted to laugh again, and Sirius was making lurid remarks in her head. The elder woman lifted her hand and suddenly the seating area of the leather couch was expanded to about twice its normal size. "That will do fine."

"Thank you, grand-mére," Anwen said as she climbed on the large surface and pulled her legs into the lotus position, or at least close to it. Her belly kept her from pulling her legs up as tightly as she usually did. Elizabeth gracefully moved herself to sit on one side of her granddaughter, while James took the other side. Remus stood behind Anwen, his hands on her shoulders, as he did in their lesson time. Evelyn sat directly across from Anwen, prepared to help should she be needed.

"One last thing," Anwen said as she looked at Evelyn. "Sirius has a broken leg. I put the Aurors' standard emergency medical charm on it, but I'm quite concerned about it. It's in the bottom part of the leg, but I don't know which bone it is."

"Is the broken bone through the skin?" the healer probed.

"No, but it didn't look good." She was quiet for a moment, her face showing deep concentration. She then cocked her head to the side and spoke. "Actually, I think I can bring you into our conversation. Would you like to see it before we proceed?"

"You can do that?"

Anwen nodded. "I think I can do it for a few moments. Your mind isn't going to be a familiar place, so it will be harder for me to hold. We need to get started. If you have Occlumency protections up, please pull them down and then I'll go into your mind." The young visualist closed her eyes and opened her mind. She pictured herself transversing the short space between herself and Evelyn, and then strolling through mist. This was the place between her own mind and that which she was attempting to enter.

She'd learned that the minds of most people resembled a place they held dear. Slowly the mist cleared, and a building came into view. Evelyn's mind resembled a low, wide house built into the edge of a jungle. Anwen suspected this was the house she lived in while in Thailand. The pregnant witch walked up the few steps which lead to the door and went inside. When she was in the entry way, she opened her mind and raised her hand, projecting the imagine of Sirius in captivity onto the wall, as if it were a portrait.

"Can you see Sirius?" Anwen asked.

"I can," Evelyn replied weakly, as if she were stunned and distracted. "This is astounding. Um, well, the leg is lying strangely. Can you tell him to make sure his foot is in a direct line with his hip?"

"He can hear you, and you might hear him," Anwen said gently. Sirius did what Evelyn requested, and immediately began swearing a blue streak. Evelyn chuckled at him while Anwen attempted to comfort.

"How do I do this?" Evelyn asked.

"I'd take out your wand, hold it against you, but not pointing at anyone, and say the spells. It should work," Anwen replied. Evelyn quickly laid her wand across her lap, pointing at the partition separating the lounge from the kitchen and spoke. "_Artus Reverto Statuo"_.

The bone snapped into place, making a loud pop. Sirius released a string of curse words again.

"Well, as much as that hurt, it did what it was supposed to. The pop assured the bones connected. All we need to do is have them start to weave back together. _Concateo._ That should do it. Don't attempt to stand for at least two hours, or you're liable to re-break the bone."

"I'm pulling back now, Evelyn," Anwen said and she willed her consciousness to return to her own body. Her spectral self remained with Sirius.

"That was amazing," Evelyn said when she felt Anwen leave. "The implications for healing are astounding. What you could do for people suffering from mental diseases -"

"I'm aware, but just know it is not as easy for me to do as it might appear," Anwen explained with a tired sigh. "Before I get too exhausted, I need to see if I can find anything about where he is. Remus, I'm going to project into your mind. You're the most familiar without Sirius being here."

"I suspected as much," her confidant replied.

"James, if something happens to me -"

"Anwen, nothing is going to happen -"

"We don't know that. Now, be quiet and let me talk. If something happens, you are to take Draco and Bas to France. The Potions Master at the French estate has the locator potion nearly ready. Use Draco's blood and complete it after the full moon, then return to the UK and locate them. You are to get Sirius; let the Aurors handle the rest. Evelyn, if it's necessary, deliver the baby. Does everyone understand?" Anwen was forceful in her speech, and while the others had questions, they dared not ask.

"Alright, Sirius you should see my projected self in a minute," Anwen explained. "I love you, my dearest," she quietly added. Closing her eyes again, Anwen began the descent into her deep meditative state.

She slowed her breathing, her heart rate, her circulation. The baby had been active all morning, she was able to lull her little one to sleep as well. She felt for her magic, felt it coursing through her. She recognized the magic of those around her. Grasping for her grandmother's hand, she opened a connection so that the older woman's magic was being pulled into her body, moving along with hers.

Her first task was to connect with Remus. His mind was ordered much like the little house in London she shared with Sirius and Remus while in school. The porch swing was the first thing she saw, and she smiled at the cup of steaming coffee awaiting her on the top of the railing. They'd gotten very comfortable doing this over the years. Anwen imagined herself sitting down on the swing, and opening the photo album which lay there awaiting her. Remus pictured himself sitting down next to her and sharing the book. He laid his arm on the back of the swing seat, his hand curling around her shoulders. He couldn't go with her, but he could watch the images in the book change, hear her voice and comfort her. When her connection with Remus secure, she went through the bond to be with her husband.

Anwen had never disconnected from Sirius, but she hadn't been expending much energy to keep the connection open until now. She was so often connected to him that she was able to do it without thought or effort. Now, she opened herself up to him fully, and he sighed in pleasure of feeling her love flood him. A moment later a wispy, not completely corporeal version of his wife was kneeling before him.

"How I've missed your beautiful face," Sirius said, reaching up as if to caress her face. Anwen swore she felt his touch.

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" she asked.

"Both," he replied. The astral Anwen lifted her hand and conjured a large glass of water with a straw and a sandwich. She lifted the glass to his mouth and he drank half of the cool liquid down. She fed him and worked on the other small wounds he had. She was concerned for a deep cut on the back of Sirius's head. When she was done, she'd bring Evelyn back in and have her treat it better. For now though, it was clean and closed.

"Ouch," Sirius complained as she attempted to charm the dried blood away. "That's where Ryan hit me yesterday."

"I was wondering why you didn't put up more of a fight or alert me," Anwen quietly replied. "It's rather deep and swollen. Are you dizzy or do you have a headache?"

"Both, but I'm sure it will be fine, Anwen," Sirius tried to play off the wound. "Go on, see if you can figure out where I am and how to get me the hell out of here."

"My tough man," she said rolling her eyes. Anwen looked around the room—chamber might be a better description. There were shackles bolted to the wall, and blood stains in various shades of red and brown, depending on their age. Given the layering, she knew they weren't all from her husband. Anwen suspected it might be a dungeon, especially since there was no natural light. "I'll maintain my shield, but it won't be full strength."

"I know," he replied. "Oh, hey, did you take my wand from Wormtail last night?"

"I did, it's at Hogwarts. I know it isn't your favourite, but I doubted you wanted it destroyed either. Okay, time to explore." Anwen imagined herself slipping through the heavy door of the small cell and into the hallway.

Outside the door to Sirius' chamber, a tray of strange looking items was on a rather rickety cart. She didn't like the looks of several of them: a leather strap with spikes attached, long needles and other things she couldn't even imagine what they'd be used for. Remembering her Muggle history lessons and the ways in which people were tortured in the Tower of London, she decided these things needed to disappear. Putting her hand on the tray, she sent it to the lounge in their apartment. With great effort she spoke aloud to her friends surrounding her.

"Dispose of these, please."

Anwen moved stealthily through the castle, making mentally sure to send images of those she encountered to the book Remus was holding. The beautiful thing about being an astral being, she could make herself appear to people or not. She and Frank Longbottom had been discussing the benefits for recognizance for the Auror department. The only drawback was how much power and control it required.

She found Narcissa's Potions lab, several potions set to brew. Anwen wanted to destroy whatever it was she was creating, but not unsure of what would happen if she blew up the pots, the invisible witch resisted her urge. Instead, she imagined the contents simply siphoning away and settling into the wood of the work bench. If nothing else, she'd slowed the crazed potions mistress down. Just for safety, she sent the most dangerous of the contents of the ingredient cabinet to her apartment as well.

All of this conjuring was quickly draining down her magic. She needed to get out of the building, get a good look at what it was, and then find out where they were. Anwen flitted through a window, and was surprised to find the entire building was underground. There was nothing above the room she was just in. Instead there was only a flat grassy patch. In the distance she saw two round turrets with a small rock passageway between them.

Anwen switched to her Animagus Kestrel and took flight. While she was forced into visibility doing this, she would fly much faster than if she stayed human and conjured a broom.

Taking a quick fly around, Anwen suspected these were castle ruins, which didn't really narrow anything down. There were ruins all over the United Kingdom. The thought that they might not even be in the UK frightened her.

Anwen found a four-lane Muggle road, and chose to fly in its path in the direction of north. If she found nothing, she could always turn around and go the opposite way. If she stayed with the road, she knew she couldn't get too lost. While the scenery was beautiful, there wasn't anything to give her a clue as to where Sirius was being held. Sheep, green fields and a few small stone houses or barns weren't exactly location specific.

Finally, her bird came upon the first hints of civilization. Flying closer, she passed in front of road signs and business fronts, finally seeing a roadside banner welcoming her to Strabane.

Exhaustion was rapidly encroaching, and she decided she'd given Remus enough information for him to probably find her husband and the others. If it wasn't enough, the potion would certainly narrow it down in. While she didn't want to, she could shield Sirius for two more days.

Anwen imagined herself returning to Sirius, and released her Animagus magic. No longer visible, the drain on her magic lessened, but Anwen knew she was pulling an enormous amount from her grandmother.

Returning to Sirius' side this way was a bit like Apparating, but more disconcerting. A wave of nausea hit the young witch, and it distracted her, nearly breaking her concentration. As she saw the ruins in the distance, she decided to look through her husband's eyes. She needed to ensure he was alone, just in case she wasn't invisible.

Unfortunately, he wasn't alone. A wand was raised at his head. Anwen pushed her magic out to strengthen his shield.

A moment later someone screamed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Hi all, the drama continues, hope you enjoy. For all of you who have been following me for a while, you know I had a battle with cancer 2 years ago. This week has been eventful, and there are strong indicators that I may have the disease again, although possibly a different type. For those of you who pray, your prayers would be most appreciated. I'm just moving from day to day, and writing to keep my mind off of things. Thanks everyone, for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 21:**

Sirius barely felt the curse his cousin cast on him. The scream of his wife, while contained only in his head, he found deafening. The pain and terror in her usually tender voice ripped through him. His own fear gripped his insides and nearly twisted them free from the tender threads which held them to his frame. Whatever had happened to her had been exponentially worse than anything he had just endured.

"Why are you not screaming?" Narcissa bellowed. "You should be screaming in pain!" She loudly cast another bludgeoning curse, and again, Sirius felt little. Anwen's screaming had ended while her shield endured. Disconcertingly though, Sirius could not feel her love or the warmth of her comforting thoughts.

"Is something bothering you, cousin?" Sirius asked with little affect.

"How did you escape this room? Tell me how you did it?" she yelled. While Narcissa had always been perfectly dressed, hair coiffed, and make-up applied flawlessly; to see her now was unimaginable in the past. Her clothing fit poorly, and her hair had been shorn while in Azkaban, most likely to keep her from attempting to hang herself with it. James had told him of such things while he held his office with the Ministry.

"I have not left this room," he replied.

"You must have," Narcissa complained, her head lolling oddly on her neck, eyes darting around the barren room. Occasionally she whispered something, obviously meant to be heard by one only she could see and hear. "My potions, my precious potions have disappeared."

Sirius had to fight his urge to smile. Anwen had made mischief as she went searching throughout the building. He couldn't wait to find out what exactly she'd done to the potions. He desperately wished her voice was in his ear, whispering what amusements she'd made in Narcissa's lab.

"Cousin, I'm chained to this wall. How would I have left?"

"You must have. My potions are gone, all my beautiful potions. Crucio!"

Sirius felt the curse strike the shield around him, ripple around the magic which cocooned him and then dissipate. While the initial impact did create some pain, it was nothing like truly being under the torture curse.

Narcissa ran from the room, weeping and wailing as she did. Sirius was thankful to see her leave, but without the distraction she provided, the fear for his wife exploded exponentially.

Anwen's sudden scream had startled everyone in the Black's small apartment. A blast of magic threw Remus away from his friend, his back hitting the wall which was ten feet away. His body crumpled to the floor from the force of the impact.

Evelyn quickly stood and went to check on the man, but Remus brushed her off.

"I just had the wind knocked out of me," he explained. "I'll be fine. My kind heal quickly." Evelyn nodded, knowing it was true, werewolves had accelerated healing times. She offered him a hand so he could more easily stand.

"Evelyn" James called. "There's something very wrong with Anwen." She turned around and saw James standing up while lowering the witch down flat. Anwen's entire body was rigid and she seemed to be convulsing.

"Has she ever done anything like this?" the healer queried as she rushed to stand over her patient. Before an answer could be given, Evelyn was casting spells to monitor Anwen's heart and lung functioning. The baby was then given a set as well.

"Never, at least not that I've seen," Remus said. "Mrs. Violette?"

"I have never witnessed something like this," Anwen's grandmother replied, the lines of her face appearing more deeply etched as she worried about her granddaughter. "Usually her control is masterful. Can you rouse her?"

"I should be able to," Evelyn answered, even as her wand twisted and pirouetted through the air. "However, there's too much brain activity here for her to be unconscious. Do either of you think you could go in and see what's happening?"

"I doubt it," Remus interjected. "When she threw me out, her Occlumency shields were up. I can't break into them. Dumbledore might be able to, but I think that would be a very bad idea."

"That was a wild understatement, Remus," James retorted. "I would suggest calling into the Ministry and sending over Alastor or Frank."

"Honestly, with the readings I'm getting here, I'd rather take her into St. Mungo's." The rest paused at the healers words.

"What do you fear is wrong?" Grand-mére asked, giving voice to the concern of the others.

"I wish I could say," Evelyn stated. "I haven't an idea how to proceed, but perhaps someone who has been practicing longer will. The baby is reacting to this as well."

"What about taking her to Paris?" James asked. Evelyn nodded at the idea.

"Her own healer would be best, but I'm afraid of what will happen if she's so far from Sirius. We have no way of knowing if their connection has been severed. If we are to take her to France, we need to have Sirius with us," she said, running her hands through her hair nervously.

"That would entail finding him," James stated. His cousin was usually ten steps ahead of the rest of the family, especially in a crisis. She always had a contingency plan. He wished she'd planned for this. Her only direction was to get Sirius, take the baby if need be and make sure the boys went to France. It wasn't much to work with.

"We might be able to find him," Remus said as he walked to the small desk Anwen had in a nook next to the fireplace. He pulled out a rather large map of the British Isles from the magically expanded drawer on the right. "She gave us some clues. Does anyone remember the name of the town?"

"Something bane, like south or stick or straw -" James said, just letting words pour out of him.

"Strabane," Evelyn suddenly remembered. "It's up in Northern Ireland, on the border with the Republic. Our family went on our summer holiday there when we were small."

"Excellent. Please tell me your family owns property there?" Remus hopefully asked.

Unfortunately, Evelyn shook her head in response. "No, we rented a house. I doubt they're there either, since it was a very modern place, contemporary architecture and furniture. Furthermore, it's in a magical resort enclave. Not the sort of place which would have a dungeon or whatever it is Sirius is chained up in."

James had already pulled his communication stone out and had tapped the code for Frank on it. When the stone glowed blue, he began talking. "Assemble a full strike team. Have general area where Sirius is held. Will need an aerial squad as well." He tapped another code on the surface and the stone returned to normal.

"Didn't Anwen say something about a castle?" James asked.

"She did," Grand-mere answered. "But, it was ruins, not a full castle."

"That's right," Remus added as he recalled more detail as well. "Earthworks and turrets...and she had to fly out a low window, like everything was underground."

"Well, that's something," James confirmed as he made his mental notes to share with the team. "Something like that will be obvious from the air. Remus, you stay with her. When I've got Sirius, I'll contact you and Lily and we'll all meet at the duCygne estate." Remus nodded. "Can you call over to the Longbottom place and let Lily and Eva know what's going on?"

"Sure."

James knelt down next to Anwen's head and brushed his hand along her forehead, moving the sweat plastered fringe off her pale skin. "I'm getting him for you. Just hang on there, please?" He then kissed her cheek and stood. Righting his clothing and reaching for his outer cloak he surveyed the room before he left for the Ministry.

"Oh, I nearly forgot," Remus added. "Anwen said she followed a road from the ruins to the town. She always goes north, since she can find it through her Animagus. If you go south from Strabane, you'll have the best chance."

"Thanks for reminding me," James said. "I wish you were going with us. Your super hearing would be helpful."

"I can go, she's in good hands here, and no one is going to attack Hogwarts, especially on the day the students are returning. Security is higher than usual."

"No, she needs you. Sirius wants you here with her, I'm sure of it. Whatever happens, keep her safe." The last comment was said so seriously that it sent a chill down Remus' spine.

"With my life, if need be."

James turned, and taking a pinch of powder, disappeared into the fire. As if in reaction, the small orbs above Anwen's heart began to beat more rapidly, causing alarm in her healer. Evelyn summoned a potion phial from her case and used the dropper to place a few drops on Anwen's tongue. Putting the stopper back into the phial, she watched the orbs nervously.

The healer's deep concern had affected the others, and she was joined in her silent concentration while observating of the orbs. Seconds seemed to tick much slower on the mantle clock, and the trio held their breaths. When the red orb slowed and regulated its pulse, all visibly relaxed.

"What was that?" Remus asked, even as the phial floated back to the healer's kit.

"Muggle nitroglycerin," she explained. "Her heart had slipped into an arrhythmia. I was concerned she'd suffer a cardiac arrest or a brain aneurism. It's a powerful drug, hence the small dosage," Evelyn answered.

"Muggle medication? I had no idea you were so progressive," Remus stated, very impressed.

"Usually heart ailments are treated with magic, but the last thing she needs is more magic in her system. If she has another attack, I'm going to insist we take her to hospital."

"What you did, it's safe for the baby?" Grand-mere asked.

"I carry it only for dire emergencies, which this is. The baby is shielding itself somehow, and is quite strong. The dosage was so low it shouldn't be a problem. I think you'll agree a massive interruption of her circulation and respiration would be far more dangerous. I'm monitoring this little guy very carefully, so he should be fine."

Grand-mere had brought her hands to her mouth in excitement. "Oh, it's a boy! How wonderful!" Evelyn took in her statement and enthusiasm and realized she might have made a mistake.

"You didn't know the baby's sex?"

"No," Remus answered. "She and Sirius have been rather coy regarding that bit of information.

"Oops," Evelyn sheepishly muttered.

"Don't worry, given the circumstances, it's likely to be the last thing on Anwen's mind when she comes to." He put the map away in her desk drawer and walked back to where his dear friend lies prone, her muscles tensing frequently. He sat down on the opposite end of the couch from her grandmother and lifted her head and small pillow and laid them in his lap. Grand-mere took her granddaughter's hand and held it between hers. Evelyn watched the multi-coloured balls tensely.

"If only there were some way to pull the excess magic out of her," the healer mused. "I think if we were to reduce the sheer volume of magic in her, her body might be able to regulate its processes easier."

"How would you do that?" Remus asked.

"Normally a healer would simply cast a spell to pull the patient's magic into a vessel and then put in reserve, should they need it. It's often done before magical surgery, to make the patient more receptive to the healing magic."

"Is there a reason you can't do it to Anwen?"

"First, the amount of magic she's circulating is immense. Second, it's circulating through the baby. The procedure would need to be done very carefully; it's well beyond my skill. We don't want to take a mother's magic when she's giving birth; we use the magic to speed along labour. Lastly, I have no idea what would hold that much magic. The vessel would need to be about the size of a bathtub." Evelyn was discouraged by how the situation was progressing. This wasn't something which was covered in any book or lesson she'd ever had.

"What about pulling it into a person?" Remus asked hesitantly.

"I suppose it would work, but person to person magical transfers are tricky in ideal situations. With Anwen unable to control how quickly she'd give the magic to you, it would be too dangerous."

"How do you mean?"

"With her being in a coma, she could suck you into it. If that didn't happen, she could overload your body with magic, sending you into cardiac arrest. Also, with your little condition, too much magic could spur a non-lunar induced transition."

"That would be bad," Remus agreed.

"Oddly enough, if you were in your werewolf form, and your mind was still aware of what was happening, you could take the magic without any ill affects. Sentient magical creatures are ideal for magic transfer," Evelyn offhandedly remarked.

"We are at present in a school which teaches about magical creatures. What would work?" Remus remarked, getting excited that there might be something to help his friend.

"Being sentient helps, so any of the more aware creatures would be best. Unicorn, hippocampus, mooncalf, diricawl, Thestral," she ticked off the creatures, and Remus knew at least two of them were on the grounds, although getting to the hippocampus would be an issue, since Anwen was the only one who could talk to the merpeople. "However, the ideal would be an Augurey. Given their nature and use in healing, they're the best suited."

Remus felt like jumping for joy. "I can't get you an Irish phoenix. However, there is a phoenix in the castle, and it's companion would do anything to get back into Anwen's good graces."

"Really?" Evelyn asked, disbelieving their good luck. "Who has a phoenix?"

"Dumbledore. Fawkes has chosen the headmaster as his companion. I know he and Anwen have conversed in the past. Her kestrel form makes her easier to speak with. Should I speak with Dumbledore?"

"Definitely!" the healer nearly shouted. Before the word was finished, Remus was removing his wand from its holster and sending a Patronus message to the headmaster. When the silvery-blue wisp left the room, the trio was on alert, waiting for a response.

The knock at the door, and its opening not more than two minutes later, was a welcome sound and sight. Dumbledore walked in, Fawkes on his shoulder. Once inside, the bird flew to the top of the couch, and began singing its comforting song.

"I believe he's going to be of great assistance," Dumbledore stated. "Now, what can I do to help?"


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: After some serious decisions about how long it was taking to get this two day period of this story completed, and where I want to take it I have decided there will only be four more chapters in Growing Up With Mum and Dad. There will be more story about these characters and especially the boys growing up, but I can't say more now without completely blowing things. Enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. Thanks to my beta team of Arnel, Stephanie and Peter. MNF**

**Chapter 22:**

James nearly flew through the atrium of the Ministry of Magic. He was thankful his current rank in the Auror department, and former position of Deputy Minister of Magic, allowed him to pass straight into the building, and avoiding the pesky wand check-in process. He could also bypass most of the Wizarding folk here, on an early Saturday morning to take care of their mundane business. Travel permits, Apparition licenses, requests for magical reversals, pick-ups for potions too difficult to brew at home were on the minds of most of the witches and wizards he passed. How he wished he were here due to a summons of underage magic or the desire to take his family to visit the Parthenon. James Andrew Potter would have been thrilled to be explaining that he'd never let his son levitate the family dog again. He wished he were arranging for a leisurely family vacation.

But, he wasn't here for anything so wonderful.

He was here to risk life and limb, again, in a war which he honestly thought had already been won. When he'd left the Ministry two years ago, gone into business with his best mate become brother, he was certain he was done with fighting. Now he was off to save said brother from the certifiable cousin who'd given birth to his eldest nephew. Along side her was another he'd considered his brother as well; until he turned tail and fled to the dark side. If all this weren't bad enough, one of his dearest friends - the fragile wife of the kidnapped one and James' own cousin - was in a frightful state. He was worried for her and the unborn child she was carrying. While he'd never considered living anywhere other than in Scotland, he was starting to think Anwen and Sirius had it right in leaving all this behind. They'd all done their duty, hadn't they?

Reaching the lift reserved for those in law enforcement just before the doors were to close, James slipped in. Nervous energy pulsed through him, causing him to rock his weight back and forth between his feet while the carriage slid through the building. The few details he and Remus were able to remember were burned into his memory; unfortunately so was seeing Winnie slip into unconsciousness. He wouldn't fail her. He couldn't. If something happened to any of them—Sirius, Anwen or the baby—he would never forgive himself. They were his family and they'd suffered enough.

Reaching his floor, he escaped the metal cage when the gates were just wide enough for him to slip through. Frank Longbottom met him at the lift doors, and gave him the mission details as they walked.

"Full ground complement ready. We were just waiting for your arrival. I assumed you'd want to be on the extraction team?" Frank asked and James looked at him as if it was the most obvious question in the world.

"I should be able to find Sirius easier than the rest of you," James explained. "I would have brought Remus along, but I couldn't leave Anwen alone. He'd hear Sirius long before any of us would. If I need to, I'll change over and listen for him. If he has any inkling we're there there's a secret code he can use to notify me by tapping on the ground."

"Have I ever told you that those gifts of yours are really strange?"

"Hey, Sirius is the one with the super smelling ability," James quipped back. "Can you imagine living with that skill and baby nappies?" When James realized he made a joke he was mortified and chastised himself silently.

"Anyway," Frank said pointedly as he changed the subject back to the impending mission. "We've sent the aerial unit in already, all under disillusionment. I've notified the Irish of the proximity to their border, and they're sending a patrol up in Lifford and running it to the north and south along the river. Moody is up there with them."

James stopped and stared at his superior. "Moody is flying? When's the last time that happened? Seventy-seven?"

"About then," Frank replied with a half smile. "I think he's afraid of Anwen as well. We **are** bringing Sirius home."

The pair reached the double doors which led to the Auror office suite. James stopped and put his palm on the door, preventing Frank from opening the one in front of him. "She's in bad shape, Frank. When we have Sirius, I'm taking him to her. They're probably going to take the baby early. She was unconscious when I left."

"Shite," the senior Auror spat. "We are getting these mother..." he trailed off. Frank wasn't one to use curse words. "So help me, anything happens to her or that baby I will kill all of them."

"You'll have help," James added darkly and Frank didn't doubt the anger of his friend and partner. James moved his hand and the pair opened the doors and strode into the department together. "Crap, I never told Lily what's happening."

"I called Alice already, she was telling Lily."

"Thanks," was the last word uttered before Frank gave the go ahead for the team to activate their mass Portkey to a spot to the south of Strabane. The woodland area would give them cover as they arrived.

Mad-Eye Moody was on the ground at the arrival point, waiting for Frank, James and the ground team. He hated missions like this, ones which made them go in blind. He would rather have had time for a re-con team to have mapped the ruins, discovered just how many people were inside and be able to pinpoint exactly where Sirius was. In a perfect world, he would have Anwen here leading the team. Her ability to "walk" in astral form was the best way to assure he wasn't walking his Aurors into a trap.

This wasn't a perfect world. This wasn't even an acceptable world. This was a world he had thought they'd done away with when that nasty old half man-half snake whelp of a tyrant had been killed. He was too old for this bull and he knew it. Once these miscreants were imprisoned again, he would retire. He had always wanted to see Rocky Mountains and the Grand Canyon. He would turn in his resignation and then high-tail it out of the U.K. so he couldn't be bamboozled into service again.

The first ones to land were James and Frank, back-to-back, wands raised at the ready. He was proud of them: Entered a situation just as he'd taught them. If there was one thing he could say he'd done well in his time in the Auror corps, it was making sure this generation was better prepared than his had been. The fight with Voldemort was far bloodier, nastier and destructive than the conflicts with Grindelwald. That so many of his trainees were still alive gave him pride and satisfaction. It was about the only comfort he'd have in his old age, since he'd driven the one woman who'd ever cared for him away years before. He'd live out his days alone, reminiscing about a life he'd given up to fight for the light.

"Scouts in the air have located the ruins about two miles down that road," the senior Auror told those just arriving. "Best as they can tell there are only two doors, one on the north and the other on the south. Neither have exterior guards, although there is magic around them to keep the Muggles out."

"Any Muggles in the area now?" Frank asked. He hated when there were civilians - Muggle or magical - who needed protecting. It often distracted them from the real work.

"Were some tourists, but we set off a Taiwanese Rumble Rock and then had a few MLE officers go in as historical guides and explain the ruins were unstable. After this is over, we are going to re-set the Muggle repelling charms, keep them away from the underground structure," the grizzled old man explained with his usual gruffness. While it might not have sounded like it, he was always concerned that the non-magical would end up in situations which could get them hurt. Coming face to wand with a disgruntled dark wizard was definitely one of those things.

"Alastor, once I have him, I'm taking him to France," James stated. Alastor Moody saw the absolute certainty in the younger man's face. One curt nod ended the discussion.

"Frank, stay with him. Leave when he does," Alastor ordered. "Is she okay?" he asked in a gentler voice, and James didn't need to wonder who the she was. Anwen had the old Auror wrapped around her little finger, just like with many of the other men in her life. Her combination of fearlessness and vulnerability drew them to her like moths to a flame. The shake of James's head wasn't the response the old Auror wanted. "Get that husband of hers to her side then. We'll clean up the mess with these useless hangers-on."

"Yes, sir," James replied, attempting to suppress his smile at the Head Auror's blunt words. Moody then pulled a map, showed the ground team the entrances, as well as the suggested locations they should Apparate in.

James wished he'd taken the time to look at Remus's memories of watching Anwen, so he'd have at least some idea of where Anwen had come out of the subterranean structure. It might make their rescue go all that much smoother. He didn't think of it at the time, and now they'd just have to go in blind.

Taking their back-to-back stance, James and Frank Disapparated with the rest of their team. While he'd never been as close to his cousin's husband, James had gotten much closer to Frank in the years since he'd left Hogwarts. He was the only one outside the Marauder's family who'd helped in the capture of Peter. He was trusted to be part of the planning for the Great Battle, and due to his marrying into the Parker family line, knew about the special materials which constituted the armour and cloaks which were used in said battle. Now he trusted Frank as much as he would Remus, Sirius or Anwen. James had no concerns with Frank at his back.

The pair slipped into the south entrance, and quietly began their search of the labyrinthine hallways. Three other Aurors accompanied them, all keeping their eyes and ears alert for any other signs of life. Wisely, Frank cast a charm on the walls as they walked. The Greek spell, the title of which roughly translated to Hidden Thread, was rumoured to have been created by the Athenians in honour of Theseus and his slaying of the Minotaur. Like the myth, the spell created a virtual thread, visible only to the caster, which could be followed out. The Aurors used a slightly modified version, visible to the entire team.

Darkness soon enveloped the team, and each quickly swallowed the Auror standard potion to enable them to see in the dark. Unlike a similar charm, their eyes would quickly adjust to light. A bright Lumonos Charm could temporarily blind someone who wasn't using the potion. James had asked Lily to develop the potion while she was working on her Potions Master certification, and she used it as her final presentation before the International Potion Makers Convention.

Stealthily the rescue team slid along the greasy, damp walls. James could hear the skittering of rodent feet, and wondered if his former friend was attempting to flee at the sight of him. James doubted Peter would ever be so stupid as to come close to him, but then again he had been lured away by Voldemort. The intelligence of his former friend was in question now.

Reaching the end of the hallway they'd entered through, the group needed to decide whether to turn right or left. James hushed the team, and then whistled the three note pattern he and Sirius had been using since young childhood. Sirius would stand outside James's window on the Isle of Wight and use the same tune to let his mate know to come let him in the Potter summer house. They'd used it as a safety code while prowling through Hogwarts at night, preparing their legendary pranks. This was the first time James was using it legitimately.

James motioned to keep his team still, and then focused entirely on the soles of his feet. If Sirius had heard him, he would knock out the pattern in return. James was far more likely to feel the vibrations of the ground than simply hear a whistle. Sirius hearing wasn't as acute as Remus - the wolf gene was good for something - but Padfoot did give him better hearing than the average man. Of course, if Sirius smelled James, he'd begin knocking out the pattern as well. Sirius could smell any of them with a frightening precision. When all five of the Potter, Longbottom, Weasley or Black boys were infants, he could determine who had soiled their nappy from the floor below.

There was no response, and James was left with the choice of right or left. Not knowing what lay either way, he chose right. They quietly walked another few minutes, until the clanking of metal against metal signalled the signs of life. Stopping again, James and Frank listened to see if they could determine who they were close to.

"Where are my tools?" a frustrated and beleaguered voice questioned. The lack of a response indicated the question was rhetorical rather than companion-directed. "I know I left them here in the hall." James pulled on Frank's sleeve to get his attention.

"We've got to be close," James said. "Anwen sent a tray of torture devices to their apartment after she left Sirius."

"Any idea how close she was when she did it?" Frank queried. James shook his head.

They listened to heavy, scuffing footfalls recede, and James decided to attempt the whistle again. This time there was a response, the code being tapped out onto the ground not far in front of them.

And then there was another, only feet behind them.

Puzzled by this strange response, James whistled again. He was answered to again. Twice.

"Always did want to play the hero, didn't you?" A familiar voice wheezed from behind the Auror team.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

"Will your phoenix listen to me, or will I need to have you interpret?" Evelyn asked and Dumbledore smiled gently.

"He has already surmised you would like him to take some of Anwen's magic into himself," Dumbledore explained. "Is there a particular amount he should take or leave?"

"Er," Evelyn stammered, "I…think only her magic should come out; the baby's needs to be left alone if possible. The baby is shielding himself, somehow."

Dumbledore was still for a moment before speaking. "Fawkes can tell the difference," the old wizard stated. "If you have no further instructions, he believes he should commence the transfer."

"No, please, go ahead. I'm worried about her heart," the healer stated, basically letting the bird do what it needed to do. Continuing to monitor the pregnant witch's heart and magical activity, Evelyn watched as Fawkes cooed a time or two, and then began to pull magic from within Anwen.

Her magic was a silvery grey colour as it was pulled from her, and Evelyn wondered if everyone had magic which looked this way. She thought it was interesting that when she was shielding Sirius, the magic in her hands appeared golden. Then again, having never worked with a projecting witch before, she had no way of knowing if this was normal or not.

The undulating movement of Fawkes throat and body reminded Remus of watching a bird of prey swallow down their meal whole; the difference being there seemed to be no end to what was being taken from within his dearest friend. With each rolling movement, Remus hoped it would end, that a tail would be seen and enough magic had been removed to stabilize Anwen. Over and over, Fawkes pulled and swallowed. He had no idea exactly how much magic could be taken before she would be left utterly depleted.

Fawkes was not faring well from the transfer either it seemed. He seemed to be glowing from all the magic he was holding within himself; first his belly, then throughout his elongated body. As the glow spread through his wings, his head, his feet, Dumbledore stepped forward.

"You are going to need to stop, old friend," the wizard calmly requested. Fawkes didn't immediately comply, instead swallowing down a few last pulls of magic. When he was done, he flew away from Anwen and over to the hard stone floor in front of the fireplace. With one last heart-splitting caw, the bird burst into flames, a pile of ash left on the floor.

"Did you know he'd burn from this?" Remus asked after his head had popped up and his eyes had locked into the headmaster's.

"I suspected," Albus Dumbledore placidly replied. "He was close to a burning day anyhow." Dumbledore walked to the where the ash was and waited until he saw the tiny bird lift his head from the soot and whistle up at him. "See, good as new. He will not, however, be able to do this again for several days."

"I should have her stabilized before she'd need to transfer her magic again," Evelyn said. "I want to get her to France while she and the baby are calm."

"Will they return?" Albus asked, his demeanour deflating from the joy he'd had at helping his former charge to the depression which had flirted with him since he'd left the Charms professor's quarters the day before.

"Sirius won't want to renege on his commitment," Remus spoke assuredly. "As for the boys and Anwen, I don't know. There is a level of security they've built at the estate in France which she might not want to leave."

"I understand," the old man replied, his eyes never meeting the young man's.

"Albus," Grand-mére spoke up, "I know my granddaughter better than nearly anyone. I know her heart as if it were my own, for she reminds me so of me when I was young. If I was able to forgive you and rekindle our friendship, I do not doubt she will be able to do so as well."

"I am not so sure, Violet," Albus sadly replied, using the woman's English birth name. "I never intended to share your secret, nor did I expect Gellert to go after you because of it. I thought he would respect my family…" he trailed off, lost in the memory of his teenaged companion.

Evelyn wasn't sure what was going on, and she was extremely confused. Earlier this morning, Anwen had given her the 'condensed version' of her family history. Evelyn suspected there was more to this tale. How was her grandmother related to Dumbledore? What would people do when they found out the Parker bloodline wasn't lost, but just hidden? Perhaps more of the old families believed to have been eradicated were instead simply hidden, too.

Remus, for his part, was interested in the conversation. He knew from Anwen how Grindelwald killed her grandfather Angus and his daughter Rosie. For their safety, the boys, Quentin and Caldwalder, were sent away. Violet then moved to France, changed her name and allowed herself to be declared dead to her remaining family. While hearing the almost sterile retelling of it from Anwen's lips, it was far more interesting to watch the two cousins and apparently old friends together.

"I know you were more intentional with little Winnie," her grandmother spoke. "But, she will come around. The child doesn't stay angry long. If she did, she wouldn't have forgiven her parents for turning her guardianship over to you when she was a girl. She has, and she will with you too. My advice to you, though, is to watch what you do in the future, lest you lose her again. She might seem like a sturdy oak, but my granddaughter is rather like the willow instead. Special care must be taken to make it flourish."

Albus nodded, cradling the hatchling Fawkes to him, turned and left no other words. It was an odd exit to be sure, but at least Remus and Elisabeth were used to such actions from the man. Evelyn shook her head, it was overstuffed with questions about what she just saw and how it didn't mesh with what she was led to believe. There'd be another time to dissect Anwen's family tree; right now she needed to get her to a more safe location, and one which was prepared to have her deliver her son.

"Remus, where are we taking her and how do we get there? A hospital would be best," the healer stated.

"No, it's too open," Remus answered while shaking his head. "Their estate in France is prepared for her to deliver, and once there the staff can contact her obstetrics healer in Paris. Believe me, there is an appropriate place for her to deliver there."

"Alright, if you're certain?" she replied, still sceptical. "What estate are we talking about?"

"Unlike when we were in school, Sirius has embraced his family heritage. He's not only the head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black, Sirius accepted his peerage and is Lord Black. Furthermore, he's also accepted his French heritage as the Viscount duCygne of France. With the family living in Quimper and then Paris nearly as often as they were in Britain, it made sense. The estate is Le Jardin de la Cygne, and while lavish, it's near nothing but a few small villages. The Viscount has been very generous with his money to the people, and they protect him, his family and their privacy."

"Can you get us all there?" Evelyn cautiously asked.

"I believe if Remus takes you through, and I accompany Anwen, we should all be quite fine," Grand-mére announced. Evelyn collected her few things and replaced them in her medical bag. Remus shot a Patronus message to Lily and Alice, letting them know they were headed to France. He sent a second to Minerva to apprize her of their departure. He closed the Floo connection to the apartment and opened the door to the corridors of Hogwarts.

While students were always led to believe Apparition wasn't allowed within the grounds of Hogwarts, that wasn't entirely true. Apparition wasn't possible on most of the property, but there was one small room which allowed staff and other adults in the know to come and go through the regular Wizarding transportation method. The Marauders and their wives all knew because of their involvement with the Order during the war. With the students not yet back, Remus and Evelyn were able to move quickly through the corridors, watching out for people who might question why Elisabeth Violette was levitating her unconscious granddaughter through the school. In pairs they entered the room on the third floor, no larger than a watercloset, and Disapparated to the estate in France.

"Always did want to play the hero, didn't you?"

James stopped at the sound of the voice behind them. He knew it… well. He should have after all, having spent every day for almost ten years with the wizard. Taking a deep breath while pivoting on the balls of his feet, James raised his wand to come face to face with his former friend turned rat come turncoat.

"I don't play at this," James shot back, "people's lives are at stake." The rest of the team had also raised their wands, ready to take the fugitive into custody. Every Auror knew, however, that Potter wanted Pettigrew to himself just as Black was to be the one to take in Malfoy. Others would intercede as needed, but only if the situation required. Otherwise, it was wands off. The three younger Aurors were watching the interplay with great excitement. Frank, however, knew what Pettigrew could do and how easily he'd evade capture if he was allowed to change. Silently, he cast the anti-Animagus transformation charm James and Sirius had developed in order to bring Peter in.

"The wrong people," Peter quipped back. "Shouldn't those of us born to this heritage benefit from it?"

"Where are you getting this from, Peter? You never believed that pure-blood nonsense in school. You were with us when we'd protect others from the tyranny of the Slytherin gangs who roamed the corridors our seventh year." James was nearly lost in his thoughts about how far his former friend had fallen.

"Always so stupid and heroic, weren't you, Potter? The mighty James Potter, son of Andrew Potter - barrister and protector of the Mudbloods. Is that why you married one? To make Daddy happy?" Peter taunted, and James looked back as if the former had sprouted a second head.

"If I made my father happy, then I am grateful for that. As for Lily, leave her out of this. I seem to remember her bailing you out of your failed potions assignments more times than not," James reminded him. They'd all helped Peter out, as he simply didn't take to book learning the same as the rest had.

Peter became almost feral at James' comment and lunged for him. Curses flew, and soon Pettigrew was tied up by three Aurors, their wands holding the shimmering blue cords which held the former Death Eater in place. Unfortunately, his mouth was still functioning.

"How do you know that? Mhmmm? What if it was the other way around? What if Lily was stealing magic from me, making me stronger when we worked together. I was brilliant until we started hanging out with those Mudbloods and half-breed girls!"

James stepped back, wanting to say so many things, but recognizing nothing he'd say would make any difference with Peter. There would be time to interrogate him later, when his mind was clear and his emotions were placid.

"Thompson, take him to the Ministry; high security imprisonment. Three guards on him at all times, as well as magical suppression in and around his cell, understand?" James barked off at the sandy brown-haired Junior Auror. The young man nodded, severed the cord from his wand and cast a body-binding curse. The rest removed their charmed cords and the pair was quickly away on an Auror Portkey to the bowels of the Ministry.

"Come on, we need to find Sirius," James said, his mind and heart still distracted by what Peter had said and how different their friend had become.

"James, do you think that was too easy?" Frank whispered as they continued to slide along the wall of the dark hallway.

"I don't know," James answered back. "Peter isn't the smartest -"

"But, he was the most evasive," Frank reminded him. "The rest of you might get caught, but Peter was rarely in detention with you. I was the one who put you there half the time, remember?"

"Yeah, I do," James replied rather brusquely, remembering his many days and nights in Hogwarts detention.

"I just wonder if Pettigrew wanted to get caught," Frank postulated.

"What would the benefit in that be?"

"I don't know, but… never mind, I'm just being too analytical. Alice tells me to get out of my head all the time," Frank said and James let it go. He was far too concerned about Sirius right now.

James stopped and whistled, waiting for a response. This time only one came to him, and it was just a few feet in front of the team. "Come on, he's up this way," James said loudly enough for the three other Aurors to hear, and together they proceeded to the last room in the hallway.

The door was oddly ajar, which caused James some concern. The jubilant sounds of a banshee-like creature inside made his skin feel as if it were peeling off him. "Tee, hee, hee, you'll never bother me," the voice sang, sounding like a deranged nursery song. "Do you like how that feels, Sirius? Your blood boiling inside your veins?" she asked again, and a moment later a howl alerted the Auror team to the pain one of their own was in.

"Count of three," Frank commanded, whispering. Motioning with his hands he counted up to three and they group burst into the room, taking the rotting door off its hinges.

Narcissa was standing over a shackled heap of a man they presumed was Sirius, although it was hard to tell. His head was half bald and his shirt had been ripped away. Where the skin was exposed, he was covered with boils, burns and cuts. His left leg was twisted in an odd way. To be truthful, Sirius looked half dead. James surmised her unconsciousness ended Anwen's shielding of him. He ran to his friend, taking his cloak off to cover him, and reaching into his pocket for the Portkey. Standard procedure dictated the injured Auror should go to St. Mungo's; that isn't what would happen now. Only Frank knew that James was taking Sirius straight to France.

Narcissa still had her bottle of potion, or whatever it was, and now was flinging it around wildly, hoping to inflict injury on any of the other Aurors. While James was worried about Frank and the others, he understood his job in this mission. Somehow, he suspected Anwen was in as bad of shape as her husband.

"Hold on, Sirius, I'm getting you somewhere safe, mate," James promised.

"Winnie," Sirius choked out. "She disappeared."

"I'm taking you to her, just hold on," James said again as he put wand to disk and the dank underground room disappeared in a swirl of light.


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Both of my beta's loved this chapter, and I'd say if you're someone prone to needing tissues for sappy TV commercials, you might want to have one near by. This is the second to last chapter for this particular story. I will be continuing the story line, but I realized that the direction I was taking it in was quite far away from what I had planned when all this began. Thanks to my team, Arnel and Stephanie, for helping me so much and often talking me down from strange plot ideas (yes, Stephanie, you were right, it was a bad idea). I appreciate every one of you who reads and reviews. MNF**

**Chapter 24:**

**January 8, 1985**

_**Le Jardin de la Cygne,**_

_**Auvergne, France**_

"Sirius, will you please sit still, just for a few more minutes? Please," Evelyn implored him. She was attempting to check his back for the status of the skin repair. The potion Narcissa had poured over him was akin to straight sulphuric acid. It ate away at his skin, burned the nerve endings underneath and ate away at the fatty tissue and muscle. It was only his quick thinking and rolling over onto his side and curling up in the foetal position which saved his life. Evelyn had taken a holiday leave from St. Mungo's in order to remain and assist in the care of Sirius, Anwen and their newborn son, Ethan.

"I want to go in with Anwen," he replied tersely.

"Sirius, we all know you want to be in there with Anwen," Evelyn responded in a clipped tone, "but you had third degree burns over a third of your body. It's only due to your estate here being completely prepared for **any** medical emergency that you didn't DIE. Now, let me make sure there isn't an infection on your side and shoulder and then you can go to your wife."

"Evie," Sirius said in a much kinder tone as he settle himself and let the healer check his wounds thoroughly. "Thank you. With how I treated you -"

"Sirius, I know you heard me talking with Anwen, so I won't discuss this with you. We were young, immature and got swept up in lust. Rather than beat ourselves up for the errors of the past, let's just worry about getting you and your wife better. Don't use your nickname for me, please. You're the only one who ever did and it makes me uncomfortable. Also, if I were your wife, I wouldn't want my husband using his nickname for a former lover. We hurt her enough. I don't want to do it again."

Sirius nodded his head, never having thought about how the nickname could be perceived. "Who would have thought you'd be the mature, thoughtful woman you are?"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Evelyn quietly replied. "Now, take off your shirt."

Sirius untied the sash holding the white, light-weight cotton, Obi and slid it down his arms, past the burns on his left bicep. Due to the severity of said burns, this was the only article he could tolerate, and that was due largely to the pain-relieving charms and potions he had been plied with. As awful as the pink, puckered skin looked now; it was significantly better than he had been three days ago when James had carried him through the house to the infirmary.

Sirius spent the first twenty-four hours in France unconscious; knocked out by potions and spells to protect his mind and body from the pain which was part of cleaning and then healing burns. His broken leg had been set during this time as well and the skin on his head was carefully healed where his cousin had ripped handfuls of hair out.

With enhancing charms, the hair was nearly back to normal; although finer and softer than on the other side. His older boys had discovered this and were quite happy to run their small hands through their daddy's soft locks. The wizard had decided their touch was the best medicine, encouraging their gentle touches, hugs and kisses. His facial hair was gone again as well. Sirius was impatiently awaiting word he could grow back his moustache and beard.

His side and back would always bear some faint reminder of the acid burns; there were places where the underlying tissue was just too damaged. Much to his chagrin, he'd also lost one of his favourite tattoos in the trauma. It was for his brother, the constellation of Leo with the Regulus star done in a shimmering gold. Reg's name, birth and death dates were inscribed underneath. The left shoulder had sustained the majority of deep tissue burns; Sirius vowed he would have it reapplied as soon as he was sufficiently healed.

Evelyn muttered something incomprehensible as she looked over the healing skin and applied another dose of Murtlap dittany. It truly was a miracle Sirius had survived. She was thankful she'd been able to help. She had also been awed at the extensiveness of the infirmary. It was housed in one of the ten "cottages" on the property. Houses was a more appropriate term for them, since they ranged between two and six bedrooms, had complete kitchens and gardens and four even had their own swimming pools. The infirmary was in the building closest to the village. Sirius, as the viscount had opened it to them with a sliding scale for payments. No one was ever charged more than they could pay, and if it was warranted, the services were provided free of charge. Inside the castle, a complete maternity suite had been set up in one of the four turrets, just off the master suite for Anwen. Now that she'd delivered, the equipment had been taken down to the infirmary for other labouring mothers.

"Well, you're healing," Evelyn told her patient. "No lifting. That includes your two older ones. Sit down and let them climb into your lap. You can lift the baby, but I'd rather you sat down and let someone give him to you as well. We don't know how strong those muscles are yet."

"Promise, I'll sit down and then hold the boys, all of them."

"Use the cane and walk slowly. Don't climb the stairs alone. No magic." Sirius nodded furiously as she went through the list.

"Can I go see Anwen now?" Sirius was already sliding his shirt on and tying it closed, too impatient for an answer.

"Yes, go on. The specialist from Paris will be here later. Full strip down then, plus the soak in the bath," she reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah, James has already promised he'd help me in and out of the tub," Sirius scowled and then hesitantly stood, holding onto the chair until he was certain he had his balance. He walked without the aid of crutches now, but he still held onto a cane. Narcissa had re-broken his leg in their struggle, and what was a simple fracture became a shattering of the bones in his lower leg. Even with the complex charms and potions the healers had applied, it was a difficult recovery. The healers had promised he would have full movement returned, but it concerned him. What if neither he nor Winnie could run after their children? He walked the few steps from the sitting room Evelyn had turned into her office and to his bedroom.

The worries about himself flew away when he entered their master suite and looked at his wife, still sleeping even after three days, gently laid out in the middle of their bed. Anwen had yet to awaken from the shock which knocked her unconscious while he was imprisoned. She hadn't awakened while delivering Ethan, but given the uniqueness of the delivery, her unconsciousness was welcomed. He didn't hide his worry for her, she simply appeared too fragile not to inspire concern.

His eyes caught sight of something which did give him hope and making the still healing wizard smile. Lily had little Ethan in her arms, pacing around the room, apparently trying to settle him for a nap. Wanting to help her with the task, he gingerly took the paces to the special rocking chair James had created for him and sat down, laying his cane aside and reaching out for his youngest son. The padded and charmed seat was intended to keep pressure off his wounds as well as provide support for his weak leg. Lily gave the little boy one last kiss on his forehead and then handed the baby to his father.

"He ate well," Lily said as she watched Sirius with his child. Never would she have dreamed Sirius would make such a fantastic father; he'd always seemed too reckless and impulsive. "But, it's been hard to calm him down to sleep. He's just so restless."

"I think he wants to be with his mummy," Sirius suggested. "I just wish she'd wake up." Sirius looked over at his wife with longing. "I miss being able to feel her magic around me. I didn't realize just how accustomed to it I had become." Lily reached over and took his hand in hers.

"Sirius, she'll wake up when her body is ready. The amount of magic she was channelling, it was...most witches and wizards wouldn't have been able to withstand it. She's getting her strength back, and sleep is the best way to do that," Lily reminded him. Sirius nodded and continued to rock his son, humming the lullaby Anwen had used with Bas and Draco. Lily remained with her friend, even though he was more than capable to care for his son; she just didn't want him to be alone. She had spoken with James and Remus, and they were all concerned he'd slip into depression if left alone with his unconscious beloved wife.

"I haven't heard the boys," Sirius remarked. "Where are they?"

"Remus and Eva have them. They're enjoying sledding on the rolling hills out by their house," Lily explained.

"It snowed?" Sirius asked, somewhat surprised. He didn't remember it snowing.

"Not exactly," Lily replied. "James and Remus did some fancy charms work and were able to adapt Aguamenti to produce about two inches of the stuff. Plenty for them to have a fun day. Eva and Alice are making meat pasties and hot chocolate for lunch."

"When will they be back?" he asked, realizing he was missing his sons deeply.

"That's up to you," Lily explained. "They stayed over with us last night, and Frank and Alice were going to keep them tonight. They don't understand about Anwen still be unconscious. We've just told them you're both getting used to their little brother, and their mum is healing. They're only four, it's easy to give them half-truths."

"I don't like not telling them more," Sirius admitted, "but the truth is just too much. Let them stay with their friends. Anwen's parents will be here tomorrow, Grand-mere is bringing all of them over with Frank's help. Hopefully Winnie will be awake to introduce them ..."

Lily walked over and knelt before the Marauder and put her hands on his knees. "She's going to be just fine. Everyone has sworn there's nothing the matter with her that some sleep and replenishing potions won't take care of. In fact, when the obsti-wizard was in here earlier, he told us she might wake up today. If it's not today, I'm sure it will be tomorrow."

"Really? You're not just telling me that to make me feel better?" Sirius's voice was full of hope and excitement at the promise Anwen would return to him soon.

"Sirius, when have I ever said something just to make you feel better?" They both chuckled at her bluntness.

"Never, and please don't start now."

"Agreed," she replied even as she stood up. "What I can't wait to hear is how you explain this little guy's birth to her."

"Yeah, that's gonna be...maybe her grandmother will be helpful in that respect? Or perhaps I'll just let the healers handle it." Sirius was loathed to tell his wife she missed their son's birth.

"She still won't believe it," Lily remarked. "I don't believe it, and I was here and saw it. Honestly, that baby of yours, he's quite amazing." There was a dreamy tone in her voice, although she always sounded like this when talking about babies. Sirius wondered if she and Prongs would end up with their own little herd.

"You hear that, Ethan? You're a remarkable bloke, and you're only a few days old. Charmed yourself right out of your Mummy's belly," Sirius cooed at his son.

"Evelyn can't wait to write a paper about Anwen speeding up his gestation and then Ethan just charmed himself out of her womb; only a baby with really magically powerful parents could have had his birth. Isn't it possible for you and Anwen to do anything like every other witch and wizard?"

"Why would we do something like an average couple, Lils? Married myself a one-of-a-kind witch; you've called me exceptionally charming; together, we do things in our own way," Sirius said, bubbling with pride and yet knowing he sounded silly.

"You are insane," Lily remarked before leaning over and kissing Ethan's head, "but you, little man, are simply wonderful and remarkable and lovely." Lily definitely had it bad for the babies. Sirius was sure she'd be pregnant again within the year.

"Have you seen any more signs of him being a Metamorphmagus?"

"You mean besides changing his hair colour when James was holding him this morning?" Lily referenced the first sign of Ethan might have been born with the rare trait.

"Obviously," Sirius answered without looking up from his son. "We both saw him with Prongs ."

Ethan, while tiny, was a healthy child, and it was obvious when he changed his hair colour. Born with dark brown hair—somewhere between his mother's brown and his father's black—and shockingly bright robin-egg blue eyes, Ethan looked like both his parents. His face had recognizable Black features, sans the atrocious hook nose, but tempered with the more gentle ones of his mother. The members of the staff for the house and property had called him "_Bebe embrassé par les anges"_ or "_Baby kissed by angels". _Of course, even if he'd been born looking like a plucked chicken, the locals would have praised them due to their love of the viscount and his family.

"He turned it red while I was feeding him just before you came in. The trait runs in your family, right? Isn't your cousin Andi's daughter one?"

"She is, caused all sorts of trouble for Andi. Andi and Ted had wanted Dora to attend Muggle primary school, but Dora kept changing her looks and leaving her classroom. After four days they pulled her, Obliviated the records and memories of her being there and enrolled her in the magical academy. She's in her first year at Hogwarts, and Minerva was telling me about the pranks she's pulled. She and Charlie Weasley are cohorts in crime, even if they aren't in the same house."

"Is pranking in your blood too?" Lily facetiously inquired. "That school isn't going to remain standing when the five big boys get there. Then you add Evan and this one. Even the girls; Ginny, Anna and Luna are a tad on the wild side. Hogwarts will never be the same."

"That's all well and good, but far off in the future," Sirius remarked. "Right now, I think I'm going to take my slumbering son and lie down in bed with my wife. Maybe we'll all wake up together?"

Lily hoped for his sake it would be true. Taking Ethan while Sirius stood and climbed into the four-poster bed with Anwen he laid on his right side to keep the pressure off his wounds. Once he was settled, Lily gave him back Ethan, who Sirius settled between his parents' bodies. "I've charmed the room. Just say my name and I'll know you need my help."

"Thanks, Lils," Sirius said before closing his eyes.

Not long after lunch, Frank, Alice, Remus and James were discussing the state of legal affairs back in the U.K. with Alastor. Moody had briefed Dumbledore, handed in his resignation and arrived in France to speak with this lot before taking off for locations only he knew. Lily and Eva were supervising all the children upstairs in the boys' playroom as they made pictures to welcome little Ethan into their fold.

"Collected them all, and they are all in the high security holding cells in the Ministry. Until they get Azkaban more secure they're gonna stay put," the grizzled Auror explained. "Still no idea how they broke out, which is part of the reason I don't want them back on the rock." He then paused and grumbled something before adding, "'Course, I'm resigned, so those law enforcement wizards can do whatever they want now."

"I can't believe you've resigned," Frank mumbled. "What am I going to do without you?"

"Not drink so much Firewhiskey while one duty," Moody dead-panned, while Frank blushed, James and Remus laughed and Alice looked at her husband perplexed. "You'll be fine. Things should return to normal. Release this lot from their responsibilities and all of you, get back to living."

"What exactly were they planning? I mean, other than wanting to take Draco away from Anwen and Sirius," James inquired.

"Not really sure," Moody confessed. "Although they were brewing some peculiar potions."

"Like what?" Remus asked.

"Nothing illegal, or even questionable in nature. Several healing potions, blood replenishing and invigoration draughts and flagons of anti-nausea potion."

"Anti-nausea?" Alice parroted. "Like what I was taking while pregnant with the kids?"

"One in the same, although I highly doubt it was being brewed for morning sickness; Malfoy was the only woman there, and she couldn't be having another baby." Precautions were taken to ensure convicts couldn't get pregnant while in Azkaban. The procedure could only be reversed by a healer working at the prison.

"That is just bizarre," James commented. "Anything else give you pause?"

"Polyjuice," the Auror said as if he were saying something forbidden. "Gallons of it. I think that's why Malfoy was ripping out Black's hair."

"Gallons of Polyjuice, so people would look like Padfoot? Can you imagine?" James spoke, his shock evident.

"No, absolutely not," Alice answered his rhetorical question.

"What good would it do you to have a whole army of Siriuses?" Remus wondered aloud.

"Dumbledore was puzzled by that as well. Best guess was Malfoy was seeking access to get her boy. No one would question Black walking around with his own boy."

"Ministry policy was followed, correct?" Frank pointedly asked.

"Took care of it myself," Moody confirmed. "Used Fiendfyre to destroy all of the already made potion, as well as the ingredients. Don't tell Black I burned all of his hair; I know how partial he is to his looks." The group chuckled and were surprised as Moody stood and headed for the door.

"Won't you stay, go in and see Anwen?" Alice asked.

"The last thing that lass wants is me seeing her in her dressing gown. I'll be in touch with her in the future, maybe swing by when she's on the up and up and the baby's grown a little. Alice, as always, the pleasure has been mine," he told her, then surprised them all by kissing her on the cheek. "Quit the job, take care of your little ones and enjoy 'em while they're small." She fought back her tears and silently motion she'd follow his request.

"The rest of you, treat your wives well, along with that brood you're all raising. There's nothing more important than them in the world." With those surprisingly intimate words, Alastor Moody clamoured his way from the sitting room, to the front door and left.

"Rather sentimental of him, wasn't it?" Frank pondered.

"He's seen too much," James thoughtfully replied after he'd shrugged. "Lost too much. He doesn't want us to have the regrets he does." Nothing was said, but the friends stood, leaving the sitting room and going upstairs. James and Remus had the sudden need to be with their wives, and they all wanted to see the children.

Sirius heard his friends on the stairs, wondering why they were all going up to the boys' set of rooms, but he wasn't interested enough to get up and see what the attraction was. He didn't doubt his older sons were in fine care, and his youngest was currently in his arms. The only thing which would make his day perfect would be his wife finally opening her eyes and allowing him to snog her.

The clock read half past one, he'd slept right through lunch. Not wanting to bother Lily over something so trivial, he whispered a summons for Kreacher. A moment later, the house-elf popped into the bedroom.

"Master Sirius, you're looking well," Kreacher commented. "How are Mistress Anwen and young Master Ethan getting on?"

"Ethan is still napping, although I anticipate him awakening soon. Anwen is...they tell me she's healing and should wake soon."

"I hope that's true. How can I be of service to you, sir?"

"Could you bring me some lunch? I slept right through it," Sirius asked.

"Most definitely, sir. Would you prefer pasties like the children had, or some of the quiche which was prepared for the adults? Or, if you'd rather, I could make some vegetable soup or a sandwich -" Sirius chuckled at the eagerness of his elf.

"The quiche is fine. Can you also alert the medi-witch to get a bottle for Ethan? He's gone over three hours and when he wakes he's going to want to eat."

"Of course, sir. I will return presently," Kreacher said before Disapparating. Sirius was still astounded at attitude switch from how the elf had treated him as a child.

It wasn't long before Sirius was devouring his lunch, and then holding Ethan as he did the same with his bottle. Magic had allowed the medi-witches to express Anwen's milk, which was enhanced with potions to help Ethan put weight on quicker, and strengthen his immune system.

Prongs had come in and was watching Sirius coax a burp out of his baby. "You'd think a man who can burp long enough to name the moons of Jupiter wouldn't have to entice his son to produce just one."

"Funny, Prongs," Sirius responded, even as he was rubbing his son's back. For his part, Ethan was complaining loudly about the bottle not being in his mouth. The infant's cries were so loud that neither man noticed the change in the breathing of the woman in the bed.

"Come on there, pup, give your daddy a good belch, then you can have your bottle back," Sirius tempted his son. Ethan, for his part, only got louder. "Come on, buddy, I want you to eat. Just give daddy a burp." Three more firm pats on the baby's back produced a loud and rather messy expulsion. "Great, Ethan," Sirius complained, looking down at the sleeve of his shirt, "you couldn't hit the burp rag?"

"Get him settled and I'll clean you up," James promised as he stood and drew his wand. He was so surprised to see Anwen's eyes open, he forgot all about his housecleaning spell. "Anwen, are you awake?" he cautiously asked.

She closed her eyes and groaned in response.

"Prongs," Sirius excitedly proclaimed, "take the baby." James had already moved to take Ethan from Sirius while simultaneously summoning Lily, Evelyn and the rest of the medical staff. Sirius leaned over, revelling in his wife's open eyes. "Welcome back, sweetheart."

"Ethan?" she gravelled out.

"He's here, he's healthy and perfect." Sirius couldn't refrain from running his hands over her face, stroking her soft skin, lips and hair. Anwen was bolstered by his touch and pulled in another deep breath.

"Missed birth."

"You did, but I'll tell you all about it," he promised before gently kissing her. Life was officially perfect now.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Notes: Here's the final chapter. Thanks to all of you who have read and to my beta's: Arnel, Stephanie and Peter. They have all helped shape this story, especially when I decided to take it in a different direction back at about chapter 10. There is another note at the end, since much of what I want to say here, I can't. Thanks for reading this. MNF**

**Chapter 25:**

**May 10, 1985**

**Hogwarts Castle, Scotland, UK**

Warm sunlight was glistening off the windows of Hogwarts castle, making it seem as if the castle were dusted with diamonds. Surrounded by sloping hills of green grass and trees dressed in verdant robes standing sentry, it was easy to believe the building itself was alive. The castle seemed to be beckoned to dance with its environment; frolicking to celebrate its ability to shake off the cold and trauma of the winter's passing. The inhabitants certainly felt it, especially when they were trapped inside listening to professors when they'd much rather be outside enjoying all nature was resplendent with. The students couldn't see, but a young mother was enjoying the day with her three sons as they awaited their father's arrival. He was inside teaching, or at least attempting to, wishing he too was outside, with his family. When Sirius was done, he'd join his wife and children and they'd be headed to London for a fun family weekend.

After the drama of his kidnapping and the birth of his youngest, Sirius took three weeks to allow his chemical burns and broken leg to heal before returning to his year long teaching assignment. Just recently an extension of said assignment had been offered by Dumbledore. Sirius had said he wanted to discuss the matter with his wife, although he'd instantly known his answer; he didn't want to continue teaching at Hogwarts. Filius Flitwick, the Charms professor for the last twenty-three years, would be returning and Sirius felt no guilt in moving on. The only reason he'd taken the job was to provide a safe place for his family while former Death Eaters were on the loose. They were all in custody, housed in a special set of cells in a fortified Azkaban. Sirius had done much of the charms work with James, employing magical versions of Muggle imprisonment techniques.

Outside, Anwen was sitting on a large quilt, on the grass, with her sons. Draco and Bas were practising their French by singing nursery songs with her. The music and the antics of his older brothers was quite entertaining to Ethan Seren Black, now four months old. Anwen had needed to put an anti-transfiguration charm on the baby to keep him put in his little carrier. Ethan had proved himself a powerful wizard already and would often transfigure his seat to help him move and ultimately get into trouble. After discussing the child's power with several healers at St. Mungo's, Anwen was convinced they'd need to oblige Ethan's magic until he understood what he was doing. Unfortunately, for safety reasons, the spell couldn't be done until the child was at least six months old. Until then, Ethan would keep his parents on their toes.

"Mummy, Ethan smiled at me," Draco announced happily. He'd been dancing in front of the infant and singing a song about animals at the zoo. The family would be visiting the London Zoo tomorrow, and the big brothers wanted to assure their little brother would know what he was looking at. Anwen didn't bother informing them Ethan couldn't really see very far, nor did he really comprehend what he was looking at. His responses were to the motions they were making, the bright colours of their clothing and the familiar sound of their voices.

"Excellent, I'm glad you're making him happy," she praised the blonde boy. Bas, generally quieter and more reserved than his exuberant counterpart, was holding his brother's hand and telling him about which animals were his favourite. Checking her watch, she was happy to see there was less than an hour left for lessons. Everything they would need had already been sent ahead to the hotel, and together they would Apparate their family directly to the lobby of The Enchanted Empire Inn and Suites. James and Lily and their sons would be joining the Blacks for the tour of the sights of magical London. Muggles never realised there was a whole area of the London Zoo which featured magical beasts and birds. Anwen and Lily wanted to ensure the boys knew all about both sets of creatures.

A fluttering of wings and a blur of red startled the family, but they were soon soothed by the coos and caws of Fawkes. Since his participation in siphoning off the excess magic in Anwen just before the delivery of Ethan, the phoenix had taken a strong liking to the witch and her children. She swore the way the bird and Ethan would look at each other that they were communicating. After hearing the stories of her infant's birth, nothing could truly surprise her about the child.

Draco and Bas had both learned that if they spoke calmly to the bird, and asked nicely, he would allow them to pet him. Anwen had taught them the "two-finger touch" method, as to not hurt Fawkes. They were having such a grand time together, Anwen failed to notice the man walking up the path from Hogsmeade until he was nearly upon them. She smiled politely, assuming he was here to see one of the residents of the castle. When he veered off the path and began walking toward the witch and her children, Anwen stood, positioning herself between the approaching man and her children.

"Hello, can I help you?" Anwen asked.

"I'm not sure," the man replied. He had blonde hair and a sophisticated air about him which made Anwen think he was from an aristocratic family. "I thought I was to find someone..."

"Are you aright, sir? You seem confused," she stated, concerned not only for his welfare but also for her children, as he'd stopped looking at her and was intently watching the boys and Fawkes.

"Are those your children?"

"They are. My husband is a professor at the school. Were you to meet with someone in the castle?" The enchantments on the castle were such that there were only a few situations in which someone would be granted passage inside them.

"How is he..?" the man trailed off. Anwen followed his gaze to Draco and then back to the man; Stunned by the revelation which she'd stumbled upon.

"Draco?" she asked the man. Before he could answer though, her son responded.

"Yes, Mummy?" Anwen twisted her body slightly.

"Nothing honey, why don't you and Bas sing another song for Ethan? Fawkes, could you please -" before she'd finished the sentence, the bird had flashed away.

"How am I here with you? Who are you?" Adult Draco asked, becoming agitated.

"Are you Draco Malfoy?" The answer to the question was already assured by the steely grey of his eyes and the luminous blonde of this hair.

"I am," he muttered, not looking at Anwen, but instead watching the younger version of himself with the other boys. Anwen didn't like how he was staring at her son. She doubted Fawkes would flash Dumbledore or Sirius back to her, but she knew her husband would run the entire way here, once he was made aware of the situation. Anwen simply needed to keep older Draco here and calm until one of the men arrived. Just to be safe, she put a shield charm up over her children.

"Draco, what are you doing here," Anwen asked in a much lower voice. "You're not from this time."

"Tell me how I came to live with you. I don't even know you." He was no longer angry, but rather confused. Anwen laid a gentle had on his arm.

"I'm Anwen Black, your cousin Sirius's wife. You've lived with us since you were one," she didn't want to discuss anything which might put the man on defence.

"The blood-traitor, Sirius Black?" Draco asked and Anwen nodded, although bristling inside over his characterisation of her husband. "Who are the others?"

"Those are your brothers, Bastien is only a few months younger and you've always been like twins. The little guy is Ethan, he's four months old," she calmly explained.

"You were singing with them?" Anwen was surprised by the question, and the softening of the gentleman's posture and gaze.

"I was. We were practising their French. We have a house there." She didn't want to give away too many details, especially Sirius's taking on of the viscountcy. Anwen was surprised when older Draco sat down on the grass, still four or five feet away from the children.

"Do you play games too? Do I have friends?" Older Draco looked so out of place sitting in the grass in his formal black and green robes with the Malfoy insignia on his chest. His face, however, showed none of the formality, which had put Anwen on her guard when he first arrived.

"We do, all the time. You have friends as well. You and your brother play with other young witches and wizards, but you also love visiting your grandparents' farm and playing with my brothers. They're "really cool" uncles, according to you," Anwen explained, still withholding as much specific information as she could.

"Is Harry Potter one of my friends here?" The question made the little hairs on Anwen's neck stand up on end with concern. Before she could either follow up or answer, Sirius and Albus came running down the walk. Anwen wasn't sure she'd ever seen Albus move so fast.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sirius charged toward him, wand drawn. In response, Draco pulled his wand and stood. Anwen stood in front of Draco, her arms up in a stopping motion. Irritation clouded Sirius's face when he looked at her.

"Sirius, stop, he hasn't done anything to hurt any of us," Anwen tried to calm her hot-headed husband. He was far more likely to fire curses first and ask questions second. She was still waiting for age to temper his personality.

"Who is he?" Sirius demanded.

"I'm Draco Malfoy," older Draco snapped. "Apparently, you're my father here," he sneered. Sirius put his wand down, but not away. Albus arrived and wanted to interrogate older Draco, but a surprising question came from near everyone's knees.

"Your name is Draco?" little Draco Black asked. "That's my name, too. It means dragon in Latin. Mummy says I her little dragon, because I want to protect my little brother. Was I named after you? My big, long name is Draco Regulus Black. The Regulus is from my uncle Reg, who was a war hero with my Mummy and Daddy. The Black part came from my Daddy and Mummy." Little Draco then reached up to hold grown Draco's hand. "I like you. We have the same name. Come on, I show you my brothers."

Anwen, Sirius and Albus anxiously watched a hesitant Draco Malfoy be pulled over to where the boys were on their blanket. "That's Bas, he's my first brother and this is Ethan, he's the second. Do you want to sit down and sing with us? We's singing Ah, les crocodiles." The boy remarked, his French pronunciation very good.

"I don't know that one? Can you sing it in English? I don't speak French very well," Draco said as he sat down next to his miniature self.

"We know it in English too. It's easy, just remember, this is the crocodile snapping," the blonde boy said, clapping his hands together in a vertical motion. "And this is the crocodile swimming," he explained as he held his hands together and let them slither like a snake. Little Draco and Bastien began the song, doing the motions, which the adult copied; after the third verse, he even joined in singing the chorus.

"I don't like it," Sirius tersely whispered. "Why is he here?"

"I don't know," Anwen calmly replied even as she took his hand. "But if he was going to hurt one of us, he would have done it by now. Let's give him a few more minutes, and then we'll take him inside and find out what's going on. I'm going to send the kids to our quarters and let Kreacher take care of them until we're ready to leave for London."

"How did he get here? Do you know, Anwen?" Albus asked and the witch shook her head.

"We didn't get that far," she explained. "He seemed far more interested in watching our sons play. He wanted to know if he had friends and if he spent time with them. I'd venture he's had a very different life, perhaps without the simple joys our sons revel in."

The trio of adults watched the man with the children for a minute longer. They'd finished the crocodile song, and had moved onto Alouette, gentille, alouette. Adult Draco must have known this one for they were singing it in French. This made Anwen happy, as the English words about plucking beaks and eyes were somewhat disturbing. They'd learned the song from one of the medi-witches in France, and Anwen had never done the translations for them. When they were finished, Anwen called Kreacher. Oddly though, Dobby arrived with him.

"Dobby, is that you?" the grown Draco asked. The house-elf nodded, but also seemed to know to cower in fear.

"It is, Master Draco," the quivering elf replied. "You look so like your father. You're not from here, are you?"

"No, and I'm not sure how it happened," the man confessed. Seizing on the opportunity, Anwen stepped forward to address the house-elves. She pulled them aside, closer to Ethan in his carrier.

"Kreacher, Dobby, please take the boys to our quarters. Put up the enchantments and seal the door. Should anything happen which makes you concerned, please take them to estate in France, we will meet you there."

"Why are there two Dracos, Mistress Anwen?" Dobby implored.

"I don't really know, but I mean to find out. Please, take the boys and keep them safe," she directed and Kreacher pulled Dobby toward their young charges before he could ask another question. A second later, the boys, blanket and all, were gone.

"Well, as pleasant as the weather is, I think this is a discussion which should be carried on in a more private and secure location. Mr. Malfoy, if you will come me?" Albus directed and the blonde man nodded and strode along side the headmaster. Anwen and Sirius followed, hanging back enough that Sirius could quiz his wife.

"Why didn't you immediately bring them inside?" Sirius demanded.

"Because Fawkes was with us and he was able to flash indoors without creating a scene. I didn't want to go on the offensive if he wasn't here to do any harm," she justified.

"He's from another timeline, of course he's here to do harm!" Anwen manoeuvred herself in front of Sirius, halting him on the cobblestone pathway. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him sweetly, completely disarming him and his anger.

"Sirius, we don't know that. Perhaps he's here to help, or he'll want to. I think meeting himself living a different life was surprising to him, and how I interacted with our children was of great interest to him," she explained. "Sirius, please, let's find out what he wants before we tear into the boy." Sirius studied his wife, her choice of descriptions for the grown Draco not escaping him.

"I don't like it, Anwen," he confessed as he took her hand and returned to walking toward the castle doors. "Remember what Remus had said, that message about Newton and laws and whatever it all was?"

"Believe me, I haven't forgotten," she replied. "I just have this feeling we need to listen to him. Please? If he ends up attacking me, feel free to hex him into next week." Sirius guffawed at her absolute seriousness as she said the last part, and her ability to disarm him with just a few words.

"That's more like it."

Once all were in Albus's office, tea and lemon drops passed around, Albus began the questioning.

"You must understand our surprise at your presence here," he started. "Perhaps it would be best if you were to start at the beginning, and tell us about everything which lead to your coming to our time."

Draco nodded and took a very long sip of his tea before starting. "I didn't grow up like your Draco. My childhood wasn't very happy. The earliest memory I have was of helping my mother cutting leaves and bark." His eyes were half closed, as if he was struggling with the past. His furrowed brow, tense muscles and bitter tone tore at her mother's heart, and Anwen reached over and threaded her fingers through his. Draco whipped open his lids, like a nightshade which was wound too tight and would pop open with the slightest prompt. He studied her face for a moment, and then began speaking to her. Anwen encouraged him without saying a word, her touch more verbose.

"The Dark Lord had been captured when he went after the Potter brat and his parents. We thought Pettigrew was our mole; instead he was yours." Draco looked to Dumbledore when he said this and Sirius caught Anwen's eye, surprised there were timelines where Wormtail had redeemed himself. "There were Potters in the house, but not the Mudblood or the baby. The blood-traitor was there with his parents, and his school friends, and half the Auror corps, and you," he turned away from Dumbledore and returned to Anwen's eyes. She urged him to continue with a soft smile, suppressing her urge to cringe at the hateful words which fell so comfortably from the man's lips.

"From the minute I was born, all my Mother and Father and Auntie Bella talked about was restoring the Dark Lord. An International Wizarding Prison was built in Greenland, impenetrable in every way. I'm seventeen years old, and they've been trying to free him since before I could talk. The attempts to do so have had heavy costs among his followers. Auntie Bella was first, then my father, then both grandfathers; their deaths made Mother not right in the head." Tears seemed to gather along Draco's lashes, although they remained unshed. He couldn't bear the concern in Anwen's eyes, so he cast his eyes away; instead committing the star and moon pattern of the carpet to his memory.

"James Potter became Minister for Magic, and he started passing all these laws regarding equality and giving rights to half-breeds and Squibs. When I started school there were classes about respect and diversity, and while I'd never say anything to Mother, I actually liked them. I was even dating a half-blood girl from Hufflepuff," he added, as if this was somehow shocking.

"Most of the finest families had lost their men, like Auntie Bella's husband and all of his family. The only men left seemed to be half-bloods and blood traitors. I had no idea what Mother was planning, I didn't even understand what she thought she'd accomplish, but I came home for the Christmas holiday my seventh year, and they were all gathered in our ballroom. She told me I was going to be the secret weapon."

"Draco, who was there?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Black women, the whole strange lot of them. Grandmother Ella and Great Auntie Wally; Aunties Lucretia and Cassie and all the other ones who I don't know. Great-Great-Grandma Violetta even came back from Austria for this gathering. There were other women there too; Mrs. Yaxley and Mrs. Rosier and ones I'd only met in passing. They said they were going to change the war," he explained. "I never thought we were at war. There was nothing to fight against. Sirius had come to stand behind Anwen through the roll-call of the matriarchs of his family. It didn't take much to realise this young man came from a world where there wasn't a Society Circle actively working against the Death Eaters; they were instead hoping to resurrect them.

"Great, the crazy-arsed Black family strikes again," Sirius said under breath, along with a string of curse words so colourful it would make a sailor blush. He then went on to begin his nervous pacing, looking greatly like the caged animal he could become. Anwen watched Draco tense at Sirius' movements.

"When you got there, can you tell me exactly what they said?" Albus interjected. "What magical items were in the room?" he pressed and Draco retracted from the pressure.

"Er, the room was dark, I think," the young man stammered, his concentration lost.

Anwen took both his hands in hers. "Draco, look at me. Ignore these two, neither of them have the patience the Lord gave a nursing sow," she jokingly scolded them. "Now, close your eyes, and relax your body." She began to hum the crocodile song from earlier, relaxing him further.

"Were you at Malfoy Manor?" she started her questioning, and Draco nodded. Anwen and Sirius had been there when they assisted Louise in her move from the estate and into Grimmauld Place. The place had given her the he-bee-jee-bees when she'd walked into the dark room with its vaulted ceilings and gigantic painted serpents. The room had no windows, so there was no natural light, only a monstrous chandelier, with candles held in place by snakes of all sizes. "Was there light?"

"Yes, some candlelight. The chandelier wasn't lit though," Draco responded.

"Was there an altar?"

"Er, I think so, but it was down on the dais for the instrumentalists," he explained and Anwen could picture it in her mind. "Mother's bone bowl was sitting on it." The witch had to steel herself at this news. You didn't use a bowl made from the skull of your ancestor for your average spell. The only spells which required such a vessel were blood magic or spells which involved the summoning of the dead.

"What were the other women doing?" she prodded in a different direction.

"They were seated in a circle," he explained as he remembered. Draco pulled his face together tightly, as if he was struggling to see something in his memories. "Some of them have potion items on their laps. Grandmother Malfoy has a very large snakeskin and Grandmother Ella has bark. It's like pale grey and sort of smooth." Dumbledore went round his desk and pulled parchment from inside a drawer and lifted his quill to take down the ingredients.

"Auntie Cassie has newt eggs, lots of them, and Auntie Lucretia has the long red flowers. They're very big and bright, with five petals," Draco explained.

"Fire Lilies," Anwen confirmed and Albus nodded. She suspected the bark was willow. Draco added a set of Rune stones was held by a grizzled looking witch and another ancient woman was holding a dark red candle. He added there was a pewter cauldron.

"Oh, and someone had a phial of this yellow shimmering liquid, but I don't know what it was. I'm sorry." Anwen gave his hands a squeeze.

"I'd bet my life it was Evening Primrose dew."

"You think it is the same potion and spell Mister Parker used when he visited?" Albus asked and Anwen nodded. Sirius caught up with the conversation at the mentioning of the name Harry used when he'd come back in time to kill Voldemort. This started another stream of curse words from his mouth.

"I don't understand?" Draco confessed. "I mean, I know it was that strange spell which brought me back here, but how did you know?"

"We've had experience with it," Anwen glumly replied. "Is there anything else you can remember about that night?"

"A lot of it is garbled and a mess, like I'm trying to remember something I dreamed," he explained and Anwen nodded. "Mother said she'd seen herself, like a ghost of herself, but it wasn't a ghost. She said the other self told her this was how to win the war.

"Mother explained I would go back in time, and it would feel very weird. She gave me a potion so I wouldn't be sick to my stomach. My instructions were when I felt well enough, I was to go and find myself. She taught me a locator spell, so I could find the me in this time. That's how I ended up here, with you and little me, this afternoon. After I found myself, I was to give her this note," he explained, pulling a letter from his pocket. Albus took it from him and began to scan it. His shoulders fell and he sank into his seat.

Anwen wanted to know what the note said, but she didn't want to discuss this in detail with this Draco here. "Is there anything else?"

Draco nodded. "I have this," he said as he produced a phial from his pocket. Both she and Sirius recognised the luminescent spring green, although Dumbledore did not. Anwen and Sirius looked at each other, the strange activities of Sirius's kidnapping and the evidence they now had shaking both of them deeply.

"May I have that?" she asked and Draco handed over the phial. "I need to ask you, have you read the note?"

"No, I didn't really want to know what they were up to," he explained. "Is what they were planning bad?"

"Yes, if my suspicions are correct, it's horrible."

"I don't want to be part of it then. Can you just send me back to my life or my time or whatever it was?"

"I believe I can," Albus stated. "However, I think you should remain here with us until we are certain of what has been planned, and how to safely return you. May I suggest you stay here, at Hogwarts, as my guest?"

"That's fine," Draco said. "You will tell me what's going on, right?"

"When we can, I promise we will," Anwen answered. "There are still some gaps which we need to fill." Draco nodded in understanding.

Dumbledore called for one of the school's elves, and had Draco shown to private quarters, well away from the students. While he was arranging that, Sirius and Anwen went about contacting their family and within minutes, everyone was convening at the estate in France. Albus was brought along, although he acquiesced and let Anwen explain everything to the others. It seemed he was the only one surprised by the time-travelling Draco.

"It's what you warned us about," James said to Anwen.

"Yes, and the potion is the final piece. Lily, care to do the honours of separating the parts and telling us what it is, although Sirius and I think we know," she asked even as she was levitating the potion across the table to the redheaded witch. A few flicks of her wand, and a list appeared next to the potion.

"Polyjuice," she announced, flabbergasted. "Polyjuice to make someone look like Sirius."

"Oh my goddess," Eva blurted out. "Do you think Narcissa is visiting versions of herself in all these different time lines?"

"It's the only way it would work," her husband answered, his brain putting the pieces of the horrible puzzle together. Shaken to his core, he wrapped his arm around Eva, who was also coming to understand..

"It would provide her with two-fold revenge; she can take out Harry or Lils and me or all of us; and making sure Sirius is discredited," James added.

"I take it you understand what is happening? All of you?" Albus asked, he still unclear of the greater ramifications.

James grimly nodded and spoke; "We've been pulled into a time war."

**Author's Note: Yes, there will be a sequel, called "Time War" and it will be out later this year. If you want to read it, please put me on Author Alert. My health is going to be a deciding factor in when this story will start being published. I have an appointment later today which should help us create a treatment plan. I hope you've all enjoyed it. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing throughout. Now that it's finished, I would love to hear what you think. Thanks for everything, MNF**


	26. Chapter 26

_Friends,_

_Starting on Saturday, February 16, the culmination of both the Bound/Woven/Restored and the Continuum/Ranímer/Growing Up with Mum and Dad story arcs will begin posting. __Time War__ is a thrilling story, taking place in the past, present and an ever fluctuating future._

_Narcissa Malfoy and what few former Death Eaters she could muster together have discovered how Harry went back in time to kill Voldemort. Utilizing this spell, and copious amounts of Polyjuice Potion, she is determined to save her family, the Dark Lord and to keep pureblood supremacy._

_Only the Potter, Lupin, Black and Longbottom families are aware of the breeches in time she's creating. They decide they must stop her, regardless of the personal consequences they might face. They must set time aright, even if it means the timeline which becomes the new 'prime' is one in which they or one of their children is dead._

_I hope you'll join me as we explore how one action can forever alter so many lives._

_Thanks for your faithful readership,_

_Mutt N Feathers_


End file.
